Avatar: Chaos and Balance
by NinjazNeverDie
Summary: (Discontinued) Rewrite is out.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Welcome to my first fanfiction. It's about a lightningbender, I've always wanted to see one truly master lightning in the show. Well that's what's gonna happen here**.

**Yeah another thing I own nothing aside from my OC's and some other things I come up with.**

* * *

Avatar Aang had achieved many thing in his life. He was awoken from his icy prison by the future love of his life...and her brother. The world was sunken in chaos as he found out. The Fire Nation had after the massacre of the airbenders proceeded to start conquering the world, starting the well known Hundred Year War. Seeing how much the world and the people suffered in his hundred year absence, he woved he would make things right. So he proceeded, with the help of his friends to master the four elements. During the event of Sozin's Comet, Aang fought the Fite Lord Ozai and after a hard and exhausting battle he had won. But what to do with Ozai, Aang was taught since he was a small child that all life was sacred. Not wanting to kill the Fire Lord Aang took away his bending, finally bringing an end to the century long war. He and his friends were hailed great heroes.

Aang finally with peace in his life, married the love of his life Katara. They had three beautiful children, the firstborn Bumi named after an old friend if his. His secondborn and only daughter Kya named after the mother of Katara, and his thirdborn and youngest son Tenzin. Even if Bumi was a non-bender, and Tenzin was the first airbender born in over a hundred years, he loved all of his children equally. He had already lost one family he was not going to take this one for granted. He had many titles in his life Avatar, hero, peacebringer. He truly cared only for two titles those were **husband** and **father,** he did not expect the title of **grandfather.**

* * *

His one and only daughter was pregnant and she was currently in her 12th hour of labor.

"GET IT OUT." screamed Kya, the hair of the watertribe beauty being stuck to various places on her face due to sweat.

Katara who was helping her daughter bring the child to the world, could only sympathize with her having brought three children to the world herself.

Meanwhile outside the worst thunderstorm in recent history was threatening to rip Republic City apart. Tenzin with the help of the other city officials and police force were evacuating, the civilians to a safe place, while also trying to calm the masses. The people were scared thinking what spirit could they have offended so much that it was causing this storm.

Aang himself in the Avatar state, was on one of the rooftops in the city trying to hold the storm. He was doing his best, but doing his best wasn't enough he was 65 years old, well 165. No longer a young man the Avatar state was putting a huge strain on his body. But within the storm he could feel an immensely strong spiritual presence. Had they really offended a spirit, or was something else causing this.

* * *

Meanwhile on Air Temple island Kya was nearing the end of her labor.

"Come on Kya one last big push." Katara encouraged her daughter. With one final agonizing scream, and push a sound of a baby crying could be heard. The loudest thunder strike resonated with the baby's first and last cry. After that it let out a few whimpers and quieted down, including the storm. Katara washed the baby and wrapped it in a blanket, turning around and showing it to her daughter.

"Meet your son sweety." She gave the child to her. Kya looked and when the baby opened his eyes she saw the most beautiful pair of grey blue eyes.

"He's beautiful." She said the sound slightly muffled by her crying.

* * *

Kya was moved to a new room. She and Katara where cooing the small cute little baby, when a knocking sound was heard.

Aang poked his head inside."Can I come in?"

"Come dad meet you grandson." Aang quickly walked over and took the child in his arms. He looked like a typical Water Tribe baby, brown skin small tufts of brown hair and blue colored eyes.

"Aren't you a cute one." He said cooing the baby. "Does he have a name?" asks Aang.

"It's Kanan." Answers his daughter.

"Kanan...a beautiful name." he brings the child closer to him and feels the same spiritual presence he felt in the storm.

"_How can this be, has Kanan's birth caused the storm, but how." _He left the taughts aside. Knowing how strangely his daughter got pregnant.

"I know you will do great things in life." Says Aang as Kanan starts laughing.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter the next one is about Kanan's childhood. I actually saw a lightningbender story but the guy gave up it seems after one chapter. Well his chapter slightly inspired this one.****Oh one more thing this is a KorraxOC, which means KorraxKanan. I don't have anything against the Korrasami pairing. I support gay people. I just don't like the pairing that much, there like no fluff until like the last episode.**

**If you liked it next chapter is coming soon. Please review and if you can recommend.**

**Also Kanan is going to have a sword, a Nodachi to be precise around twice his own size. With his lightningbending he can make the blade incredibly sharp.****Also if you're interested how the sword will look. It's the same look and design as Sephiroth's Masamune in Dissidia NT. ( I really like the default design of it in the game).**

**See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2: Childhood

**Welcome to the second chapter.** **Like I said** **in the previous one this chapter is about Kanan's childhood. Without** **further ado let's go.**

**Also I don't won anything aside from my ****OC's** **and some other things I might add.**

* * *

Raising Kanan wasn't as hard as Kya thought. She had plenty of help from her mother, and sometimes her father would come by and spend time with his grandchild.

A whole year had passed since Kanan's birth, it was a couple of days away from his very first birthday. Aang was playing around with Kanan, using his airbending he was carefully levitating him around while Kanan was laughing in joy.

Kya was with her mother in the kitchen, she glances at her father and her child seeing the two having a lot of fun.

"They sure are having fun." She says with a smile. "It remindes me when dad playing the same game with us." She adds reminiscing of her great childhood. Her parents were very lovable parents, even when they worked as council members of Republic City they always had time for their children. And when they didn't Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki would play with them. Katara looked at her daughter seeing the smile on her face, she then glanced at her husband and grandchild seeing them playing around and having fun.

"_But who knows how long it will last_." She thought to herself. Being known as the world's greatest healer, she wasn't blind to her husband's failing health, it was all because he was stuck in that iceberg in his Avatar State, hundred years took its toll it greatly damaged his overall health.

She knew he didn't have a lot of time left, she would cherish any second, hour, day, week, month...year with him that he had left.

* * *

The family came to visit it was Kanan's birthday.

"Come on say Mama, Ma-Ma, Mama, come on." She was cheering her son on hoping that it would bring him to say his first words, it didn't really work.

"Kya, Kanan is just one year old he is gonna say his first words when the time comes, you can't force him to it." Says Tenzin her younger brother, who was starting to get slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, give the kid some time." Added Bumi her older brother. Bumi had received some earned days off from the United Forces Navy.

"I know I guess it's just my motherly instincts acting up again." She sighs.

"Come on give me the little guy, you look like you need some rest." He says with slight concern for his sister seeing her strained red eyes. "Aren't you a nice looking one, heh bet you're gonna be a ladykiller." He adds with a slight chuckle. "Don't worry you're gonna have the best teacher."

"I'm definitely not letting you explain him how to pick girls, Kanan is gonna be a nice gentleman not some type of playboy." She says taking Kanan back into her arms. "Oh that's right almost forgot, Mama got you something nice for you." She pulls out a beautiful necklace with round purple sea pearls and white wooden animal looking fangs.(Its basically Inuyasha's necklace)

"You know I hope he's gonna be a better drinker than you are, he's gonna have to have a drink with his uncle once." He laughs. "Excuse me Mr. Lightweight who could barely down a whole bottle last time." She laughed at him.

Tenzin sighs. "Is alcohol the only thing you two can think about."

"Shut up Tenzin." Add the other siblings at the same time. "You always told mom and dad about it, we always got into trouble because of you." Kya says pointing the finger at him.

"Oh I'm sorry that I was trying to keep my siblings from ruining their lives." He says with a lot if sarcasm.

"Ruin our lives? What's wrong with us? Look at me promising career in the military, and besides my job is more how to say heroic than yours." He adds. "What, excuse me I'm saving lives with my healing." "Oh please the most exciting thing that happened last month for you is a bite wound that you healed." He remarks. "And why do you think father gave me his position in the council, I'm keeping that city from ripping itself apart." Says the younger brother.

"Oh yeah itust be really interesting to be on boring meetings and do paperwork all the time." Bumi says thinking he's won this one. But Kya thinks otherwise. "What are you doing out there, just sitting on a boat and begging for something interesting to happen, I bet most of the time your bored out of your mind." She retorted.

As her children argued Katara took the young Kanan and smiled she actually liked it when her children argued it reminded her of the old times. "See what I had to keep up with, just go easy on you mother okay." She says to Kanan.

As happy as this day was fate was not so kind. The family found out Aang was in the hospital. When they reached the hospital Aang was in a bad state he had enough time to say his goodbyes, one last hug with his children, one last kiss from his love. Sadness and sorrow filled the small hospital room, but that all quickly vanished with one word.

"Mama." They turn around to see Kanan hugging his mother's leg. She quickly brought him up into a hug, and started crying for a different reason.

* * *

The loss of their father was hard on the children. But Kya had her son who quickly helped her with his smiles and laughs. One thing came to her mind, her father had died on her sons birthday how was she supposed to celebrate that day. But she remembered one of her father's last words "Don't be sad on this day because of my death, cherish it because its the day another life was born, one of our own was born." She smiled he was right her father wouldn't want to see her as an emotional wreck, she had a responsibility towards her son, she didn't know much about being a mother but she was going to be the best mother to her son. A mother her son deserved.

* * *

A six year old Kanan was practicing waterbending with his mother. "Good slow, calm movements." "You keep up like this you're gonna be better than your mom." She adds with a smile and sense of pride. Her son turned out to be a waterbender like her and her own mother. They both started teaching him, from moves to defend himself to spiritual healing. But they quickly discovered that Kanan had one other element.

Lightning.

They both accidentally spotted it during Kanan's training when his blob of water had lightning coursing through it. The problem was no one could teach Kanan about it, it even sometimes got out of control. It didn't hurt anybody but he did cause some damage around himself. Light-bulbs would sometimes break, electrical panels would fry themselves, electronic objects would stop working you name it.

Luckily through lot of meditation (courtesy of Tenzin) Kanan got control over it but only to stop destroying things around himself he still could not use it to his advantage.

* * *

Kanan was playing around with water, he was all by himself he didn't have any friends. The other children didn't hate him, it's just he couldn't play with them because his waterbending was too good, which in turn would not be fair how the other children said it. He heard someone approaching him, turning his head he spots a girl, a very beautiful girl. He quickly fights of the blush, when the girl begins to speak. "Hey wanna play i see that you're sitting around all by yourself." "Let me guess the other kids say you're waterbending is too good, they told me the same thing." She laughs and adds. "They're just jealous of our skills." "I'm Korra by the way."

"Kanan." He simply answers. "You're the grandson of Avatar Aang, that must be so cool." She says looking at Kanan with excitement visible in her eyes. "Not really, I didn't know him almost at all, he died when I was one year old." He tells her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up anything." "It's okay." He waves it off. "Yeah like I said wanna play." "Sure." Adds Kanan as he throws a blob of water at her face. "Hey I didn't say start." Yells a now angry Korra as she bends a stream of water at a laughing Kanan. The rest of the day was spent with laughing and a lot of waterbending. A new friendship was born, and hopefully that friendship might evolve into something more.

A couple of days later it was found out that Korra was the new avatar. Kanan was happy for his friend and Korra was excited, she saw it as a great honor she was destined to bring balance to the world. Her family and her friend were happy for her, but as quickly as she was found she already started her Avatar training. At first she was allowed to stay sometimes with her parents, but most of the time she was staying and training at the White Lotus compound. That didn't stop Kanan from helping his friend sneak out most nights from the compound.

Right now they were outside the compound walls. Then both of them hear a strange sound coming from the snowy landscape in front of them. "Do you hear that?" Asks Korra. "Sounds like howling." Answers Kanan. "Come on let's investigate." She says draging her friend alongside herself. They spot something moving along the snow. They both slowly approach it noticing it was a young polar bear dog. "Aww, did you get lost from you pack." She asks in a soft tone. "Come here i won't hurt you." Luckily they both had brought some seal jerky in case they got hungry. Korra was holding the jerky in her hand motioning the polar bear dog to come closer. Hesitant at first, but hunger overtook it's mind and the animal slowly and gently ate the jerky from the girl's palm. "There see, good... girl." Seeing what gender the animal was. Kanan's heart was warmed by the sight. That is until he heard a feral growl behind him, he slowly turns around looking into the blue eyes of a white tundra lion, it's majestic white mane and it's jet black... tiger stripes?

It was a Liger. A majestic hybrid of two very dangerous tundra animals. "Your pack probably threw you out because you're not like them, come with me I won't do such thing." The White Tundra Liger just growled at Kanan, Korra and the polar bear dog seeing them as his snacks. "You're hungry I see, here." Kanan says holding out his jerky. The Liger is still hesitant, so Kanan throws a small piece to him the Liger quickly devours it. Kanan throws a couple more leading the animal towards himself. "Kanan I don't think that's such a good idea." Noticing that her best friend was leading the hungry animal towards them. Kanan just holds his hand to the side. Slowly but surely the wild animal was nearing itself to him. He motions it to come closer holding a big piece of jerky in his hand. The Liger was hesitant, standing at a spot eyeing Kanan, eyeing the piece of meat in his palm. It as well was overtook with hunger as it quickly ate the jerky from his hand. "See that wasn't so hard, good...boy, yeah good boy." He says confirming its gender and scratching him behind the ears. The Liger seemed to enjoy the gesture.

"Oh no, a snowstorm." Korra points her finger in the storm's direction. "Come on help me a little." Kanan adds as he with the help of his new friend starts digging a hole into the snow. Korra quickly joins him with help of her new friend. They dig a big enough hole for all four of them and create a equally large roof out of snow. "Let's wait the storm out here." Says Kanan as his new friend wraps himself around him to warm him up. "Your right it's safer here." Adds Korra as her polar bear dog wraps herself around her new owner and friend. "Good night Kanan." "Good night Korra." And so the four quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning the sound of digging wakes the four from their slumber. "Thank the spirits you two are alright." Says Tonraq Korra's father as he hugs her. "Kanan, oh thank the spirits you're safe." Kya quickly hugs her son. "What we're you two thinking, you could've gotten yourself hurt."

They all went back to the compund were the children explained what happened. "Please mom, dad can I keep Naga." Their daughter begged them with puppy dog eyes. "Hmm, what do you think honey?" Asks Senna her husband. "Well why not, all the previous Avatars had some kind of animal companion. Yes Korra you can keep her." Adds her father as Korra quickly hugs them in joy. "Woo hoo." They look to the side to see Kanan riding the how he explained Liger. "Mom can I keep Byakko, please I'll watch over him and feed him." Kya was contemplating her son's question. Byakko how he called the animal seemed strong already he could protect Kanan when he sneaked out to play or train in the snowfield. She also knew how rare Ligers were and the immense size they could grow to, Byakko could later be used for transportation he could help her when she needed to go buying food and other things to carry it home. And she saw how much Kanan liked Byakko. "Sure why not, I just can't say no to my little boy now can I." Kanan immediately jumps and hugs her. "Thanks mom you're the best." Kya chuckles slightly. "You bet I am."

* * *

9 years later

Kanan was now 15 he had grown into a handsome young man. He woke up in his bed yawning slightly, wearing nothing but sleeping shorts. His long dark brown hair was in a messy state he quickly tidied it up and ties it into a ponytail with his blue hairband. He walks out of his room into the kitchen.

"How is the world's greatest mom, did she have a pleasant and restful sleep." He says to his mother who can only chuckle at his antics. "Yes she did, and how's the world's greatest son, and most asked young man by the ladies." She adds.

"Oh please, you flatter me." He responds. It was true with his ripped and muscled body Kanan became certain eye candy to many girls of his age. It all started when his mother had taken him with her to the northern tribe to buy something, food and other things. He noticed how when they were walking through the streets that the girls were all staring at him. Kanan of course was slightly confused at first so he asked his mother about it. Kya had explained to him that because of his looks girls were of course gonna look at him, and try other things. She taught him how to behave around girls how to talk to them, and quickly Kanan's confused looks were turned into charming smiles and winks which made girls blush and giggle.

Aside from his waterbending training Kanan had also started working out he wanted to keep himself fit and in shape. Kya looked at her son as he was eating his breakfast this was the last day her son was gonna spend with his family and friends. Tomorrow Kanan would leave for the world. Why would you ask? Kanan, as much as he loved his home wanted to see more. From the things and places his mother and grandmother had told him he wanted to see things for himself. He also wanted to find out more about his lightningbending. Some would say it was dangerous but Kya herself had traveled the world when she was 18. A couple of years wasn't gonna make a big difference, taking into account that she and her mother had taught Kanan all they knew about waterbending and of course spiritual healing so that he cloud heal himself if hurt.

The next day

It was time for Kanan to go he had loaded everything he would need into bags he and Byakko would carry them. His mother and grandmother were there, Korra as well. He also noticed her parents approaching. "Tonraq, Senna?" He asks confused. "Oh Kanan you're almost like a son to us, don't be surprised we're here." Says Senna. "Right, you always kept Korra company, she needed some time off from her Avatar training. Watch yourself out there. Okay." Responds Tonraq. Katara approached and hugged him. "Be careful and keep yourself safe okay." He hugs her back. "Thanks for everything grandmother." "Ah stop calling me that it makes me feel old." Responds Katara with a laugh. "And GranGran doesn't?" Responds Kanan. "Touché." Says Katara chuckling a little.

Kanan and Korra hug. "I'm sorry Korra I wish I could stay more but..." "No its okay, what kind of friend would I be if I wouldn't support you in this." She cuts him off. "Thanks Korra, I swear next time I go like this I'm taking you with me." Says Kanan. "I can hardly wait." Responds Korra.

Kya approaches her son and looks into his grey blue eyes. "I know it's been fifteen years but I can't help but see the small baby that I held in my arms for the first time. Be careful. Stay on the roads." She says as slight tears form in her eyes. "Please mom don't make this harder than it is, i really don't wanna cry now." He said trying to make her smile. It seems to have worked. "You always know how to make your mothet happy." She says hugging him. "Be careful." "I will don't worry." He then climbs on Byakko. "Come on boy let's go." He waves to his family and friends they all wave back.

* * *

**Alright this chapter took a lot of time. Next chapter we begin the story of the show. Also if you wonder what Kanan will look like when he comes back. Here's a description:****\- His hair will be longer it will be tied up in a ponytail. The ponytail will start horizontally backwards and then end down. His clothing will be Sasuke's outfit from Shippuden the one with the white kimono. The kimono will be blue and it will have fur lines around the neck and chest. A black fur parka that's wrapped with a blue normal sash. Thin blue fingerless gloves that reach up to his elbows. The ANBU long ninja sandals from shippuden(I really like it's design it looks cool) and blue tight pants the lower part of his pants will be stuffed into his sandals.****Also I saw that some people Favorited and Followed my story, thank you, I mean it thank you very much. It inspires me more seeing that people like my story. Please review and if you can, recommend.****See ya.**


	3. Book I: Air

**Welcome to the third chapter. Now begins the story of the show. I really don't want to write Kanan traveling the world he will talk about some of it, like how he mastered Lightningbending. He already mastered Waterbending, with Kya and Katara as his teachers you can expect this outcome. If you say Kanan is too powerful because he also has his nodachi with his swordsmanship.**

**But seriously who wants to see a weak OC, if you want to see a weak character go watch most of today's anime.**

**One more thing Kanan is going to return back home he's going to be 18 now which makes Korra 17.**

**I've updated Kanan's appearance completely:**

**-****A blue sleeveless sweater vest (Cloud's vest from Advent Children but blue) with a large Yin Yang symbol on it's back.** **He has black fingerless gloves** **that reach up over his biceps.**

**-****Blue pants, the right leg is normally long while the left one is shorter it reaches down over his left knee. He wears black ANBU sandals (they look cool and fit my character).** **He also has a blood red sash hanging on his right leg attached with belts and buckles to his waist (imagine Jecht's sash just red. You know the thing hanging around his right leg).**

**-His hair is longer, reaching down to his knees tied in a braid** **(Like Yuna's braid in FF X-2 but wrapped in blue bandages.) Two small ponytails hanging from his sides** **held in blue hairbands****, like Korra's.**** His ****hair also has snow white strands all over it (I want him to resemble Kya a bit more, because she also has white hair).**

**Kanan also has tattoos, ****black tribal tiger stripes tattoo on his left and right side, it goes down his ribs and kidney area. The Zanarkand Abes symbol on his chest, why because it looks awesome.** **The Lightning Returns symbol over his right kidney.**

**-He also has a lot of scars all over his body, some of which I will describe in this chapter.**

**Now enough with the explanations, story time.**

**I don't own anything aside my OC's and some other stuff I might add.**

* * *

A hooded figure riding on a large animal with snow white fur arrives at a large tribe settlement. The figure stops in front of a house then climbs off from the animal. He knocks on the door. A woman with snow white hair opens the door only to see that nobody is there. "I must be starting to imagine things." She says to herself. "Not really you're still sane don't worry." A male voice responds behind her. She quickly turns around staring into very familiar grey blue eyes. Her face brightens up and she quickly envelops the person in a hug.

"Kanan, you're back." She says happily huggin her son who had returned after three years of traveling around the four nations[**1**]. "Well I was starting to get homesick." Her son says while they separate from the hug. "Hmm, no hug for your GranGran?" He turns around seeing his beloved grandmother welcoming him with open arms. He returns the gesture. As they separate from their hug Katara takes a good look at her grandson. He had grown taller, his voice was slightly deeper. She spots a couple of rather large scars on his body, a couple of horizontal and vertical scars on his slightly exposed torso. An X shaped scar on his left cheek a horizontal scar directly underneath his right eye.

"Were did you get these?" She points to the scars with slight interest. "Yeah I've noticed them too." Her daughter adds. "Ehh, you know fights and that." He responds. "Fights with these things." Kya points to the rather long sword on his back. "Yeah, but nothing lethal, just cuts and that." He responds, his voice slightly nervous about the subject as they notice. Not wanting to press on the matter, they quickly change the subject. "So how was it outside." Kya gestures her son to sit down. "You know as much as I would love to talk, I'm kinda tired." He let's out a long yawn. "Sure you go and rest, your room is still the same way you left it."

"Yeah one more thing. How's Korra?" He asks with interest. "She's been doing good. Tomorrow is her Firebending test maybe you should surprise her there." Adds Katara. "She's probably grown into a beautiful woman." Kanan thought to himself, well that's what he thought as he heard certain giggles coming from the two women. His face red with embarrassment he quickly rushes into his room. The two women can't help but laugh, they know that Kanan has since a long time had a crush on Korra. "So when are you gonna tell him about it. You know the thing about him." The good mood quickly drops. Kya sighs into her hands. "Maybe he's ready to hear it, but I'm not ready to tell him." She rests her hand in her hands. "Just don't wait too long with it." Katara advises her daughter.

* * *

The next morning sure was exciting for Kanan. He had told his mother and grandmother of all the things he had seen, and the strange things that had happened. Right now he was watching Korra's Firebending test. He wore his black trench coat with the hood over his head, he wanted to surprise Korra after all.

"She's strong." Adds Katara.

"She lacks restraint." Says one of the White Lotus masters.

To emphasize this Korra runs directly into the stream of one of the testers. She uses him as a platform and jumps off him, and then blasts him away with a large stream of fire, knocking him out and finishing her test.

She looks around herself noticing that some of the White Lotus masters had slightly dissatisfied faces. "Hey, why all the doom and gloom people? Three elements down one to go." She exclaims with joy.

"You're getting ahead of yourself again Korra. We still need to determine if you passed this test." States one of the masters.

Another master says, "Ever since you were a little girl you've excelled at the physical side of bending but completely ignored the spiritual side. The Avatar must master both."

"I haven't ignored it; it just doesn't come as easy to me. But, that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately. He's mister spiritual."

"Do you believe she's ready, Master Katara?"

"Yes. If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, it's Tenzin."

"Very well Korra. It's time for you to begin your Airbending training."

Korra lets out an excited, "Yes! Finally!" Before realizing she's still in front of the elders. "I mean, thank you for believing in me." She bows her head a bit before jumping for a little celebration.

"Honestly I'm unimpressed." Korra turns around the voice coming from the hooded figure.

This caused Korra to instantly stop her celebration and for Katara and the others to turn to look at him.

"What? And just who are you?" asked the now visibly irritated Korra.

"My name isn't really important, and like I just said; I'm not impressed."

"So what, you think you're a better firebender than me?" Korra said while crossing her arms and frowning.

"No, because I'm not a Firebender. But" Kanan began as he saw Korra open her mouth to speak "I have been fighting for quite some time, so it was rather easy to see the flaws in your fighting."

Korra's eye twitched a little as she said "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is and show me these 'flaws'?" He throws of his coat revealing himself to be her childhood friend Kanan.

"What's with the big sword. Trying to compensate for something." Korra smirks, wanting some revenge for Kanan's previous comments.

"Not like you with your ego." Adds Kanan nonchalantly. Korra growls in anger.

Kanan just smirked as he removed his sword and placed it against the nearby wall. He then grabbed a nearby broom and asked Katara and the others "Is anyone going to miss this broom?" Getting no as his answer he broke the brush part of it off and gave it a couple test swings before saying "Yeah, this will do."

Korra's eye twitched again as Kanan walked towards the middle of the arena. She was incredibly insulted by the fact he thought he could beat her with a broom. Well she'd show him a thing or two; after all she was the Avatar.

As Korra walked to face Kanan the leader turned to ask Katara if they should allow this, only to stop at the serious look upon her face, carefully watching what was about to happen.

As the two opponents stood across from each other Kanan taunted her with a mocking grin on his face "Ladies first."

Korra growled and shot a fireball at him which he casually side stepped. Korra began to send multiple fireballs at the him, who had calmly, began to walk towards her as he dodged them.

"Your first flaw" said Kanan as he nonchalantly tilted his head to let a fireball fly past "is that you telegraph your moves too much, which makes them easy to dodge."

"I'll show you easy to dodge!" Yelled a frustrated Korra as she sent a long man sized wave of fire at Kanan who flipped over the wave and brought the stick down on Korra's head, sending her face first into the ground.

"If this was my sword, then you'd be dead." Deadpanned Kanan as he looked down at her.

Korra quickly jumped back to her feet before rushing in close and shooting short streams of fire from her punches and kicks, all of which Kanan effortlessly bobbed and weaved around.

"The second flaw is that you rely too much on power to win instead of skill to win." Kanan continued his mocking grin still visible as Korra threw a blast of fire with a punch that over extended her balance. Kanan quickly capitalized on this by grabbing the outstretched arm and easily flipping her in the air before striking her in the stomach mid flip with his foot sending her flying a few feet back.

"That would be your second death." He could have pierced her stomach easily with his foot.

Korra panted and winced as she got up, she had never been hit so hard in her life, she was getting tired and Kanan wasn't even breaking a sweat, if anything he looked bored! "_How did he get so strong."_ Korra thought. Deciding to change tactics, Korra stomped on the ground causing a large pillar of earth to rise from beneath Kanan's feet, launching him into the air though he seemed unfazed by this.

Before Korra could do anything else Kanan threw the stick at her while he was in the air, causing the end to strike her in the head and her flipping backwards as Kanan in less than a millisecond is suddenly standing behind her with a powerful jump kick he kicks the back of her head and sending her landing on her face once again just as Kanan landed on his feet and said "That makes three deaths." Kanan said in a mocking tone as he began to approach the girl who was struggling to her feet "You have talent, don't get me wrong, but talent isn't skill. You seem to be a jack of all trades type but the problem lies with one thing. If someone's better than you at one aspect of fighting, then you're either at a severe disadvantage or doomed."

Kanan crouched down to look at the girl who was now on her hands and knees, glaring tiredly at him and panting heavily. "Since you rely so much on your speed or strength rather than your skill, which means if someone's better than you at either of them you have nothing to fall back on. For example I'm stronger and faster than you and I'm quite skilled" Kanan adds with a smug smirk "And I just completely destroyed you."

As Kanan finished his little speech he stood up "Well guess my little lesson's over, hope you take it to heart Korra." And with that he started to turn and walk away, wanting to anger his friend more.

Korra's eyes widened with rage. _"He's... He's turning his back on me." _a roar of anger escaped her mouth as she forced herself to her feet and put all her considerable strength into a punch, which she aimed at Kanan.

However before the blow landed Kanan spun around and casually caught it, much to Korra's shock. She then felt nothing but pain as he unleashed a lightning fast combo with his other hand which was covered in lightning, striking her so many times in such a short time that she lost count.

After what felt like an eternity the blows stopped and she collapsed to her knees, her vision blurry. Despite the pain she was in she still heard Kanan's words make it through the haze that was her mind.

"I guess some people just don't learn unless you beat it into them…"

Then she knew no more, and almost collapsed if it wasn't for Kanan catching her. He picks her up in a bridal style. "Dammit I overdid it again. Where should I take her." He asks his grandmother. "Follow me." She adds. They both began to leave, but not before Kanan shares a final look at the White Lotus members. He smirks seeing the dumbfounded and surprised looks on their faces.

The White Lotus masters understood what the young men was trying, he wanted to see if Korra could keep her mind calm and collected. But it seemed she was blinded by the fog of anger.

* * *

Kanan places Korra on her bed in her room in the compund. He looks at her unconscious form. "I shouldn't have gone so hard on her. This has happened way to often in my fights."

"Don't be to hard on yourself, it was good that you showed her a little. She was beginning to get slightly arrogant with her skills." Stated Katara as she began healing Korra. "And if I'm not mistaken you wanted to test her patience in a fight, am I right." She asked her grandson.

"Yeah you're right skill and talent won't matter when you can't keep a clear head in dangerous situations." Kanan stated.

Katara looked at Kanan. She saw that he grown a lot, physically and mentaly. It seemed to her that Kanan had fought many times. She saw that experienceed warriors had always subconsciously positionied themselves to attack or defend at a moment's notice.

Her face hardened slightly. Kanan, wasn't like that. His stance was completely relaxed, perfectly at ease, she might have written it off as him not being a fighter or an inexperienced one. But then she saw his eyes. Every movement she or anybody in his vicinity made, every twitch, was seen and analyzed within a second. The moment somebody made a move he didn't like he could have cut them down before they had a chance to react. In her prime she might have been able to dodge him, but even then she wasn't sure.

"I'll go for now. If you need me I'll be outside practicing." With a lazy wave he left.

After healing the bruised girl, she left to talk to the other White Lotus masters.

* * *

Korra awoke to find her herself sore and lying in bed._"What happened?"_ For a moment she was confused before the memory of the fight rushed back to her. She suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of her friend. Korra slowly sat up, wincing slightly as she examined some of her bumps and bruises. They didn't hurt as much anymore but she thought that master Katara would have healed them by now.

She was so deep in her thoughts she almost didn't notice Katara enter her room.

"Ah good, your awake." Said Katara with a smile as she approached the edge of the bed and sat down. "I managed to fix your wounds, but I left a few as a reminder of what happened."

"Master" began Korra hesitantly "I…I messed up today didn't I?"

Katara blinked "Now what makes you think that?"

Looking down Korra explained "I let my ego get me into a pointless fight, one that I lost without so much as scratching my opponent. Now you and the others have probably decided I'm not ready to learn how to airbend."

"Korra" began Katara "Tenzin is still coming to teach you airbending."

Korra's head instantly shot up, the shock evident on her face "W-what?"

Katara chuckled slightly and said "The others and I have decided to look at your fight as a learning experience, assuming you're willing to heed the lessons that were taught to you?"

Korra started to franticly nod her head only to flinch and stop at the pain. Korra thought for a minute before asking Katara "Master…, Kanan where is he now?"

* * *

Kanan was outside swinging his katana around practicing. He heard someone approach. He turns around and spots Korra.

"Wow, how can you swing that thing?" She asks in confusion but also with interest.

"Oh it's easy once you get used to it." He answers. "Look, Korra I...I'm sorry about before, this happens way to often in my fights." He apologized to her.

"No its also my fault I'm supposed to keep calm and collected during fights, and not rush in angrily. The slight bruises are a good reminder of that."

"So forgiven and forgotten?" Asks Kanan. "Yeah forgiven and forgotten." Responds Korra as they embrace each other in a friendly hug. She notices how hard his body is, slightly blushing. They separate from the hug and both take a good look at each other.

_"Spirits she's beautiful." "Spirits he's hot." _They both thought at the same time. Both turning around to hide their blushes.

"So wanna go for a walk." He asks. "Sure." She adds. And so they both during their small walk tell each other of the many crazy things that happened. Laughing and smiling, just like old times.

During the late evening they arrive in front of Korra's room. "I had a lot of fun." Adds Korra. "Me too. I've missed you Korra." Responds Kanan. "I've missed you too. Just don't go leaving again." She adds with a laugh. "Don't worry I won't I've seen enough of the world." He says between laughs.

Suddenly they lock eyes with each other. Their faces slowly nearing one another. But before something can happen. "Oh there you are you two. I was wondering..." Katara then sees the position they are in.

Korra's eyes widen. "See you tomorrow." She quickly says with a gigantic blush in her face and smashes the door to her room close.

"Oh, my bad, sorry if I interrupted-" But Kanan cuts her off. "No no, it's okay let's just go home okay." He says nervously scratching his head while trying to hide his blush.

* * *

The next morning Kanan, Korra and Katara are waiting in the compound for Tenzin's arrival.

"Good grief, how long is this gonna take." Asks a slightly annoyed Kanan.

"I see you're as patient as ever." Adds Katara with a smile.

"There they are." Says Korra while pointing at something flying through the air. She was excited to start her Airbending lessons. She couldn't wait to finally finish her Avatar training, and go out into the world.

Ever since the White Lotus discovered her, she was taken away from her home to start her Avatar training. What they didn't tell her was that she was to be isolated from the rest of the world in order to be in a 'peaceful environment, far from any possible distractions', or so did the White Lotus elders state. True or not, the fact that she was stuck here, almost in captivity, was something she never liked. She was seventeen years-old for crying out loud! She didn't want to be kept and being constantly watched over like a baby.

But now, everything was going to be different.

Kanan and Katara recognized the air bison in the air as Oogi.

* * *

**Above in the air of the South Pole**

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Ikki asked out of control.

"Yes Ikki, as I've been telling you for the last fifteen minutes, we are finally here."

Tenzin said sighing. Not that anyone could blame him. It had been a long ride from the Air Temple to the Southern Water Tribe. Tenzin was constantly worried for Pema and her pregnancy. At first he didn't want her to travel with them, but after a very short one-sided argument between him and his wife, he agreed. After all, it didn't hurt to have her there to calm Ikki and Meelo.

A soon as they landed, the two little girls jumped out of Oogi, created small air spheres and started running from one place to another, completely out of control. Katara held back her laughter and approached her son.

"Hello mother, I can't tell you how good it is to see you." Tenzin said while his son and daughters attached themselves on his body.

Meelo placed himself on his shoulders and started pulling his father's ears back and forth. "Please mother... help me." Tenzin whispered to his beloved mother. Katara simply laughed again and reached for the boy on his son's shoulders.

Meelo didn't like that.

"Unhand me, strange woman!" he demanded with imagined authority. At this, Tenzin sighed... again.

"Meelo, that's your grandmother, don't say such things." Tenzin said. At this, the boy freed himself from Katara's grip and proceeded to run around in circles before returning to his father.

The old waterbender turned her attention to the young girls near her. Both of them were smiling in joy, one full of curiosity that needed to be quench and the other full of excitement. Needless to say, it was Jinora and Ikki respectively. Katara smiled and at the two. "It is so good to see all of you again. You both have grown quite a lot."

Jinora bowed respectfully, being the well-behaved and sweet little girl that she was. "Gran-Gran, I've been reading all about your adventures. I've been dying to ask you, what happened to Zuko's mother?" Jinora asked innocently.

"Well Jinora, it's an incredible tale-"

"Gran-Gran, you look old. How old are you? Why is it so cold in the South Pole? Can we make a campfire and all huddle around it and tell scary stories and make snowmen? And then can you make the snowmen move with waterbending and chase us? Wouldn't that be fun? Huh, wouldn't it?" Ikki interrupted out of nowhere. Tenzin had warned her mother, but she still didn't expect her grandchildren to be so... active... as her son told her she was. Still, she managed to hide her sweatdrop and smiled nonetheless.

Meanwhile, Tenzin was helping his pregnant wife to get off Oogi. When it came to his family, he was very overprotective. "Here, let me help you Pema." he said while reaching her arm.

"Stop dotting on me, Tenzin. I am pregnant, not helpless." Pema said while rubbing her stomach. She thought it was sweet that her husband was constantly concerned about her health, but at times he could act so worried it was almost bothering. She then went over Katara and hugged her. Katara returned the embrace and laid a hand on Pema's unborn child.

"The baby is strong." she said in a matter-of-fact voice. "I sense another airbender coming."

Pemma looked baffled at the statement and immediately backed off. "No, no, no! All I want is one child like me. Someone who doesn't airbended in my face every five seconds."

Almost as it was meant to be, Meelo cried for his mothers attention. He was covered in snow.

"Mommy, look! I'm a snowbender!" Meelo shouted as he airbended the snow around him, blasting it at every direction. Destiny seemed to make Pema his favorite toy, for a splash of snow landed right on her face. Seeing this, Tenzin slowly retreated. He had no intention of facing his loving wife's anger.

As Pema wiped the snow from her face, she asked Katara, "Were Tenzin's and his siblings anything like this?"

"Kya and Bumi were, Tenzin was always rather serious." Answered Katara.

"Don't forget to add momma's boy." Said a young voice. The arrivals turn around to see their cousin and nephew Kanan standing with open arms.

"What no hug for your good old cousin?" He adds as his three cousins rush up and hug him. They immediately started bombarding him with questions.

"Where have you been?"

"Where did you get those scars?"

"Are those new clothes?"

"Can we go play?"

"Did you get us anything?"

He than answers all the questions in quick succession.

"Traveling the world."

"In fights."

"More stylish new clothes."

"No, got no time."

"Yes."

"Jinora here is one of these weird romance books you like, it's by your favorite author." She immediately rips the book away from his grasp staring at it like she found the cure for all the world's diseases.

"And you two I know how much you like sweets. Here." He gives them a bag full of sweets.

He walks ove to his uncle and aunt. "Don't worry they're sugar-free and healthy." He whispers to the parents, who let out a sigh of relief.

"Pema for you I got this recipe book from the famous cook Gon Ramase." He hands her a book. "And you uncle get this painting which was painted by Guru Laghima himself." He adds pulling the painting mysterious from behind his back.

Tenzin gasps in shock. "Would you mind explaining where you got it?"

"Oh that. You see after I punched a crime lords teeth out I checked his vault it was inside there, he was apparently a collector." Kanan explains while his family looks at him slightly shocked.

"What. The guy deserved it." Was his simple explanation.

Finally taking notice of Korra, Tenzin greets her. "Look at you so big and strong. You've grown into quite the young Avatar."

"Master Tenzin, I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait to get started." Korra says with excitement.

"Yes, well…" Says the airbending master, not sure how to put his words.

Pema speaks up and says, "You're going to have to tell her sooner or later."

"Tell me what?"

Katara realizes first, and says, "You're not staying, are you?"

"I'm afraid not. We're only visiting for the night. Then I have to return to Republic City."

"But, no. You're supposed to move here. You're supposed to teach me."

"I'm sorry Korra. Your Airbending training is going to have to wait."

Tenzin and his family get settled for the night, and while they do so Kanan pulls Korra to the side to talk.

"Hey you ok? I'm sorry this must be disappointing news."

"I'm fine. A bit disappointed, but fine." She replies.

* * *

**Inside the White Lotus ****dining hall**

Korra, Tenzin, Kanan and a couple of the White Lotus members were in the dining hall. Just the sheer awkwardness of the situation. Wow. Nobody felt like making small conversation. After finishing the meal, Korra spoke up her doubts.

"So how long until you can teach me airbending? A week? A month?"

"It could be much longer, I'm afraid." Tenzin responded. He didn't like seeing her so frustrated, but it had to be done.

"I just don't get it. Why are you making me wait?" Asks a very annoyed Avatar.

"I have a responsibility to Republic City as one of its leaders. The situation there is... very unstable right now."

"Maybe, but you also have a responsibility to teach me. Believe me, I'd be happy to find another airbending master but you're the only one. We're stuck with each other."

"I wish there was another way."

Kanan was hearing everything in silence. Then, realization struck him in the face. "Wait, if you can't stay here, how about we bring Korra over to the Air Temple? I could watch her over while you attend your meetings at Republic City." he said trying to support Korra. To be honest Kanan saw the White Lotus as simply useless._"They treat her like she's_ _somekind animal of an extinct species. Nobody should live like that."_ Kanan said to himself.

"Hey, you're right! I can stay with the kids and Pema at the Air Temple and visit Republic City with Kanan, It's perfect!" Korra perked up at the words of her friend. She silently thanked him for his support.

"Absolutely not!" an old White Lotus member interrupted with near indignation at the proposal. "It's far too dangerous for you to go around Republic City as it is."

"That wouldn't be a problem. Korra seems capable enough to take care of herself if any trouble came to her. And if not I'm still there to protect her." Kanan replied.

"Hmpf, you are clearly too naive and immature for a task such as protecting her, boy. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping the next Avatar safe from any danger in order to fulfill it's destiny. She will stay here and master the four elements as it is meant to be."

Tenzin immediately bit his lower lip. _"Oh spirits this is not good, not good at all." _Kanan was usually a respectful, educated and friendly young man most of the time. Yet if there was one thing he didn't respond well to were insults. He could care less about who he was talking to, if someone insulted him, his family or friends he would how Kanan would say ''Rain fire on their asses.' The White Lotus members were certainly not an exception.

Kanan's facial expressions changed from calm to to murderously pissed off in a matter of seconds. "Hey, who are you calling naive and immature, you wrinkled old carpet?" he snapped.

The White Lotus member couldn't believe what he just heard. "How... how dare you?!"

"Believe me old man, I dare. I'm not taking any insults from someone who should have bitten the dust a couple of hundred years ago." Says Kanan as he is suddenly out of nowhere in front of him.

The White Lotus members were shocked including Katara, at his speed. Katara saw the look in Kanan's eyes. It looked like he was staring down at insects not human beings.

"Alright, that's quite enough of you two. I'm sorry Korra, but I can't take you with me right now. When the time is right, I will introduce you to the ways of airbending. For the time being, you should stay here and try to improve your bending skills in the other elements." Tenzin said before things heated up more between his nephew and the White Lotus. He had enough stress for the day.

"Whatever." Korra said as she stood up and leaved the table to go to her room, leaving the dinning hall again in complete silence.

"Im leaving. Good night uncle." He simply says.

"Good night, Kanan."

* * *

Korra was in her room, annoyed by the fact that she would still be stuck here. It wasn't fair, she didn't want to waste her life in this place. Was this some kind of joke, she thought to herself. Was this a little joke from Aang. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking on her door.

"Hey can I come in?" She recognizes the voice as Kanan's.

"It's open."

"Hey what's on your mind." He asks her as he makes his way to her bed and sits down.

"Aside from the fact that I'm stuck here for another month or spirits forbid year. I'm doing great." She sighs.

"Don't worry I'll try to convince my uncle somehow. He can be stubborn sometimes how mom told me."

"Thanks." She responds before giggling a little. "Hey what's so funny." He asks.

"The way you called one of the White Lotus masters, wrinkled old carpet. Did you see his face." She laughs.

"By the way thanks for having my back, back there."

"Of course, what kind of friend would be if I didn't." Truth be told he wanted to do more for Korra. He hated seeing her like this.

"Oh another thing how did you get so fast to the other side of the room, back there." She asked with genuine interest.

"I channeled my lightningbending through my body, it increases my speed, reflexes and so on."

"Wow cool." She could help but feel amazed at Kanan's feats in the previous two days.

"I'm gonna get some sleep if you don't mind. It's actually getting late." In response Korra looks outside her window and sees that it's pitch dark. "Yeah good night Kanan." "Good night Korra." He says as he leaves.

* * *

**The next day**

They had this morning sad their farewells to Tenzin and his family. Tenzin said if Kanan is interested he is always welcome at the Air Temple. Kanan said he wanted to stay with his family here and Korra.

Right now it was in the middle of the night Kanan was talking with his mother and grandmother.

"It isn't fair how is she supposed to bring balance to the world when she doesn't even know what state the world is in." Argued Kanan.

Kya agreed with her son. She can't imagine that her father would have wanted something like this for the next Avatar.

"You're right Aang would have never wanted this for her." The old waterbender exclaims sadly.

"So what about you and Korra." Kya teases her son. Kanan suddenly blushes trying and failing to hide it.

"I don't know, i wanna be more than friends with her. But I don't know what she thinks." He relents.

"As I see it your relationship is slightly strained, you've been gone for three years." States Kya.

"Remind her that you're the same guy she knows for so long. Spend more time with her. And before you know in it you'll be kissing, hugging, holding hands and other things."

"Thanks mom, i immediately feel better."

"Of course, what else is your mom there for." She smiles.

Kanan was pondering about something. He then made his decision.

"I know now what I have to do." He says putting on his black trench coat.

"What do you mean?" Asks Kya her son in confusion.

"I'm gonna 'Kidnapp' Korra." He says using his fingers as quotation marks. As he is packing his things into bags.

* * *

Korra couldn't wait anymore so she decided to leave for Republic City by herself. As she climbs down from the compound wall she sees Kanan.

"Hey Kanan what are you-" She is suddenly picked up by Kanan and slung over his shoulder all with one arm.

"I'm taking you with me to Republic City."

"Yeah that's what I've wanted to do." She exclaims as he puts her down.

They reach a wall Korra says that Naga can dig herself underneath it. As Naga begins her dig.

"Nice night for an escape, isn't it?" a voice sounded out from behind. Katara and Kya were standing behind them.

"Katara?" Korra said as she turned around. She was the one who taught Korra everything she knew about waterbending. "I have to leave. I have to find my own path as the Avatar," Korra said with conviction.

"I know you do," Katara assured her, "Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to take on the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world."

"Thank you," Korra said, grateful for Katara's understanding, as she walked up and hugged her mentor in farewell.

"Just remember, Korra. The Avatar is never alone," Katara explained, "Don't be afraid to rely on your friends for support. Although, you wield great power, you are still only human, and you can't do it all alone. Remember that, and I know you're going to be a great Avatar."

Meanwhile Kanan was talking to his mother.

"Sorry I wish I could stay but..." She cuts him off. "No its okay, you're trying to help a friend I couldn't be prouder of you." They then share a hug. "Be careful, okay." She wished she could say more to her son, but she didn't find any words.

"Let's go Kanan, Naga this is the beginning of our first great adventure!" "Your's maybe not mine." Kanan adds with a chuckle.

"You're definitely gonna need to tell me all of it." Says Korra to her friend.

They both then leave into the night. Both hoping to find their destiny outside.

* * *

**Finally it took me two days to write this.** **Next time they arrive in Republic City.**

**[**1**] - I said for nations because i believe that the fore nations are just one continent.**

**On to the reviews:**

**SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: Thanks but don't worry my story will continue.**

**Please review and if you can, recommend.** **See ya next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Avatar in Republic City

**Chapter 4: The Avatar in Republic City**

**Welcome to the next chapter. In this chapter Kanan and Korra arrive in Republic City. And cause some chaos.**

**I own nothing aside from my OC's and some other stuff I might add. Now story time.**

* * *

Korra and Kanan had arrived in Republic City by stowing away on a freight ship. Right now the two friends were in the bay.

"Wow look at all this." Korra marveled at the city. Seeing the gigantic buildings, the motorised vehicles. This was a whole new world for her. Kanan could only smile at his friend.

They were moving through the city streets, not without attracting attention of course. It wasn't everyday you would see two people from the Water tribe riding through the city on a Polar Bear Dog and on a White Tundra Liger. Aside from the strange looks they were getting, Naga was slightly shocked by the loud noise of the busy city streets, that she slightly went out of control.

"Whoa, easy Naga. Easy." Says Korra trying to calm down her agitated friend who was running wild through the city streets, while causing a huge traffic jam. Kanan didn't have the same problem with Byakko. His Liger friend was used to even worse things.

Finally having calmed down Naga, Korra and Kanan stop at the city park. Korra sees a food stand and immediately rushes towards it with Kanan, Naga and Byakko following her behind.

"We'll take one of everything, please." the Water Tribe girl requested as she picked up a kebab with several pieces of cooked meat on it.

The stall owner, an older woman with light brown hair, was obviously less-than-thrilled that there were currently two huge slobbering animals sticking their large heads into her stall. The stall owner curtly replied, "That will be 20 yuans."

"Uh, I don't have any money." the girl awkwardly said after having rummaged through her pockets.

Clearly frustrated with the whole situation, the older woman quickly yanked away the kebab and exclaimed, "Then what good are you to me?!"

"Wait I'll pay." Kanan says as he pulls out the money and hands it to the woman.

"Thank you." She suddenly happily exclaims as she hands them five bags of the delicious smelling meat.

"Come on let's go the benches." He points towards a couple of benches surrounding a statue of the Fire Lord Zuko, which sometimes spews fire out of its hands.

Kanan hands her and Naga the food. She thanks him and quickly begins to eat. She had realized back at the stall she literally hadn't brought any food or supplies with her, though luckily Kanan had. She thought Tenzin could take care of everything once she had found him.

After having eaten their meal Kanan goes to wash his hands on the nearby fountain. He returns seeing Korra finish talking to some person.

"Already making new acquaintances, I see."

"Oh that, yeah I just talked to this vagabond he apparently lives in the sewers, or something like that." Before anything more could be said a very loud and very annoying voice interrupts them.

"Equality Now, Equality Now. We want Equality NOW!" A person standing in front a poster with a man in black robes and white mask, screeches into a megaphone.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists!" a short pale man said as he stood atop a small table to make up for his diminutive stature. "For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced non-benders to live as lower-class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment."

Korra and Kanan quickly approached the anti-bending protestor. "What are you talking about? Bending is the coolest thing in the world." she declared as though it was a simple fact.

"Oh yeah," the protestor shot back, "let me guess. You two are benders." His replies in anger as he was interrupted.

"Yes we are." The young woman confirmed.

"Then I bet you'd just love to knock me off this platform with some waterbending, huh?" he asked, trying to goad her into attacking.

"I just might." Korra replied as she clenched her fists to her side.

At this point Kanan approached the scene closer. "Alright enough already. Can it! Your voice is making my ears bleed." He almost yells at the protestor as he places a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Let's just go." Korra leaves with him but not before groaning a little in annoyance. She really wanted to shut that protester up.

* * *

The two friends are riding through the city in search of the Air Temple.

"Didn't you say you know where it is?" Korra questions her friend.

"Well I thought so too. But the last time I was here i was nine years old. The city has clearly changed in these nine years."

They both then spots some men in rather ugly looking clothes harassing a shop owner.

"Unless you pay your Protection money Mr. Chung we can't afford to protect you and your little store. So pay up, or else."

"Or else what, hoodlum?

"_Hoodlum? I gotta teach her better insults." _Kanan thought to himself.

The three men turn around to see that on the other side of the street, a young girl wearing blue traditional water tribe clothes, and a young boy was standing next to her wearing a strange combination of clothes. Both the teens approached them, the girl had her hands on her hips and the boy had his arms crossed. The teens smirking confidently at the Triple Threats.

The three gangsters from what Kanan imagines, stared at them in confusion before laughing at them both. Annoyingly loud. When the laughter died down, the guy that looked like the leader of the other two spoke up. "Look girly, since you and your boyfriend are obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain to you a couple of things. You're in Triple Threat Triad territory and we're about to put you in the hospital." he said with a condescending voice.

Korra had an amused expression on her face. "You're the only ones who will need a hospital. And for your sake, I hope there's one nearby." she replied crackling her knuckles. "Right, Kanan." She asks her friend, who only chuckles in amusement.

The leader's face quickly changed. "Who the hell you think you are!?" He was not going to let those little punks disrespect him like that!

"Why don't you find out?"

That was it.

"You little shits." He exclaims angrily.

The gang leader brought some water hidden in his coat out and threw it at the girl with the use of his waterbending. Korra immediately stopped the attack once it was at arm's length. Before her enemy could react, Korra threw the water back at him, splashing his face and turning the water into ice. The man lost his balance and started tripping over, just to receive a kick in the head by the same girl. The kick sent him falling head first into their own satomobile, smashing his head right into the front part of the vehicle. The blow was so hard the ice that was still covering his head was shattered, knocking him out. She then immediately earthbends the ground smashing several stores apart. While the Triad earthbender protects himself and his ally from the earthbending attack.

The other two thugs were astonished by how the girl bended two elements. But before they could react, another figure took the spot. In a blue flash the figure delivered a spinning kick to the earthbenders gut, and backflip kicked the firebenders jaw knocking them out cold. The figure lands revealing himself to be Kanan. Still with his arms crossed. "Why even bother." He says in a bored tone.

She had personally experienced Kanan's skill. So she wasn't shocked that he took the two out so fast.

Suddenly a metalbending squad came to the scene.

"Cool, metalbenders!" The native girl from the Southern Water Tribe said. Republic City was a lot less impressive than what she had originally expected. _"I have a responsibility_ _to Republic City as one of its leaders. The situation there is... very unstable right now." _Tenzin's words echoed inside her head.

_"Hmm, metalbenders I've seen better things." _Thought Kanan.

_"I guess this is what uncle was talking about."_

"Don't worry officers, we caught the bad guys for you." Korra exclaims with a smile.

"Getting here a little earlier would've been nice." Kanan muttered. "Still, we stopped the thugs blackmailing the shop's owner. That's the most important thing right now." Korra nodded in agreement.

"Arrest them." the metalbending leader ordered to his squad. Without much delay, three metalbenders shot their cables and captured the gang members. Two of them were unconscious so they wouldn't really put up a fight and the leader was still conscious much to Korra and Kanan's surprise. When the criminals were dealt with, the same officer pointed at Korra and Kanan. "Arrest them too."

"What!?" both of them shouted. "But why? We just stopped the bad guys for you! They were smashing up an old man's shop!" Korra shouted in their defense.

"From the looks of it you smashed a lot more than that." The officer said while pointing at the street. A few other stores were smashed apart, a product of Korra's destructive way of trying to deal with the other gang members. "Plus, it's illegal to apply justice with your own hands."

"Maybe so, but that wouldn't have happened if the police weren't so incompetent." Kanan said in a pissed off tone. Could you blame him. They stop a couple of gangsters and then the police arrives and tries to arrest them.

"You got some nerve kid." He exclaims managing to keep his anger to himself. "It doesn't matter you can explain yourself all you like, back at the Headquarters." he responded while gesturing to one of his subordinates. Said subordinate immediately shot a cable at Kanan's leg and the other at his other leg.

"Good." Kanan smirks as he sends a shocking surprise at the two metalbenders. His lightning courses through the cables, as Kanan jumps onto his hands and starts swinging the two policemen around like ragdolls. He then jumps up drawing his rather long sword from his back and slashes the cables in two, sending the two officers flying into nearby satomobiles. He gracefully lands then puts his left hand onto his chin his sword resting on his shoulder. "This is all the police force has to offer." He says with a mocking grin.

The main officer furious about the boys words, shoots out some of his cables which Kanan promptly cuts apart with his Nodachi. "Arrest them." He yells out to his subordinates, as Kanan and Korra quickly climb onto their respective pets, and ride off.

* * *

Kanan actually laughs in enjoyment as they are being chased by the police force. One of the metalbenders throws a cable and wraps it around Naga's legs making her fall. As Korra falls of Naga a cable wraps itself around her, immobilizing her. Kanan sees this and immediately rushes over to her. "Stop, run." She yells to him seeing the shock on his face she yells out, "Don't worry about me just go." He then quickly dashes off with Byakko, as the officers land near Korra.

"Dammit he got away, search the perimeters he can't have gotten far." Orders the frustrated officer to his subordinates as Korra smirks to herself.

Standing downwards from underneath a bridge as if his feet were glued to the surface Kanan sees the policemen put Korra and Naga inside a truck. He decides to go to his uncle for help in this.

* * *

The chief of police was not having a pleasant day. The Triads were suddenly getting provocative, they were striking much more often knowing that the Police couldn't handle them and the Equalists. She sighed, they had literally no breakthroughs regarding the Equalist case. She entered the main hall looking upon the statue of her mother Toph Beifong. She was Lin Beifong, daughter of the legendary woman who had invented metalbending. Her mother had also established the Metalbending Police Force. Being it's first Chief she had passed her position down to her daughter. She proudly took the position.

She was making her way towards one of the interrogation rooms.

* * *

Korra was sitting in one of the interrogation rooms. Her hands were tightly cuffed to the metal table. She hoped that Kanan went over to Tenzin, to get help if her Avatar card didn't work. Her thoughts were interrupted when a slightly older woman entered. Her hair was slightly gray she had two scars on her chin, and she was wearing metalbending armor, though her's was different it had golden accents around it.

"Let's see. Multiple counts of destruction of city property, evading arrest and acts of violence towards the city's law enforcers. You are in deep, deep trouble." the woman said to Korra, who on the other hand, wasn't as calm as the Chief.

"But some thugs were threatening a helpless shopkeeper and we had to-" She said trying to defend her's and Kanan's actions.

"Can it! What you should have done was to call the police force and stay out of the way, not starting a ground war in the middle of my city." the frowny woman said, interrupting Korra from explaining her and Kanan's actions.

"I know, but I just couldn't sit there and do nothing. See, I'm the Avatar." Korra explained looking sheepishly at the end, praying to the Spirits that the Avatar card worked. Oh, how wrong she was.

"Oh, I'm well aware of who you are. And your little Avatar title might impress some people, but not me." she said condescendingly. "Now where did you accomplice run off to. You'll make it easier on yourself if you tell me." Asked the slightly angry chief, having read from the report that the other brat, had not only insulted the whole police force calling them "incompetent", he had also attacked the two officers who had tried to apprehend him.

Before Lin could get her answer, a small panel in the wall slid open, revealing the face of a police officer. "Chief Beifong I am sorry to interrupt your interrogation but Councilman Tenzin, with the other suspect has arrived and wishes to have a word with you."

"Wait a minute." Korra realized. "Beifong? Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!" she exclaimed.

Lin shrugged. "What of it?"

"But if you're Toph's daughter, then why are you treating us like criminals? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together."

"That's ancient history and it's got diddly squat to do with the mess you and your friend have gotten yourself into. None of you can just walk in here and go vigilante like you own the place." Exclaimed Lin.

Lin huffed in annoyance. Now she had to deal with Tenzin as well. She gestures the officer to open the door. The police officer nodded and opened the door, revealing a certain airbender that looked stressed out of his mind, and a young Water Tribe boy dressed in a outfit Lin hadn't seen before.

"Sorry Tenzin. We got a little side-tracked on our way to see you." Korra said sheepishly.

Tenzin said nothing as he glared at her. Letting out a sigh, he turned to face Lin with the most charming smile he could muster. "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual." He started to say.

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why are the Avatar and her boyfriend here in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her." Upon hearing the word boyfriend, both Kanan and Korra reacted. Kanan and Korra both blushed significantly. The thought of having Kanan as a boyfriend sure sounded, how to say tempting, but she quickly dismissed the idea. With his looks, he probably could have every girl in Republic City drooling and throwing themselves at him.

_"__Yeah I wish." _Kanan thought to himself. Korra as his girlfriend was wishful thinking.

The voice of Tenzin brought them back to the real world. "My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar on the other hand will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where she will STAY PUT." Tenzin said.

"But-"

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra and my nephew, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages."

Lin looked surprised for a second, but her surprise quickly turned into annoyance. "This little brat is your nephew?" She asked with a frown. She noticed the long sword on his back it was taller than her as she saw. She now really wanted to see if the kid had skills with his sword.

Kanan was about to respond to her let's say not so nice comment until Tenzin cut him off.

"Yes, this young man is my nephew. His name is Kanan." Tenzin explained to Lin.

After a few seconds, Lin sighed and unlocked Korra's handcuffs. "Just get them out of my city." She really didn't have time for this. Her current investigations demanded all of her attention and while the idea of smacking the little punk was tempting for his comment about the police department, she really didn't have time. Maybe he got away with it this time, but by the Spirits he wouldn't get away with it a second time._"Incompetent, how dare he."_

Tenzin visibly relaxed as he spoke to Lin. "Always a pleasure, Lin. Korra, Kanan, let's go." He said as he gestured the Avatar and his nephew. As Korra was leaving, Chief Beifong gave her an 'I'm watching you' glare along with a hand gesture, which Korra didn't hesitate to return.

And so, the three of them exited the room, leaving a very angry and frustrated Chief of Police behind.

* * *

**Outside the interrogation room**

"Tenzin, please don't send me back home." Korra begged the airbending master.

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus." Tenzin responded.

"But Katara agreed with me that I should come! She said my destiny is in Republic City."

At the mention of Tenzin's beloved mother, Kanan inwardly snickered, knowing how much of a mommy's boy he was. "She's right, you know. Before me and Korra left for Republic City after your little visit I had a talk with her. When I asked her about how she felt about Korra's current situation, she said and I'm quoting right now:"Aang would have never wanted this for her." Therefore, she agreed that Korra should leave the South Pole. You can ask her if you want. HAH! I got you momma's boy.

The face of Tenzin turned red instantly. "Don't bring my mother into this!" He shouted.

Korra ignoring Tenzin's outburst. "Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hiding away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why Republic City needs you, but it needs me too."

Before Tenzin could argue back, a voice was heard on the other side of the room.

"Is this you Polar Bear Dog, miss?"

* * *

**Air Temple docks**

Kanan watched as a ship with White Lotus decoration waited for Korra in the docks. He really hated seeing her go back to her so called home, which was filled with the useless old White Lotus geezers that kept her in captivity. No. He would not allow this.

Approaching his childhood friend Kanan spoke up. "Hey there."

Korra looked up and saw the lightningbender in front of her. "Hey Kanan." She said with a sad smile.

"Listen, you're not going back. I promised I would show you the world and it's beauty and I intend to keep my word." "These guys" he adds pointing to the White Lotus ship, "will take you back there only over my dead body." Kanan told his friend with conviction.

The young Avatar looked at him with surprise and shock at his choice of words. "You really mean it?" She asked.

Kanan smiled at her. "Yeah, I really do. What kind of friend would I be if I let them take you back to that snowy hellhole?" "And either way I doubt these guy can barely scratch me." He adds with a grin.

Overwhelmed by her emotions, Korra walked right into Kanan and gave him a bone-crushing hug, something they both had in common. Kanan quickly returned the embrace. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

"No problem." Kanan responded. They kept hugging each other for a minute. Kanan was happy for a small moment he had always wanted to be closer to her. They quickly ended the hug and stared at each other.

"Hang in there, okay." He told her as he went off to talk to his uncle.

Tenzin was looking at the statue of his father silently asking it for advice. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Kanan speak up. "Uncle please, you can't send Korra back to the South Pole."

"We already talked about this, she will have to stay there. Republic City is to dangerous right now." He told his nephew.

"I know we've both seen it. Triads oppressing the less fortunate, among the many things in this city." He began "But think about it, with Korra here people would regain hope, they would look up to her and the Triads would think twice before engaging in their activities knowing that the Avatar was now here." Kanan argued back.

Tenzin could not argue about Kanan's statement, he was right the criminals had recently gotten out of control. The there were the Equalists. "Just think about it, okay." His nephews voice interrupted his thoughts again.

As Kanan had walked away Tenzin was left alone to his thoughts.

* * *

Kanan, Korra and Tenzin approached the stairs leading to the temple.

Suddenly, the three children of Tenzin and Pema landed right in front of them using their gliders.

"Korra!" they all shouted in excitement.

"Are you going to move to the Air Temple?" Ikki asked with excitement.

"No. I'm sorry Ikki, but I have to go home now." Korra said with sadness as she knelt down and placed her hands on both Ikki and Jinora's shoulders. The three airbenders 'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaawed' in unison.

Kanan approached the airbending trio. "Hey guys, glad to see you too. It's nice to see you care for your beloved old cousin for a change." he said pretending to be hurt.

"Kanan!" The three kids shouted. Meelo ran towards him and clenched to his leg, not letting it go.

"How's it going, squirt?" Kanan asked his cousin. Ruffling his hair a little.

"Hey I'm not a squirt, I'm a full grown man!" Meelo shouted in anger.

Kanan just shrugged. "Sure thing."

"Are you gonna let me ride Byakko now?"

"Nope. He would eat you up before he would let you ride him."

"Aaaaaaaw not fair." Meelo pouted.

Now it was time for Jinora to step in. "Kanan, why were you and Korra hugging?"

Before either of them could answer, Ikki opened her question-cannon mouth, and fired off. "Are you dating Korra? Are you her boyfriend? Did you two kiss? Are you getting married?"

The young Water Tribe native saw this coming a mile away. The same thing could not be said about Korra, if the steam coming out of her tomato-red face was anything to go by.

Korra had then began to leave towards the White Lotus boat, but Kanan then griped her hand. Not letting it go, while sending a glare at his uncle, which for some reason Tenzin could not explain sended shivers down his spine.

"Wait." He said gaining the attention of everyone. "I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it. But you are right. It has fallen out of balance since he has passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you are his legacy. You may stay and train airbending here with me, for Republic City needs its Avatar once again." He finished while placing a hand on Korra's shoulder, which made her gasp.

Unable to resist the urge, Korra shouted. "Yes! Thank you, you're the best!" She then proceeded to hug Meelo, Jinora and Ikki, who were also cheering out of joy.

Kanan smiled happily at his friend.

"You should also thank Kanan. He was the one who convinced me." Added Tenzin while Korra hugged him.

Before Kanan had time to react he was thrown to the ground. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She repeated as she hugged Kanan. Who again could only smile.

As they were making their way back to the Air Temple, Kanan was thinking about everything that happened since the day he came back home to the South Pole. He had no idea what the future would bring him, but he hoped it would be better than what happened in the three years while he was outside in the world. He looked away sadly, he hoped that he could forget his painful past.

* * *

The sun rose up over the Air Temple. The birds twitching to each other's rhythm.

Kanan woke up his eyes slightly red. He had another nightmare, waking up in the middle of the night didn't really help him get his sleep.

He stood up, exited his room and walked over to the kitchen.

"So I have to go to a press conference today?" Korra asked her teacher.

"Yes. The Council and I believe that you should introduce yourself to the city. They must know you are here with them now. But don't worry, it shouldn't take too long," Tenzin replied.

Korra sighed. "Great. A country-girl giving a speech in the big city. I wonder how that's gonna turn out." She already had one heck of a first day in Republic City yesterday, and she would much rather try to outrun the metalbenders again than to go and face all of those journalists and reporters asking questions.

"Morning everyone," Kanan said while taking a seat next to Korra.

"Morning Kana-" Korra started to say before she realized something.

Kanan was sitting next to her...

... wearing only sleeping shorts...

Korra's face instantly acquired a red hue, as she took a good look at him. Well defined body, rock hard chest and abs his arms were muscular. (A/N **normal muscles not bodybuilder like**) She even saw a thick vein runing down his left arm. She then noticed the huge amount of scars on his body across his chest, abs, arms, his sides. She wondered what had happened to him.

Meanwhile Kanan wasn't noticing anything, he was still tired from not having slept well. He causally started eating the breakfast Pema had made for them.

Tenzin forcibly coughed hoping to get his nephew's attention.

"You okay uncle?" Was his response.

He coughed again this time pointing at Korra with his eyes. Having finally realized what was going on Kanan immediately apologized.

"Oh I'm really, really sorry." He then dashes of to his room.

Tenzin sighed. "Anyways, we should leave for Republic City in about two hours. When the conference starts, you have to remain calm and answer every question like..." The councilman started to explain. But at this point, Korra simply was not able to focus on whatever Tenzin had to say. The only thing that was wandering in her mind was the image of Kanan in his shorts sitting near her. It was unexpected and she didn't quite know what to make of it. _"I just hope I get to see him like that more often." _She thought carelessly.

_"What. What did I just think? No! Bad Korra." _She mentally shouted at herself as a small blush of embarrassment appeared on her face. After a while she calmed down and kept telling herself that she was not some kind of pervert just because she liked a guy's body. It was a stupid thing to believe, right?

Right?

"Korra, are you listening?" Tenzin's voice shot her back to the real world.

"Me? Y-Yeah I got it. Don't worry," she said in a very unconvincing manner. _"I'm screwed."_

Kanan had walked back into the kitchen in his usual clothes. (**the ones that I described in a previous chapter**)

"Yeah, sorry about before." Kanan says apologetically.

"It's alright." Tenzin and Pema reassured him.

"No its not. I could have walked in here naked and I wouldn't have noticed it." He began. "Seeing as I slept the last three years mostly in the wild, there nobody cares what way you wake up." He explained.

"We understand, but really it's alright." His uncle reassures him.

_"Naked, hmm that wouldn't have been so bad." _Korra though with a dreamy face before realizing what she just said to herself.

* * *

Korra was currently behind the stage pacing around nervously. She saw just how many people had arrived, hundreds and hundreds of reporters. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around to see Kanan smiling at her. "Its gonna be okay. Were here for you." He said gesturing behind him at Tenzin who was currently talking to one of the other Councilmen.

She calmed down a little, appreciating the fact that they came here with her to help her keep calm. "Thanks it's just. You know. I've been kept all my life back in the South Pole, so my social skills aren't really the best." She says sighing.

"Korra." Kanan began, "Nobody is perfect we all have this one flaw. It makes us different, but it also makes us unique." He says trying to lighten her mood. "Now go outside and show them the proud, strong and brave Korra that I know."

"You're right time to show them what I'm made of." She says her voice full of confidence. With Kanan beside her she steps out onto the stage.

She's immediately blinded by hundreds of light flashes. Kanan was quick to cover his eyes. As Korra walks over to the podium he sits down one of the chairs behind her, his uncle and the other Council members joining him. His sword resting between his arm.

And so she started. "Hello, I'm Korra. Your new Avatar," she started to say. _"Well, that went perfect."_

The reporters immediately bombarded her with a barrage of questions.

"Does this mean you're moving into Republic City?"

"Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?"

"Will you be fighting crime or the anti-bending revolution or both?"

"Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?"

Trying to compose herself from the sudden outburst of questions, Korra spoke up. "Uhm, yes. I am definitely here to stay, but... I honestly I don't exactly have a plan... yet? See, I'm still in training, but look. All I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world. And I believe we can make his dream a reality. I look forward to serving you. I'm so happy to be here! Thank you, Republic City!"

Meanwhile the Chief of Police was surprised by the girls answer. Lin half-expected the hot headed Avatar to jump on the podium and challenge Amon and all the Triad bosses to a showdown in the city center.

Why was she here you may ask? It annoyed her to be here. At first it was supposed to be a small meeting the Avatar and a couple of people. But when word came out the Avatar was here it got out of control. The Council members of course also "had" to be here. Nobody wanted to pass up the opportunity to be seen rubbing shoulders with the Avatar. She was also forced to pull out some of her metalbenders of their cases and patrols, for protection during this meeting. So she was here wasting time instead of being investigating something with the other officers.

**Back to Korra**

Hearing Korra's statement, the crowd cheered loudly. Korra herself was relieved she somewhat pulled it off, not wanting to have her first official day as Republic City's Avatar ruined. That was when Tenzin interrupted the second barrage of question the journalists were preparing. Luckily.

"Alright, those were all the questions the Avatar can answer for today. Korra, let's go."

As they rushed off stage, Korra couldn't help but ask Tenzin and Kanan. "Soooooo, how did I do back there?"

"Well enough." Was Tenzin's response. "Not bad." Added Kanan. "With some luck, we should be able to avoid any other conferences that may present themselves soon. That way, we should be able to work on your airbending peacefully." Tenzin finished.

"Good. Because honestly, I don't feel like doing this kind of stuff ever again."

"However, you must realize that you will be expected to attend to these sort of events. That includes important meeting and maybe social galas." Tenzin reminded her.

Korra frowned. "Do i have to?"

* * *

At a hidden garage the radio was angrily turned off. The man was wearing a skintight combat suit it seemed with a mask and goggles. His lower face was visible he had a mustache.

He looked backwards at his Equalist brothers and sisters. Some would not notice it but he could see through their masks that their confidence was shaken.

But it didn't matter the Avatar wouldn't be able to stop them. They will be the victors.

* * *

**Alright next time Korra begins her airbending training.**** Did you like the last part where I included the Equalists.**

**SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: Don't worry Kanan won't be OP. He will kick ass though.**

**And sorry that there is no combat yet. Well review if you can, and recommend.**

**See ya next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Training and Pro-bending

**Chapter 5: Training and Pro-bending**

**Welcome to the next chapter. In a couple of chapters I'll be introducing Kanan's villains for Book 1.**

**On to the reviews:**

**SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: Yes it was. I'm glad someone got the reference. Kanan is slightly inspired by Raiden.**

**Eavise: Yes she'll be with Mako. But I'm only focusing on the relationship between Korra and Kanan. I'm not one of these super authors, who can write multiple relationships.**

**emoryjmorrill: Thanks.**

**Also Byakko has sabertooth. I want to make him a bit more cooler.**

**Exclaimer: I don't own anything aside my OC's, my ideas, and other stuff I might add.**

**Now. Story time.**

* * *

As Korra, Tenzin and Kanan arrived back at the Air Temple after Korra's small press conference, she had a question for the aged airbender. "So, when do we begin my airbending training?" Asked an eager Avatar.

"Tomorrow." He began. "We first need to setup some things before. In the meantime you could explore the island if you wish." He finished upon which he took his leave.

Then Tenzin's kids appeared. "Hey why don't you two have a spar or something." Ikki asked full of excitement.

"Yeah. Fight. Fight. Fight." Meelo added in typical Meelo fashion.

"Hmm, I would really like to see how the Avatar can handle herself in a fight." Added Jinora.

Korra though wasn't so thrilled about the idea as the kids. She still remembered the ass-whooping she had received from Kanan back at the South Pole.

"I bet Korra would love to, but I think she's tired from the the last couple of events." Said Kanan who had joined the little conversation. He had obviously lied, he knew why Korra didn't wanna spar.

"Yeah, that's right now if you excuse me." Korra finally added to the conversation. Ending with a very fake yawn. She silently thanked her best friend, as she started leaving.

Meanwhile the kids were of course annoyed by the course of action, and left.

* * *

**The next day**

"... And in the final round the Buzzer Wasps won with a decisive knockout." Korra said as she read the newspaper. They were currently having the traditional tea break inside the temple. She then turned to see Kanan with an excited look on her face. "What do you say we go to the arena tonight, catch a few Pro-bending matches maybe?"

Tenzin immediately said his opinion about her idea. "That sport is a-"

"-Mockery of the noble tradition of bending?" Kanan cut him off as he sat next to Korra.

Satisfied by his nephew's answer, Tenzin nodded. "Indeed."

Kanan sighed as he shook his head. His uncle was so... he couldn't explain it.

"Oh come on Tenzin, I've been dreaming to see a Pro-bending match since I was a kid and now I'm just a ferry ride away." Korra pleaded as she pointed at the Arena across the small ocean.

Kanan stepped in. "You know, air is supposed to be the element of freedom, why don't you give her some freedom and let her watch a match?" He asked in an attempt to convince him. He knew that Korra was a big Pro-bending fan, and he had promised himself he would take her to watch one.

"You are not here to watch that drivel, you are here to dedicate yourself to the art of airbending. So for the time being, I want you to remain on the island." Tenzin argued back. Even if his nephew's words did make a little sense.

"Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus sentries around to watch my every move?" Korra asked as she pointed to the White Lotus sentries that were present in the room. It reminded her of the South Pole Compound, all of the guards constantly watching over her day and night. She hated it.

"Yes. In order to learn airbending I believe you require a calm and quiet environment free from any distractions." Her Airbending master lectured her hoping to end the argument before anything else could be said.

"That's exactly what she had back at the South Pole, uncle. Now did that to any good?" Kanan asked.

"Her time in the South Pole was spent teaching her fire, earth and waterbending, not airbending. If it wasn't for our current situation I could have taught her there." Tenzin argued back, knowing that Kanan much like Kya would often win such arguments by simply never ending said arguments, until his opponent so to say was either tired of frustrated.

Before the argument could've continued, Korra sighed. "Alright, you're the master." She said in a defeated tone of voice before staring at the sight of Republic City.

Kanan didn't miss the look on her face. He was slightly sad.

* * *

**Air Temple training ground**

Kanan was currently spending time with his cousins in the training ground. Even though Ikki and Meelo could prove to be quite the pieces of work, the two of them really were good-willed and occasionally made him laugh, so he would put up with them. Jinora was the calm and wise one out of the group, she being the only one able to actually satisfy some of the curiosity of Ikki, and that was no small feat how Kanan saw it. He was talking to them about the things he had seen and done while he was outside traveling. Of course leaving some things out that he would keep to himself. Meelo being Meelo asked him if he was involved in any cool fights. Kanan could only sweatshop at his cousin, but still told him about how he took down a major crime lord while he was in the Fire Nation, of course leaving some details out.

"So you took them on all by yourself?" Asked Meelo his cousin. Kanan nodded. Jinora then heard how Kanan had met her favorite author, and how he had a small talk with him. He answered the questions he knew about the author, hoping to satisfy the girls curiosity.

She then had a devious thought.

"What do you think of Korra?" She asked her beloved cousin.

This slightly caught him off guard. "What do I think of Korra? Well she's strong, funny, pretty, rebellious. All in all, she's great."

"Why do you ask?" He asked managing to compose himself after her question.

"Is that all?" She said hiding her devious smile.

"Yes, and again why do you ask?"

"Just curious." She shrugged.

"Are you going to marry her?" Asked a certain bun-haired girl.

"I don't know, Ikki. Do you think I should marry Korra?" Kanan asked his younger cousin following the game. Luckily he had a lot of control over himself. Managing not to blush, and sound convincing.

Ikki's face instantly glowed in anticipation. "Yes! That way we would always have Korra around and you two would have babies, and Aunt Kya would be Grandma Kya and Grandma Katara would be a Grangranmamma Katara and, and, and..." Ikki fired out of out her mouth and kept going on about how great everyone's lives would be if Kanan and Korra were married until she was finally out of breath. Kanan was just surprised at the amount the girl talked. Luckily before any more questions could be asked.

"Hey look, it's Korra!" Meelo shouted. Jinora, Ikki and Kanan turned around to see Tenzin walking towards the training ground along with Korra, who was dressed in Airbending attire for the occasion.

Kanan couldn't hold back his laughter. "What the hell are you wearing." He asked between laughs. Ignoring the glare he received from Korra. He continued laughing until he noticed someone standing behind him. He turns around to spot his uncle standing behind him glaring at him.

"Of course it looks good on you, Uncle. Really good." He adds composing himself, and giving Tenzin a thumbs up.

Tenzin only sighs, and motions Korra forward.

"Korra's gonna airbend! Korra's gonna airbend!" Ikki basically squealed in delight while jumping up and down.

As soon as Korra saw the airbending tool that was going to be used, she frowned. "What is that contraption?" She asked.

"A time honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspects of airbending." Tenzin explained. He then looked at his oldest daughter. "Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?"

She nodded. "The goal is to weave your way through the gates and to make it to the other side without touching them." Jinora explained.

"Seems easy enough." Korra confidently declared.

Hearing her naive answer, Kanan laughed. "Looks like somebody forgot to say that you have to do it while the gates are spinning." Having seen this exercise when he was visiting this place as a kid with his mother.

Tenzin then took a step forward and released an air blast to the gates, which started to spin around at great speed. He then sent a leaf towards the gates which weaved its way through the gates, not being touched once. "The key is to be the leaf. Flow with the movements of the gates. Jinora could you demonstrate." He asked his daughter.

Jinora then effortlessly made her way through the gates.

As she was doing the exercise, Tenzin elaborated. "Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance you must be able to switch directions at a moment's notice." He added.

Jinora finished the exercise and sent a gust of air towards the doors so Korra could start her training.

"Let's do this!" Korra shouted. But when she started running towards the gates, Kanan immediately knew things were not going to end well.

"Judging by her stance she's trying run through the gates and not weave." Normally he'd laugh but it seemed a little cruel right now. "Hey uncle, I think I'm gonna go now." Kanan said.

Tenzin looked at him questionably. "I thought you wanted to see Korra train?"

"Well I do want to see her train. What I don't want is to see is her getting beaten into a pulp." Kanan added as he started walking away. He didn't even make a couple of steps before he heard sounds of Korra being constantly smashed around by the gates.

"By the way, I'll ask one of the White Lotus guards to bring a medical kit over here."

"Thank you, that would be appreciated." He thanked his nephew.

* * *

**Air Temple at night**

"Airbend." Korra exclaimed as she attempted to throw an air blast using a picture of Chief Beifong from the newspaper, as a target. Said newspaper was hanging on a rope that was attached to the ceiling.

Seeing how her airbending attempts were fruitless, Korra grew frustrated. "What's wrong with me? Airbend!" She said as she tried a couple times again. Needless to say, she got the same results.

"Screw it. Burn." She thought angrily while burning the newspaper including the rope with her Firebending. She had been trying to Airbend for the last half hour or so, and not a single time she felt like she was getting close to actually doing something that resembled airbending. Why was it so hard when all the other elements came to her so easily? When she was five years-old she was already capable of bending water, fire and earth. Yet for the past twelve years she had been training, her airbending had yet to manifest itself. She thought that at least she would learn something once she moved to the Air Temple, but everything was as useless as ever.

"Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an airbender, huh Naga?" Korra asked her Polar Bear Dog who was keeping her company. Before she could continue to take her frustrations out on another innocent newspaper, Korra heard a voice behind her.

"Before you take out your frustration on another newspaper, wanna talk?"

"Oh, hey Kanan. Didn't see you there." Korra greeted her friend. Kanan instantly knew the source of her frustration. It was because of her training results earlier. If you can call them results at all.

"Come on, it's just your first day. Don't let it get to you." Kanan said trying to comfort her.

"I know, but it's just so frustrating." She began crossing her arms. "I thought that by moving here I would actually learn something you know, but so far the only thing I've achieved has been getting knocked around by a couple of stupid doors." She says clenching her fist in anger.

"It's not like I was expecting to learn Airbending in five minutes. But I just don't understand why I had no problem learning the rest of the other elements, yet never came even close to grasp Airbending, and I've been training since I was five years of age."

Kanan was beginning to understand what Korra was talking about. If you could master three of the four elements with relative ease, you would expect to have the same results with the last element. That would definitely frustrate or at least confuse any Avatar whose training began at age five. "Well, I think you should look at your situation from another perspective. You're seventeen years-old and you're already a Firebending, Earthbending, and Waterbending master. That's pretty amazing if you ask me. All of the other Avatars in the past managed to learn all four elements in due time, what makes you think you'll be any different?" Kanan then approached Korra and placed his hand over her shoulder, giving her a warm smile. "Besides, I have faith in you. Give it some time and you'll see that I'm right."

Korra stared at her Lightningbending friend somewhat surprised, but after a while she just smiled and placed her hand on top of Kanan. "Thanks for that, I'll try to see things you way."

"You don't have to thank me, we all need some moral support every now and then. There's nothing wrong with admitting your insecurities." Kanan said as his hand left Korra's shoulder. He felt great for improving Korra's sad mood as he knew that would bring him closer to her again. He was about to suggest going inside and continue their conversation there, but before he could speak, he was interrupted by the sound of a radio voice not too far away.

_"Ladies and gentleman, we are coming to you live from Republic City's Pro-bending Arena, the place where only the best of the best get to participate in this exciting event. We will start shortly so go grab your snacks and enjoy!"_

Kanan scoffed at the announcers words. He could probably wipe the floor with these so called "best of the best".

Korra was bouncing up and down in excitement. "Did you hear that!? The matches are about to start! Come on, let's go!" Without waiting for a response, the Avatar grabbed Kanan's wrist and literally dragged him around like he was a kid.

As he removed himself from her grip, he added. "Calm down they're just Pro-bending matches." He said not understanding all the crazy hype around the sport.

"Just Pro-bending matches? Just Pro-bending matches!?" Korra stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Kanan in shock, as if he had done something incredibly sacrilegious, like spitting a spirit in the face, or something else. "How can you say something like that? Pro-bending is by far the coolest thing in the world! I mean, how can you not like it?"

"Well excuse me for having a personal opinion, about an incredibly overrated sport." Kanan declared unapologetically. He had actually watched a couple of matches with his mother when he was visiting Republic City as a kid. He was hyped from all the positive things he heard about the sport thinking he was gonna have an awesome time. But all that hype was replaced with simple boredom, having watched for about 10 minutes he was immediately bored. He simply didn't understand what all the hype was about.

Not wanting to press on the matter he grabbed her in a bridal style, to which Korra responded in a rather cute yelp and with an incredible long jump landed on the rooftop.

Slightly shocked about what just happened she looked back were they were standing and now on the rooftop. Kanan had somehow jumped 40 feet into the air. Before she could ask, Kanan said. "Have fun." Before jumping all the way back. Korra just looked dumbfounded.

Suddenly she heard the voice of the sport's commentator bringing the hype into the crowd, making her forget anything else in the world right now. Twenty minutes later and Korra was completely hooked. Her excited face would remind someone of a little girl whose parents allowed her to play any game she wanted at an amusement park.

And just when things were coming to an end, the radio was unplugged.

"Korra, come down here please." The stern voice of Tenzin was heard.

Korra jumped off the roof and met the old airbender's gaze. Korra was the first to start. "You shut it off at the best part!" She whined.

Tenzin ignored her complaint and started one of his infamous lectures. "I thought I made myself clear. I don't want you listening to any of this distracting nonsense."

"But it was their radio! And technically you said I couldn't watch one, you never said anything about listening to one." Korra argued.

"She got you there uncle." Kanan added walking up to them, having heard the conversation while he was peacefully relaxing on a rooftop.

"You... You know what I meant! Anyways shouldn't you two be in bed by now?" Tenzin weakly argued back before turning around and leaving the teens on their own.

* * *

**Air Temple next morning**

Kanan was laying uselessly in bed his strained red eyes weakly looking at his alarm clock. _"Another nightmare, another restless night. Yay!"_ He sarcastically thought. He stood up and went to have breakfast.

After his breakfast he was weakly walking around the temple, the restless nights were taking a toll him. It frustrated him. His thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into someone. Looking up he saw that he bumped into his uncle.

"Sorry uncle, I wasn't watching where I was going." He said in a weak and tired voice.

"Its alright." He responded. He took a good look at his nephew. He saw his tired expression the strained red eyes. "Kanan is everything alright?" He asked concerned for his nephew's wellbeing.

"Yeah, everything's okay. Just a stupid nightmare, couldn't sleep."

"Are you sure that's all." Tenzin began. "Kanan if you have problems we can talk. We are family after all."

"No need, it's nothing don't worry." Said Kanan waving his hand in front of his face.

"Well if you say it's alright." He then put his hand to his chin. "Maybe you should try meditation? It calms the mind and soul."

"Well it won't hurt to try. Thanks uncle." Says Kanan walking off.

**Meditation Pavilion**

Kanan was sitting in a meditation position his fists were conjoined together in front of his waist. His shirt was placed behind him. It showed off his scarred and muscular body.

He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He was a blank slate.

It was then that in his mind an old friend appeared.

**"How's it going." **Asked a snow white wolf with a smile. This was the Raiju, an ancient spirit, the very essence of Thunder and Lightning, a being of destruction, a walking cataclysm and one of the most powerful spirits in existence.

Kanan smiled fondly at his father. Yes you heard right 'father'. To explain this the Raiju was a spirit of battle, he knew no equal, and as such he grew bored quickly. It was that boredom that brought the _"Children of the Raiju" _to the world. Whenever he was bored he would leave a part of himself whitin a human woman and create a Lightningbending child.

He would watch as his offspring battled and fought with its Lightningbending. Satisfying it's boredom. The Raiju normally saw his children as nothing more but battle dolls. But he somehow grew fond of Kanan. Often times behaving like an actual father. The Raiju trained all of his children in its unique bending form. Kanan was no exception. It was through this training that he grew fond of the boy. Also sympathizing with Kanan knowing the pain he suffered during his three year travel.

The Raiju looked at his child. He looked tired. The normally beautiful grey blue eyes where now strained red.

**"It's the nightmares again." **His voice echoed through Kanan mindscape.

Kanan was about to ask how he knew, but remembered who he was talking to after all.

**"They won't dissappear until you accept it. I know that it's painful but you have to accept it."**

"How am I supposed to accept this. How." He asked. "I can't and never will, this will go with me to my grave. Spirits know what would happen if my family found out."

The Raiju knew not even with his almost divine power that he couldn't convince Kanan nor help him.

**"You're** **a strong young man I think you will find a way." **He smiled at his son, yes his son.

"Thank you... father." He smiled back at his father

* * *

Korra was currently returning from another fruitless attempt at an Airbending lesson, this time on meditation.

"Stupid meditation." Korra muttered. Sitting still and wait for stuff to happen just wasn't Korra's style. It never was.

As she kept going on with her airbending rant, she suddenly saw a man sitting on top of a rock with his legs crossed and his fists conjoined in front of his waist. At first Korra thought it was just another monk of the Air Temple, but the idea was soon discarded. Why you ask?

Well the person had long hair unlike all the rest of monks. He was shirtless, and had one heck of a body to show.

"Wait a minute... Kanan?" Korra thought in disbelief. He looked so calm and concentrated with his eyes closed he didn't seemed to have picked up her presence.

With her curiosity getting the better of her, Korra carefully approached her friend. She realized his body slightly glowed while facing the sunlight. In other words, he was sweating. Now the Avatar already had a general idea of how Kanan's body looked. She remembered when she hugged him when he came back to the South Pole feeling his hard body against hers. Not to mention, when she saw him wearing that kimono of his that showed his chest and abs. She though couldn't get a good look at him during the small fiasco in the morning before her press conference.

But seeing him shirtless was a completely different story.

All questions aside, Kanan was certainly fit. Marked abs, lean chest and well chiseled arms. But what stood out the most where the scars all over his torso, back, arms and sides. The fact that his body was sweating all over didn't make him any less attractive, by the way. Unable to restrain herself, Korra approached Kanan as stealthy as she could to get a better look at him. Not because she had any lustful thoughts inside her head... of course not don't be silly.

It was then that Kanan's eyes shot open, slightly frightening Korra and making her jump. He looked at the sun, seeing that it was already afternoon. Was he gone for so long.

He then noticed Korra was staring at him.

"Amazing view isn't it." He decided to tease her a little, and it sure did work as her face gained a slight red hue.

"Sneaking up one me just to look at my body, huh. Korra I didn't know that side of yours?" He questioned sarcastically.

"W- what? You... you don't know what your talking about." She says trying to hide her blush. She then begins to leave.

"Just messing with you Korra." He says with a chuckle. "What's the problem?" His voice changing to a more serious one.

Turning around she let's out a sigh. "It seems I suck at meditating more than Airbending. What if I can't learn how to Airbend, I'd be like the worst Avatar ever."

Kanan approached his friend with words of encouragement. "Korra you're not the only Avatar who's experienced such problems. Many of your predecessors had the same problem, learning an element that is the complete opposite of their personality. Let's look at you, you're an energetic girl, always lively. Airbending is the complete opposite calm and peaceful. You'll learn it in time I know you will, the girl that I know never backs down from a challenge, especially not one I know she'll overcome easily."

Hearing the words that came out of his mouth, Korra was again stunned by Kanan. It shocked her how much faith he had in her. Ever since she found out she was the Avatar, she felt like it was her destiny to become one whether she like it or not. Personally she thought it was awesome, but at the same time she had to deal with all the pressure that was on her shoulders and the high standards placed on her by the White Lotus. They expected her to follow their teachings and do their training drills without hesitation, never asking her how she felt about it. She was the Avatar, but she was also a human being, and human beings had the right to feel moments of doubt. Yet those moments of doubt were always ignored by her teachers, except by Katara of course.

But Kanan always had faith in her. Putting all of his trust in her. It really touched her and she couldn't help but feel reassured by him.

"You really think so?" Korra asked hopefully.

"Of course." He responded sincerely.

Korra felt so much better by hearing his words, she just stood there holding his hand before grasping it firmly and smiled at him. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Not a problem, what are friends there for." Kanan reassured her.

Both teens stared at each other, both smiling softly. Kanan felt general happiness for a small moment.

* * *

**Air Temple at night**

Kanan currently woke up in his bed. To his surprise he had an actual good night's sleep, that was until he noticed it was pitch black outside. Well results were results he couldn't really complain about sleeping peacefully for once.

He went outside for some fresh air. He then noticed a certain figure running towards one of the nearby cliffs.

"Wait a second? Korra!" He says recognizing her. She then proceeded to jump into the water, and with the help of her waterbending swam towards the city. He noticed that the Pro-bending Arena was particularly shiny this time. Flashing its lights across the sky.

"That girl is one heck of a problem." He said to himself as he went to get dressed he was in no particular hurry.

Now dressed in his typical outfit, he went towards one of the cliffs and leaped off from it into the ocean, landing with the grace of a cat on the water. Yes he was standing on water, no waterbending was involved. He then proceeded to causally make his way towards the Arena he was in no hurry.

On a nearby boat a fisherman was finally finished and prepared to go home, until he spotted someone walking on water. He rubbed his eyes. "I shouldn't work so late anymore." He said to himself before leaving.

Meanwhile Kanan after a couple of minutes arrived at the backside arena. He then causally walked up the large wall, spotting an open window. Entering he noticed he was in one of the hallways. He proceeded further inside. Finding Korra was gonna be a pain. There were hundreds of spectators, and he doubted Korra had paid for a ticket. He then heard a voice, sounding slightly angry.

"Damn teenagers, always getting away with everything. No respect these days. That girl thought I was dumb enough to buy her excuse, ha! Next time I'm gonna call security, see how much she likes it."

Kanan froze. Knowing Korra, and he knew her well, she most likely went to explore the Arena and ended up somewhere she wasn't supposed to be. He had to be sure it was her. "Excuse me, sir. Can I have a word with you?" Said Kanan as he approached a grumpy looking old man, who didn't seem to trust him that much judging by the look on his face.

"Who are ya'?"

"I was just passing by when I overheard you rambling about a girl wandering around these areas without proper authorization, I'm her legal guardian."

The old man spat on the floor and raised an eyebrow. "Aye, what of it? She gonna get problems or somethin'?"

He gave the man a look that was harder than steel. "As a matter of fact she's gonna get into big problems. I won't allow anyone under my care to break the rules of this fine establishment while I'm here. If you could please describe the girl to me and her possible whereabouts."

After half a minute of silence, the old man gave Kanan a crooked smirk. "Heh, finally some youth that's worth a yuan. She looked like she was around seventeen or eighteen. Definitely Water Tribe with all her blue clothes and all, much like you."

_"__That's Korra alright."_ Kanan thought. "Do you happen to know her name? Any ideas about where she might be?"

"Nah, don't know the name. I was about to call security when I found her here, but then that impudent brat Bolin came in, saying she was with him or somethin'. They took off like two Eel Hounds and that was the end of it."

"You mean Bolin from the Fire Ferrets?" He remembers hearing that name in the radio when he was passing by a couple of the White Lotus guards, that were on a break.

"Yeah, that's the one. Not the smartest lad around the block, let me tell ya'. He probably invited the girl over to his team's locker room, that's what all these lousy punks do with their fans. Locker rooms are just above us in the second level, can't miss em'."

"Thank you very much, sir." Kanan said as he turned around and left for the locker rooms.

* * *

**Fire Ferrets locker room**

"Woo-hooh! That's what I'm talking about! One more match and the Fire Ferrets are in the tournament!" Bolin cheered as he walked up to Korra. "So, what do you think? Bolin's got moves, huh?"

"What did I think? What did I think!? That was amazing!" Korra shouted as she grabbed Bolin by the collar just to push him back, feeling absolutely thrilled by what she just witnessed.

"You did us more harm than good out there, Hasook. You almost cost us the match." Mako said as he took off his helmet, casting a reproachful look upon his teammate.

"Whatever. We won, didn't we?" Hasook replied.

"Barely, and not thanks to you."

Hasook simply threw his helmet away in frustration. "Get off my case, pal." He said before leaving the locker room like a real baby.

Mako shook his head in annoyance. "Useless." The Firebender muttered.

"I gotta say you two were amazing back there." Korra said cheerfully, before pointing her fingers at Mako. "Specially you, Mister Hat-trick."

"Oh, you're still here?" Mako asked, not even bothering to look at her.

"… Oh, you're still a jerk?" Korra shot back, irked by the Firebender's lack of manners. "Anyways, I've been immersed in bending my entire life, but I've never learned how to move like that. It was like a whole new bending style. Think you can show me a couple of tricks?" She asked Bolin, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Absolutely! I mean, I don't know how my Earthbending will translate to your Waterbending, but I'm sure we can figure something out."

Korra smiled smugly. "Won't be a problem. I'm actually an Earthbender."

"… Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume," Bolin began to apologize, clearly taken by surprise. "I was just figuring... with your Water Tribe get-up... that you are a Water Tribe... gal."

"Nope, you're right. I'm a Waterbender too, and I'm also a pretty good Firebender,"

Bolin rubbed his chin. "Hmmmmmm… Nope, I have no idea what's going on." He admitted.

"You're the Avatar... and I'm an idiot." Mako said in his place.

"Both are true." Korra commented with a huge sassy smirk on her face, glad to get a little payback from his rude behavior before.

"Really? You wanna know what else is true?"

The Avatar almost had a heart-attack as her whole body froze like a marble statue. In a very robotic fashion, she slowly looked over her shoulder, and she gulped when her fears became true. Kanan was standing in the entrance with his arms crossed, looking severely annoyed, while impatiently tapping his foot. He was giving her a soul piercing glare, one that would normally make someone soil their pants.

"Kanan… Heeey." She started to say with the most awkward smile you can imagine. "You came here to watch the games as well?"

"Korra why do you have some scary looking guy looking for you." Added Bolin to the conversation who was becoming unnerved by the man's presence.

"Oh don't worry about him, he's one of my best friends and also my guardian you can say."

"Add 'glorified babysitter' to it." He said. There was no trace of humor in his statement.

"Look." She began. "Kanan I- I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't have left the island just like that, but… I just really wanted to see a Pro-bending match and I knew Tenzin wouldn't agree to let me go, so my only chance was to… I'm sorry, okay?"

The Lightningbender let out a long sigh that could rival Tenzin. "Korra I don't mind if you want to see a Pro-bending game. But you can't just escape from the island like that without telling me where you're going first. If you want to go somewhere, tell me and I'll be happy to tag along. I'm supposed to look after you, not chase after you."

"Wait, so you actually don't have a problem with me going to see Pro-bending matches!?" Korra asked as her eyes widened like dinner plates.

"That's what I just said. Are you even listening to me? Im trying to convince uncle Tenzin to let you go off the island sometimes, and then you pull of something like this, you know you're not really helping me or yourself with this."

"As long as you let me know beforehand, we can visit Republic City every once in a whi-Ooofff!" Before Kanan could finish his sentence, Korra pretty much threw herself at Kanan in an incoming hug that nearly caused him to fall down.

"Woo-hoo! Thanks Kanan, you're the coolest guy ever!" The Avatar shouted, still attached to Kanan. The Water Tribe native developed a faint blush on his cheeks. It was slightly embarrassing considering how there were two strangers watching them.

Despite enjoying being hugged by Korra, Kanan had to place his hands on her waist and slightly push her back a little.

* * *

"So your friends with the Avatar?" Asked Mako, after they all have formerly introduced themselves.

"Yeah we're childhood friends. Im also living on Air Temple island with her, my uncle, aunt and cousins." Added Kanan. The two men were currently sitting on a bench while watching Bolin show Korra some moves.

"You're the nephew of Councilman Tenzin?" He asked interested.

"Yeah we're family." He simply answered.

Mako nodded in understanding. He then looked at Korra who was unleashing an earthbending combo with two discs that were thrown into the net. "Not bad."

Korra glared at him. "What does it takes to impress this guy?"

"What? I said not bad." Mako defended himself.

"Don't sweat it Korra." Kanan started to say. "I believe our friend Mako here is the kind of man that doesn't talk more than necessary."

The Firebender closed his eyes and smirked. "Good to know somebody understands me. Anyways, I'm turning in. You kids have fun. A pleasure to meet you Avatar Korra, Kanan."

"Yeah, a real pleasure." Korra muttered.

"See you around Mako." Kanan decided to say goodbye on his own behalf as well as Korra's.

"See you upstairs bro." Mako said as he took off.

"Upstairs? You guys live here?" Korra asked.

"Yup, in the attic. It's nothing fancy, but we have some great views. So back to bending, why don't you throw that combo one more time?"

* * *

**Back at the Air Temple**

"So, did you have a good time, Korra?" Kanan asked.

"Well let's see i finally watched my favorite sport, I learned a couple of new moves, made some new friends, all in all it was... AWESOME." She exclaimed happily.

"That's good to know." He exclaimed.

"Alright. Oh, before I forget, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"And that would be?" Korra asked with curiosity.

"Smile."

"Huh? What do you mean by smile?" The Avatar asked in confusion.

"Smile, Korra. You should smile more often. It really looks good on you."

Despite not understanding why would he tell her that, Korra giggled with a pink blush on her cheeks. "You-You really mean it?" She asked as she looked into the ground, too nervous to meet his glance.

"Yeah, I do, you're a beautiful girl."

Korra experienced a funny feeling inside her stomach. This had to be the first time somebody acknowledged her looks. She was never the kind of girl that would freak over her body. She thought she was average, maybe above average-looking at best. Not that she cared much about that, considering she never had someone to compare herself back at the South Pole. But for some reason, Kanan did praise her looks and she was not going to deny that she felt like leaping in joy when he told her she was pretty.

"Alright, I'll try to smile more often." Korra said softly with a small smile, still a little flustered.

"That's all I can hope for. Good night Korra." Kanan said as he made his way to his room.

"Yeah, good night." Korra said back while opening her room door. She was confused as why would Kanan say that to her, but decided to ponder about it tomorrow. For now, she had Kanan's words in her head. They made her feel good and that was enough for her right now.

* * *

**Air Temple next day**

Kanan was currently eating breakfast courtesy of Pema. He had woken up later than the others, having slept well again.

After his breakfast he went to check on Korra. Her training results were probably better than last time. _"Well she can't be worse than last time."_

He came in just in time to see Korra burn the spinning gates in a fit of rage while Tenzin gasped in horror. Kanan had never seen Korra so angry before, and for a couple of seconds, he expected the girl to go on a rampage, but luckily she just stood there gasping for breath. Most of the gates turned to ashes, and the few remaining ones were beyond repair.

"That was a two thousand year-old historical treasure. What... What is wrong with you!" Tenzin shouted, losing his calm and collected demeanor that he tried his best to maintain.

"There's nothing wrong with me! I've been practicing just like you told me but it isn't sinking in, okay?! It hasn't clicked like you said it would!" Was Korra's response to Tenzin.

"Korra, this isn't something you can force. If you would only listen to me-"

"I have been! But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me. Maybe the reason I haven't been able to learn Airbending is because YOU are a terrible teacher!" Korra interrupted him before storming out of the training grounds. She was so frustrated she could care less about the whole "respecting your elders" stuff. Jinora and Ikki went to comfort their father while Meelo started freaking out and running around the place.

This was exactly what Kanan was expecting to happen. Korra's relationship with Tenzin had now officially reached a breaking point, and there was no way to know if they would ever get back to be on friendly terms again. Shaking his head in disappointment, he left the scene without being noticed and started looking for Korra. The girl needed clearly needed help, or at least someone to shout at.

Considering how pissed off she was, Kanan had to be ready for everything.

Luckily, finding Korra wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. He caught sight of her walking out of her guesthouse, wearing her normal outfit and still looking quite angry. The Avatar approached a small fountain of water and used some of it to wash her face, trying to calm herself down. Kanan saw the opportunity and went for it.

_"Spirits I'm not really the talkative person in such circumstances." _He said as he walked towards Korra, who had yet to notice him. "Hey Korra, how's it going?"

Korra turned around and saw Kanan coming closer to her. "Go away, I don't want to talk right now." The Avatar said in a threatening way, which Kanan just found cute as he let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Korra asked angrily, was he mocking her?

"I just find it cute when people talk threateningly, when they exactly aren't."

Korra approached him very closely and looked him in the eyes with a strong glare. "What I'm not threatening enough."

"No kitty, now calm down. I know what your problem is. Meet me in five minutes outside of the temple. If you don't come I'm gonna drag you there." He added with a glare that sent shivers down her spine.

* * *

Korra arrived outside the temple, she really had nothing to lose being here. She saw Kanan resting on a tree branch.

"Ah, glad you could make it, I thought I was gonna need to drag you here." He said as he jumped of the branch.

"So like I said before, I know what you're problem is." He began. "So Korra did uncle teach you any Airbending stances."

She shook her head in response. Kanan facepalmed. He was right, Tenzin completely forgot to teach Korra even the most simple Airbending stances, he immediately started with one of the hardest exercises.

"That is the problem he forgot to teach you any kind of Airbending stances."

Korra's eyes widened in realization. Is that why she couldnt get past the gates?

"So I'm gonna teach you these stances." He says pulling out a scroll, and handing it to her. From what she saw in the scroll where drawn pictures of spiral Airbending movements.

They immediately went to work. Kanan was shooting small water projectiles at her, which she had to dodge with the Airbending movements. At first she felt rather stiff but in time it became like second nature to her. Kanan was surprised at how Korra easily adapted to the new movements. After a couple of hours of training they decided to call it a day, and sat on a bench to rest.

"So what do you think is my training better than uncle's."

"Hundred percent. I never had so much fun during training." She said.

"Well thats good. Oh right I heard the Fire Ferrets are playing tonight." He said gesturing towards the Arena. The Avatar's eyes instantly went wide with excitement.

* * *

**Pro-bending Arena at night**

The two friends arrived at the arena. Showing their tickets(courtesy of Kanan) they gained entry. As they entered the Fire Ferrets locker room, they saw that the two brothers were looking downcast.

"We, uh, didn't miss your match, did we?" Said Korra. Kanan joined in.

"You guys look you've already lost." He said. Bolin spoke up.

"We might as well have." He replied.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Kanan asked.

"Hasook's a no good no-show." Mako answered. Suddenly the match administrator opened the door.

"You've got two minutes to come out ready to play, or you're disqualified."

"Well, there goes our shot at the tournament, and the winnings." He said. Korra pointed to the other team packing up.

"Can't you ask one of those guys to fill in?" She asked. Bolin shook his head.

"Nah, the rules say you can only compete on one team." He added. Korra turned to her best friend.

"Well, how about Kanan?" She said. Said friend looked at Korra in shock. "He's the best Waterbender I've seen." The two brothers turned to him. Kanan was about to flat out refuse, but then he got an idea.

"Actually, why don't you play Korra?" Kanan said. She looked at her friend confused. "You've always loved this stuff, and believe me this will help you in your training." He said to her. Her confused look remained for a few seconds before she realized what Kanan was talking about.

"Oh Right!" She turned back to the brothers. "I'll play, I'm not at Kanan's level, but I'm still a top-notch Waterbender if I do say so myself." Bolin looked at the two friends.

"But, you're the Avatar." He turned to his brother. "Isn't that cheating?"

"It isn't cheating if she only uses Waterbending." Kanan added.

"No to either suggestion. I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there." Said the Firebender while receiving a glare from Korra.

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence," She said sarcastically.

"Times up, you in or out." The match administrator said as he returned.

"We're in/They're in." Korra and Kanan said in unison.

"We are?" Mako said. Bolin cheered, while Korra went to get the equipment. "Hey, I didn't agree to this." Korra turned back to him.

"You can thank me later." She said.

"This girl is crazy." Mako said sighing. Kanan laughed.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Mako." Kanan added. Mako looked at Kanan mortified. Soon Korra got into her temporary gear, and everyone got in position. Kanan spoke up. "Korra, listen to what the others say. They've got more experience at this than either of us." She gave her friend a thumb's up, before her helmet dropped, covering her eyes. Kanan sweat dropped_. "__Maybe this wasn't such an excellent plan__." _The plank extended, and Korra was adjusting her uniform the entire time. Then, the commentator, who was apparently named Shiro Shinobi, spoke up.

_"Looks like the Fire Ferrets have 'ferreted' out a last-minute replacement Waterbender. Let's see if she's another diamond in the rough like the brothers from the school of hard knocks."_ Kanan leaned forward and got a grip on the fence. The ref then spoke up.

"Players, are you ready?" He then blew the whistle, the bell rang, and Korra immediately knocked the other Waterbender over the ropes. Judging by Mako and Bolin's mortified looks, that wasn't supposed to happen. Korra was obviously cheering but stopped when the ref told her to move back a zone. After she did, and the other Waterbender got back on the ring, Shiro continued.

_"And we're back in action after that hiccup. I'm not so sure this replacement player knows what she's doing."_ Kanan groaned. "You have no idea_._" The match continued until another foul was called on Korra, for apparently stepping over the line. She was told to move back another zone, putting her in Zone 3. After that, the match continued, with the Platypus Bears taking the first round. Soon after, the second round continued. Kanan saw the Platypus Bears target Korra more than the others.

_"The Platypus Bears know a green player when they see one, and they are focusing the brunt of their bending on this poor girl."_ Korra was pushed to the side, and when she saw two attacks coming her way, she took a different stance. Kanan paled. She then preceded to Earthbend a couple discs to block the attacks. Kanan facepalmed.

_"Did that Waterbender just Earthbend?"_ The announcer asked in confusion. _"Ladies and gentlemen that's the Avatar."_ The crowd gasped.

"Foul... I think?" Said the ref as he blew his whistle. Kanan had to laugh at his words. He could only think how Tenzin would feel if he saw her right now.

That was when Kanan saw his uncle walking through the crowd, standing right in front of Korra, who was just knocked away to the water area by the other team.

He quickly jumped down to them.

Kanan made it just in time to see Korra and his uncle arguing. Tenzin did not look happy at all.

"Hey, uncle!" Kanan shouted as he reached them. Tenzin turned around and glared at his nephew.

"Kanan, are you also part of this nonsense?"

"What nonsense? I'm just showing her what it feels to be like a normal human being. I know you don't like Pro-bending matches and all, but-"

"But nothing! The two of you are going back to the island right now, and that's final." Tenzin said irritated.

"Why? So I can go back to meditate about how much I suck at airbending?" Korra said even more irritated than the son of Aang. "You know, I'm beginning to think there is a reason I haven't been able to learn it. Because maybe, I don't even need it!"

"What? That is a ludicrous suggestion! The Avatar needs to learn airbending, it's not optional!" Tenzin all but roared.

"Okay guys, how about we take it easy for a minute? Let's talk about it like reasonable and mature grown-ups, shall we?" Kanan said trying to ease up the situation.

"Not now, Kanan!" Both Tenzin and Korra shouted at him at the same time.

That was it.

"YES NOW." He yelled back at them. "IVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT." He turned to Korra.

"Korra, you need to understand to be more patient. You will learn Airbending in time I know you will. Have some more faith in yourself. Now I want you to go out there and kick their asses." He told Korra his encouraging words.

Feeling encouraged. "Yeah you're right, let's go." She said while cracking her knuckles and running of to the ring.

"And you, we're do you think you're going." He said turning to Tenzin who had turned to leave. "You need to understand Korra isn't one of your children you can't teach her the same way. You didn't even teach her the proper Airbending stances, I had to." Tenzin was overwhelmed with guilt. Kanan was right, how could he forget such things. It seems Kanan had done a better job teaching Korra than he did.

"Before you leave please just see Korra's progress." Tenzin sighed before turning around at watching the match. He was astonished. Korra's movements were spiral like, Airbender like. "You taught her this?" Tenzin turned to his nephew. "With one of the Airbending scrolls of course." Kanan added.

Meanwhile against all odds the Fire Ferrets won the match. Kanan went to congratulate the team. He approached Korra. "You were amazing out there, so fluid moving like an Airbender."

"Thanks I had a great teacher. I just wish Tenzin had seen it."

"Oh believe me, he did. You should have seen him."

They then went back to the island.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

They arrived on the island. They spotted Tenzin looking into the night sky.

"Tenzin, I'm really sorry for everything I said. I was really frustrated with myself and I took it out on you." Korra said to her airbending master.

"I think I owe you an apology too. I was trying to teach you about patience, and I ended up losing mine."

Korra looked at Tenzin and smiled hopefully. "No hard feelings?"

"Of course not. By the way, you really looked good out there tonight. You moved just like an airbender."

Kanan smiled at them.

"I wanna thank you Kanan. You're words back there opened my eyes. Thank you." Tenzin said to his nephew.

"Not need for it." Kanan replied.

"Oh wait, I forgot to tell you Tenzin. I kinda permanently joined the Fire-Ferrets and we're playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks. See you guys tomorrow!" Korra shouted as she made her way to her bedroom.

Tenzin just made one if his trademark sighs.

Again Kanan could only smile.

Meanwhile Korra was in her room with a dreamy look on her face, thinking about all the things that happened when she and Kanan came here.

Some of her thoughts were focused on a certain Waterbender/Lightningbender.

* * *

**Alright finally finished with this chapter. Sorry had school and all.**

**Well see you next time.**

By the way if you wanna know what Kanan sounds like.

Kanan - Steve Burton (Cloud's voice from Dissidia NT more specifically)

Raiju - Troy Baker


	6. Chapter 6: The Revelation

**Chapter 6: The Revelation**

**Welcome back sorry it took so long. I had school and all these exams.**

**Read chapter 3 again I updated Kanan's appearance completely.**

**SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: As you may have noticed Kanan is often times a smart-ass. He's basically Sam and Raiden, but about Vamp...well you'll see.**

**emoriymorrill: Thanks**

* * *

**I own nothing aside from my OC's and some other stuff I might ****add.**

* * *

**Now to the story.**

* * *

**Pro-bending Arena in the morning**

"What's the big idea with making us train this early in the morning? The morning is evil." Korra whined as she tossed a weighted ball to Bolin.

The Fire Ferrets were doing their practice routine as usual. Now that Korra was part of the team, she had to put in extra effort to keep up with Mako and Bolin. The tournament was only a couple of days away, and even though Korra was proving herself to be a natural Pro-bending athlete, she was still unexperienced.

Kanan was currently sleeping on one of the benches, his trusty sword besides him. Just because he had to join Korra's morning practices didn't mean he had to be awake while they took place, right?

"Yeah well, we're the rookies so we get the worst time slots in the gym." Bolin answered.

"And you're the rookiest of us all. We've got to get you up to speed if we wanna survive in the tournament. Deal with it." Mako said as he threw the ball to Korra unnecessarily hard. However, she was able to catch it.

"You deal with it!" Korra snapped as she threw the ball back to Mako with enough strength to send him to the ground.

"Ah, there are my little hard working street urchins." A man in his forties wearing a fancy suit and a fedora came up and approached the Fire Ferrets. He then placed his hand on Korra's shoulder. "It's an honor to finally meet ya' Avatar Korra."

"Aaaand you are?" Korra asked with suspicion.

The man took off his fedora and held it near his chest as a courtesy. "Name's Butakha. I run this whole Pro-bending shebang. It's an absolute pleasure having you around, Avatar Korra. Fellas are lining up outside of the Arena just to see you play."

Butakha then handed Mako a stack of cash. "Here are your winnings from the last match." The Firebender grinned and was about to put the cash away, but Butakha stopped him. "Not so fast, first you owe me for the Avatar's new gear. Oh, and let's not forget the gym and equipment rental from last month. You also owe me the rent on your apartment and a personal loan for your groceries." Buthaka said while retrieving the stack of cash back. Mako stared at his now empty palm in disbelief before giving Bolin a harsh glare.

"What? I'm a growing boy." Bolin excused himself.

"One little thing before I go," Butakha started to say. "The Fire Ferrets have to contribute 30.000 yuans to the championship pot. That's a non-negotiable requirement and all of the other teams have already provided their share of money, so we can't make any exceptions."

Bolin almost fainted. "30.000 yuans!? That's insane!" He exclaimed, wondering how many groceries he could buy with all of that money.

"Sorry folks, but if you can't come up with the dough by the end of the week, I'll have no choice but to kick you out of the tournament. Best of luck to you all." With that said, Butakha left the gym with his hands inside his pockets. Mako shook his head and started packing his training gear inside a bag.

"Say Korra, you wouldn't happen to own a secret Avatar bank account with lots of gold, would you?" Bolin asked.

Korra emptied her pockets in response. "I've got nothing. It's not like I've ever needed money anyways since I've always had people taking care of me."

"Then I wouldn't say you've had nothing." the Firebender replied bitterly as he took off his practice helmet and threw it inside his bag.

When Korra realized what she just said to them, she turned to Bolin. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..." Korra trailed off.

"No, it's alright. It's just that, ever since we lost our parents we've been on our own." Bolin said with a bit of sadness in his voice. Even if he was usually happy and cheery like a kid, he couldn't help but feel down whenever he talked about what he and his brother had to go through.

"I had no idea…" Korra whispered.

"Wait, I got it! How about we have Pabu perform circus tricks? People would pay good money to see that!" Bolin exclaimed as he held the Fire Ferret pet.

Mako looked at his brother clearly annoyed. "Come on Bolin, we need serious ideas right now."

Bolin was heart-broken. "But I was serious..." But then his eyes widened. "What about Kanan?"

"What about me?" Kanan asked with a yawn having woken up during the conversation.

They proceeded to explain to Kanan what happened and what they needed.

"Sorry guys." He began rubbing his eyes. "Right now I don't have much. But you could go ask for a sponsor, the Fire Ferrets are pretty popular right now, you might have some luck."

Mako was in thought. It wasn't a bad idea, he then turned to leave.

"Well I have my Airbending lessons, see you guys later." Korra spoke as she and Kanan left.

* * *

**Air Temple a couple of days later**

Korra was currently making her way through the spinning gates, flowing through like a leaf. Thanks to Kanan's training and the Pro-bending the exercise was no longer a pain in the ass so to say.

"Good, light on your feet!" Ikki cheered. Jinora was there too.

Twirling her body one last time, Korra managed to get out of the spinning gates intact. Unlike her first days in the island, she was now allowed to wear her usual Water Tribe outfit while practicing her Airbending lessons, much to her joy. "That's five times in a row." Korra said as she let out a puff of air. "Let's see if I can make it to six."

"Hey, who's that over there?" Jinora asked, making Korra turn around. To her surprise, it was none other than Mako, who was walking towards her, looking as stoic as ever. "Wow, he's cute. Korra, isn't that the firebender that's driving you crazy?"

Ikki tilted her little head in confusion. "He does? But I thought Korra was in love with Kan-"

Before anything more could be said the Airbending kids were earthbended away courtesy of the Avatar.

"Hey Mako, how's it going?" She asked as if nothing had happened.

"Have you seen Bolin around?" True to his style, Mako went straight to the topic.

Korra deadpanned. "Wow, nice to see you too. And no, I haven't seen him since practice the other day. Why? You think something's wrong?"

The Firebender sighed. "I don't know. He said something about going to the local park to earn money, but he's not there. It doesn't help that Bolin has… a knack for getting into stupid situations."

"Who has a knack for getting into what?" A voice asked from behind. It was Kanan in his usual outfit.

"Mako wants to know if we've seen Bolin." Korra answered. "I'm guessing you haven't seen him either."

Kanan shook his head. "Can't say that I have."

"Tch, figures. I guess I'll just have to find him on my own. See you guys later."

"Wait, if Bolin is missing, we could help you look for him." Korra offered as she glanced at her best friend. "Right Kanan?"

"I don't have anything better to do. Sure, I'll help out."

"Nah, I got this." Mako said as he started to leave. He had enough stress for a day, he didn't want to deal with the Avatar and her Swordsmen friend.

Korra grabbed his arm and slightly pulled him back. "Hey cool guy, let us help you. We can take Naga and Byakko." She said with a smile.

"Who are Naga and Byakko?"

"Great trackers, as well as some of our best friends."

* * *

**Republic City**

"Your best friends are a... Polar Bear Dog, and some kind of hybrid, a White Sabertooth Liger? Somehow that makes perfect sense." Mako said as he and Korra were ridding Naga and Kanan Byakko through the streets of Republic City. People on the sidewalks were giving them strange looks, which was understandable considering Polar Bear Dogs and White Tundra Ligers were supposed to reside in the North and South Pole, not carrying three teenagers around the capital city of the United Republic of Nations.

"We'll take that as a compliment, city boy." Korra retorted cheekily.

They arrived at Central City Station, they saw some kids playing around. Judging by their clothing and dirt patches on their skin, these were clearly orphans. The three benders got off Naga and Byakko approaching them. "Have any of you seen my brother around?" Mako said to a kid who was wearing a worn-out ivy cap.

"Perhaps. But my memory is a little... foggy. Maybe you could help clear it up?" the kid said as he stuck out his hand.

Kanan frowned. So they weren't just innocent little orphans after all, they were street birds, informants who were willing to tell you what was going on in exchange for money. Their information, although limited, was pretty accurate most of the times. Kanan threw the kid some money.

"Yeah, I've seen him."

"When, Skoochy?" Mako questioned him.

"About noon,"

"What was he doing?"

"He was performing some kind of Monkey Rat circus and then..." He stopped as he wiggled his fingers wanting more.

Kanan only gave the kid a murderous glare. The kid quickly retracted his hand.

Skoochy looked left and right before leaning closer to them. "Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hotrod. The Triple Threats, The Red Monsoons, the Agni Kai's, all of the Triads are muscling up for something really big. Now that's all you're getting out of me." He said before calling his friends and walking away.

Mako was looking serious. "Sounds like a turf war is brewing, and Bolin's about to get caught in the middle of it."

"I don't want to question Bolin's sense of judgment or anything, but seriously, what was your brother thinking? Who trusts a guy called Shady Shin anyways?" The Lightningbender asked.

The Firebender rubbed his temples and let out a groan. "My brother has a heart of gold, but he's not the sharpest tool in the shed."

_"Yeah I can tell."_ Korra thought as she and her two friends hopped on Naga and Byakko and continued their search. "So where are we headed now?"

"Triple Threat Triad HQ. Hopefully, Bolin's there and nothing has gone down yet." Mako answered.

"Triple Threat Triad? Me and Kanan beat up some of those thugs when we first got in town. But why would Bolin get tangl-" Korra's question was interrupted as Naga suddenly freaked out and started chasing something on the street. That something was a Fire Ferret.

"Isn't that your pet!?" The Swordsman asked as he pointed to the red furred animal. Byakko had more control than Naga.

"It is!" Mako answered. "Pabu, get back here!"

Pabu climbed up a light post while Naga tried to catch the Fire Ferrets with her jaws. The Avatar forced Naga down with the use of the reins. "Naga, cut it out. Pabu is a friend, not a snack." She ordered. At first, Naga seemed to ignore Korra's commands, but soon enough the Polar Bear Dog relented and lowered her head in obedience. Pabu then jumped down and returned to Mako.

Once the Fire Ferret was safe inside Mako's clothes, the Firebender spoke up. "We gotta hurry. Who knows what the Triple Threat Triad is up to."

* * *

**Triple Threat Triad HQ**

The three benders arrived in front of the Triad HQ.

"Something's not right." Mako stated as he carefully approached the entrance. "There's usually thugs posted up front. We gotta be cautious."

Apparently, Korra had a different meaning of the word cautious. Before Mako could do anything, Korra kicked the doors open, destroying them in the process.

Suddenly the wall next to them broke apart, revealing Kanan. "What? Nobody would think someone would crash through a wall." He simply stated.

The place was abandoned. There were several chairs and tables around and and almost empty bar. Kanan went to the bar and, after searching for any clue or indication that might tell him anything about Bolin's whereabouts, he found an empty bottle of cheap sake. He smelled the inside of the bottle and noticed that it still smelled like alcohol. One of the things he learned when he was outside in the world was that the scent of an empty alcoholic beverage bottle, specially a cheap one, didn't last long once it was opened.

Even if it was cheap, the sake inside the bottle was still strong stuff. No man (aside from himself) could possibly drink an entire bottle of that and still be able to think properly. That could only mean that it was shared between 3 to 5 people. 3 to 5 people were usually the number of members of a gang from the Triads.

There was no doubt. People had been here recently.

"Bolin! You in here?" Mako asked. The room was still silent.

However, that silence was broken by the sound of an engine starting. The three of them went outside. In the streets, there were two trucks ready to go along with five men wearing black suits and masks riding motorcycles. The truck on the left was being closed, but not before Mako, Korra and Kanan saw Bolin inside tied up and gagged.

"Bolin!" Mako shouted but it was too late. Both trucks started moving followed by the motorcyclists, who threw two smoke bombs at them. Green smoke appeared, leaving all of the bending trio unable to follow them and coughing.

Kanan leaped up high into the air, a large amount of lightning was concentrated in his hand. He swung his hand in an forward arc as it unleashed a large amount of lightning needles. The needles struck the ground the walls of the buildings, but also the tires of all the motorcycles. But only one needle embedded itself into the truck.

Kanan landed with an earth shattering axe kick, as the entire street was almost leveled into debris.

"Byakko after the truck." He commands his animal companion as the trio engages their opponents.

Three of them immediately attacked Kanan. He bent himself backwards evading three kicks. With a backflip he put some distance between himself and his opponents. The three masked men all attacked Kanan at the same time, Kanan easily dodged every single attack. He grabs the fist of one of the masked men and launches himself above him and with a strong kick knocks him to the ground, knocking him out cold. He moves both of his hands in a circular motion creating a large vortex of water, which blows his two attackers away. The masked men recover from the attack, only too late as one of them feels a hand on his shoulder. Kanan electrocutes them by creating a small lightning net that connects with his two attackers.

He looks over to see that Mako and Korra did not have it so easy, barely defeating the two masked attackers. As the two try to run away they trip on Kanan's water whip, he promptly send lightning through the whip electrocuting them.

Kanan turned around and helped both Mako and Korra to get up. "Are you guys ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I think so." Korra responded. She suddenly felt something odd it was like her bending felt awkward. Trying to figure out what was happening to her, she punched the air in a firebending attempt. Nothing happened. "I can't bend." Korra started to say while she tried another time with the same results. Now she was freaking out. "I can't bend!"

"Calm down, it will wear off. Those guys were chi-blockers. Amon's henchmen." Mako said calming her. She felt more relieved knowing that the effects were temporary.

After hearing the word 'Amon', Korra had a flashback of her first day in Republic City. She remembered how she and Kanan encountered an Equalist protestor, one who had multiple fliers with the picture of a man named Amon. "Amon? That anti-bending guy with the mask?"

"Yeah. He's the leader of the Equalists."

"But what would they want with the Triple Threats?" Kanan asked Mako.

He shook his head. "I don't know. But whatever it is, it can't be good." He said before placing his hand on his face out of frustration. "I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess!"

Kanan placed his left hand on Mako's right shoulder. "Don't worry Mako. We are going to find him no matter what."

"That's right. Nothing is going to stop us from finding him." Korra said imitating Kanan's act. Mako lowered his hand, still wearing an unsure expression.

"Hey, can't we ask those guys?" Korra asks motioning with her hand to the five knocked out Chi-blockers.

"I doubt it they're out cold, we would only waste time trying to wake them up." Kanan answered.

After immobilizing the Chi-blockers, the three benders continued their search for Bolin.

* * *

**A couple of hours later**

"We've been out all night. No signs of him." Korra said. They had been looking for Bolin for about a couple of hours, but it was no use. The Equalists could be anywhere in such a big city like this one.

"We have to keep looking." Mako replied stubbornly. "But where?"

After thinking for a while, the Avatar gasped. "I have an idea!"

* * *

**Republic City Central Park**

"The first day I got into town I ran into an Equalist protestor over there." Korra explained as she took a sit on a water fountain. Naga came and started drinking the water from the fountain with Pabu. The animal was clearly exhausted.

"You think they'll know where Bolin is?" Mako asked.

"It's our only lead right now."

And so, the three friends lay down on the soft grass the park had to offer. Mako was leaning on a tree while Korra and Kanan were leaning their backs on Naga and Byakko, who were sleeping soundly. After a moment of silence, Mako recalled something.

"Hey Kanan, during that fight I saw you use lightning and water. Care to explain?" He asked curiously.

"Aside from my Waterbending I'm also the only true Lightningbender. I had it since my birth." Kanan answered leaving some details out.

It was Korra's turn to ask. "How did you do that during the fight you destroyed almost the entire street back there." She was referring to his kick which leveled the entire street.

"That's a secret." Kanan stated with a slight smirk.

"Aw, come on?" Korra pouted. "Please tell, at least a small hint."

"Chi. That's your hint." He stated. Korra thought for a while before something else came to her mind.

"So, why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threats Triad anyway?"

The firebender moved his head avoiding Korra's eyes. "Well, we... used to do some work for them back in the day." Mako said awkwardly.

"What!? Are you some kind of criminal!?" the water tribe girl asked/shouted.

"No, you don't know what you're talking about." Mako replied offended. "I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the streets. I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother."

"I'm sorry. It must have been really hard." Korra said feeling guilty. "Can I... ask what happened to your parents?"

Hearing the question, Kanan couldn't help but facepalm. He knew Korra could be socially-awkward at times. Not that he could blame her. After all, she spent her whole life locked away in the compound. However, it was only common sense NOT to ask an orphan what happened to his parents.

Mako sighed. "They were mugged by a firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight when that happened."

"Mako..."

Mako pulled his scarf up, covering his mouth. "Bolin's the only family I have left. If anything happens to him..."

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to him Mako." Kanan interrupted.

After a while, the group decided it was time to get some sleep. None of them moved from their sitting spots. Unknowingly Korra's head fell on a slightly hard surface, while Kanan's arms instinctively wrapped themselves around her.

* * *

**Republic City in the morning**

With the light of the sun shining on his face Mako stirred and woke up. He looked over to were two of his friends were sleeping, the way they were sleeping though confused him slightly.

Korra's head was resting on Kanan's chest, their legs were intertwined, while Kanan's arms were wrapped around Korra's waist keeping her close to him.

_"Are they a couple?"_ Was his only thought.

Further thoughts were interrupted by Korra waking up.

She yawned slightly noticing that she had a rather comfortable sleep. She then noticed what she was sleeping on, or more likely **who **she was sleeping on. Her face instantly lit up as she pushed herself away from Kanan with a small yell waking him up. "What's wrong Equalists?" Kanan shot up.

"Nothing eh... just a nightmare." She said scratching her head nervously while avoiding his gaze.

Mako was simply confused. Suddenly a very loud and very annoying voice interrupted the trio of benders.

"… the only way for us to achieve peace is through equality, and equality is exactly what benders are against because they refuse to…" the Equalist supporter stopped in the middle of his sentence as he recognized Korra and Kanan.

"You again! You cannot silence me Avatar." The protestor yelled out pointing a finger at the two accusingly.

"Shut your yappers, and listen up. One of our friends got kidnapped by one of your Chi-blockers." Korra interrupted him. "Where did they take him?" She grabbed him by the collar.

"I have no idea what your talking about. But if your friend is a bender, then he'll get what's coming for him."

Mako had enough. "Alright I had enough. Where. Is. My. Brother." He says shaking the man with each word.

"Help these benders are harassing me." He points his finger at them. He is quickly silenced by Kanan.

"I'm quickly losing my patience here. So you better start talking, before I break that finger in six different ways and shove it up where the sun doesn't shine." Kanan threatened.

He looks over to the table and sees a couple of flyers. "What's this 'Revelation'?" He asks reading from the piece of paper. "Is it Amon's birthday or something." He joked.

"It is nothing that concerns people like you." The protestor yells back.

"Hey what's going on here?" The sharp voice of an officer interrupts further words.

"Nothing officer." Kanan calmly answers. The protestor immediately runs during the distraction, as the officer leaves.

"Now what?" Asks a slightly frustrated Korra.

"Grab a couple of those." Kanan says while grabbing a couple of flyers.

The three benders leave the park.

"What's with these flyers." Korra says noticing a strange map like picture on the back. They look at the back seeing that all the flyers had the map like picture only it looked different.

Mako puzzles the flyers together revealing a map of Republic City with a red dot pointing at a specific location.

"That's were this 'Revelation' takes place." Kanan points out.

"Yeah, knowing them they're probably gonna meet midnight or so." Mako says.

"We should probably disguise ourselves. Seeing the Avatar and the captain of a Pro-bending team at their little meeting might attract unwanted attention." Kanan adds. The two other benders nod in confirmation, as they go to their separate homes.

* * *

**The Revelation meeting place**

Kanan arrived first wearing a black trench coat with a zipper (**Raiden's coat from MGS4**). Underneath he wore no shirt exposing his scars, he would say Triads did them. He chuckled lightly. Like those guys could actually be a problem for him. He also had bandages covering his mouth, a little anonymity never hurt anyone. He looked to the side spotting Korra and Mako in different clothes.

"Alright you see that guy over there." Kanan points to a bulky guy guarding the entrance. "He will only let you in with the flyers." He hands both of them one.

They approach the entrance when the guard stops them. "Stop. May I see your invitation." The trio hand him the flyers.

"The Revelation is upon us my brothers and sisters." He moves to the side allowing them to enter.

They are greeted with a very large amount of people.

"Man I knew people hated benders, but this." Mako muttered. They moved through the crowd unnoticed getting a good look at the stage.

Suddenly, the lights of the stage were turned on, illuminating the entire place. A voice was heard from the roof. "Please welcome your hero, your savior, Amon!" The voice shouted as the crowd started roaring and cheering passionately at the entrance of the Equalist leader. Smoke appeared out of the stage, and when it dissipated, a man wearing a mask with three chi-blockers on both his sides was standing at the middle of it. It was Amon.

When the crowd settled down, Amon approached the microphone and started his speech. "Good night, my fellow brothers and sisters. My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, me and my family lived in a small farm. We weren't rich and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for a firebender that extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man. But when that happened, that firebender took my family away from me. And then, he took my face. I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since."

The crowd gasped and started whispering about the evil of bending.

Kanan rolled his eyes. That has to be the most stereotypical story he ever heard. How stupid were these people.

Amon continued. "As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived to Republic City." He said as the crowd booed at the mention of the Avatar. "And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But she is wrong. The only thing that bending has brought to the world is suffering and misery. It has been the cause of every war in every era, but that is about to change."

"I know what you are all wondering: What is the Revelation? You are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the Spirits have been guardians of our world. And they have spoken to me. They said the Avatar has failed humanity." Hearing what he just said, Korra's face tensed and her eye began to twitch. Kanan noticed this and grabbed Korra's hand in an attempt to calm her. She grabbed Kanan's hand and squeezed it hard in anger. "That is why the Spirits have chosen me to start a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality... The power to take someone's bending away, permanently."

Korra's eyes widened. "That's impossible! There's no way!" She whispered to Kanan.

"That guy is insane." Mako whispered as well.

"Now, I believe a demonstration is in order. Please welcome Lightning Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City." Amon said as a couple of chi-blockers entered the stage with a handcuffed man wearing expensive clothing.

The crowd booed hard and loud. "Ahhh, boo yourselves!" Was the only thing the leader of the Triad could say. Along with Zolt, other members of the Triple Threat came along tied with ropes.

And Bolin was one of them.

Amon spoke again. "As you already know, Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing non-benders such as ourselves. But his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending." he said as one of the chi-blockers released Zolt from his handcuffs and stepped back.

"You're gonna regret doing that, pal!" Zolt shouted as he fired a couple of fireballs. Amon dodged them with ease, getting closer and closer to him with every step he took. Zolt then threw a lightning ray, but Amon simply ducked down and quickly grabbed his hand to evade the attack. Before the Triple Threat Triad leader could react, he was brought down to his knees by Amon and started losing control of his bending. Amon then placed his thumb on Zolt's forehead. After a minute, Amon released the man. Zolt threw a punch in an attempt to bend fire against the Equalist leader, but nothing happened. "What... What have you done to me?"

"Your Firebending is gone… forever,"

The crowd went wild, clearly amazed by Amon's power. Kanan was smiling with excitement. He really wanted to fight Amon. He enjoyed fighting, most fights that he had in the last couple of months were rather boring, unchallenging. He then looked at Korra and she had a face of not only surprise, but fear as well.

"The era of bending is over. A new era of equality has begun!" Amon shouted and the crowd cheered.

Snapping out of her shock, Korra faced Mako. "Any ideas yet on how are we going to get Bolin out of here?"

Mako was about to speak up but was silenced by Kanan. "I have an idea, you guys go down there and get ready to grab Bolin, I'll provide a distraction."

"Be careful." Korra whispers to him.

"Don't worry. Now go." He responds.

As the two get into position, he moves away from the front dissappearing into the crowd. He glances around seeing that no one is watching him, he pulls some water out of seemingly nowhere and focuses it around his hands. The water bursts into a thick mist as it quickly spreads across the entire place. In the confusion Mako and Korra quickly grab Bolin and run to the exit.

The two with Bolin quickly run outside, seeing Kanan waiting for them, two Chi-blockers laying unconscious on the ground near him. Korra, Mako and Bolin quickly climbing Naga. Korra spots a man running at Kanan with two electrified sticks in his hands.

"Watch out!" She yells out to him.

But Kanan doesn't move from his spot as the man slams the sticks into Kanan's back. The electricity does nothing to Kanan shocking the Chi-blocker. A loud crunch sound is heard as Kanan's elbow connects to the mustached man's face breaking his nose. Kanan turns around kicking the man in face knocking the Chi-blocker out.

He climbs Byakko as they all dash off to safety.

* * *

**Air Temple Island midnight**

Tenzin was inches away from suffering an emotional breakdown. Neither Korra nor Kanan had been seen since yesterday and they were still yet to be found. He was currently assembling a search party with the White Lotus sentries to go look for the Avatar and his nephew. While discussing the arrangements of the search party, Tenzin saw Korra and Kanan walking towards him.

"Thank goodness. I was just about to send a search party. Are you two alright?" Tenzin asked concerned. Korra didn't respond, she just stood there avoiding his gaze. The old airbender saw fear in her eyes. "Korra, what happened? Did you find your friend?"

"Our friend is fine. It's just that…" Kanan hesitated. "We ended up in an Equalist rally. Amon was there."

"We saw what he's capable of." Korra said in a low tone of voice. "He has the power to remove people's bending… forever."

The son of Aang couldn't believe what he just heard. "That's... That's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability."

"But we saw him do it," Korra said with all the honesty she could muster.

Tenzin stared at her. The way she looked at him and the way she talked could only mean one thing. "I believe you. I don't know how Amon has achieved this power, but that means that the Revolution is more dangerous than ever. No bender is safe."

* * *

**Republic City the next day**

Kanan was walking through the street eating a purple apple. A** bakaringo** more exactly. It was really sweet and tasty, but not easy to get as it only grew in one region. He thought back what happened this morning.

He was casually strolling down the street. Until he spotted what seemed like a robbery. He beat the robbers up. As the shop owner thanked him he sprayed something into Kanan's face knocking him out. Kanan woke up in a ring sort of, a mask covering his mouth people were cheering as a woman proclaimed for the fight to begin. He defeated his opponent, angrily rushing towards the woman who said she was the boss of this fighting ring. She claimed Kanan enjoyed the fight and offered him a lot of money. He would get more money for if kept fighting. And so he got a job, sort of.

He sighed as he finished his apple. What a crazy morning. An explosion brought him to his senses.

The Metalbending Chief was about to be killed by a man with two large machetes, she closed her eyes for the inevitable.

The sound of metal hitting metal made her open her eyes. Tenzin's nephew was standing there holding his sword blocking the strike.

"Mind if I cut in."

* * *

**Cliffhanger. I'm evil. Yeah sorry this took so long. I had a lot of exams in school. The next chapter I will introduce Kanan's villains for Book 1.** **Can you guess what bakaringo means and what game it references.**

**Please, please, please review. Tell me what you think about Kanan, my story and so on.**

**See ya.**


	7. Chapter 7: New Enemies and Facing Fears

**Chapter 7: New Enemies and Facing your Fears**

**Welcome back. In this chapter I will introduce Kanan's villains for Book 1.**

**Kanan's sword will be named Masamune. A reference to Sephiroth. The sword looks like the default Masamune from Dissidia NT.**

**Lelouch-Strife****: I have most of Book 1 planned out already. But your help would be appreciated, if you could give me some tips for the story. I haven't played Kingdom Hearts so don't know much about it. Imagine Kanan's moves to be based on Sephiroth's, from Dissidia series and other. And no don't worry he won't be using Meteor or Heartless Angel, the moves wouldn't make sense and are far too powerful.**

**SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: Yep that's the Sam. Keep looking out for more.**

**emoriymorrill: Thanks.**

**I own nothing aside from my OC's and some other stuff I might.**

**Now to the story.**

* * *

"Mind if I cut in." Kanan smirked. He pushed the attacker back as the man landed on top of a Satomobile. The Water Tribe native took a look around himself spotting Korra, the police chief and her officers. The attacker was a large bulky man with, surprisingly cerulean blue hair hanging below his shoulders. He held a large machete in one hand, but seeing the two sheaths, he had two. His other hand was holding someone on his shoulder. The certain someone was Tenzin.

"So you're Kanan." Said the bulky man with a smile.

"What do you want with the Councilman?" Kanan asked his voice still surprisingly calm.

"I want him... **dead**. Nothing personal of course." He began. "Oh how rude of me, I am **Azur the Cerulean **of the **Mushoku**." He exclaims loudly while throwing his free arm to the side. The chief and her officers gasp in shock. The Lightningbender and the Avatar slightly confused.

"The world is getting a bit too peaceful." The man now identified as Azur exclaims.

"It hasn't been the same since the end of the Hundred Year War. A clean break from the wars and conflicts." He pauses looking over the people gathered in front of him only the Swordsman looking relaxed.

"Well some of us liked the conflicts. How's an honest warmonger supposed to make a living." He smirks before lifting his machete near Tenzin's unconscious form.

"Stop. Don't do it." Kanan exclaims slightly worried for his Uncle's safety.

"Don't worry now, I won't. Not while he's still useful." Azur laughs before launching himself away with a burst of fire.

Kanan prepares to chase after him but spots Korra getting on Naga and the chief and her officers launching their cables. He slashes the cables apart with Masamune, while freezing Naga's feet.

"Stay here you'll just stand in my way." He coldly states as he speeds off after Azur.

* * *

Catching up to Azur wasn't hard with his enhanced speed. But he quickly found himself slowing down as the buildings around him started exploding, launching debris in front and at him.

With a burst of fire from his hands Azur launches himself over a building as it explodes. Kanan uses the falling debris as stepping stones quickly launching himself over the building. He lands on a bridge and keeps running. The bridge then slightly shakes as the part behind him explodes. Cursing under his breath Kanan speeds up. He jumps forward landing further away from the falling bridge, but the ground underneath him collapses, he digs his lightning covered hand into the concrete but it barely slows his descent. He stabs Masamune in the concrete coming to a halt. He launches himself upwards, spinning in the air he lands as the bridge completely collapses.

Azur meanwhile stops as several officers surround him.

"We have you surrounded. Drop you weapons and release the Councilman. We will use force if necessary." One of the officers yells out.

Azur smirks as he looks over his shoulder hearing the familiar sound of the train. He launches himself with a long jump backwards perfectly landing on the train.

Kanan speeds past the officers, digging his lightning coated hand in the ground he rounds a corner as sparks fly underneath his hand. He jumps towards the building next to him running across the wall jumping off and landing on the train with a loud thud.

A minute later he catches up to Azur. He spots his uncle chained by the wrists to one of the containers, still unconscious. Next to Azur is standing another person a woman more precisely. She had red hair, red eyes and slightly dark skin, her parents must be from different nations.

"Ah so this is him?" The red-haired woman asks a double bladed spear in her hand.

"Yes just a bit to late, isn't that right..." Further sounds couldn't be heard because of the wind, only the three could hear it.

"So you know." Kanan asks it seems they know his well known nickname.

"Yes an honor to meet you. This is a fight I've been looking forward to." Azur smirks. "But the old man stays here. Can't have you running of from this fight." The woman adds.

"And you are?" Kanan asks.

"Oh, but of course I'm **Scarlet the Crimson **of the **Mushoku**." The red-haired woman answers while entering a combat stance with Azur, said man grabbing both of his large machetes.

Kanan draws his over seven feet long katana. He swung the Masamune once, signaling he was ready to duel.

The blue-haired man held his machetes up to his head as Scarlet grabbed her own weapon. She looked at Azur, a tense glint in her eyes.

"Don't take him lightly." She warned.

The bulky man swiped his blades down. "Humph, noted..."

They charged, leaped up and swung their swords, Scarlet the first to come into contact with Kanan. Their blades clashed momentarily until the young man shoved her away just in time to counter Azur's machetes.

He twisted to battle Scarlet, their weapons clashing multiple times when Kanan took a wide horizontal swing at the red-haired woman making her duck. Scarlet retaliated with a large upward arc of her spear, only to have the momentum carry her off-balance when Kanan leaned back several inches.

Azur joined in again, using a thrust which was easily knocked away. The dark brown-haired Water Tribe native swiftly flicked his wrist to block an incoming strike from Scarlet, the red-haired woman and Azur backing away for some distance.

Kanan stood calmly in the middle of them, waiting for another charge. Mind you he was only using one hand to swing his sword.

As promised, both lunged forward, Kanan clashing the Masamune against Scarlet's spear and Azur's machetes in a downwards strike, making an X. They came closer for a higher amount of force, which only became a disadvantage when the blue clothed young man twitched his hand upward, sending his attackers sliding back.

Their three-way duel continued again for a few minutes. Scarlet was out of the picture for a moment while Azur clashed blades with Kanan, the red-haired woman suddenly appearing, leaping high over her ally to slam her spear down onto an empty space.

The blue-haired man leapt up, twisting his body with his machetes pointed, only to get knocked away by the Masamune.

Scarlet ran forward, her spear clanging with the long katana. Sparks flew as metal screeched, the two weapons struggling to push the other away.

Kanan smirked.

"Is that the best you can do?" He taunted, shoving Scarlet back. The red-haired woman stumbled back near Azur.

"Well it has been fun. But I gotta go boys have fun." Scarlet says jumping off the train.

Azur looks to the side spotting the Kyoshi bridge. He quickly jumps over to the councilman, cutting the chains and hoisting him over his shoulders and leaping of the train towards the bridge with Kanan following. Azur lands on the bridge entrance and puts the councilman down while motioning Kanan forward

"You weren't even after him were you." Kanan asks.

"No we only wanted you." He began. "We are working with the Equalists. But Amon is stupid he thinks he using us but in reality were using him for our own goals." Azur calmly states.

"And what would your goals be?" The Lightningbender asks.

"Ahh. That ain't important now. Whats important is that we finish this fight. We did attract a lot of attention." Azur points his hand behind Kanan, as Kanan looks over his shoulder he spots a large amount of police officers, civilians the chief and Korra, looking at the two.

"We sure did." He laughs. He swipes Masamune. "Shall we?" Azur simply smirks as he ignites his machetes with his firebending.

"Hmph, come and try." Kanan grinned.

The blue-haired man chuckles, gliding forward and fiercely clashing swords with Kanan, who moved out of the way.

Azur brought down his flame coated machetes, creating a crater below Kanan despite holding up Masamune to block. He smirked in triumph as Kanan made a hardly audible growl.

He slashed Azur away, who landed and recovered quickly, running forward to crash against the Masamune again, which parried his every blow. Azur jumped up and slammed his sword down, creating bright red sparks that Kanan evaded.

Azur was quickly pushing him back, much to the young swordsmans displeasure.

"Tch."

He was surprised by Azur's increased strength, but evidently not overly impressed.

Bringing the Masamune downwards he blocked a horizontal strike, shoving the machetes away. Kanan continued his onslaught at Azur, though his attacks were equally parried.

Azur shot up into the air with a burst of fire Kanan following running along the bridge upwards before jumping off and meeting Azur mid air.

They battled, clashing swords multiple times faster than an average human when a strike from the Water Tribe native caused the blue-haired man to sink lower in the air, gravity beginning to test him.

His hand glowed as he swung his hand twice. Several fire balls flew out towards his opponent. Kanan slashed one, disappearing higher into the air from another.

Drawing his hand back, Azur guided the lethal fire balls to Kanan as if he were their magnet, and his polarity could not help but draw them to him.

The said young man began cutting down shots of fire at an incredibly inhuman speed until all that was visible was a flaming mass that exploded. It provided marvelous cover, which was something the blue-haired man hadn't considered.

He turned his attention back to Kanan just in time to block flames from the explosion the young man had sent out, followed by a few long lines of lightning energy slashes from his Masamune.

Azur brought his flame coated machetes down to shatter away the lines of blades that would harm him. However, one that did not aim towards him instead cut through a part of the long, heavy bridge below like butter.

Azur landed on the bridge, jumping away immediately to avoid the blows from Kanan. The piece one of his slashes had cut obeyed the laws of gravity, sinking away with Kanan slowly leaving Azur's sight, a calm expression on his face.

Suddenly a flurry of quick but precise strikes sent several more large chunks of the bridge flying as he leapt up and gracefully slashed at the machetes again, sliding the Masamune across the bridge in an upwards motion. A line of sparks followed before Azur hopped back, narrowing his eyes.

Kanan pressed his assault, slashing left and right across the bridge cutting off wide pieces in a spate of movements so fast it was like swatting flies. The metal screeched in protest.

The metal chunks descended to the waters below with a loud, gigantic splash. Jets of water spewed up hundreds of feet from the impact, receding into mist.

The two continued to duel and clash blades, soon struggling to push the other away. It lasted a moment until Kanan gathered a surge of strength, sweeping back the Masamune to send Azur flying. He skidded across the metal of the bridge.

Or what was left of it.

He finally stopped and landed on his feet, a smile adorning his face. This battle was too much fun.

Kanan had followed him, seeming to float through the air and rearing back the force that was the Masamune, while Azur quickly spun and clashed with the opposing blade.

Sparks flew chaotically from the collision of the two swords, the power behind them creating a large, deep crater beneath the two.

They pushed each other back, Azur snapping his wrists to change the position of his machetes and lunged forward with Kanan copying his actions.

Before they could clash the bridge gave away underneath them. Azur stabbed his blades into the nearby concrete as Kanan with the grace of a cat landed on the water.

"As much fun as this fight was we can't continue." Azur yelled to Kanan.

"I know hope we can continue later." Kanan yelled out.

"You bet." Azur yelled back before seemingly disappearing into the town behind him.

Kanan ran across the water towards the mass of people where his uncle was. With a long jump he landed in a crouched position. Standing up he swiped his blade to the side before holding it against the back of his arm in a reverse grip.

"Wow that was so cool. You kicked his ass." Shouted Meelo and Ikki as they clung to Kanan's leg. He ruffled their hair slightly. They had arrived with Pema and Jinora to see if Tenzin was alright. He did spot the dumbfounded looks on everyone's faces. He turned around spotting the damage mostly he did to the bridge. Safe to say there was almost nothing of the bridge left aside from the large wires.

"Hmph. Collateral damage." Kanan states before walking off.

"Hey where do you think you're-" Lin Beifong yelled out before being cut off by Kanan.

"Is that a way to talk to someone who just saved a couple of lives." He laughs before walking off.

Lin Beifong could already fell the headache. The paperwork for this was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

**The next night at the Air Temple**

Night had fallen over Republic City, on Air Temple island the nights were peaceful but from a room grunts and heavy panting could be heard.

There in his room, lying on his bed was a shirtless Kanan, his hands clenched in the sheets and his face scrunched up in pain or panic.

_Kanan was standing in a blue lake but suddenly the water turned blood red, and blood soaked, mutilated and scarred hands shot up grabbing Kanan and draging him under water. He tried to fight back but the grip was too strong and the more he struggled the weaker he became until his strength completely left him._

Kanan shot up in his bed, sweat rolling down his face. It was another nightmare the same one as always. The Mushoku guys obviously knew about the things Kanan had done in the past and it scared him. He clenched his heart as tears fell from his eyes, he wanted to tell his family and friends what happened, but he was afraid of what would happen he didn't want to lose them. Wiping the tears from his face Kanan exited his room and sat down outside the cool breeze calming his mind. He shot up when he heard a scream come from the direction of Korra's room.

Korra shot up with a scream in her bed. She realized it was just a nightmare. The door to her room shot open as Kanan stood there his hand coated in a large and dangerous amount of lightning. He looked around and spotted no one, he feared that maybe some Equalist assassin or someone else had snuck into her room, he relaxed as the lightning in his hand dispersed. Korra took a look at Kanan his hair was untied and freely hanging it easily reached down to his knees. The look in his eyes was telling Korra 'whats going on'.

"You okay. What's wrong." He said with a soft tone.

She let out a sigh. "It's just a nightmare nothing to worry about."

He stood there thinking. "That nightmare, it's about Amon isn't it."

Her eyes widened in shock. How did he know. But realized he was her childhood friend after all. But she refused to look at him, simply avoiding his gaze.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, hoping to get her to talk about it. Hiding her fears wouldn't help her. He stopped himself from laughing, he wanted Korra to talk about her problems but he not about his.

"Look I know you're worried. But there's simply nothing to talk about." She answered hoping to end this quickly.

"Alright, if you say so." He said approaching her bed and sitting down at the edge.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Remember how when we were kids, we had sleepovers and how I helped with you nightmares." He says with a smile remembering the good old days.

"We were kids. I doubt it's gonna work again." She says with a slight laugh.

"You can never know." He simply stated.

"Alright." She said removing her blanket and allowing him to lay down. She rested her head on his muscular and scarred chest fighting off a small blush. She calmed down listening to Kanan's heart beat. It was calm and soothing almost like a lullaby. After a minute or so she fell asleep, Kanan slowly stood up not wanting to wake her up. He looked at her peaceful form. It was strange seeing her so peaceful, she was an energetic girl, not even during meditation could she keep all that energy inside herself. He brushed some bangs away from her eyes, and laid a small kiss on her forehead. He left the room with a slight smile, heading back towards his own.

* * *

**Air Temple the next day**

Kanan was currently resting on one of the rooftops. He was worried about Korra, it's clear that Amon scared her, but being the stubborn girl that he knew she didn't want to talk about it. But could he blame her, he didn't want to talk about his problems, well nobody knew about his problems so there's the difference. He jumped of the rooftop as he made his way towards the kitchen, he was called for dinner.

As the Air Nomad tradition dictated, Tenzin said his prayers. "We are thankful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion and-"

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" A man said as he walked inside the room. Said man seemed to be a native of a Water Tribe judging by his clothes and physical appearance.

"This is my home, Tarrlok. We are about to eat dinner." Tenzin said, frowning at the man.

"Good, because I am absolutely famished. Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?" Tarrlok asked, already knowing the answer.

The old monk attempted to refute Tarrlok's claim, but in the end, he relented. "… I suppose so." Tenzin begrudgingly admitted. Pema gave her husband a glare, folding her arms in clear disapproval. Tenzin shrugged as if saying 'what do you expect me to do?'

The councilmen made his way to Korra. "Ahhh, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an honor. I am councilman Tarrlok, representative of the Northern Water Tribe."

_"Good, at least he isn't representing our Tribe." _Kanan thought. He wondered why the Southern Water Tribes didn't have a representative, but in the end didn't care.

Korra stood up. "Nice to meet you." She said as they both bowed before sitting down.

Tarrlok then turned to Kanan. "And you are that Swordsman I've been hearing a lot lately. Kanan right, you're Tenzin's nephew if I'm not mistaken. A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Kanan lied. "And yes we are family."

Ikki immediately approached him. "Why do you have three ponytails? And how come you smell like a lady? You're weird."

Tarrlok's eye twitched. "Well aren't you... precocious." He said for lack of a better term before turning to face Korra and Kanan. "So, I have been reading about you two in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally all by yourselves? Now that took some real initiative."

The Avatar blinked. "Oh, well, thanks. I think you're the first authority figure in this city to be glad that I'm here." She replied.

"Republic City is much better off now that you are here." Tarrlok continued.

Thankfully for Kanan, his uncle spoke up their doubts for the two of them. "Enough with the flattering, Tarrlok. What do you want from them?"

"Patience Tenzin, I am getting to that. As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution. I would very much like you two to join me."

"Really? Korra asked in surprise.

"No." Kanan stated, but was drowned out by Korra and Tenzin.

Tenzin followed. "What?"

The Northern Water Tribe councilman explained himself. "Avatar Korra, I am giving you the opportunity to contribute to our cause and make a real difference. When you came here, you said that you were looking forward to serving Republic City. This is your chance to do so, and you will be doing it alongside the finest benders this city has to offer."

"As for you young man. You single handedly defeated two of the Mushoku. That is no easy feat. We also found out that Amon hired them, though why he would hire benders, we don't know. Though you could have defeated them in a less destructive way." Reminding them all that Kanan had cut the entire Kyoshi Bridge apart.

"Who exactly are The Mushoku?" Kanan asked. He hasn't heard of them before.

"The Mushoku are a group of three elite mercenaries. You already met two of them Azur the Cerulean and Scarlet the Crimson, the third one is **Nero the Shade**. They are known for their brutality and skill. The Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom once sent an entire battalion of 500 Fire Nation and 500 Earth Kingdom soldiers. They were completely wiped out. But you easily handled them, that's why I need someone with your skill in my Task Force." Tarrlok finished.

Korra looked unsure, and she really was. Even if she really wanted to bring the Equalists movement down once and for all, the thought of confronting Amon directly was unsettling. Before the rally, she would've probably accepted Tarrlok's offer without thinking twice about it, but now...

"Join your task force? Sorry, but I can't."

Tarrlok looked slightly unsettled. "I... must admit that I'm... rather surprised. I thought you would jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon."

"Me too." Tenzin muttered.

"I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin. Right now, I just need to focus on that." The Avatar explained calmly. For someone who knew Korra for as long as he did, it was easy for Kanan to notice Korra wasn't being honest.

Tarrlok then looked at Kanan and waited for an answer on his behalf. "No. I'm not good at working with others, and I don't like following orders." Kanan truthfully stated.

"I believe Korra and Kanan have given you their answers." Tenzin said while sipping his tea, acting as smugly as his Airbending nature allowed him. "Now, unless you have something else to discuss, I must kindly ask you to leave."

The councilman stood up, knowing that arguing with Tenzin in front of Korra and Kanan wouldn't make him look good or help them change their minds. "Very well, I will get going now. But I'm not giving up just yet. You'll be hearing from me soon. It has been a pleasure, Avatar Korra, Swordsman."

"Councilman." Kanan responded with a curt nod of his head.

As Tarrlok leaved the room, Ikki decided to say her goodbyes as well. "Bye-bye ponytail man!"

* * *

**Air Temple the next day**

Kanan currently finished feeding the various animals on the island. It was hard at first. Whenever he approached the animals would literally cower in fear and try to flee. Luckily they warmed up to him, well he did like that he had an fear imposing aura around him. He currently thought how he could talk with Korra about her problems. But she would stubbornly say that there was no problem and then refuse to talk about it.

Kanan and Korra were outside to get some fresh air as they sat on the porch, Naga in between them, laying on her back, asking for attention. Despite her size, she really was just an overgrown house dog. And what house dog doesn't enjoy getting their stomach scratched by his/her master?

"Korra, I know we spoke about this earlier, but you really don't seem like yourself these past few days. Are you sure you're alright?" Kanan asked in an attempt to get Korra to acknowledge her fear.

"Yes, I'm fine Kanan." Korra sighed in minor frustration. "I'm just a little stressed with the Airbending and all that." She assured him. "Not to mention Tarrlok wanting me on his little Task Force." She added.

"I see…" Kanan mumbled softly. "Nothing else?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. "I mean, I get that training can be stressful, and constant pestering from Tarrlok is unpleasant, but-"

"Would you just stop!" She shouted. Realizing what she did, she sighed. "Sorry didn't mean to shout at you. But please just stop, I don't want to talk about it." She asked with pleading eyes.

"Alright... I just don't like seeing you like that... I care about you." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

She smiles weakly. "Thanks."

"Hello there, fellow teammate and fellow non-teammate." The voice of Bolin was heard. True enough, Bolin was approaching them with his hands behind his back along with Pabu on his shoulders.

Kanan simply nodded.

"Hey Bolin." Korra greeted as she rubbed Naga's belly.

"Missed you at practice this week." Bolin said as he made his way to his friends.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Korra responded.

Bolin shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, it's alright. Unless some money miraculously drops from the sky by tomorrow, we're probably out of the tournament anyway." He said as his attitude changed from dismissing to slightly annoyed.

"Anyways, the reason I came by was to give you this. Tada!" Bolin exclaimed as he revealed what he was hiding behind his back: A rose and a cupcake inside a plastic bag.

"Wow, thanks." Korra said as he took them. "But what's this for?"

"Ah, I can't remember now. Oh yeah, now I remember! You saved me from Amon!"

"Oh, that? It was no big deal." Korra said dismissingly.

"No big deal? Are you serious right now? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask and all that 'I'm gonna take away your bending forever' talk. I mean, that was some scary stuff right there. I still can't sleep well at night."

Kanan facepalmed. _"Damn it Bolin."_ He thought as Korra paled slightly. Bolin was completely oblivious to the fact that what Korra witnessed at the rally messed her up badly, which was why he was talking about Amon so causally and Bolin-esque.

"And what do I get." Kanan says sarcastically deciding to change the topic.

"Oh you get to... befriend Pabu!" He exclaims as Pabu crawls away and cowers behind Bolin's back. "Uhhh... Pabu?" Bolin confusingly questions.

Sighing Kanan adds. "Yeah... I have that effect on animals."

"You mean them cowering before you in fear?" Korra questions.

"Yeah." Kanan adds scratching the back of his head.

"Delivery for Avatar Korra and Swordsman Kanan." A skinny man says placing a basket full of goods on the ground. "Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer."

"Tell him we haven't changed our mind." Korra responded rather annoyed. The skinny man bowed and took off.

Bolin placed his fingers on his chin. "Who's this Tarrlok guy?" He asked before changing his facial expression to an angrier one. "Is he bothering you? Huh? Cuz' I could have a word with him. Let him know a thing or two and what not."

Korra chuckled a little, something that became a rare occurrence ever since the Equalist rally. "No, it's not like that. He's just some guy who works with Tenzin in the council."

"Oh good, good, that sounds better. I like that better." Bolin said while palling a little. He wasn't so sure about having a word with Tarrlok now that he knew that the man was a member of the council and not just some random individual. He would've gotten himself in big trouble, and after what he went through a couple of days ago, that was precisely what Bolin was hoping to avoid.

* * *

**Air Temple a week later**

Tarrlok was pushing it BIG TIME. Ever since Korra and Kanan refused to join him, the councilman basically bombarded them with gifts, which grew more extravagant as they continued to come. The gifts stopped for Kanan after threatening every one of the delivery personnel. But it didn't stop for Korra. He even gave her a Satomobile, which was rather pointless considering that she was staying on an island and didn't have a driving license to begin with.

"Delivery for Avatar Korra."

This time, Korra had enough and grabbed the skinny delivery man by the collar of his fancy clothes and threatened to push him into the water. "I don't care how many gifts Tarrlok sends, I'm not interested in joining his task force!"

"It's not a gift, it's an invitation!" The man said quickly as he gave Korra a beautifully crafted letter. "Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor tomorrow night, and all of Republic City's biggest names will be attending. Of course, he expects you to attend as well. Good day, Avatar Korra." The delivery man then turned around and left without the need of being told to, as he was well aware of Korra's foul humor and had no intention of getting physically assaulted over an invitation.

Kanan overheard the conversation and approached Korra with his hands behind his head. "Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor? In what place?"

"It says here that it'll take place in City Hall. Why?"

"The City Hall? That means that there are going to be various politicians and businessmen. I don't like this. Tarrlok will probably try something."

The Avatar was unsure, but at the gala she could tell Tarrlok that no matter what she wouldn't join his Task Force. "I'll go. Hey wanna accompany me?" She asks her best friend.

"Sure why not. Don't have anything better to do either way."

* * *

**City Hall next day**

"I can't believe this is all for me." Korra said in awe.

The City Hall was only used in the most important of events and it provided all of the needs of the richest men and women attending the gala, such as expensive drinks, overly fancy food, and a seemingly endless supply of waiters. The place was big and full of glamorous decorations. Because this was her first attending to a 'high society' event, Korra supposed she shouldn't go with her usual clothes. Instead, she wore a simple, yet elegant dark-blue Water Tribe dress, that her mother sent her when she found out Korra would stay in Republic City.

Korra entered the building with Tenzin and his family, all of them wearing a more elegant version of their everyday robes. Kanan completely stole the show he was the only one there wearing something unique. He wore a blue kimono with a pink cherry blossom pattern.

"I am not sure what Tarrlok is plotting, but keep your guard up. It is not like him to throw a party just for the thrill of it." Tenzin warned. He had enough experience dealing with individuals like Tarrlok to know that politicians often celebrated parties and organized social gatherings as a way of making connections and strengthening the ones they already had in order to better pursue their political goals. Tarrlok was most certainly no exception to the rule.

Just as Tenzin finished talking, Tarrlok showed up. "I am so glad you could make it, Avatar Korra. If you excuse us, the city awaits its hero." The representative of the Northern Water Tribe said as he pretty much dragged Korra around. The son of Aang was about to follow them, but then Meelo thought it would be pretty funny to use the punchbowl as a urinal and… well, someone had to intervene.

Tarrlok then introduced Korra to several of his guests, and to be honest, the Avatar struggled to tell them apart from one another as they all seemed to be equally dull and lame, to the point where she switched her mind to autopilot mode and engaged in the same conversations over and over again. Smile, bow, talk, bow again, leave, repeat. It made her wonder why would people ever want to go to a party if they were just going to do that all night long.

Tarrlok led Korra to the center of the room where a man in his fifties was waiting for them. "Avatar Korra, this is Hiroshi Sato, founder and owner of Future Industries."

"Nice to meet you." Korra said sweetly as she bowed.

Hiroshi bowed in return. "It is truly an honor to finally meet you, Avatar Korra. We are all expecting nothing but greatness from you."

Korra's smile faded a little. "Right… Greatness…"

Her eyes went from being half closed to fully open as he recognized her teammate Mako walking towards her. He was wearing a tailor-made tuxedo that seemed to be waaaaaaay above his pay grade. The firebender was accompanied by a stunning woman with raven hair and porcelain skin, someone who could easily appear in a magazine cover. Bolin was there too, although the earthbender was too busy eating every single dumpling he laid his eyes on while asking the waiters to refill his glass with more leechie juice. "Hey Korra." Mako greeted her with an easy smile.

It was quite strange to see Mako smiling, although Korra supposed any guy lucky enough to have a date with a girl as beautiful as the one in front of her would be smiling too. "Mako? What are you doing here?" She asked not unkindly, but with undeniable curiosity as Mako's humble lifestyle and upbringing truly seemed to be out of place in such a high-class party.

"Avatar Korra, this is my daughter Asami. She met Mako a few days ago."

"Mako has told me so much about you," Asami said with enthusiasm. "I can't believe I'm actually getting to meet all three of the Fire Ferrets."

Hiroshi chuckled. "My daughter is a big fan of your Pro-bending team, to the point where she asked me if I could help the Fire Ferrets with their financial struggles, something I was more than glad to do." he said while Mako's smile grew wider. Korra now could definitely see why Mako was so happy. Not only was he going out with a beautiful girl, but that beautiful girl also happened to be the daughter of one of Republic City's richest businessmen. Who wouldn't be thrilled?

They were talking about aimless things when suddenly Korra spotted Kanan and dragged him over to the others much to Kanan's displeasure.

"Wait I recognize you? Ahh, yes you're the young man who fought against the Mushoku." Hiroshi exclaimed.

"How many people saw the fight?" Kanan questioned.

"A lot, it was broadcast." Mako answered.

_"You gotta be fucking kidding. I don't need the attention."_ He mentally cursed.

"I have to say I have never seen such impressive skills before. Swinging such large blade with one hand only." Hiroshi commented.

"How long is that sword?" Bolin asked.

Kanan draws the sword lightning fast, holding it in front of himself.

"Seven to eight feet long." He answers as the lights from the ceilings reflect of the clean blade. He sheaths the large blade on his back.

Suddenly Tarrlok calls Korra over to him. Kanan sighs. "May I speak with you privately." Asami asks motioning Kanan to follow her. They sat down at a bar the others just a couple of feet away, but they wouldn't be heard by anyone, thanks to the loud conversations held by the other guests.

"So you have a thing for the Avatar." Asami asked smugly.

"No, she's just a friend." It was hard at first but he quickly became a master at hiding his emotions.

"Oh really. I've dated guys like you, hiding behind a tough exterior. You can't fool me." Asami said with a smug smirk.

"Alright fine maybe a little." He relented.

"You know I as a girl could give you a lot of advice on what girls think and that."

"Why would you want to help me." He questioned.

"Call me a romantic person. But I love helping other relationships blossom." She says.

The next hour or so Asami explained Kanan almost everything about girls.

Korra meanwhile came back starting to get annoyed by the party. She spotted Kanan at the bar talking to Asami. Instantly a feeling of jealousy took her over. _"What are you thinking Korra they're probably just getting to know each other."_ She sighed and walked away. Big mistake. As suddenly hundreds of reporters bombarded her with questions.

"Avatar Korra!" A random reporter started to say. "You witness Amon take away people's bending first hand. How serious of a threat does he is to the innocent citizens of Republic City?"

"I think he presents a real problem." Korra responded after clearing her throat. Kanan could feel her uncomfortableness all the way from his spot.

"Then why have you refused to join Tarrlok's task force? As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going after Amon?"

"W-Well... I-"

"Why are you walking away from this fight?"

"What? No, I've never backed away from anything in my life!"

"You promised to serve this city, are you going back on that promise now?"

"Do you think Pro-bending is more important than fighting the revolution?"

"How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?"

"Are you afraid of Amon?"

Kanan facepalmed.

"I'm not afraid of anybody!" Korra shouted. "If this city needs me, then... I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon."

Tarrlok smirked. "There's your headline, folks!" He said as he looped an arm around Korra's shoulder, a perfect pose for the cameramen's to photograph. Tenzin closed his eyes in sadness while Kanan was breathing hard out of anger.

As Kanan approached holding a large bootle of alcohol in his hand the reporters turned to him.

"Mr. Kanan do you think Amon is a danger." Asked a reporter as they followed Kanan.

"No."

"How come?" Asks another.

Kanan stopped. "Because I don't give a fuck. He can do whatever he fucking wants as long as he doesn't involve me or my family in it somehow."

"And the Mushoku? Do they pose any dan-"

Kanan cut him off grabbing him by the collar and lifting him in the air.

"Listen closely now." He says loud enough for everybody to hear it. "I don't give a fuck what these monkeys think about me. You fucking parasites can go bother someone else." He says throwing the reporter at the other reporters.

He follows Tarrlok into the bathroom. He found the representative of the Northern Water Tribe washing his hands with a big triumphant smile on his face. "You set Korra up, didn't you?" Kanan asked with a glare, while taking a swig from his bottle.

The councilman had the audacity to feign ignorance. "I must say I have no idea what you are talking about, young man."

"Don't play dumb with me. You made those reporters ask Korra questions so you could make her nervous and get her to join you. Your gifts didn't work, so you came up with this little idea."

Tarrlok chuckled and kept his smile on. "Well, what can you do? Reporters nowadays can be quite... persuasive. And besides, why would Avatar Korra join the task force unless she knew for a fact that she could handle the job? I find your lack of faith quite disturbing."

As Tarrlok began to leave he fell on his knees seemingly unable to breath.

"If something happens to Korra I'm making you responsible. The only thing stopping me from smashing this bottle over your head is the fact that this is really good." He says taking a swig.

"You think Amon, the Equalists, the Triads, the Mushoku are dangerous believe me, I'm much worse." Kanan finishes as he leaves the bathroom as Tarrlok finally is able to breathe. Between deep breaths he is wondering what the boy just did to him.

Exiting the bathroom Kanan spotted Korra sitting at a table her head resting on her hand, a sad expression adorning her beautiful face. He decided to get a smile from her.

He walks over to a small garden in the city hall. "Ladies and Gentleman... ah forget it. If the Avatar could lead me a hand here and make small earth wall behind me." Korra looks slightly confused but relents stepping on the floor a wall of earth emerges behind Kanan. He plucks a rose and puts it in his mouth.

He jumps up high in the air a lightning spear in his hand.

"First, I whip it out!"

"Then I thrust it, with great force!" He throws several lightning spears at the wall.

"Every angle...it penetrates!" Running along the wall he stabs several spears in the wall.

"Until...with great strength...I ram it in!" He jumps away from the wall throwing six lightning spears from between his fingers.

"In the end...we are all satisfied..." He claps his hands as the spears explode leaving a heart-shaped wall behind.

"...and you are set free." He throws the rose at the last spear as it makes a barely audible explosion and the heart breaks in two. The City Hall breaks into applause. Kanan plucks another rose heading towards Korra.

"And this is for my beautiful and charming assistant." He hands the rose to Korra as she laughs.

* * *

A week had passed since Korra joined the task force. She had been spending less and less time in the Air Temple, and her absence was noticed almost instantly.

The ones who were also stressed by the situation were Mako and Bolin. The championship was getting closer each day, but the Fire Ferrets couldn't practice properly without their waterbender. The idea of making themselves the laughingstock of the competition after being sponsored by none other than Hiroshi Sato was too much for Mako, who assured the man they were going to win the championship one way or another.

Tonight, she had a press conference about her current progress on the campaign against the Revolution.

"Avatar Korra has bravely answered the call. With the two of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists." Tarrlok said as the conference began.

"Question for the Avatar! Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him?"

"You want to know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward! Amon, I challenge you to a duel. No task force, no chi-blockers. Just the two of us at midnight at Avatar Aang's Memorial Island. Let's cut the chase and settle this, if you're man enough face me." Korra challenged before walking away.

* * *

**Air Temple next day**

"SHE WHAT!?" Kanan asked/roared at his aunt. He just couldn't believe how stupid Korra was! He was ready to boil.

"Please Kanan, you have to stop her! Who knows what Amon will do to her." Pema pleaded to her nephew.

"Where is she now?" Kanan asked as he made his way towards the water he could quickly reach her.

"I think she's in the docks of the city. Tenzin already went to talk to her, but I don't think she will listen to him."

He jumped down landed on the water and made his way towards the docks.

He arrived seeing Korra ready to go on a boat as Tenzin and Tarrlok argued.

"This is all your doing!" Tenzin shouted at Tarrlok.

"I tried to talk her out of it too, but she's made up her mind." Tarrlok defended himself.

Just before Korra could leave, Kanan yelled at her from the water. "Korra, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to face Amon once and for all, what else?" Korra replied angrily.

He steps on the solid ground. "Do you even know what you're up against? You have no idea what Amon is planning to do! I know you're scared but this is not-"

"I AM NOT SCARED!" Korra shouted at the top of her lungs.

"YES YOU ARE!" He shouted back even harder. He had enough of her attitude. "You're not just scared of him. You're terrified, but you're far to proud, stubborn, stupid and immature to admit it! And because of that, you made a ridiculous decision!"

"What part of saving Republic City from the Equalists is ridiculous!?"

"Facing Amon all by yourself when you don't know what he's going to do is ridiculous! Actually, it's not just ridiculous, it's downright idiotic!"

Korra just stood there in silence. "You don't know what you're talking about." she muttered.

"You know what! Do what you want, it seems you don't give a damn about the people who care about you. Go let him take your bending away, but don't come crying to me when he does." He says as he leaves.

The Avatar left as well, waterbending her way to the Avatar Aang's Memorial Island. As she was reaching her destination, Korra was pondering about the things Kanan had just told her. It really made her sad, but there was no turning back now. She was going to fight and she didn't want anything distracting her.

* * *

**Avatar Aang Memorial Island**

One hour had passed since midnight and Amon was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess you're a no-show, Amon. Who's scared now?" Korra thought out loud as she stood up and started to leave.

When she was near the exit, Korra suddenly felt something in her legs and tripped. She looked down and saw a whip coming from the shadows. Korra was pulled over by the whip into the darkness. She burnt the whip by firebending with her feet and quickly stood up. There were a total of twenty chi-blockers surrounding her with glowing red eyes. Before she could react, two other whips caught her hands and separated them, leaving her with only her feet to defend herself. With the use of her legs, she used earthbending and firebending to keep at bay as many chi-blockers as she could, but then two chi-blockers caught her off guard and started hitting her chi points, leaving her unconscious.

Korra woke up seeing nothing but blurry images. She tried to move, but no part of her body would respond. Some chi-blockers grabbed her arms and forced her to look up at the man standing in front of her.

Amon.

"I received your invitation, young Avatar." he said with a voice so life-less and monotone that Korra began to panic. Amon lifted his right hand and started moving closer to her.

Korra was petrified. It was literally her nightmare coming true. She couldn't do anything but watch how Amon was going to take her bending away. Closing her eyes, she remembered everything that Kanan told her. He was right. She made a terrible mistake and now she was going to pay the price.

A blade of energy shot between Amon and Korra.

"Stay where you are."

Standing on a roof was Kanan with his black trench coat his sword on his back. He jumped down.

"So the Avatar's boyfriend comes to her rescue. Take care of him." He motions his chi-blockers to attack. Five of them jump at Kanan only to stop mid-air groaning in pain before he slams them into a nearby wall, as they fall to the floor unconscious. Five more jump, Kanan stretches his hand forward as the same thing happens to them as well.

The other chi-blockers stand there unsure.

"Bloodbending." Amon exclaims. His chi-blockers stand there slightly terrified. They were trained against firebending, earthbending and waterbending, but bloodbending was something else.

"I can only use it at night. I never use it against another person, even when I use it I do it fast."

Seven large dragons of water emerge. The dragons turn to ice as the ice gives them a scale like appearance. The dragons lunge at the remaining chi-blockers. The dragons explode into shards of ice knocking the chi-blockers out. A lightning wolf emerges from Kanan lunging at Amon who swiftly dodges it.

When the fight was finished, Amon spoke up. "Mhhh, I must admit you are quite interesting, boy. I never knew a lightningbender existed."

"I don't care about your revolution Amon. But if it involves the people I care about, I personally will end you and your revolution."

"Is that so?" Amon asked before returning his gaze back to Korra, who was still too weak to stand up on her own. "Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Although it would be the simplest thing to take away your bending right now, I won't. You would only become a martyr. Benders of every nation would rally behind your demise. But I assure you, I have a plan. And I'm saving you for the last. Then, you'll get your duel, and I will destroy you, and your boyfriend won't be there to save you." Amon then throws a smoke bomb dissappearing into the night.

Kanan makes his way to Korra and holds her in his arms. "Korra, Korra are you okay."

"You... You came here." Korra stuttered.

"Yeah, I did. Did he hurt you or anything?"

"N-No... But, why?"

The Lightningbender looked at her questionably. "What do you mean by why?"

"W-Why did you come for m-me? You... You were really m-mad at me and I-I thought you... you hated me." She said as her voice was starting to break.

Kanan took a deep breath. "Yes, I was mad at you and I still am. But I could never hate you." He says looking her deep in the eyes.

Korra stared at Kanan for a moment before starting to cry. She hugged Kanan as hard as she could and he returned the embrace just as hard. Kanan placed one hand on her back and another on the back of her head. "I'm sorry. I'm s-so sorry." She said between hiccups. "You were right. I am scared. I have been scared ever since the night of the rally. I... I was so terrified with him. I felt... I felt so helpless."

"Hey, don't worry. It's ok to be scared. But you have nothing to fear right now. You're with me. You're safe."

"It's... It's just that I've never felt like this before. I... I don't know what to do." Korra said while sobbing.

"We'll figure it out together. The only thing you need to know right now is that I'm here with you and I won't let anyone ever hurt you. I promise."

She needed this. To know that Kanan was there just for her. After what she just went through, the only thing she wanted was to feel safe, to feel protected.

And Kanan was the only one who made her feel that way.

* * *

**That wraps it up. See you next time.**

**Mushoku - Japanese for Colorless**

**Azur the Cerulean - Azur is I think Spanish for azure.**

**Scarlet is obvious.**

**Nero the Shade - Nero is Italian for black.**

**Pretty ironic naming them Colorless even though I named them after colors.**

**You also might have noticed Kanan at the beginning of the chapter being slightly cold. I was going for a Sugar and Ice personality.**


	8. Chapter 8: Romance and Pro-Bending

**Welcome back. Time for some romance between Kanan and Korra.**

**SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: Yeah me too pal, me too. You're gonna spot a lot more MGR references.**

**Lelouch-Strife: Yeah he has a good moveset in KH. You'll see some lightning techniques that are gonna be familiar to a lot of you.**

**emoriymorrill: Thanks.**

**I own nothing aside from my OC's and some other stuff I might add.**

**Also I'm not doing the heartbroken Bolin bullshit. It's a waste of time.**

**Now on to the story.**

* * *

Following the encounter with Amon Korra was still a little shocked about the whole 'almost getting her bending taken away from her' deal, but now she talked about it with Tenzin, Pema and Kanan, especially Kanan. She realized that admitting she was scared was the first step to take in order to overcome her fears. Now she felt a lot more relieved than before.

She decided to take a break from the task force. Instead, she returned to the Fire-Ferrets and started practicing for the tournament. Kanan thought that was a great idea, thinking that some time away from work would release some tension, and he was right. Korra's mood had vastly improved since she started Pro-bending again. Her confidence was up and she was finally returning to her old self. Kanan told Mako and Bolin not to talk to Korra about Amon or the Equalists unless it was completely necessary.

Speaking of Pro-bending, Kanan was currently watching the Fire-Ferrets practice. His trusty Masamune always beside him.

"It's been great having you in so many back-to-back practices, Korra." Mako commented as he took off his helmet and wiped the sweat out of his forehead.

"It feels good to be back." Korra said, taking off her helmet as well. "Although, Tarrlok isn't too happy about my absence."

"Don't mind him Korra. He can't really complain, you did achieve a lot when you were working with him. And besides everybody needs a break." Kanan said from his seat.

"Yeah, that's right! You joined the Fire-Ferrets before you joined this task force." Bolin added.

Mako then called them over for some 'Team-Time'. "Alright guys, this night is our first match of the tournament. I know that we haven't been a team for long, but the Fire-Ferrets have never been this good. Are we ready?"

"We're ready!" Bolin and Mako shouted.

"You guys better be." Kanan added as the Fire-Ferrets laughed.

"Excuse me, guys." A female voice said. Everyone turned around to see Asami smiling while holding a pair of new uniforms. "You'll need this."

The firebender walked towards Asami. "Hey, Asami."

"Hey, sweetie."

Mako then grabbed one of the uniforms. "These uniforms look great!"

"You look great, champ." Asami responded as they started rubbing each other's noses. Korra looked at Asami and felt jealous. Not because she was with Mako, but because she was in a relationship and she was not.

Kanan drowned out their little conversation. But looking at Mako and Asami he kinda wished he was in a relationship. Kissing, hugging, holding hands. He looked over to Korra who was packing her things in her bag. The slight sweat rolling down her body sure did make her look sexier. He then mentally slapped himself. _"What are you thinking you idiot. Like you're ever gonna end up with a girl like her."_

His further thoughts were interrupted by Mako. "Ok teammates and number one fan, I'll see you in the match tonight. Asami and I have a lunch date." He said as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand and exited the room, leaving Bolin, Korra and Kanan alone.

"Well let's go Korra." He said as he turned to leave, as Korra followed.

As the two exited the arena and turned to leave for the Air Temple, Kanan stopped, his mind was yelling at him to spend more time with Korra, so he gave in.

"Uh... Hey you wanna see some more of the city?" He asked nervously, hoping Korra didn't notice it.

She stopped and looked at him. "Sure I always wanted to see more of the city." Korra exclaimed happily. In reality she wanted to spend more time with Kanan. She wouldn't admit it but at Tarrlok's gala when she saw Kanan talking with Asami she felt incredibly jealous and possessive of him.

As they made their way through the city they talked about common things. They entered the park and came next to some people doing waterbending stances as a form of meditation, anybody was free to join.

"Hey why don't we give that a try?" Kanan asked. Korra shrugged.

They got into the basic stance. Kanan performed a simple push and pull form. Korra copied him, but actually bended the water out of the pond and drenched him with it. She closed her eyes and started laughing.

She was still laughing so hard she nearly chocked. Kanan turned around and blasted her with a large vortex of water. It blasted her into the nearby pond. This time it was him who was laughing. He was laughing so hard he didn't notice a whip of water wrap around his waist as he was yanked into the same pond. They both looked at each other before bursting into laughter, it reminded them of their childhood, the good old times.

They used a small water spout to propel themselves out of the water.

"Alright mighty Avatar, you have the great honor of drying my clothes." He said as he looked at his wet clothes.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled with a simple flick of the wrist removed all liquid from their clothes. They both then guided the water back into the pond.

"Hey, why don't we go and grab something to eat. I haven't had anything since breakfast." Kanan suggested.

"Sure, where do you wanna go?" She questioned with a radiant smirk on her face.

"I know a place you're going to like."

She raised one of her brows. "It's not a vegetarian place is it? 'cause I'm sick and tired of that stuff. I don't want to see another ball of vegetables."

He let out a load chuckle. "Haha, no they've got meat, really good meat actually." He grinned at her.

They walked over to the exit of the park where Korra spotted an Equalist supporter posting an Amon poster on a wall with a bucket of glue. She walked over to the poster as the man left to find another wall to posterize. Kanan noticed the angry glare on her face as she read the lettering. He stood next to her to take a peek for himself. It was a more simplistic designed poster with red background. The top text read in big massive uppercase letters: "EQUALITY NOW!" while the lower text read. "THE AVATAR HAS FAILED US ALL!"

She ripped down the poster and tore it apart in anger, throwing the remains in a dumpster nearby.

"Come on don't believe that bullshit propaganda. You haven't failed anybody." Kanan said hoping to get her to relax and smile. And it sure did work.

They arrived at a place called "Chili: Bar and Grill."

Her eyes marveled at the amount of meat on the menu. She ordered a huge amount of meat a couple of steaks and some mashed potatoes. Kanan ordered the same but with some wasabi in it he liked his food spicy.

As quickly as the food came, as quickly it was devoured by the two Water Tribe natives. There was still some wasabi left in a small bowl which Kanan was eating from his finger. Korra looked shocked, from what she had heard wasabi was one of the most spicy foods in the world and here he was eating it like it was ice cream. She scooped some of it on her finger and ate it. Big mistake. Her mouth felt like it had caught fire she took the can of milk on their table and downed it all in one go. Milk was supposed to help against it. Kanan ordered another few and Korra downed all three in one go.

A couple of hours later they were back at the Air Temple. There was a question in Korra's head. Was this a date? She asked herself. She never was on a date so she didn't know. She knew she had a lot of fun and finally ate some actual food, not the vegetarian full corn goat food or whatever it was. But most importantly she was able to spend more time with him.

"Kanan... was this a date?" She said outloud before quickly pressing her hand against her mouth.

This question caught Kanan off guard. He wished it was a date. He wished Korra was his girlfriend. He wished he could kiss and hug her.

"If you want that it's a date it is one. If you don't then it isn't." He answered before quickly making his way towards his room. Leaving Korra alone to her thoughts.

* * *

**Air Temple the next day**

Korra and the airbending kids were in the Air Temple filling the feeders of the lemurs. Jinora, hoping to figure out Korra's feelings towards her cousin, started talking. "So Korra, how are things going on with you and Kanan?"

"Yes, tell us all about the magical romance!" Ikki shouted in excitement.

The question was so out of nowhere Korra had trouble answering. "Wh-What are you guys talking about? There's n-nothing going on between me and Kanan." She stated. In reality, Korra had been wondering about how she felt towards Kanan for the past few days. The problem was that she kept debating herself when she tried to decide whether if she liked him or not. So many questions pondered in her head, and when she answered one, more questions took its place. This had to be one of the so called 'girl-problems' she heard about.

"Then why does your face gets so red when you see him shirtless?" Jinora asked innocently.

"Th-Thats not true!" Korra blurted out. As if on cue, she started blushing.

"Hey look, Korra's face is getting red again!" Ikki shouted.

Before things could get more embarrassing for Korra, Pema stepped in. "Ikki, it's not polite to point out when a person is blushing." She said in a sweet, motherly tone.

"Ok, but why is Korra blushing, mommy?"

Pema chuckled. "Well, that's a normal thing to do when a person thinks about the one he likes."

"But I don't like Kanan. I mean he's a great friend and all but... but..." Korra said as she tried to put her thoughts into words.

Of course, Pema saw right through her. "Ikki, Jinora, can you please leave me and Korra alone for a minute? We need to talk about some things."

The girls eventually left Korra and Pema alone, but not before bickering about 'things being unfair' and 'finding out one way or another'.

When Pema was sure they were alone, she turned to face Korra. "Look Korra, you really need to realize that you like Kanan."

"It's... It's just that I don't know if I like him, Pema." Korra started to say. "Every time I think about it, I get more confused and..."

"Korra, think about all the things you have done with him since you met him. In all of that time, haven't you ever felt different around him? Haven't you ever wished to be more than friends with him?"

Korra took a deep breath and started to remember every special moment she had with Kanan ever since that day he came back to the South Pole.

When she first saw him when he came back, she thought he was hot. Plain and simple.

When he defended her during her argument with Tenzin and the White Lotus, she thought he was thoughtful and funny.

When he promised her that she would stay in Republic City. She thought that she was lucky that she had such a friend and felt happy.

When she saw him in his boxers during breakfast, she wished for a minute to see him like that more often.

When she saw him meditating shirtless and sweating, she drooled a bit and acknowledged the fact that he had one rockin' body.

When she told him about her insecurities regarding her airbending training, she felt better when he comforted her.

When he told her she should smile more because it made her look even prettier, she felt joyful.

When she saw Asami having a friendly talk with him back at the gala, she felt jealous and a bit possessive over him.

When she and Kanan accidently snuggled that night in the park, she felt embarrassed but secretly enjoyed it.

When Kanan got mad at her before going to face Amon, she felt hurt and sad.

But the most important moment the two of them shared was when Kanan rescued her from Amon that night at Avatar Aang's Memorial Island. She had never felt so scared before, but when Kanan held her close to him and told her he was there with her and that he wouldn't let anything ever hurt her, she had never felt so secure. She was still scared of Amon but with Kanan on her side she knew she could face him.

That was when she realized.

"Okay... I do like him." Korra said with a small smile and a faint blush.

"See? That wasn't so hard." Pema teased.

Korra suddenly felt nervous. "But... What if he doesn't like me? I don't want to lose him." She said with her face down. The thought of losing Kanan scared her more than Amon did.

Pema placed her hand on Korra's shoulder. "Korra, I've known Kanan since he was a boy. I know for a fact that if you tell him, he will feel the same way. You just need to let him know."

"You... You think so?" The Avatar asked hopefully.

"I know so." Was Pema's answer.

Feeling confident again, Korra jumped out her seat and hugged Pema. "Thank you, Pema." Pema returned the embrace. Korra then leaft the place and went looking for Kanan. She was really nervous, but excited at the same time. But she didn't know if she should ask him out. They had something like a date yesterday.

* * *

Kanan was sitting on one of the benches looking at the ocean. It's calm waves calming the storm that was his mind. He was thinking about Korra. About his feelings for her. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice Korra approach him.

"H-hey... Kanan I..I..I need to talk w...with you." She stuttered out.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked composing himself. Still thinking about his feelings for her.

"Yeah you see I, um wanted to ehh... ask you if you c...c-could..." She said cursing herself for stuttering so much. She was the Avatar and here she was blushing and stuttering like a shy schoolgirl.

"Uh, Korra what do you-"

"Ah screw it." She interrupted him before pressing her lips against his and wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Kanan's eyes were wide open in shock. A part of his mind was telling him to push her away, but a larger much stronger part in his mind relished in the kiss. This was something he always wanted. He closes his eyes wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him while deepening the kiss. They kissed for a couple of minutes, even if there was no tongue involved it was just so damn tasty. They separated from each other Korra looking incredibly embarrassed.

"I..I..I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" She was interrupted by Kanan hugging her and pressing his forehead against hers.

"Its okay. Korra I...I always wanted this. I always wanted you to kiss me. I wanted to kiss you, to hold you. If you hadn't done it I definitely would have."

"So does this mean were a couple now?" She nervously asks.

"It's what we want it to be." He says looking in her deep blue cerulean eyes. "But wasn't this a bit too fast?" He asks.

"Too fast? We know each other for over 10 years. It should have happened faster." She adds with a slight laugh.

"Well sorry I didn't have the courage back then." He joins the small laughter.

As Korra turned to leave. "Oh wait here's a little something." He says giving her a tender kiss on the cheek. "A good luck charm for you match tonight." He says before walking off.

Korra quickly runs to her room and closes the door. She leans against it touching the spot where Kanan kissed her. Her heart beating unnaturally fast.

Oh, she was so going to win this match. Those poor Rabaroos wouldn't stand a snowball of a chance.

* * *

**Pro-bending Arena**

Kanan was in the locker room watching the Fire-Ferrets game against the Rabaroos. From the start of the match, it was rather clear that it was very one-sided. The Fire-Ferrets were attacking, dodging and countering like there was no tomorrow. Kanan also noticed how pumped up Korra was. She was moving and waterbending so fast that Kanan honestly thought she could have played against the Rabaroos alone and still end the match with a victory for the Fire-Ferrets. Even if Kanan thought Pro-bending was a waste of his time, he did it for Korra.

Eventually, the Fire-Ferrets won the match with three consecutive rounds in their favor. The crowd cheered as they made their way back to the locker room, waving goodbye to the spectators.

When Mako, Bolin and Korra entered the room, Mako was the first to talk. "Man, that was incredible!" He shouted with unusual joy for someone as broody as himself.

"I know, right? If we keep it up like this we'll win the tournament for sure!" Korra exclaimed excitedly as she took off her helmet. Things couldn't get any better for her. Her team won their first tournament match showing prowess, passion and skill.

"The Fire-Ferrets are practically champions already!" Bolin said while pumping his fists in glory.

"Be careful Bolin, this was only our first match. We can't get to confident or it might cost us the tournament." Mako said to the earthbender. "Though I'll admit this is one heck of a start." He said with a smirk. Turning around, he faced Korra. "I gotta' say Korra, you were probably the wildest of us out there. I've never seen you play like that before."

Korra scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Yeah well, I was pretty excited before the game so I kinda' took advantage of that."

"Really? I'm kinda curious what got you so excited." Kanan whispered into her ear.

"Kanan!" Korra shouted as she spun around and hugged her boyfriend. Normally it would have been embarrassing for her to hug Kanan so tightly in the sight of Mako and Bolin, but she was too excited to care. "Did you see our game?" She asked as she let go.

"Of course I did. You guys were pretty good." Kanan congratulated Korra and the bending brothers. He turned to Korra. "Looks like my lucky charm worked, wouldn't you say." Kanan whispered into her ear.

That was when Asami entered the room.

"Congratulation guys, you were amazing out there!" She said as she hugged Mako, who hugged her back.

"Well well well, if it isn't Miss Romantic." Kanan greeted Asami.

"Ahh. So my advice was put to good use. Weren't they." Asami added with a smirk.

"Uhh. What advice?" Korra asked.

Kanan scratched the back of his head. "During the gala Asami gave me some advice on girls."

"Well I guess it did. Now can we..." Korra said gesturing towards the exit.

"Don't let me interrupt your date." Asami innocently said.

"You two are dating? Well have fun." Mako responded.

"Come on let's go." Kanan added. As he and Korra left.

* * *

"You know you really don't need to take me on a date. We basically had one already." Korra said.

"Well we weren't a couple back then." Kanan argued.

He showed her a lot of the city this time. Including the highest tower in the city. Korra's look of astonishment when she saw the city from above was beautiful to Kanan. He liked her smiles a lot it made her look even more beautiful.

They arrived at a restaurant. And took their seats. The food came and gone. As the two had an almost insatiable appetite. They were talking, laughing everything was fine until Korra noticed someone staring at her.

"Hey Kanan, what's that guy's deal?" She asked pointing a certain individual.

Kanan turned his head back and saw a guy with two girls, one on each of his arms, followed by two other guys. The guy Korra pointed at had the weirdest haircut Kanan had ever seen, as all of his purple hair was inclined towards the right part of his face. He had pale skin and had a disturbing smile that went along with glaring eyes. All in all, he basically was the living definition of creepy.

"Beats me."

The weirdo then made his way to Kanan and Korra, followed by his two nameless teammates. Instead of talking right away, he stood there just smirking in a way that could unnerve anyone just by looking at him. After a minute of awkward silence, Kanan decided to figure out what did that guy wanted.

"Is there a reason why are you staring at us like that or are you just plain weird?"

The purple-haired weirdo chuckled a bit before starting to talk. "Well well well, if it isn't the Fire-Ferrets chick and her boyfriend. Tell me, how did a couple of amateurs lucked their way into the tournament?"

"What I would like to know is how you expect me to take you seriously with that haircut." Kanan retorted, earning a chuckle out of Korra.

The Wolfbats waterbender from what they found out stared at Kanan for a moment with his eye slightly twitching, but regained his cool. He then approached Korra with and leaned very close.

"You know, if you really want to learn how a real pro bends, I could give you some private lessons." He whispered.

Korra stood up and got right in front of his face. "You wanna' go toe-to-toe with me, pretty boy?" She challenged.

"Go for it, I'll give you the first shot." Tahno cockily responded.

Kanan immediately knew what he wanted. "Really using dirty tactics already. Don't hit him Korra if you do, you Mako and Bolin will be kicked from the tournament." He said as he stood up. "Luckily I'm not from the Fire Ferrets." He says standing up. As the two other Wolfbats fell to the floor, unconscious. Tahno panicked slightly but something told him this guy was bad business and attacked him. Kanan simply caught his fist and punched him with such speed it looked like he didn't do anything.

"I'll tell you what's gonna happen next. You're gonna attack me, I'm gonna do a pirouette and your gonna lose a tooth." Kanan stated. Tahno went for a punch which Kanan dodged before delivering a roundhouse kick to his face as Tahno fell to the ground spitting out a tooth. He was grabbed in a very painfull hold by Kanan. As Tahno was squirming under his grip Kanan spoke up. "Now I belive you should apologize to this nice lady for ruining her date."

"Like hell I wil- arggh" Tahno growled in pain. "Okay, okay I apologize Miss Avatar for ruining your date."

Kanan then threw him through the door. "Well the trash is taken care of may I interest you in some dessert." Kanan asked Korra.

"Mhhhhhhh, that is tempting." Korra responded humorously. As the night went on the two found themselves back at the Air Temple.

"I had a lot of fun." Korra said. "Me too. Especially being my first date and all."

To say Korra was shocked was an understatement. "What? This was your first date too?"

"Well I never tried dating when I was out there. I had eyes only on one girl." He says looking her deep in the eyes.

Kanan leaned closer to Korra, placed his right hand on her left cheek and slowly but firmly approached his lips to Korra's until they met. With his other arm, Kanan wrapped Korra by her waist and pulled her a little closer to him. Korra responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Their first kiss was slow yet firm, but this one was plain passionate. They kept kissing into the night.

* * *

**Pro-bending Arena next day**

Kanan and the Fire-Ferrets were on the locker room before the match against the Boar-q-pines.

Kanan could only imagine wherevteams got their names from. He knew they were based on animals but who gave the animals these stupid names.

As the Pro-bending team was getting ready, Kanan was pondering about his new 'relationship-status' with Korra and the reaction of his family when they announced it to them. The kids were absolutely happy about it and bombarded them with a million and more questions. Meanwhile, Pema was glad that her nephew and Korra started dating for they made such an adorable couple in her eyes. Tenzin, however, was a whole different story. He went through various emotional states like disbelief, denial, frustration and finally resignation. All of that in only one hour. But he relented knowing that their happiness with each other was much more important. But he told them to keep their relationship a secret. Saying that if someone like, Tarrlok for example would try to use it against them.

The match was quickly over, which meant the Fire Ferrets had qualified for the finals. Hell he didn't even watch it, like always he was here for Korra. He still didn't like Pro-bending and that wouldn't change no matter how many kisses he would get, but hey she was welcome to try.

* * *

**Air Temple Islan****d**

When the couple came back to the Air Temple Korra had a couple of questions for Kanan.

"Hey Kanan remember when we were searching for Bolin, when we fought the chi-blockers. How did you do that back there, not only that but you also walked on water multiple times and that's no waterbending move from what I know."

Kanan turned to her. "Chi. I focus chi on my punches and kicks that gives these devastating results. I also focus it on my feet to walk on water or walls." He explained.

"Can you teach me? Please." She gave him her best puppy look.

He was about to flat out refuse. But decided why not. If Korra was stronger it was better for her. And her puppy look was making it really hard to refuse. "Alright, follow me." He relented.

Korra pumped her fist into the air in victory.

She followed him to a large fountain near one of the Meditation Pavilions.

He stepped in the fountain, on the water as if it was second nature to him.

"By focusing my chi on my foot soles it allows me to stand on water, or stand on a wall like I'm glued to it." He motions her forward with his hand. "Come up here, don't worry I'll hold you."

Kanan was holding her above the water. "You're constantly manipulating chi to bend the elements, this shouldn't be too hard for you."

And after half and hour and several loud splashes Korra was standing on water. "Do you see this. I did it." She said jumping up and down on the water for celebration. She proceeded to run up a nearby wall and standing on it as if she was glued to it.

"That's my girl." Kanan said to Korra.

"And how do I implement it to my punches and kicks." Asked a very curious Korra.

"That's gonna take a lot of training. It did for me. But you'll definitely learn it."

"But don't show it to someone else." Kanan asked of her.

"Why not?" She asked him.

"Well you show it to one person and that person to another, and then you have criminals running along walls and water."

"Alright I promise." She couldn't really argue with that, her Avatar job was hard enough she didn't need it to become harder than it is.

"But why teach me?" Korra asked.

Because..." He said as he placed his hand on Korra's hip, pulling her closer. "... you are the prettiest, strongest and coolest girlfriend ever."

Korra felt her heart skip a beat when Kanan addressed her as his girlfriend. She looked at Kanan and saw him not smirking, but smiling seriously.

That was all she needed.

"Oh, just come here already!" Korra yelled as she jumped into Kanan and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

Before Kanan could answer, Korra went and kissed him fully in the lips. Kanan responded by hugging and kissing her just as hard. Their first kiss was slow yet firm, but this one was plain passionate. Korra's hand slowly snaked it's way under his sweater vest and trailed along his muscular chest and abs, eliciting a moan from him, he responded opening his mouth and letting his tongue meet Korra's. The Avatar was a little hesitant at first but she quickly granted him access inside her mouth when she discovered a whole new level of pleasure as their tongues danced together to the rhythm of her moans.

After the most intense five minutes Kanan and Korra had the pleasure to experience they finally separated from each other, the need for air becoming more and more urgent. Korra was blushing profusely and Kanan was drooling a little, but both had a big smile on their faces.

"I think we just found ourselves a new favorite hobby." Kanan said to his new girlfriend.

Needless to say, Korra agreed with her new boyfriend wholeheartedly.

* * *

**That wraps it up sorry this chapter was shorter. Please if you can read my ****song**** parody Task Force today!**

**Also I'm gonna make a side story to this one. The story will be about Kanan and Korra having sex and doing some really kinky stuff. Tell me what you think about it.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Shinigami

**Welcome back. Time for some action in this chapter. You will also find out something about Kanan.**

**One more thing I changed something so Kanan doesn't have a sheath, he doesn't carry his sword around. Now he basically summons it with his lightning.**

**SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: You're about to see action.**

**Lelouch-Strife: Yes she will, others too, but not now.**

**emoryjmorrill: Thanks pal.**

**I don't own anything aside from my OC's and some other stuff I might add.**

**Let's us begin.**

* * *

Loud cheering was echoing throughout the underground location. In the middle of the arena two men were fighting. One bulky probably from the Earth Kingdom, and one normally muscular and fit younger man with a long braid reaching down to his knees wrapped in blue bandages. With a X shaped scar on his left cheek and a horizontal scar underneath his right eye. Cold grey blue eyes staring at its opponent. This young man was Kanan.

The opponent swung his fist only for it to be caught by Kanan who twists the arm slightly before deliver a powerful kick to the other man's face knocking him out. The large crowd bursts into a loud cheer.

"Well it seems another falls before our champion. Better luck next time." A female voice announces over a microphone.

Kanan makes his way towards the locker rooms. As he's changing into his usual outfit someone enters the room.

"Considering the first time I had to basically kidnapp you to fight here. Now you're here by yourself. Well I guess the money is great." A woman around 30 says. The woman was the boss of this underground fighting ring, she simply referred to herself as Madam Huo. This woman was actually the Fire Nation representative. Why she orchestrated a illegal fighting ring, Kanan could only guess.

"Well it helps me to release some tension. The money... it's a nice bonus." Kanan adds with a smirk. The radio interrupted further conversation.

_"Greetings, fellow citizens of Republic City. This is Amon, and I have a message for you all. For far too long were Pro-bending athletes worshipped as if they were heroes or pillars of our community. They are nothing but flashy benders who take advantage of their genetic blessing to inflate their own ego. As all of you know, I am an honorable man, and I like to warn my enemies before I make a move. Council of this city, hear me out: Unless you want to experience severe consequences, you will cancel tomorrow's Pro-bending championship final. You have twenty-four hours to broadcast a message aimed at the general public stating that the championship final will not take place. In case you don't, you will have given me your answer. Until next time…"_

"Amon is stepping up his game how it looks like." Kanan added with a thoughtful look.

"Knowing the rest of the council they'll probably cancel the finals. These people need to grow some backbone." Madam Huo said shaking her head in slight irritation.

Kanan was thinking about Korra and the Fire Ferrets. The finals meant a lot to them. Knowing Korra she'll probably try to convince the council otherwise.

"Wanna accompany me to the city hall?" Madam Huo asked having changed into another outfit and styled her hair differently. Kanan simply nodded.

* * *

**City Hall**

"The Council is unanimous. We are closing the Arena."

"No!" Mako shouted.

"You can't!" Bolin followed.

Korra took a step forward and placed her hands on her hips defiantly. "I thought we were supposed to fight back against the Equalists, not to do what Amon tells us to do! This doesn't make sense!" She shouted as her voice echoed inside the room. She then gave Tarrlok and expecting look. "What about you, Tarrlok? You're not gonna allow Amon to walk all over us, are you?"

Tarrlok intertwined his fingers together in deep thought. "For once, Tenzin and I agree on this matter. My first responsibility is to ensure the safety of the citizens, and while I am all for bringing that lunatic Amon and his revolution to justice, I cannot and will not put innocent lives at risk just so that you and your friends can play a game."

"Pro-bending might only be a game to you, but think of what it means to this city! Right now, the Arena is the only place where benders and non-benders can gather together to watch benders-"

"Beat each other up! In peace! It's an inspiration to everyone!" Bolin finished what could've been a very good argument from Mako.

"I appreciate your naïve idealism, but you're ignoring the reality of the situation. If placing the wellbeing of the citizens ahead of Pro-bending makes me a bad councilman in your eyes, then I guess I have no other choice but to be a bad councilman." Tarrlok declared with a tone that clearly indicated he had heard enough. He proceeded to grab a wooden mace and raised his arm. "I hereby declare this meeting to be o-"

The door was kicked open revealing Kanan, Lin and Madam Huo.

"Tarrlok, Tarrlok, Tarrlok. If I remember correctly the council was five people not four." Madam Huo said.

"Miss Homura. What excuses your late attendance this time?" Tarrlok asked with a sigh.

"Some personal issues not else." Madam Huo or more likely Miss Homura stated while taking her seat among the other Council members.

"Now I hereby declare that-" But Tarrlok was interrupted again. "I'm against it." Miss Homura stated.

"Homura there are innocent lives at risk. We should not be arguing about this." Tenzin stated sighing. They were good friends but it didn't help that they held often different values.

"I know Tenzin. But please listen to what our esteemed Chief of Police has to say." Homura stated.

"I cannot believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Avatar." Lin declared with a bit of a sour face.

"You do?" Tenzin asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you actually do?" Korra followed. Her day was getting weirder and weirder. First, Tarrlok was agreeing with Tenzin, and now Lin was agreeing with her? What was going on?

"To be honest, I expected this kind of cut-and-run response from Tenzin, but what about the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone! It's time for benders to display some strength and unity against these Equalists. We must show everyone Amon isn't in charge of Republic City and that what prevails here is the rule of law and order, not the words of a dirty criminal like him."

Kanan had a couple of his own thoughts to add. "Have you considered what will happen if you close the Arena? If you decide to close it, the Equalist cause will grow stronger. Amon will gain more influence as well as followers because the citizens will think that he is the one under control. If anything, you are giving Amon the chance to become a bigger threat than he already is. Is that what you want?"

Everyone in the room was surprised about Kanan's solid argument. In all honesty, the members of the Council did not considered the negative consequences that the peaceful option might bring upon the city.

"Yeah what he and the chief said." The earthbending brother added.

"It's no wonder we never come to an unanimous decision. You simply don't care what others have to say about this matter. I am not changing my mind." Miss Homura stated.

"If you keep the Arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There is no better force to deal with the chi blockers; our armor is impervious to their attacks." Lin said confidently.

"Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators and the Arena?" Tarrlok asked with interest.

"I guarantee it."

Tarrlok placed his hand on his chin. "Hhm, it IS hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record. If she is confident that her elite officers can protect the Arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote." He said as he raised his hand. "Who else is with me?"

All of the Council members raised their hand as well, except for Tenzin.

"The Arena stays open. Good luck in the finals." Tarrlok declared.

The Fire-Ferrets cheered in victory after hearing the Council's final decision. Korra gave Kanan a big hug, one that the waterbender didn't hesitated to return. Without them noticing, Tarrlok watched the action with subtle, yet unmistaken interest. Perhaps there was more than a friendly relationship going on between the two of them._"__This could turn out to be useful."_ The councilman thought smirking inwardly. "Also, good luck to you Chief Beifong." With that said, Tarrlok left the room.

Tenzin couldn't believe his bad luck. The one time the Council agreed on something he also did, well Homura wasn't there, so it didn't really count. But the decision changed at the last minute. Leave it to Lin to make the Council go with the violent option. "A word please, Lin." Tenzin whispered as he made his way to her. The two of them went to the hall outside the chamber.

"What do you want now Tenzin?" Lin asked rudely.

"Tarrlok is playing you, and I don't want to see you get hurt." Tenzin answered.

"I know what I'm doing and the risk that comes with it."

"In that case I am going to be by your side during the game."

Lin glared at the airbender. "You don't need to babysit me."

Tenzin rolled his eyes. "It's for Korra. I want to make sure she's safe."

The Chief of Police had enough with the discussion. "Do what you want!" she snapped at him. "It's not like I've ever been able to stop you before." Lin said as she now started to leave the hall. The moment she started walking, the one person she didn't wanted to see any further today approached her.

"Excuse me, Chief Beifong. I wanted to thank you for help." Korra started to say. However, Lin ignored her and continued to walk. "It really… means… a lot." When the Avatar finished her sentence, the cranky Chief of Police was already gone. Korra then turned around to face Tenzin. "What is her deal? Even when she's on my side she's against me!"

"I've known Lin since we were children. She's always been… challenging." Tenzin said. He did not like were this conversation was going.

Korra was intrigued. "What did your father do to make her hate the Avatar so much?"

"My father and Lin got along just fine. I'm afraid her issues are… with me."

_"Her issues are with him? What kind of issues could she probably have with Tenzin? It's almost like…" _Korra thought. Then she gasped. "Wait a second, it all makes sense now! You and Beifong, Beifong and you… You two were a couple!"

"Where did you get that idea?" Tenzin asked looking very nervous.

"Ha! Your wife." Korra answered with a triumphal look on her face.

"I'll have to have a word with her."

"Oh that yeah I knew about that." Kanan said between laughs.

"How?" Tenzin asked.

"Mom told me." Kanan said calming down.

_"Of course she did."_ Tenzin said thinking of the smug face his sister probably has right now.

"This is too good. Pema stole you from Beifong? I'm surprised our 'esteemed' Chief of Police didn't throw her in jail." Korra said suppressing her giggles.

"Pema didn't steal me. Lin and I had been growing apart for a while. We both had... different goals in lif-Why am I even telling you this!? It all happened a long time ago and we've moved passed it." Tenzin explained himself as best as he could before leaving the City Hall.

Korra and Kanan were about to leave but Miss Homura appeared.

"Avatar Korra a pleasure to meet you." Homura bowed.

"You too Miss Homura. Thank you for your help back there." Korra politely bowed back.

"No need to thank me. The council should listen more to what the people want. I fear this council won't hold on much longer."

"A good day to you Avatar Korra, Kanan." Homura stated before walking away.

"You know her?" Korra asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah we met on the gala." Kanan lied, knowing full well the circumstances they had met under.

Outside of the City Hall as the couple climbed onto their respective pets, Korra remembered something.

"Wait you knew about Tenzin and Lin's relationship?" She asked.

"Yeah. My mother told me." Kanan stated before feeling a slight breeze on his arm seeing Korra had hit him.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For not giving me any teasing material you ass." Korra responded.

"An ass you like." Kanan playfully stated.

* * *

**Air Temple**

Air Temple Island was a place of peace and tranquility. That peace was interrupted by two people. Korra and Kanan more exactly. The couple were currently in a hot makeout session. Korra was laying on top of Kanan whose sweater vest was zipped open completely revealing his scarred and muscular sexy body, courtesy of Korra. The exchange of kisses was heated, their tongues dancing in the rhythm of their moans. Kanan then flipped Korra on her back, sliding her shirt slightly down he began kissing her neck which resulted in soft moans coming from Korra. He then bit her neck resulting in a combination of a slight hiss and moan. He bit her again which resulted in a higher pitched moan. She then flipped Kanan on his back and began her assault of kisses and bites on his neck, eliciting moans he eagerly let out. Their makeout session was interrupted by a very loud gasp. The couple turned their heads to see Pema standing outside the room on the porch with her hand on her mouth.

"I...I didn't see anything." She said before walking away.

The couple were blushing quite furiously, especially Korra.

"I've never felt so embarrassed..." Korra muttered into Kanan's chest.

"What you're embarrassed to be seen kissing me." Kanan slightly teased her. He received a slight glare in response.

"You know we still have a little time left before the finals." Kanan added with a suggestive grin.

Did he really have to ask.

Yes, Korra definitely enjoyed having Kanan as her boyfriend.

And the kissing? Sweet spirits it was amazing!

Unsurprisingly for both of them. They both were quite passionate and hot blooded by nature. Whenever they showed each other the slightest hint of physical affection, and there was no one around to see, something primal would awaken in both of them, and a soft, gentle kiss would quickly escalate into the two teens all but devouring each other in heated makeout sessions, and by no means was either teen complaining.

Of course, they controlled themselves when it came to their more… intimate urges. Neither of them were ready for that just yet, and hadn't even removed a single piece of clothing during one of these sessions, save for each other's hair bands, but that didn't stop them from getting a little handsy with each other.

Korra had to fight of the urge of missing the finals just so she could stay here with Kanan. She had to hand it to him he certainly knew how to use his mouth for a greater good, not just for throwing out good arguments or nice comments.

* * *

**Pro-bending Arena**

Of all the times Kanan had visited the arena, never has the crowd been so large, well these were the finals after all.

He himself was standing next to his uncle and the police chief Lin. Asami had offered him a seat in the VIP area but he politely denied, he needed to be able to intervene immediately if Amon decided to retaliate for the ignored warning, and attack the arena.

All the lights went out and only focused on the middle of the arena a man in a suit was holding a microphone.

"Introducing the challengers, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets."

The crowd cheered at the introduction of the underdogs. The Fire-Ferrets were approaching the stage in a moving platform, greeting the fans as they waved their hands.

"And their opponents, the three-time champions Wolfbats!" The man on the stage said as he now pointed the other side of the Arena. Three men wearing capes and Wolfbats masks were standing now on the ring, two of them behind one. Out of nowhere, the Wolfbats raised their capes and started howling as fireworks appeared on their backs.

Kanan sweatdropped at the entrance of the opponents. Why it was so flashy, stupid and time wasting, he could only guess.

When the two teams were positioned, the referee ordered to start and the bell ringed. Kanan didn't really bother watching the match he still hated Pro-bending, but hearing some people complain about some cheating got his attention.

In fact, he heard Mako complaining to the referee about that last move. But the referee ignored his complains and gestured the Fire-Ferrets to retreat.

The Wolfbats earthbender then proceeded to launch earth disk from the Fire Ferrets side of the ring.

"Is the referee blind or something." He heard Asami yell from the VIP area. He was no Pro-bending hardcore fan but that told him everything.

"That's it." Kanan exclaimed before suddenly vanishing and reappearing again just as Tahno stumbled to the ground. Lin and Tenzin looked at Kanan as he repeated the process. Kanan was enhancing his speed to inhuman levels by coursing his lightning through his body. But even with his hard effort the Fire Ferrets still lost as Mako the last one standing, was blasted off the ring into the waters below.

"I barely broke a sweat. Anybody wants to mess with the champs?" Tahno loudly proclaimed as he took off his helmet.

With a long jump Kanan landed on the ring. The referee approached only to get grabbed by the neck and with a strong throw was thrown onto the VIP area were Asami was located. A little present.

"Oh lookie here someone wants to mess with the champs." Tahno exclaimed.

**(Play "Otherworld" from FFX)**

"Guess this means a bad match-up for you." Kanan responded cracking his knuckles and then his neck.

_"Ladies and gentleman a challenger has appeared. He wants to challenge the three times champions let us see what he's capable of."_ The announcer said over the microphone.

"Make it easy on yourselves and give up now." Kanan said with a smug grin adorning his face.

"I'll even start at the last spot to give you guys a chance."

The Wolfbats had enough and attacked him all at once, Kanan simply weaved his body around the attacks. He repeated the same thing for a couple of minutes before he grew bored. Three earth disks were launched at him he simply slapped them out of the way as they crumbled apart.

Kanan then shot out several high speed water bullets from his mouth as it pushed the Wolfbats one stage back.

_"I have never seen such waterbending move. This young man is like a mystery box."_ The announcer exclaimed.

Tahno launched a large stream of water at Kanan, which Kanan simply caught and redirected back at Tahno as it pushed him another stage back. Focusing Kanan released a pressurized jet of water from his mouth pushing the other two Wolfbats back.

_"What was that? This young man is on fire!!!"_

Tahno bended another stream of water at Kanan attempting to freeze it. Kanan caught it mid air and morphed into the shape of a ball. He spins the water ball in his hand before kicking it and knocking the Wolfbats earthbender off the ring. As the ball bounced of Kanan punches it knocking the firebender off the ring. The ball bounces off and launches high into the air. Kanan jumps spinning in the air to gain momentum as his kick connects with the water ball as the ball at high speeds connects with Tahno's face, knocking him to the waters below.

The crowd explodes into cheers. _"WOO-HOO!!! I fell sorry for those who weren't able to watch this match this was phenomenal. This young man took the champions on by himself and won. Such amazing skill. I wonder why he isn't on one of the teams."_

"This match got my juices flowing." Kanan exclaimed. He was disappointed he thought the Wolfbats would prove at least a little challenge. Yet he barely warmed up.

Tahno climbs back up angrily. Before anything else could be said, screams of pain were heard in the Arena. Kanan looked up just in time to see Lin and Tenzin being electrocuted by masked man with metallic gloves on their hands. The rest of the metalbending squad were took by surprise and electrocuted as well. _"Equalists."_ Kanan thought amusingly. He had a feeling Amon was going to attempt something during the game.

_"Korra!" _He exclaims worriedly as he looks down where the Fire-Ferrets were, just to see a chi-blocker with two electrical sticks near them. Korra, Mako and Bolin where still in the water area, and before they could defend themselves, the chi-blocker activated his sticks and dug them in the water. Screams of agony came out of the Fire-Ferrets mouths before they were out cold. He just witnessed his uncle, his friends and his girlfriend being electrocuted into unconsciousness. Somebody needed to pay.

"I thought my message was clear. It's seems not like it." Amon exclaimed as his chi-blockers took control of the arena. He looked over to the Wolfbats, as Tahno charged him only for Amon to dodge all of his attacks. Tahno falls on his knees as he groans in pain.

"He has been equalized." Amon says having removed Tahno's bending. "Ah, we meet again." He says as he spots Kanan.

The chi-blockers next to Amon charge at Kanan. Lighting circles around Kanan's arm as the Masamune manifests in his hand. In a flash he appears behind the chi-blockers all of them then drop to the floor. He used the blunt side to knock them unconscious.

He points the overly large blade at Amon. "I thought I said don't involve my family or friends in your little revolution." Kanan says before instinctively jumping back avoid a spear strike.

"We meet again." Scarlet the Crimson begins. "Now we can continue this fight." She finishes as she lunges at Kanan.

* * *

"Citizens of Republic City, I believe I have your attention." Amon said through the microphone, standing in the middle of the ring with his fellow Equalists chi-blockers. His voice resonated all throughout the stadium. "I warned the City Council not to allow the Pro-bending finals to take place unless they wanted to face dire consequences, but they didn't care to listen. Now, the consequences have arrived. No task force, no Police Department, no bender will stop us from achieving equality in the name of peace. The Equalist movement has remained in the shadows for far too long, but from this day forward, you can expect our actions to be straightforward and our voices to be heard loud and clear. We will keep confronting the supremacist establishment until we eradicate bending completely and permanently."

Meanwhile, the Fire-Ferrets were tied to a column underneath the ring, hearing Amon's speech in utter helplessness. "I can't move. These ties won't let me use bending." Korra whined as she tried her hardest to liberate herself and her friend, but the ropes that the Equalist had used to tie them were insanely tight. She was considering using Firebending to burn the ropes, but Korra was afraid she would hurt Mako and Bolin in the process.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Mako asked in distress. "Does anyone have an idea?"

"Pabu!" Bolin shouted as the pet approached the trio and began chewing on the ropes.

The sound of metal clashing against metal echoes through the arena as Kanan and Scarlet are fighting.

"Hurry up!" Korra shouts. She was a sitting duck here while Kanan was fighting.

Pabu finally chews threw the ropes freeing the Fire Ferrets.

Korra froze a small portion of the water below the ring and used it as a platform to see what was going on. The glass ceiling had been shattered, and a large airship was hovering still above the building. Several Equalists flags had been hanged by Amon's henchmen, who were fending off against a backup team of metalbenders. Amidst all the chaos, the leader of the Equalist rebellion was leaving the scene, using a rope ladder to reach the airship.

"I'm going after him!" Korra yelled before diving into the pool and coming back riding a waterspout to the top.

All of a sudden, a huge portion of the glass ceiling was shattered, and Korra, who happened to be standing on it, fell along. As she fell she was caught by Kanan who put her on the roof before chasing after scarlet into the city.

* * *

Kanan catches with Scarlet at the water processing plant.

"I was wondering when you'd come. Shinigami." Scarlet says turning around.

"Nobody calls me that anymore." Kanan exclaims remembering his well known nickname.

She chuckles. "Is somebody denying their true nature?"

"What do you mean?" Kanan asks.

"When I was a little girl my family was killed in a civil war, I found my family's killers later. I butchered those fuckers. Then I realized I'm good at this, taking lives. I was good as no other, people were running in fear when they saw me. But soon I came to envy my prey. They had a reason to fight for, to die for, I had nothing. Then I realized I killed because I enjoyed it." She says turning to Kanan. "What is your reason for fighting, for killing."

Kanan thought for a moment, he had killed a lot of people it wasn't something he was proud of but he did it for a cause. "I kill... no... I fight for my friends, my family so they may never experience the horrors of killing."

Scarlet simply laughs. "So naive. How can you be lying to yourself so openly. You are like me. You kill because you enjoy it."

"I'm nothing like you." Kanan states pointing the Masamune at her.

"Well if you can fight for your ideals, surely you are ready to die for them." Scarlet exclaimes prepping her double bladed Naginata.

"You will have to kill us all to silence us. If you don't... everyone will know of your little secret, your friends and family included."

Stating those words she looks her opponent in the eyes. The normal expression was gone. Replacing it were such soulless and cold eyes they almost frightened her.

"Let's get this over with." Kanan states it in such a low and condescending voice it sended shivers down Scarlet's spine, as he entered his fighting stance.

**(Play "One Winged Angel" Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

"I'll give you a lasting memory." He stated.

Kanan lunged at her like a feral beast with such speed scarlet was barely able to block it. The weapons clashed in a loud clang as it echoed into the night. She soon found herself struggling against him, how was he so strong, fast she didn't understand it. Back at the fight against him with Azur he wasn't so strong. But maybe he... he was holding back. She had truly awakened the beast. Kanan took his sword in a draw stance and unleashed a strong horizontal strike following it up with an overhead crushing blow that sent Scarlet flying back into a nearby railing. She stood up to spot Kanan standing there his cold eyes giving her a mocking look. She charges at him and swings her Naginata only to have it blocked by an electric force field. Kanan spins on his heel thrusting the Masamune into her staggering her as he knocks her away with a horizontal strike sending her flying through the railing.

She lands one one of the large water pipes breathing heavilyas Kanan perfectly lands with an extremely long jump a couple of feet in front of her. She prepares to charge at him again only for Kanan to appear in a flash behind her as she's cut multiple times. "Pitiful." He exclaims.

"Know your place." He says as he swings the Masamune as it unleasheas a large amount of crescent shaped lightning projectiles. They all connect with Scarlet as Kanan appears in front of her and knocks her away.

Scarlet was out of options, she couldn't land a single hit on him while she took hit after hit, she was even ready to retreat she just needed to distract him.

"Run and I'll chase you down." The Shinigami exclaimed as if he knew of her plan. Suddenly spheres of lighting form around her, she tries to evade them but they all track her and explode upon impact.

As she stands up Kanan executes a vicious eight slashes knocking her into a nearby water tank. He straightens the Masamune before lunging and piercing her through the gut.

Scarlet spits out some blood, when suddenly her entire body grows cold she looks at her stab wound to see everything turning into ice, she helplessly looks on as her entire body turns to an ice statue. She looks one final time in the Shinigami's eyes, seeing an evil grin adorning his face. All that's then left of Scarlet is an ice statue which Kanan promptly slashes apart.

Kanan then looks up to the sky. What had he just done, how could he. It seems no matter how much he tried he could never escape the cycle of death and violence. Was it true what Scarlet said. Was he killing out of enjoyment? No. No. He was better than this he knew it.

* * *

Back at the Arena Korra, Tenzin, Lin and Mako had just fought of some chi-blockers with some difficulty. They can only watch as Amon eescapes on an airship.

After disposing of Scarlet's body Kanan made his way back. He spots the group and approaches them. Korra spots him.

"Kanan, thank the spirits you're okay." She says hugging him.

"What happened with Scarlet." Lin asked. Kanan stiffened slightly before answering.

"She got away but she won't be fighting for a while." The Chief simply nods.

"You ok?" Kanan asked turning to Korra.

Korra sighed. "Yeah, but Amon got away. And it's my fault."

"Your fault? What are you talking about?"

"I was the one who convinced the Council to let the Arena stay open. Not only did we lose the championship, I also gave Amon the opportunity to demonstrate how powerful he is. This whole thing is on me." Korra stated sadly.

The Fire-Ferrets firebender made his way to Korra and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You can't think like that Korra. We lost the game because that referee was clearly bribed and you were not the only one who pushed the Council to keep the Arena open. I also tried to persuade the Council even if I was aware of Amon's threat, which means I'm just as guilty."

Now Lin spoke up. "I hate to admit it, but I am probably the prime responsible for this. I guaranteed that I and my metalbending squad would ensure the security of the game, and we failed. I can't believe Amon did this. I played right into his hands."

Tenzin placed a hand on Lin's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, very much like Mako did with Korra. "He played us all." he said before making a pause. "Republic City is at war."

Kanan was still lost in his thoughts Scarlet's words lingering in his mind, when suddenly something wraps around his hand he looks to the side to see Korra holding his hand in a comforting manner. Yeah, he was better than his preprevious self, the proof to this was holding his hand.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

After the debacle at the Arena the fight against Scarlet, Kanan had started drinking even more than before. Right now he was sitting on the porch in front of his room downing an entire large bottle in one go.

"Ah there you are." Startled Kanan quickly throws the bottle into his room, as Korra approaches him.

"How are you doing. You don't seem like yourself lately?" She asks in a slightly concerned tone.

He shakes his head slightly. "Yeah I'm just a bit sleepy that's all." He says not wanting to bother her with his problems.

"Well how about a little walk to wake you up I want to tell Mako and Bolin the good news."

"What news?"

"Since the Pro-bending Arena is closed for the time being, I asked Tenzin if Mako and Bolin could stay in Air Temple Island. He agreed, and now we're going to tell them the good news. Besides, you look like you need some fresh air. Don't try to argue with me." She says grabbing his hand and dragging him away with her.

* * *

**Mako and Bolin's apartment**

"I can't believe we're actually leaving this place after all this time." Mako commented as he placed his belongings inside a second-hand suitcase that had definitely seen better days.

After the Equalist attack on the Arena, the local authorities declared that the stadium was now officially an off-limits area for the time being and gave Mako and Bolin an eviction order. The place was undergoing reconstruction and it was too dangerous to have citizens residing inside, given than an accident could happen at any moment and the entire structure could collapse. The bending brothers didn't have much of a say in the matter and were granted a couple of days to abandon their home.

In all honesty, their apartment was far from being remotely fancy. It was humble at best. Half of the time the water didn't work and both Mako and Bolin had to endure painfully cold nights during winter since they didn't have a stove to help them get warm. It was better than nothing, and that was all the praise their apartment deserved. And yet, somehow, Mako and Bolin found themselves feeling a bit sad for having to leave. Their little apartment had been their home for the last years, and they had grown fond of it despite its many inconveniences.

"We had a good run here, didn't we?" Bolin asked, smiling halfheartedly.

Kanan and Korra, who managed to get inside the building after they both just walked up the wall and entering through the window. "Hey guys, you'll never guess what." Korra announced with a big smile. "I talked to Tenzin and arranged everything so that you can come live on Air Temple Island. You don't have to worry about sleeping on the park benches any longer."

Mako developed an awkward expression on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh… I mean, that's really generous of you and all, but-"

"But Asami already invited us over to her mansion! Isn't she the best?" Bolin finished, placing an arm around his brothers' shoulders. "From now on, no more cold showers and no more watery noodle soups. We're going to spoil ourselves rotten until we get sick of it."

Korra's face flinched slightly in disappointment at Bolin's announcement, but her flinch turned into a full murderous face expression when she heard the voice of Asami saying hello to her and Kanan behind her.

"It's nice to see you two here." Asami said.

Feeling that things were not going too well, Kanan intervened. "Sorry, we were just stopping by to say hello and see if you guys needed anything. It's just a quick visit, that's all."

"Yeah, we're actually leaving right now." Korra said trying to hide her jealousy. "I guess we'll see you around... sometime." she muttered as she started to walk down the stairs with Kanan following behind.

"Why not tomorrow? I'd love to see you guys in the mansion." Asami offered.

"I don't know, I kinda' have some Avatar stuff to do." Korra replied.

Kanan rolled his eyes. If she was going to give her an excuse, she might as well give her a good one. "Yeah, but if we have some spare time tomorrow we'll try to go. Sounds good?"

Asami smiled, apparently buying the lame excuse. "Great! We'll see you tomorrow."

Once the pair was outside the Arena, Korra crossed her arms and frowned. "That darn spoiled rich girl."

Kanan grabbed her hand. "Come on Korra, don't be like that. She's just trying to help the guy's out."

"Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that she's prissy."

"Prissy or not, that's beside the point. I know you wanted to have Bolin and Mako living in the island. But instead of getting angry or frustrated for that, why don't you try to feel happy for them? They have a new home now with things they never had growing up. Can you really blame Asami for giving them that?"

In all honesty he was happy they were staying with Asami. It's not that he hated his friends or something. It's just that he didn't need more people constantly around him.

"... No." Korra responded after a few seconds. _"Stupid pretty boy. Making stupid reasonable arguments."_

She thought as they both left. But not before noticing something was bothering Kanan, well she would find out one way or another.

* * *

**And that's it. I hold no rights to the music mentioned in this chapter, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Kanan's theme song is Otherworld from FFX. Why because it's AWESOME, and the lyrics fit to his character.**

**During the fight against Scarlet Kanan used a lot of moves. They're all based on Sephiroth's moves from Dissidia series.**

**Scintilla, Fervent Blow, Gust, Octaslash and the lightning spheres are based on Shadow Flare, and Issen from Kingdom Hearts.**

**Also the way he killed Scarlet, he froze the blood inside her body as everything else started turning to ice. Pretty horrifying, huh.**

**Also Huo is Chinese for fire.**

**And Homura Japanese for blaze.**

**Well se ya next time.**


	10. Chapter 10: False Facade's

**Welcome back ladies and gentlemen.**

**I added Kanan some tattoos, ****black tribal tiger stripes tattoo on his left and right side, it goes down his ribs and kidney area.** **The Zanarkand Abes symbol on his chest, why because it looks awesome.**

**SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: My intention was to make Kanan appear more fearsome and dangerous just how he was during his world travel.** **But don't worry Scarlet was the weakest of the Mushoku the other fights are gonna be much harder.**

**Lelouch-Strife: Yeah I based it on Mistral's fight.**

**I don't own anything aside from my OC's and some other stuff I might add.**

* * *

Sitting outside on the porch in front of his room was Kanan. Deep in thought. Waiting for a certain someone. A white wolf more precisely.

**"Hey, kid what's up?" **The Raiju exclaimed happily, but the mood fell when saw the look in his son's eyes.

**"Can't sleep huh."**

"It's the Mushoku. They know too much, and they're working for Amon so I can expect that a lot of people already know my secret. I can't sleep because of it. What if word gets out?" Kanan panicked.

**"You know I don't judge you for what you did. You did what you had to do. But shouldn't you trust your family and friends more. I'm not saying tell them all at once. Once everybody is here, you slowly explain to them everything.**** If they're really your friends and family they will accept you for who you are. And if they don't you don't need them."**

"If it were only that easy." Kanan sighed, he could barely accept himself, who knows how others would react.

**"I know. Humans are complicated creatures. But lying won't help you much. I see that your girlfriend has already noticed something off about you. What are you gonna do about that."**

"She won't find anything out."

**"Well if you say so. I'll be always there for you, don't you forget it son."**

"I know, thanks dad." Kanan smiled which was a rather unique occurrence in the last few days since the fight against Scarlet.

He startled when he saw something float in the distance it was glowing.

"What's that?"

**"That's another spirit. Wait, you didn't know you could see them. Well you are my son after all, of course you can see them. But there aren't many spirits in this town. This place disgusts me as well."**

**"Well I'm gonna see ya when I see ya. Bye.****" **Said the Raiju as he vanished.

"Yeah. Bye." Kanan said as he made his way into his room and fell onto his bed easily falling asleep.

* * *

**Sato Estate next day**

The Sato Estate was just about everything Korra expected from someone as rich as Asami: Huge, luxurious, and expensive beyond her imagination.

The place was located inside the wealthiest neighborhood in all of Republic City, where multiple other mansions had been built by some of the richest families in town. Of course, this particular neighborhood was so exclusive that it wasn't easy to get to on foot, mainly because it was in one of the few rural areas of Republic City with hills and pasture that contrasted heavily against most of the city's dull and gray districts.

They were allowed entry as they told Byakko and Naga to wait outside. The mansion in front of Korra was so big and fancy she could almost smell money from the walls.

A Butler told them to follow him. As they followed the butler, Korra looked at her surroundings, amazed by the number of paintings, sculptures, and objects that decorated the mansion. For someone who spent the first years of her life living in an igloo that was smaller than every room of this house, it was quite overwhelming. While she could definitely see why Mako and Bolin would love to live in a mansion such as this one, Korra believed she would feel more comfortable living in a smaller place that had more of a cozy vibe going on.

Kanan and Korra entered a wide room with a large swimming pool and a small jacuzzi next to it. Asami and Mako were enjoying themselves, chatting in one corner of the pool. As for Bolin, he was standing at the top of a statue nearby before diving into the pool while shouting. "Earthbending bomb!" Splashing water everywhere. "Miss Sato, Swordsman Kanan and Avatar Korra have arrived." The Butler announced.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." Asami said with a smile. Mako waved at them and Bolin did the same as he got of the pool, undoubtedly to perform another one of his cannonballs.

Korra took a seat on a chair nearby. As Kanan leaned against the wall. "Looks like you guys settled in." She commented not angry, but not too thrilled either.

"Pretty much." Mako answered. "Except someone forgot to ask her father if we could stay here."

Asami shrugged. "It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission." She said swimming at her boyfriend's side.

"Why don't you guys joins us here. We have some spare swimsuits and and shorts in the changing rooms." Asami said.

"Sure why not. I haven't really swum anywhere in a while." He said as he made his way towards the changing rooms. A minute later he came back wearing simple swimming shorts, and nothing else, as it exposed his muscular, scarred and tattooed body. The amount of scars was shocking for the three except Korra.

The Sato heiress felt her cheeks heating up a bit. Even if she was with Mako, she simply couldn't help but acknowledge the fact that Korra's boyfriend was damn sexy. The first time she saw him at that gala Tarrlok held, she thought he was fairly attractive. However, watching him wearing nothing but swimming shorts was more than enough to make her blush. Lean and muscular body along with well-marked abs and a handsome face to go with? Oh yes, 10 out of 10 in the looks department.

Mako noticed how Asami was looking at Kanan and felt slightly jealous. Bolin? Bolin was getting himself dry with the assistance of the butler from earlier... just to jump into the pool again when he was done.

Korra was also observing her boyfriend's figure. She saw him shirtless many times already and boy was it a sight to behold for her every time. It filled her with pride to know that such a man was with her._ "Take that Asami! Can your money buy that, huh!"_

"What about you Korra wanna go for a swim." Kanan asked her.

"M-Me?" Her body tensed as she suddenly became incredibly nervous. "I-I'm not such a good swimmer." She exclaimed before mentally cursing at herself. Was that the best lie she could come up with maybe she could fool Mako, Bolin and Asami, but definitely not Kanan.

Kanan of course didn't buy it. "She just nervous that's all." He commented. _"Time for some reverse psychology."_ He thought.

"I'm not nervous!" Korra exclaimed loudly. "Yes you are, and there's nothing wrong with being nervous. Right." He asked the others.

"I'll show you who's nervous." Korra exclaimed as she made her way away from the pool.

After a while she came back wearing a blue bikini. "Who's nervous now?" She commented, before noticing what she was wearing and blushing severely. Kanan raised up a water wall to block the other views as he took in Korra's figure. Spirits she was simply hot.

Something nobody knew about him is that Kanan liked it when women were muscular not too big, but normal around his level. And we're those abs? Yes Korra had beautifully formed and sexy abs on her stomach. Could she become any sexier.

Without thinking he slammed his lips onto her's. Korra's eyes widened for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. They savored it for a moment before separating.

"Is it possible for you to become even sexier." He exclaimed.

She blushed slightly at his comment she never thought of herself as beautiful. But him liking her muscular figure made her smile.

"Well let's have some fun." Kanan responded as the water wall dispersed and he dived with Korra into the pool. The five friends all having fun but mostly Korra and Kanan. After an hour or so in the pool they all climbed out.

"I think we've done enough swimming for a day. It's time to move on to where the real fun is." Asami said.

"Real fun? You mean like go shopping or try makeup on?" Korra asked while holding back a groan. Asami looked like the kind of girl who was into those things, and honestly, walking aimlessly inside a shopping mall while carrying a bunch of bags for hours sounded like torture more than anything else.

"Not today. I have something a little more exciting in mind."

* * *

**Future Industries test track**

"Pretty cool, huh?" Asami asked.

Korra nodded with a big smile. "Way cooler than a make-over."

"This is where Future Industries test-drive their Satomobiles. Ever been behind the wheel?"

"The only thing I know how to drive is a Polar Bear Dog." Korra answered sheepishly.

Asami smiled. "Want me to take you for a spin?"

In a matter of nanoseconds, Korra got excited. "Let's do it!"

"Tch I could outrun these trash cans on foot." Kanan exclaimed in a bored tone.

"Oh really. Well why don't you." Asami said in a challenging manner having noticed Kanan's bored tone, oh she was going to let him eat her dust.

As Korra and Asami got into a test car Kanan stood next to them.

"I'll give you a head start to make things fair." He gave them a mocking grin.

Asami revved up the engine and darted off. Kanan crouched down as lighting started coursing around his body and he dashed off.

"Too slow." He shouted as he blitzed past them. After a few minutes or so Asami reached the finish line with Kanan waiting there.

"That was amazing!" Korra shouted as she jumped out of the car. "Even if we lost."

"Oh I'll beat you next time with a faster car." Asami added taking the loss as an experience not to underestimate anyone.

"Sure, you can try." Kanan stated.

"I gotta' admit I had you pegged the wrong way. I thought you were kinda'... prissy. No offense!" Korra said turning to Asami.

Hiroshi's daughter laughed a bit. "It's alright. People usually assume that I'm daddy's helpless little girl but I can handle myself. I mean I've been in self-defence classes since I was this tall." Asami said lowering her hand at the height of her hip. "My dad made sure I would always be able to protect myself."

This caught Kanan's attention. "Oh really? And just how good are you?"

"Oh, let's just say I'm good enough to put you into the ground in a blink of an eye." Asami responded playfully before remembering this was the man that took on the Mushoku easily. "Okay maybe not you."

Unfortunately, Bolin's weak bladder kicked in, forcing the group to abandon the racetrack and return to the mansion.

"Uhhh, is there another bathroom I could use?" Korra asked.

"We have a ladies powder room upstairs, first door on the right. You can freshen up in there."

"Thanks." Korra said as she walked up the stairs.

"Can I take a look around." Kanan asked Asami. "Sure just don't go into my father's office he's working right now." Kanan nodded before walking off.

As he was walking around taking in the scenery somebody grabbed his arm and started to drag him around. Kanan turned around and saw it was Korra, who seemed to be very agitated for some reason. "Korra, what's going on?"

"We have to go now."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later."

Puzzled by his girlfriend's strange behavior, Kanan obliged and started to walk with her, passing by Bolin, Asami and Mako.

"Are you guys leaving?" Asami asked confused. "But I thought-"

"I'm sorry, I forgot we're supposed airsit... I mean babybend... I-I mean babysit the airbender kids. See you later!" Korra excused herself.

Mako gave Kanan a confused look. Kanan simply shrugged as he walked out with Korra.

Naga and Byakko were waiting for them outside the mansion. They mounted their pets and left the mansion as fast as they could.

"Alright, Korra what's going on?" He asked her after they were far enough.

"I think Hiroshi is involved with the Equalist."

* * *

**Police Station HQ rooftop at night**

"You believe Hiroshi Sato is part of the Equalist movement?" Tenzin repeated, a deeply troubled look on his face. "Korra, do you realize how grave of an accusation that is? You're talking about one of Republic City's most successful and well-respected businessmen being affiliated to a terrorist organization."

"That's quite a bold statement, Avatar Korra. I'm assuming you have concrete proof of Hiroshi's involvement with the Equalists, not just mere conjectures." The Chief stated.

"I… Well, not exactly, but I know what I heard." Korra replied. "Hiroshi was talking to someone over the telephone. He said that the raid on Cabbage Corp had given them enough time, and that they would be ready to strike by the end of the week. The conversation ended there, but judging by his tone of voice, it sounded like they were plotting something. Something dangerous."

Lin had a thoughtful look on her face. "Well he does have the means... and a motive."

The Avatar blinked. "A motive?"

"Years ago, the Agni Kai Triad broke into the Sato Estate with the intention of committing robbery." Tenzin replied with a sad look on his face. "The situation got out of control, and their robbery attempt ended with the death of Hiroshi's beloved wife. That tragic incident left the Sato family devastated."

"That's… That's absolutely horrible." Korra didn't know what else to say. She couldn't imagine how horrible it must've been for Hiroshi and Asami to lose a loved one in such a brutal manner. Now that she thought about it, that was why she never met Asami's mom. Thank the Spirits she never asked about her. She learned that lesson already with Mako that night at the park when they were looking for Bolin.

"It was tragic. It is possible that he has been harboring anti-bending feelings all this time."

"Maybe we should look at Mister Sato a little more closely." Lin said.

* * *

**Sato Estate next day**

Korra, Kanan, Lin and Tenzin were waiting outside the Sato mansion ready to have a few words with Hiroshi. One of the butlers opened the door, allowing the group to enter the house. As they were walking up the stairs that lead to Hiroshi's office, Kanan and Korra were spotted by Asami, Bolin and Mako. "What's going on?" Mako asked. "Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?"

"I overheard him on the phone yesterday. Asami, I don't know how to tell you this... but I think your father might be involved with the Equalists." Korra responded.

"What? I don't believe this!" Asami shouted as she walked upstairs to see her dad, leaving Korra with Mako and Kanan.

Mako glared at Korra. "You spied on Hiroshi? What's your problem?"

"Calm the hell down. We're not saying that Sato is a criminal or anything like that, we are just here to clarify some suspicions." Kanan said trying to ease up the situation, even if honestly he didn't care about this situation at all, if Sato was an Equalist supporter or not he didn't really care.

"Tch, I figured as much. I'm not surprised that you side with your girlfriend in everything." Mako said now looking at the lightningbender with anger.

It was now Kanan's turn to glare at the firebender. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean."

"What this means is that you are too afraid to take any side other than Korra's. That you're just gonna' agree with her in whatever she thinks. It's not too hard to figure out who wears the pants in your relationship."

Mako didn't even see it coming as Kanan slammed him against the wall his hand tightly on his neck.

"This coming from the guy who started dating the daughter of one of the richest men in Republic City days before your Pro-bending team got kicked from the tournament for not paying the expensive entry fee that was required?"

Korra had never seen a scarier glare than Kanan's. Everything looked normal except his eyes. His eyes were soulless and looked down at Mako as if he was staring at a simple insect not another human being. For a moment Korra thought Mako would burst into flames.

"Guys cut it out." She shouted dragging Kanan away from Mako before something worse could happen. "This is not the time for fighting."

The three of them walked inside Hiroshi's office just in time to hear him say that he had nothing to do with 'those radicals'.

Korra pointed at Hiroshi with a menacing finger. "I overheard you on the phone the other day. You said the Cabbage Corps investigation bought you enough time and that you're ready to strike. Explain that!" She demanded.

Hiroshi laughed. "This is all just a misunderstanding, resulting of the young Avatar's over-active imagination. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It's providing me an opportunity to 'strike' the market with a new line of Satomobiles. It's just business, nothing nefarious."

Tenzin and Lin looked at each other for a moment. "In order to put all suspicions to rest, might we have a look at your factories and warehouses?" Tenzin asked.

Asami was about to protest but Hiroshi stopped her. "If you feel its necessary, you're welcome to search all of Future Industries."

* * *

**Future Industries warehouse**

After a week long search with the police officers they weren't able to find anything.

Long story short, Future Industries was as clean as a whistle. No one had managed to find a single fragment of evidence that could link the company to the Equalists. But then a thought crossed Kanan's mind. What if this search was just a distraction, something to give the Equalists more time, but he still didn't really care about the entire situation.

The whole thing really messed up the friendship between Asami, Mako, Korra and Kanan. They wouldn't talk to each other in all of that time. At this very moment, another metalbending squad just finished searching in the last Future Industries factory with no results whatsoever.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything." Korra said frustrated.

"It would appear that Hiroshi is innocent." Lin commented.

Mako and Asami approached the group. "Ok, you did your search. Now you can all leave." Asami said very much annoyed. Mako gestured Kanan and Korra to follow him.

"So? I hope you guys are convinced now." Mako said to the pair once they were distant enough.

"No I'm not! I don't care how cooperative Hiroshi is being, I know he's lying." Korra responded angrily.

The firebender glared hard at the two. "If you don't drop this, consider our friendship over."

"I can live with that." Kanan coldly stated, not really caring about the dirty look he was getting from Mako.

Korra hesitated for a minute before speaking. "I'm sorry, Hiroshi is not the man you think he is."

The firebender glanced at them one more time before grabbing Asami and walking out of the place.

Things were not looking good for her. She knew Hiroshi was up to something but she had no proof she could rely on. Searching for evidence in the factories and warehouses had been useless and her friendship with Asami and Mako was damaged, ruined maybe. Her Avatar job could be so frustrating at times.

Sensing his girlfriend's distress, Kanan approached Korra and hugged her. "Don't worry Korra, we'll sort this out." He whispered.

The Avatar returned the embrace. "Do you... do you think I made the right choice?"

"I'm not sure. What I know is that you're doing your best to protect this city, and it's people. Just remember, I'll always be there for you when the situation arises."

Korra smiled gently. She really loved it that Kanan was so supportive in times like these. He could've stayed out of this whole mess and avoid the conflict with Mako and Asami, yet he choose to stand by her side and aid her in any way he could. It was really very sweet of him. "Thanks."

"No problem Snowflake." He responded. Korra looked surprised for a moment before smiling. Snowflake was the nickname Kanan gave her when they were children.

Outside of the warehouse Kanan, Tenzin and Lin were discussing their next steps. Korra was petting Naga on the head when she felt something touch her hand, it was a note. Korra turned around to see who gave it to her, but she could only see a bunch of workers from the warehouse, all looking almost the same as the next one. Assuming it was pointless to ask the workers who gave her the note, Korra looked at what the note said.

Her eyes widened.

"I think you should hear this." Korra said, gaining the attention of Kanan, Tenzin and Lin.

"If you want to know the truth about Hiroshi Sato meet me under the Silk Road Bridge at midnight." She read loud enough only for them to hear it.

* * *

**Silk Road Bridge**

"Hey, over here." A whisper was heard behind one of the bridge's pillars. An old man with grey hair wearing a brown coat and a hat appeared in front of the group. "Listen, I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us non-benders. But I didn't sign up for this, this war."

"What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?" Lin questioned the man.

"He manufactured those gloves for the Equalists."

Korra narrowed her eyes. "I knew it!"

The old man spoke again. "And there are rumors he's working on something bigger. Some new kind of weapon."

"We searched all of Future Industries and found nothing." Tenzin said.

"That's because he has a secret factory." The old man responded.

"Where?" Korra asked impatiently.

"It's right underneath the Sato mansion."

* * *

The crew was currently on an airship of the metalbending police department heading for the Sato mansion. Tenzin and Lin were discussing the action they were about to make and the possible repercussions.

"Raiding the Sato mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok breathing down your neck. If we're wrong..." Tenzin trailed off.

Lin interrupted him. "I know, I can kiss my job goodbye. But protecting Republic City is all I care about. We can't let Amon get his hands on this new weapon."

Upon hearing her answer, Korra couldn't help but feel a small amount of admiration for Lin. Being the Chief of the Police Department meant a lot to her, and yet she was still willing to put her job on the line if that was what it took to face a potential threat. As she stared at the numerous buildings from the airship, Korra took a deep breath, feeling like a soldier who was about to step into enemy territory. In a few minutes, they were going to raid the Sato Estate and search for the secret factory beneath it.

"You feeling alright?" She was taken out of her thoughts by Kanan standing next to her.

The Avatar took a deep breath. "Yeah, I feel fine. I just don't know how Asami is going to take the news. First she loses her mother, and now her father supports the Equalists? It's a little too much."

"The only thing we can do is give her our support after this." Kanan nodded.

"We've arrived, get ready." Lin tells her officers as several cables are shot from the airships.

Kanan immediately jumps down. "Hey what the-" Lin tries to stop him but he's already sliding across the cables before backfliping to another. Korra only smiled. _"He never changes."_

* * *

**Sato Estate**

Bolin, Asami and Mako were relaxing in the living room, eating fruit and reading the new edition of the Future Industries magazines. It had been a rough week for them ever since Korra and Kanan left them. Mako was angry at them, but he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't miss them at all. Kanan and Korra were good friends before all this trouble started. He recalled what he said to Kanan when they were arguing a couple of days ago, about him not being man enough to take other side than Korra's. In reality, he didn't mean that at all and he knew it was anything but the truth, but he was too pissed off at the moment to measure his words. Mako sighed, wishing this nonsense to stop.

That wish, however, went unheard as a metalbending squad crashed into the room along with Kanan, Korra, Tenzin and Lin, Kanan having kicked the door open.

"What are you doing here?" Asami asked irritated.

"We have reason to believe there's a factory hidden below the mansion." Lin answered.

"I think I would've noticed if there was a factory underneath my house! The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father."

Tenzin stepped in. "Where is your father?"

"In his workshop, behind the house." Asami replied glaring at the aged airbender.

With this said, the metalbending squad reached the workshop mentioned and secured the perimeter. When they confirmed the area was clear, everyone entered the workshop. The place was empty, with nothing but tool boxes in a couple of shelves, a few unfinished sketches of Satomobiles in a drawing table and a Satomobile yet to be finished. There was no sign of recent activity in the room.

"Dad? Hello?" Asami called her father. Silence was her answer.

A metalbending officer reached Lin. "Chief, the estate has been secured. No one has left the workshop since we arrived."

"Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving." Lin replied as she placed herself at the middle of the room. Next thing she did, she kicked the floor retracting the metal sole of her boot. Everyone stayed quiet, recognizing the Chief's technique as the seismic sense used to scan the area through vibrations. "There's a tunnel beneath the workshop running deep into the mountain side." She declared after a minute of concentration.

"What? There's no tunnel." Asami assured.

Lin replied by metalbending the floor, opening a large rectangular hole that revealed an underground stairway that descended deep into the ground until it reached an elevator platform.

"Wow. Do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?" Bolin whispered to Asami.

"I-I don't understand. There must be an explanation." Asami said shocked. What was the meaning of this? Why would her dad have this hidden tunnel? And maybe even more important, why didn't he tell her before?

"Maybe you don't know everything about your father. I'm sorry." Korra said.

Even if she tried to deny it, something was telling Asami that what Korra just said was true. That feeling scared her.

"Officers, into the tunnel. Be cautious." Chief Beifong commanded. The metalbending squad nodded and proceeded to enter the tunnel, followed by Tenzin, Korra and Kanan. Asami, Mako and Bolin tried to enter as well but Lin stopped them. "Uh-uh. You three stay up here. Officer, keep an eye on them." She said as they left. The last thing she needed right now were more civilians interfering with her job. The only reason she let Kanan go with them was because she knew the boy could easily handle himself, but that's exactly what made her cautious around him, she didn't know anything about him and he was definitely dangerous on his own.

* * *

**Hidden Factory**

As the elevator finished going down, the bending group reached a big bright entrance. Once they entered, they found themselves in a wide chamber that appeared to be some sort of factory. In the roof there were hanging several banners with the face of Amon in them. There was no doubt about it now. Hiroshi Sato, founder and owner of Future Industries, was indeed working with the Equalists.

"Wow, why not give us even bigger evidence?" Kanan sarcastically stated.

"Not your average backyard workshop." Lin commented.

"And I'm guessing those are the new weapons." Korra added as she pointed to the machines on the side of the room. These machines were large humanoid robots about 16 ft. tall with tweezers for hands.

"Hiroshi was lying alright, but where is he?" Tenzin asked.

Suddenly, a large wall appeared beneath the floor, quickly blocking the entrance and obscuring the chamber. Lin instantly reacted by trying to metalbend the wall away, but nothing happened. A voice echoed through the room as a series of lime-green lights started flashing from the humanoid robots. "I'm afraid you won't be able to metalbend that wall, Chief Beifong. It's solid platinum. My Mechatanks are platinum as well. Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure." The voice said as the now active Mechatanks surrounded the group.

"Hiroshi, I know you were a lying, no-good Equalist!" Korra shouted. "Come out here and-"

"And do what, young Avatar? Face the wrath of your bending? No, I think I'll fight from inside here, where my odds are a little more... equal." Hiroshi said from inside his Mechatanks.

"That source was a set-up. You lured us down here!" Lin accused him.

"Guilty as charged."

"Hah, like those oversized diving suits could stop me." Kanan laughed readying the Masamune.

**(Play "Return To Ashes" From MGR)**

The Mechatanks attacked, sending metal hooks out of their tweezer hands. The group quickly evaded the hooks and dispersed themselves from their position. With now more ground to use at their advantage, the metalbending squad worked in pairs to neutralize the Mechatanks by using their cables to restrain them. Lin dodged a hook directed to her and used her earthbending to jump at the head of the Mechatank that just attacked her. Revealing the secret blades from her wrists, Chief Beifong started to cut through the Mechatank's head, hoping to reach the Equalist using the machine. Her relentless attacks worked, for the chi-blocker inside was too busy dodging Lin's blades that he didn't realized he was going backwards until the machine lost its balance and fell.

Korra and Tenzin were fighting against another Mechatank. Tenzin was using his airbending to push the machine back so it couldn't fight back while Korra was using her firebending to damage the robot. Three other metalbenders were struggling to restrain a Mechatank with their cables. The humanoid robot grabbed the cables attached to him with its tweezers and sent an electrical discharge that reached the metalbenders, electrocuting them to unconsciousness in a matter of seconds. Lin noticed this and tried to aid her squad members, but she was caught off guard as a hook grabbed her by the back and threw her into the ground, leaving Chief Beifong unable to move.

Kanan meanwhile ran along the Mechatank dragging the Masamune upwards it's blade coated in lightning cutting the machine in two, he found it difficult to cut through the armor. He took his sword in a draw stance, energy charging around his blade before he unleashed it with a horizontal strike **(Sephiroth's Draw Slash)** cutting a Mechatanks legs off. The Mechatank shot out its cables only for them to be cut apart by Kanan as he approached it like a predator approaching it's cornered prey.

Tenzin, Kanan and Korra were now fighting the Mechatank Hiroshi Sato was in. Their constant attacks were succeeding, for the Future Industries founder couldn't reach them. However, a second Mechatank joined the combat. Tenzin was unaware of the second robot and was not able to sense its hook coming at her before it was too late and he was smashed into a big machine from the factory and was knocked out.

"Enough!" Korra shouted before ramming her fist into the ground causing a small earthquake throwing the other machine on it's back. "Did I just do this?" Korra exclaimed shocked, but didn't see Hiroshi's Mechatank's hook and was knocked into a wall.

"Korra!" Kanan angrily exclaimed. She was unconscious and had a few scraps on her, but luckily she was going to be alright. Holding her close to him, Kanan placed her in a more comfortable and secure position before reaching his uncle to check up on him.

"Well, I'd say that was a near flawless test-drive." Hiroshi confidently said now out of his Mechatank. "Load everyone into the transports and deliver them to Amon!"

He stopped felling cold metal press against his neck.

**(Play "The World's Enemy" From Crisis Core)**

"Showing your back to your enemy, overconfidence will destroy you." Kanan stated in an inhumanly cold voice. The chi-blockers promptly attacked Kanan but where knocked away with a powerful strike to their guts knocking them out.

Hiroshi turned around facing his possible killer, looking at the enormous blade twice the size of its wielder.

"What's wrong scared when not sitting inside one of your trash compactors. Don't worry I won't kill you. But I don't know about her." Kanan exclaimed pointing the Masamune behind Hiroshi at Asami as she approached.

Asami just stood there, incapable of believing what she was seeing. It was true. Her father was an Equalist supporter just like Korra had thought.

"Sponsoring our Pro-bending team, letting us into your house, it was all just to trick us." Mako angrily exclaimed.

"That is very much correct. And do you want to know what the hardest part of it all was? It wasn't sponsoring your team or allowing you to live under my roof. It was seeing my daughter investing her feelings into a relationship with some firebending street rat, that has neither a reason to exist nor a future to exist in." Hiroshi replied.

"Why?" Asami shouted with tears threatening to fall from her face.

Hiroshi lowered his hands. "Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could. But now that you know the truth, please forgive me. I do not hate benders, under no circumstance but what I hate is their bending. Bending has caused far too much damage, it has destroyed the life of thousands of people who deserved much better. We are not the cause of this sick world and its injustices, but its cure instead. You know this to be true, Asami."

"So wiping out every bender who doesn't cooperate will solve this world's problem. You truly are stupid." Kanan laughed.

"I will make sure that this revolution crumbles to nothing and your hopes are nothing but the dust that settles around it." Kanan exclaimed with the coldest voice any of them have ever heard.

Hiroshi took his right glove off and offered it to his daughter. "Join me, Asami."

Asami hesitatingly walked towards her father. Slowly, she grabbed the electrical glove and placed it in her hand.

"No." Mako whispered.

"I love you dad." Asami said. Before anyone could react, Asami placed her hand on Hiroshi's chest and activated the glove. Hiroshi screamed in pain before falling into the ground.

The two Mechatanks remaining, who were in automatic mode, charged against the group. "Let's get out of here!" Mako said grabbing a now conscious, but weakened Korra. Lin and Tenzin were now conscious as well and were helping the rest of the metalbending squad. Everyone was now near the exit hole Bolin made and were ready to leave.

Everyone except Kanan.

"Kanan, get out of there!" Tenzin yelled.

Kanan smiled with as he crouched down and a large amount of lightning focused on his right hand. Kanan shot forward his lightning covered hand tearing through the first Mechatank.

"**RAIKIRI!" **He shouted before plunging his hand into the other tank resulting in a massive explosion that caused even more instability in the factory.

Kanan then quickly ran over to the others his hand and forearm were bleeding heavily.

Korra was panicking. "Kanan!" She shouted as she reached her boyfriend.

"I'm... I'm f... I'm fine." Kanan managed to say as he tried to regain his breath.

"Fine? You're anything but fine! Just look at you!" She shouted.

The Raikiri was one of his strongest techniques but it also tore through his arm, with it he could cut something not even the Masamune could. Back at the fight against the Mechatanks even though his sword was coated in lightning he found it difficult cutting through the platinum armor, maybe he needed to reinforce his blade to be stronger.

* * *

Once they were at a safe distance, Kanan dismissed one of the officers who held a first aid kit and started to heal himself with the spiritual healing, Korra keeping him company and healing him as well. The pain starting to vanish and the cuts of the Raikiri closing up.

Meanwhile Chief Beifong was resting in a stretcher. Tenzin keeping her company while Bolin and Mako were comforting Asami, who was crushed after learning the truth about his dad and being forced to attack him. She was aware by now that her relationship with her beloved father was never going to be the same, maybe even nonexistent.

"My actions almost cost us our lives and our bending. Tarrlok was right. I failed. First thing in the morning, I'm handing my resignation." Lin said.

"No! You can't give up like this!" Tenzin exclaimed.

"I'm not giving up." Lin explained. "I already told you protecting Republic City is all I care about. But I won't risk any more lives in this. From now on, I'm gonna' do it my way... outside the law."

At the same time this was going on, Mako approached Korra and Kanan. He decided to start with Korra. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. It's just that Asami's dad being an Equalist is not an easy thing to believe. Even now…"

"I know. I'm sorry this whole thing happened." Korra replied in a sad tone.

"Sooo, does your offer to live in the Air Temple still stands?"

Korra smiled. "Of course it does. And Asami is welcomed too."

Mako thanked and let out a relieved sigh. He wasn't so sure Korra would forgive him that easily, but her kindness had proved him wrong. Now he turned to the lightningbender.

"Not now Mako my hand still burns like I've stuck it into lava." The lightningbender exclaimed as Korra wrapped a bandage around his arm. "And don't worry about what you said, we all make mistakes." Kanan finished with a laugh.

"Thanks." Mako replied and sighed in relief, in reality he expected Kanan to tear him to shreds with only words like previously.

After his hand was patched up Kanan was standing alone, lost in thoughts. What he feared most started happening he was slowly turning back to his cold and emotionless self, the one who didnt care about the lives of the people he killed. He couldn't allow it. There were also the rest of the Mushoku to deal with, he didn't like it but he had to silence them, **permanently****.**

"You okay?" He heard Korra ask as she took his hand and they started walking.

"Yeah it was just a crazy day. And I haven't slept well in the last couple of days." _"More like weeks." _He thought.

"I'm not sure if this will help but." She said as she gave him a deep kiss which he didn't hesitate to return as their tongues danced together.

"Feeling better?" She asked with a slight smirk.

"A lot." He smirked back.

"Let's go back to the Air Temple, there you can kiss me as long as you want." She whispered into his ear the last part in a very sexy voice.

"Well then what are we waiting for." He responded.

* * *

**That wraps it up. Please review and recommend, seriously I need reviews to see what you guys think.**

**See ya next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: Nothing You Can Do

**Welcome back people.**

**SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: Yeah, don't worry the fights are gonna be harder and in this chapter you'll see that Kanan can also be helpless.**

**Lelouch-Strife: Oh my, how can I forget that. Thanks for reminding me****.**

**Also when Kanan is using a whip attack with his bending he does it like Sesshomaru with his index and middle finger stretched out.**

**I don't own anything aside from my OC's and some other stuff I might add.**

**Let's us begin.**

* * *

**Air Temple Island next day**

"You're finally here!" Jinora exclaimed as a ship stopped at the temple docks. Asami, Bolin and Mako came out of the ship carrying bags and stepped on the island, where Kanan, Korra and Tenzin's children were waiting for them. "Welcome to Air Temple Island!"

"Your new home!" Ikki added.

"Yes, welcome to my domain!"

Who else but Meelo.

"Well aren't you sweet little monk child?"

Who else but Bolin.

The airbending kids were then distracted by Pabu. After Jinora explained them what Fire Ferrets are and where do they reside, Ikki and Meelo tried to catch the poor animal. Mako approached Korra and Kanan. "Thanks for sending the Air Acolytes to help us with the move."

"Yes, they're amazing." Asami agreed. "Such tireless workers."

_"You can say that again."_ Kanan thought looking at the two unfortunate Air Acolytes carrying Asami's baggage, a total of ten boxes of different sizes.

Mako knew what Kanan was thinking. "Trust me, it could've been worse."

"You're kidding, right?"

The Avatar spoke up. "It's alright, everyone here wants you guys to feel welcomed."

As they started walking to the temple, Asami noticed the little airbending kid, Meelo she thought was his name, staring at her with wide eyes and a goofy smile. Not knowing what was he thinking, Asami smiled back awkwardly. The awkwardness only increased when Meelo opened his mouth. "You're pretty. Can I have some of your hair?"

"Looks like you got some competition." Kanan said teasingly to Mako, who smirked in return.

Ikki turned around to face the rest of the group. "And now for the grand tour! The Sky Bisons sleep in those caves down there!" She said pointing to her left. "And that's the temple Grandpa Aang built!" She said pointing to her back. "And that's the small farm where we plant the vegetables we eat!" She said with a big smile as she finished the "grand tour".

"I have a couple of questions." Bolin said looking thoughtful. "Is this an all-vegetarian island? Is that where you train airbending? Do we have to wear Air Acolytes clothes? Do we each get our own Sky Bison? And final question: How many trees are on this island?"

Kanan shook his head. _"He can give Ikki a run for her money."_

The little girl thought for a second before answering. "Yes, Yes, No, No, 10.552."

The answer seemed to stun the guests, but Mako recovered himself from the impression. "So, where are we going to stay?"

"You're a boy. Boys have to stay on the boy side." Meelo responded.

Jinora led Mako and Bolin to their rooms with Meelo in tow.

Korra led Asami to her room along with Ikki and Kanan. On their way to Asami's new compartment, Ikki looked at Asami. "Asami, did you know Korra whispers Kanan's name when she's sleeping?"

Asami clamped her mouth with her hand and tried hard not to laugh. "Really? I wasn't aware of that." She said between giggles.

Korra gasped and also clamped her mouth, but it wasn't to hold any laughter. It looked like all the blood in Korra's body was being gathered in her head. "Ikki, that is not true!" The red-faced girl yelled.

"Yes it is! But why do you do it? Is it because you love him so much you even dream about him?"

Korra refused to answer. Instead, she grabbed Asami and Kanan by their wrists and started to walk as fast as she could with her head down so nobody could see the furious blush on her face. _"Note to self: Start sleeping with tape on my mouth."_ Finally they reached Asami's new room. The place itself was very simple, it consisted of a small room with a bed, a little table next to the bed with a lamp on it, a closet, a big open window with a great sea view and a desk with a chair next to the closet. Before Ikki could enter, Korra closed the doors right in her face. She heard a muffled 'Hey!' coming from Ikki. "Run along, Ikki!" Korra responded. Turning around to face Asami, the Avatar started talking. "Soooo, here's your room. I know this is a little rustic compared to what you're used to."

"I think it's charming." Asami assured her. "And the best part about it, nothing here reminds me of my father. Thank you both for your hospitality."

Just as Asami finished her sentence, someone started knocking on the door. Korra growled and turned around. "Ikki, I swear if you don't leave us alone I'm gonna-"

The door opened and Tenzin walked inside.

Korra shut her mouth immediately and went pale. "Tenzin, please come right in."

Tenzin entered the room. "Good day ladies. Asami, welcome to the island."

"Thank you for having me." Asami replied as they both bowed.

Now Tenzin looked at Korra and started to talk. "Lin's replacement, Saikhan, is going to be inducted as the new Chief of Police later. I think we should both be there."

"Sure, that sounds good. Just let me show the place to our guests and I'll be ready." Korra said as Tenzin nodded and left the room.

* * *

**Republic City** **outside Police HQ**

"It was an honor serving under Chief Beifong for so many years, and I wish her a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as the new Chief of Police." Saikhan announced to the crowd gathered outside of the Police Department. Said man was accompanied by Korra, Tarrlok, Tenzin and the rest of the Council by his left and right side. "Republic City is facing a threat like none the world has ever seen, but there is one man that has been effective against Amon's revolution: Councilmen Tarrlok. That is why for all matters involved with the Equalists, I will report directly to him."

Both Tenzin and Korra's eyes widened after hearing Saikhan's statement. This was bad, very bad.

"The Police Department will lend any and all available resources to the councilmen's task force until we quell this insurgency."

Korra crossed her arms and gave Tarrlok a dirty glare. "What is that Weasel Snake Tarrlok up to now?"

The airbender did not respond, but it was safe to say that he was thinking the exact same thing. After Saikhan's announcement and when almost everybody else was gone, Tenzin approached Tarrlok. "Tarrlok, I don't know what you did to get Chief Saikhan on your pocket, but I highly doubt it was legal."

Miss Homura who stayed behind decided to listen just for her amusement.

"Oh Tenzin, always the conspiracy theorist. Did you ever consider that Saikhan simply recognizes my talent and wants for what's best in this city?" Tarrlok retorted smugly.

That was when Korra approached him. "Avatar Korra, long time no see. Now that your little Pro-bending distractions are over, I look forward to your return to my task force."

"Ha! Forget it. There's no way I'm joining your vanity project." Korra said.

"That is unfortunate to hear, but I'm sure you'll come to your senses as you have in the past."

Korra glared at him. "Don't hold your breath, pal. You know, Tenzin's been right about you all along. You played me, you played Beifong and now you're playing the new Chief too." She said as she now stood closer to the council member. "Well I got news for you. You need me, but I don't need you. I'm the Avatar."

"You are not, in fact, the Avatar. You are merely a half-baked Avatar in training. Which reminds me, how is your airbending going? Have you made any significant progress?" Tarrlok asked as Korra lowered her head and gritted her teeth in frustration. "I didn't think so. If you are not going to join my task force, then you'd best get out of my way."

With that said Tarrlok turned around and left an angered airbender and a highly-frustrated Avatar behind.

* * *

**Air Temple Island at night**

Kanan was starting to get worried. His uncle and Korra had returned to the island after the new Chief of Police announcement but he had yet to see his girlfriend. It was unlikely that she had left the island, or else somebody would've known. He had already asked almost everyone for Korra's whereabouts, but nobody had seen her since she arrived, he approached his uncle's office and knocked. "Come in." Tenzin's voice was heard from the office, as Kanan entered.

"Ah Kanan is there something you need?"

"Yes, I haven't seen Korra since you two came back. I'm starting to get worried."

"I do not know where she is, but I know how she's feeling right now. After Chief Saikhan's announcement as the new Chief of Police, me and Korra had some words with Tarrlok. In the end, he said some very hurtful things to Korra and left her very doubtful about herself. I believe you should talk to her Kanan." Kanan simply nodded and left to search for Korra.

He was pondering about what Tenzin told him about Tarrlok and how he said hurtful things about Korra. Kanan knew Korra long enough to know she wasn't the type of person that would feel sorrowful just because someone said to her some mean words, so whatever it was that Tarrlok said to her, it must have been not just unkind, but downright cruel.

His blood was beginning to boil as his hand was twitching for the Masamune. He didn't care who Tarrlok was if he hurt Korra, then he was gonna do some not very nice things to Tarrlok, he was ready to slash the bastard apart.

Suddenly, he heard a little sound coming from the other side of the bushes. Normally, he would dismiss whatever that was and suppose it was an animal squeaking or something. But because he was alert, he was able to tell the difference. This was not an animal squeak.

It was a sob.

Fearing for the worst, Kanan quickly went through the bushes. When he got to the other side, he felt both glad and worried at the same time.

He felt glad because he found Korra sitting on one of the benches near the end of the island.

He felt worried because she was crying.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Kanan said as he approached his girlfriend. Korra looked at him and quickly wiped her tears with her hand so Kanan wouldn't see her crying. She didn't want to look fragile in front of her boyfriend, for it wasn't in her nature. But Kanan quickly grabbed her hand as he took a sit next to her. "Tenzin told me what happened earlier."

"He did?" Korra asked in a mix of shock and sadness.

Kanan nodded. "He told me Tarrlok said something and that you were not feeling very well. You wanna talk about it?"

Korra stayed in silence for a minute before muttering something too low for Kanan to hear.

"What was that?"

"I'm a failure."

The lightningbender was stunned for hearing such statement. "What? What could make you think something like that?"

Korra looked at her boyfriend with a sad face as tears were coming out again from her blue eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I must be the first Avatar that can't airbend. All of this time I have been training to get it right, but I'm just not able to, no matter how much I try." She said lowering her head. "Who needs a useless Avatar anyways?"

"Korra, you are not useless. What did Tarrlok say to you that made you believe that nonsense?"

"He said I was a..."

"A what?" Kanan urged her to continue.

"... A half-baked Avatar because I can't airbend." She said as she started to cry once again.

Kanan instantly pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. Korra buried her head in Kanan's chest and let her tears stain his sweater vest. She didn't notice it but there was a blood red aura coming from Kanan and enveloping them both. She looked up because something was warming her to see the blood red aura, but it quickly vanished leading her to believe she was seeing it because of her tears.

The pair stayed in that position for some time. When Kanan felt that Korra was somewhat better, he separated her head from his chest and looked at her now red and puffy eyes. It was in that moment that he decided to make her feel better. "Korra you're not useless, you helped me far more than you could possibly imagine, without you I wouldn't know what to do." He truthfully stated.

"What I'm trying to say to you, Korra, is that I know how frustrating training can be, but you shouldn't doubt yourself because I know you can pull it off. If you ask me, the Avatar is not the person who's able to bend all four elements, but the one trusted by the Spirits to maintain the balance in the world. I think the Spirits trusted in you because they knew you would be strong enough to bring peace, with or without airbending."

"How do you know that I'm strong?" Korra asked looking for some wisdom.

"How do I know? Because I've seen what you have to deal with. I see a girl not even past her twenties that has to face both the Triads and the Equalists. A girl that had to spend most of her life away from her family and society just so she could protect the world better. A girl that had to sacrifice a lot of things so others can sleep better at night. But most important of all, I see a girl that not only acknowledges her deepest fears but is also willing to face them. That's why I know you're strong. That's why I know you can and will learn airbending if you give it your all." Kanan said. Next thing, he placed his right hand on Korra's left cheek, leaned closer and gave her a warm smile. "And that's why I'll always be there for you when you need me. You have no idea how happy I am to be with you."

Korra said nothing at first. Instead, she made a small but genuine smile and wrapped her arms around Kanan's neck. Kanan was caught by surprise but quickly returned the embrace. He felt glad that he was able to lighten her up in her time of uncertainty.

As for Korra, she was still crying. But those tears were no longer of sadness or self-pity, they were tears of happiness. Knowing that Kanan was always going to be there for her and that he had 100% trust in her was a feeling she couldn't get enough of. Kanan always knew what to say to make her feel better, to make her believe in herself when she couldn't. He was one of the first persons to see her as Korra, not just the Avatar. He took the time to listen to her and understand her like nobody else had done before. Sometimes, she wondered what had she done to deserve such a good friend, such a good boyfriend. "Thank you Kanan, I really mean it." She said as she proceeded to express her gratitude the best way she could, getting closer to him and reaching his lips with hers.

The kiss, unlike the ones they used to share, was delicate. There was no tongue involved, no neck kisses or seductive talk. However, it was the best one they had shared so far. They were expressing their feeling to one another without any momentary heat of desire or hormonal interference. It felt a lot more mature, but just as enjoyable as the rest. In one word, it was simply romantic.

"There you guys are! We've been looking everywhere for you two!" Bolin said coming out of the bushes with Pabu in his hands, followed by Asami and Mako.

"What are you doing here?" Mako asked the couple. "It's getting late and Tenzin was getting worried."

"It's ok, we were just talking about life and personal things. Sorry for the trouble." Kanan said.

Asami analyzed Korra thoroughly. By the look of her eyes, she looked like she must have been crying. But there was also that slight blush on her face and a smile that expressed undeniable joy. If she had to guess, Korra must have been sad over something and Kanan came to her rescue with words of comfort.

_"And maybe they shared something more than just words." _Asami thought deviously. That faint glow on Korra's lips indicated a recent... interaction with a certain someone, which could explain her smile as well as her blush. Not wanting to ruin their tender moment together any further, she raised her voice. "Well, all that matters is that we found you."

"Yeah. Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you for being here." Korra said. "It's really nice to have you guys around."

Bolin, Asami and Mako looked shocked. "Are you kidding me?" Mako asked. "We should be the ones thanking you. After all what happened between us, you guys still came to our help."

"That's right. You two are absolutely wonderful!" Bolin exclaimed while pointing at Korra and Kanan.

"If it wasn't for you, I would still be living in ignorance, thinking that my father is a wonderful and peaceful man. I owe you, for helping me to open my eyes." Asami declared.

Everyone gathered up as Kanan started talking. "You see, Korra? You've changed people's life for the better. And we can change so many more, as the new... Team Avatar I guess."

Mako nodded. "We got your back, Korra. Together, we can save this city."

"Team Avatar, huh?" Bolin asked placing his fingers in his chin. "I like it! I'm in!"

Now it was Asami's turn. "I'm gonna do everything I can to atone the wrongs my father did. You can count me in as well."

Kanan looked at Korra. "What do you say? You up for the challenge?"

Korra smiled before nodding with a determined face. "I'm up. Let's do this!"

"Get ready, Republic City. You're about to be patrolled by Team Avatar." Bolin said as the rest of the new Team Avatar regrouped outside.

"Asami, you sure always know how to accessorize your outfits." Mako commented with a smirk while placing his hands on his hips. Asami was wearing her usual jacket and pants, but now she incorporated the Equalist glove on her right hand that Hiroshi gave her.

"I figured one way to fight Equalists is using Equalist weapons." Asami responded before activating the glove.

"There's just the problem of transportation." Korra exclaimed Naga couldn't carry them all and she knew Byakko only allowed her or Kanan's family to ride on him.

Asami thought for a moment. "I think I have an idea." She said with a smile.

* * *

**Future Industries test track**

The Team Avatar went to the Sato Estate, much to their perplexity of everyone aside from Asami. When they got there, Asami told the rest that she remembered a new toy that could prove to be useful. Even though nobody understood what she was talking about, they still followed the Sato girl. The place she was talking about was the test track they visited a couple of days ago. Once they arrived, Asami entered a small garage and a minute later, she appeared outside driving a shiny new Satomobile sports car.

"You think this will do?" Asami asked with a smirk.

Bolin, Mako and Korra smiled and entered the car.

"Kanan where are you gonna sit?" Korra asked.

Kanan smirked. "I have no need for vehicles."

* * *

**Republic City streets**

The sports car speeded down the streets of Republic City with four members of Team Avatar sitting inside.

"How is he doing that?" Mako asked puzzled. Kanan was soaring through the air with his superhuman jumps. "I sadly can't tell you. I promised him." Korra exclaimed. Kanan told her she could do the same with some more training, well she couldn't complain she could already stick like glue to walls, walk on water and her punches could level large areas into debris, thank to the best friend/boyfriend ever.

"Aww. Don't be like that." Bolin exclaimed.

Just then, a voice coming out of the radio announced that the situation they were dealing with was a false alarm and that all units must return to the station. Everyone wondered what was that about until Asami explained. "My dad always installed scanners all over his cars. I guess now I know why." She said disappointed.

That was when another message was displayed from the same police radio frequency. "Calling all units. Situation at sector 45 area 8. Officers down. Chi-blockers in sight, armed and dangerous. Last seen in Mayor Street. Repeat, all units to Mayor Street."

Without waiting for the team's approval, Asami quickly turned right on the street and hit the gas pedal, ignoring the complains of the other drivers near her. It didn't took them long to spot a big truck with four motorcycles in its sides.

"Chi-blockers!"

"That's them!"

"Let's get em'!"

Asami hit the gas pedal and started to chase the Equalists on the road. In the middle of the persecution, a large truck appeared and blocked their way. Korra quickly had an idea. "Bolin, give me a ramp!" She said as she stood up and earthbended a ramp on the street with Bolin just before the two vehicles crashed into one another. The idea was fruitless as the car and truck were promptly slashed apart courtesy of Kanan.

Mako then aimed at the chi-blocker motorcyclist in front of him and shot a lightning bolt. The attack caught the Equalist off guard and made him jump out of his motorcycle. Not wanting to be outclassed by his brother, Bolin bended a stream of rocks and threw them at another chi-blocker. One of the rocks went inside the vehicle's gas tube, producing a malfunction in the motorcycle. The Equalist couldn't react in time and was sent flying out of his seat.

Two motorcyclists were left before Korra blasted them off their motorcycles with a large stream of fire, ending this little fight.

* * *

The sound of camera flashes could be heard in the entire street and the reporters were already thinking of the new headline for tomorrow's newspaper. Team Avatar was standing beside a group of tied-up chi-blockers on their knees, allowing themselves to be photographed, aside from Kanan who threatened the reporters with the Masamune. He didn't need the attention.

Soon enough, Tarrlok and his task-force came to the scene, and the council member did not look amused at all.

"Avatar Korra, what do you think you're doing here?" Tarrlok asked with a frown once he reached the couple.

"Oh hey Tarrlok. Nice of you to **finally **show up. Here, we caught the ex-convicts for you." Korra said emphasising the "finally" while pointing at the prisoners.

Tarrlok glared at her. "What you did was to tear up the streets and prevent the city's law-enforcers to do the job they are rightfully tasked with."

Korra placed her fingers in her chin, making a thoughtful expression. "That's funny, I didn't see your little task force or the cops the whole time. If it wasn't for Team Avatar, they would've gotten away."

"I wonder what use this Task Force has for the city or its citizens, when five people have to do its job." Kanan sarcastically stated.

"This is your last warning: Stay out of my way." Tarrlok adverted before walking away with his taskforce and the reporters, who already had as much pictures as they wanted.

The Avatar just stood there smirking with Kanan who made sure that everyone but their friends were gone before hugging his girlfriend from behind. Korra gasped at the unexpected touch but quickly realized it was Kanan, thus relaxing in his embrace and leaning her head into the right side of his chest. "You really showed him up, didn't you?" Kanan asked with a grin.

"Of course I did." Korra cockily proclaimed.

* * *

**Republic City next night**

Bolin, Mako, Asami, Korra and Kanan were currently waiting inside the sports car with Kanan leaning outside, waiting for any criminal movement to be advised by the radio. As they were making small talk between one another, the police scanner was activated.

"All available units. Please respond to the situation in development at sector 3 area 11, Crimson Dragon Avenue. Equalists have taken over the streets, consider them armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution."

"Looks like we have another Equalist rally to interrupt." Korra said smiling in anticipation. Last night, she showed Tarrlok that she didn't needed him or his task force to get the job done. Team Avatar was more than capable enough to handle anything they might encounter.

Kanan jumped onto a nearby building dashing off into the location. He took some time to get there he needed some time to think about certain things. He arrived wondering what was going on. Mako said something about an Equalist rally, but all he saw was a crowd shouting at police officers, none of them making a single hostile attempt towards the metalbenders. He also noticed that the power was out, for there was no light in the streets except the ones coming out from the vehicles of Tarrlok's task force.

Kanan approached Korra who was speaking to Tarrlok. "You have no right to treat these people like criminals!" Kanan heard her say.

"Korra, what's going on here? Why are these people being harassed?" Kanan asked.

"Tarrlok is trying to imprison them because they are non-benders! He thinks they are Equalists!" Korra responded.

The lightningbender glared at the council member. "I thought your job was protecting the citizens, not threatening them?"

Tarrlok returned the hateful glare. "My job is to protect the citizens from the Equalists. This is an Equalist rally!"

"They are not Equalists, they are just normal people who want their rights back." Asami argued.

"They are the enemy!" Tarrlok said pointing at the crowd behind them before facing the metalbenders. "Round up all of these Equalists!"

Following their leader's command, the metalbenders stood in line and used the barriers holding the crowd to separate them into groups and trap them while others made platforms out of the earth beneath their feet to hold the groups in the air. The rest of the crowd panicked and left the scene in terror. Korra decided to put an end to this nonsense and earthbended the platforms back to the ground. Tarrlok growled and his gaze was now directed to Asami.

Before anyone could react, Tarrlok send a water whip to the Sato girl and immobilized her. "Hey, let me go!"

"You are under arrest!"

Mako was in disbelief. "What? You can't do that!"

Tarrlok smirked at the firebender. "Actually, I can. She's a non-bender out past curfew and her father is a known Equalist conspirator." he explained.

"Being a non-bender is not a crime! And just because Sato is an Equalist doesn't mean she is as well!" Kanan said furious. He really couldn't believe this guy. The council member was now a madman with power, and in his book, there were few things more dangerous than that.

"Let her go, now." Mako warned.

"Arrest him and his brother!" Tarrlok ordered to his task force. The metalbenders instantly shot their cables at the bending brothers and trapped them.

Tarrlok suddenly felt cold steel press against his neck. "Release them. Immediately." Kanan said in a soulless and cold voice that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

The officers all promptly fall unconscious onto the street.

Kanan pressed the Masamune harder against Tarrlok's neck drawing blood.

"You remember our talk at the gala Tarrlok. You should have listened, I make no empty threats." Kanan exclaimed in the same tone before.

"Kanan stop, it isn't worth it." Mako said to the swordsman.

"Tomorrow morning, they're gonna be released. Do you understand." Kanan told Tarrlok.

"U-Understood." Tarrlok muttered as Kanan removed the blade from his neck.

The task force pushed the so called 'criminals' into the police trucks. "We'll be alright." Bolin assured his friends as he was getting inside the vehicle.

"Don't worry, we'll call Tenzin! He can get you out." Korra shouted back. The couple couldn't do nothing but watch their friends go to jail, and it hurt them. It hurt them to feel so powerless not because they couldn't do anything, but because of the consequences that they would bring upon themselves if they did something. That pain only made them angrier.

* * *

**Police Station HQ**

As Tenzin walked inside the Police Headquarters, he saw Kanan and Korra trying to catch the attention of a police officer, who simply ignored their call and walked inside the interrogation room. "I came as fast as I could." He said once he was close enough to the duo. "Are your friends alright?"

"We're not sure uncle, these guys won't tell us anything." Kanan said.

The aged airbender saw Chief Saikhan walking by. "I'll take care of this. Chief Saikhan! A word please."

Chief Saikhan slowly made his way to Tenzin. "Councilman Tenzin, I'm very busy at the moment. Can this wait?"

"No, it cannot. Three of Avatar Korra's friends were wrongly arrested tonight. I'd like you to release them immediately." Tenzin demanded.

"They are not going anywhere. They were interfering with police business." Chief Saikhan responded.

Korra was starting to lose whatever patience she had in herself. "Your so called 'police business' was rounding up innocent people and claiming they were Equalists! They should be released too!"

The metalbender shook his head. "All Equalists suspects are being detained indefinitely. They'll be released if and when the task force deems they are no longer a threat."

"But the only evidence you have to back your claim is the fact that they are not benders! Following that logic, every non-bender in Republic City is an Equalist suspect. Even children were involved in this!" Kanan angrily stated.

Tenzin nodded at his nephew's words. "And besides, those people are entitled to due process under the law. You should know that better than anyone, Chief."

But Saikhan just gave them a shrug. "You'll have to take that up with councilman Tarrlok."

"Oh, I plan to. At the Council meeting first thing in the morning." Tenzin responded. And with that said, he gestured the Avatar and his nephew to leave with him.

However, Korra would not leave without saying what was on her mind first. "You're officially the worst Chief of Police ever!" She said while grabbing Saikhan's chin.

"You're nothing but Tarrlok puppet, and once you outlived your usefulness he'll cut your strings and throw you away." Kanan said glaring at the metalbender.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

Korra, Kanan and Tenzin made their way back to the Air Temple after a fruitless attempt on getting their friends back. Tenzin assured them he would do everything in his power to give the wrongly accused prisoners their freedom back as soon as he could. He was afraid that Korra would do something rash, and knowing his nephew, he would join her even if just to prevent her from doing something extremely dangerous. After warning the couple, he went to sleep.

Kanan walked Korra to her room. He wanted to have some words with her before leaving her alone. "Hey Korra, I know this is gonna be hard for you, but I want you to promise me that you won't do anything too risky right now, at least tell me first."

"What? You know I can't do that. My job is basically doing risky things." Korra responded.

"I know, but right now we really can't afford to do something stupid, not in the situation Asami, Bolin and Mako are."

"But what about Tarrlok? If I don't do something he'll keep on arresting innocent people!"

The Water Tribe native sighed. "I know, and that's why we have to stop him. And believe me, I want to smack that guy up and down just like you. But Tarrlok won't hesitate to make their lives even more miserable if that means he'll stop us. Please think about it ok?"

The Avatar tried to argue back, but couldn't find any arguments. In the end, she gave in. "Fine." She muttered.

"That's my girl." Kanan said with a smile before giving Korra a small kiss on her right cheek. "Good night Snowflake."

"Good night." She said not too thrilled as she entered her room.

2 hours passed and Korra still couldn't sleep. Her mind was too busy thinking about Mako, Bolin and Asami. She couldn't help but feel extremely frustrated knowing that they were spending their time in jail partially or maybe even only because Tarrlok held a grudge with her. If Tarrlok would at least be man enough to keep things between the two of them, everything would be so much bearable. But noooooooo, he just had to involve her friends in this.

Opening the window of her room, Korra observed Republic City and couldn't help but imagine Tarrlok laughing at her misfortunes from his office. That thought angered her. Korra was not the patience type and she knew it. She didn't wait for answers to reach her, instead she stood up and went looking for them.

And that was exactly what she was planning on doing.

Gently rubbing her head, Korra woke up her Polar Bear Dog. "Wake up, Naga. Let's go."

As she walked out of her room, Korra slowly opened Kanan's door to check if he was sleeping. When she looked inside she saw him breathing heavily his face scrunched up in pain and his hands clenching the sheets. She quickly approached him and noticed that he was sweating a lot.

"Kanan wake up!" She shook him, just as his eyes shot open and he grabbed her by the neck and threw her to the ground.

"Kanan it's me Korra!" She said slightly choking as he removed his hand from her neck.

"Korra... what?" He asked in confusion.

"You were having a nightmare. Everything's okay." She told him checking her neck, he did hold a strong grip on her. And for some reason it turned her on.

Kanan looked around spotting Naga outside. "Going after Tarrlok huh. Well I knew you wouldn't listen, either way I'm coming with you." He stated changing his clothes.

"But what about the things you said earlier?" She questioned.

"As true as that was, I really want to beat some sense into Tarrlok." Kanan said putting on his sweater vest and buckling up his blood red sash around his waist as it hung around his right leg.

"You and me both." Korra responded with a light laugh.

* * *

**City Hall**

The couple arrives in front of the City Hall.

"Wait here, girl." Korra said and Naga hugs sadly. "Don't worry. I'll be okay." Korra said and she and Kanan go for the building.

In Tarrlok's office Tarrlok is working on some paperwork and his assistant is at his side but just then window opens allowing cold air and snow to enter the room blowing papers everywhere and they see Korra and Kanan standing by the window with looks of anger.

"We need to talk." Korra said as she and Kanan jump into the room and confront Tarrlok.

"Are any of the council members here?" Tarrlok asked his assistant.

"I believe everyone has gone home for tonight." The assistant answered.

"Then you should do the same." Tarrlok said.

"Are you sure, sir?" The page asked.

"Leave us." Tarrlok said in a stern tone making the assistant do what he says. "You obviously have something on your mind? What is it?" Tarrlok asked.

"Don't you see? You're doing exactly what Amon says is wrong with benders. You're using your power to oppress and intimidate people." Korra said.

"And you don't?" Tarrlok asked.

"Of course not!" Korra said.

"Isn't that what you came here to do? Intimidate me into releasing your friends? See, that's what I admire about both of you, Korra, Kanan. Your willingness to go to extremes in order to get what you want. It is a quality we both share." Tarrlok said.

"We are NOTHING alike!" Kanan yelled.

"Look, I'll make you a deal. You two fall in line and do what I say, and I'll let your friends go." Tarrlok said.

"Is that why you arrested them? To get to us?" Korra asked.

"I need your answer." Tarrlok said.

"No, were not anyone's puppets." Kanan stated.

"You will regret your decision." Tarrlok said looking at his fancy waterfall.

"You're just as bad as Amon." Korra said making Tarrlok's eyes widen.

"I've tried working with you, Avatar, but you've made it impossible." Tarrlok said turning around and then bends a small stream of water from his waterfall at Korra and Kanan who barely dodge as it cuts a small portion of Korra's hair.

Korra Earthbends at Tarrlok forcing him back and causes him to hit his back and then fires a fire blast from her fists at Tarrlok who protects himself with a water dome around him and then thrusts his hands forward and firing several ice darts at Korra but she flips back to dodge them and tries to punch at the ice darts but one catches her on her side making her cry out in pain and then shields herself with her arms to protect herself and then thrusts her hands forward and Earthbends a wall behind Tarrlok into him making the man fly through the wall and into the council chamber.

Tarrlok lands on the ground and tries to right himself but Kanan kicks him in the face sending him over the railing. Kanan promptly jumps up and performs an axe kick which makes the entire floor unstable as it levels into debris.

"Still think I'm a half-baked Avatar?!" Korra yelled as she Earthbends her way towards Tarrlok. The ground collapses completely because of Kanan's previous action and Korra's earthbending. Korra and Kanan jump down and land perfectly like a feather. Breathing heavily they walk over to Tarrlok who is quaking in fear. "What're you gonna now? You're out of water, pal!" Korra yelled walking towards Tarrlok who moves away in fear. Korra bends a large amount of fire in her hands just as Kanan activates his Raikiri. "You're done for!" The couple yell as they lunge at Tarrlok like wild beasts, before stopping completely as their attacks disperse.

Tarrlok raises his hands up and Korra's arms begin moving under his control making Korra cry out in pain and then Korra is forced to her knees by Tarrlok's movements. He lifts Kanan up and smashes him hard on the ground.

"You two are in my way. You need to be removed." Tarrlok said and Korra and Kanan continue to struggle.

"You…You're a…Bloodbender?!" Korra asked shocked.

"Very observant." Tarrlok said.

"It's not a full moon. How are you doing this?" Korra asked.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Tarrlok said as he Bloodbends to lift the Avatar in midair and throws her against a pillar and then lands hard on the ground, knocking her out.

He turns to Kanan who is still standing somehow. "You're stronger as I can see. But what else should I expect from The Shinigami."

"You... You know! How?" Kanan asks shocked.

"There are many ways to get information, don't act so surprised you knew it would come out eventually." Tarrlok responds.

"I also know that you're a Bloodbender. What would your grandmother the great healer Katara think if she found out her own grandchild was using a forbidden art. Or, what would your family and friends think if they found out that the person they know is the world's most deadliest and soulless killer." Tarrlok taunted.

"But I have to say your bloodbending is quite good, you can use it only at night you don't need a full moon. I though can use it whenever I want." Tarrlok says as Kanan screams out in pain.

Kanan was trying his best to free himself from Tarrlok's bloodbending grip but it wasn't enough. "Struggle as much as you want Shinigami, you can't succeed." Tarrlok said as he lifts Kanan up and repeatedly slams him against a pillar. Kanan falls to the ground his vision. darkens as he loses consciousness.

* * *

Korra wakes up and sees that she's tied up in some vehicle.

"Where are you taking me?! What did you with Kanan?!" Korra demanded.

"Somewhere no one will ever find you, but don't worry, I won't kill you. And I hope you enjoyed your time with your boyfriend, because you will never see him or this city again." Tarrlok says as Korra fires a blast of fire from her mouth screaming in fury but Tarrlok simply closes the door and starts driving the car and leaving the city.

"You can't do this! LET ME OUT!" Korra shouted but Tarrlok keeps driving out of Republic City despite the Avatar's cries.

* * *

Groaning Kanan wakes up his vision slightly blurry at first before it clears. He sees that he's inside some room, the only light coming from a Lantern on the ceiling.

In a flash the memories from the last night assault his head.

"Korra... I need to get out of here and find her. Next time Tarrlok is dead."

He notices that he's sitting with his arms tied behind him around a round pillar. Several metal wires are tied around him and some are attached to the walls of his cage. He uses his lightningbending to cut the wires, but the wires attached to the walls absorb the lightning and lead it to a mechanism that tightens the wires around his body. He squirmed under the pressure as the wires cut slightly through his skin.

Kanan then summons the Masamune and slashes at the chains holding his arms but the sword simply bounces of them.

"Platinum chains? Seriously!" He growls before remembering something, a gift from his father.

The nails on Kanan's fingers extend to sharp small claws. He fumbles with said claws on the lock. An audible **click **is heard as the chains fall, he removes the wires around him. Standing up he looks at his fingers as the nails retract. "Thanks dad." The claws were the reason why Kanan never had to cut his nails, his father said that Kanan had them since he was born, he just didnt know about them.

He looks around spotting the he was in a small room. With some difficulty he cuts the cage apart with the Masamune.

He proceeds to punch the wall as the wall is blown apart. He exits only to be met with the cold wind of the mountain, nothing he couldnt handle he grew up in the South Pole after all.

He release a loud whistle as Byakko who's nearby rushes to him.

"Whoa easy boy! Yeah I missed you too." Kanan says as Byakko licks Kanan's face.

"Come on we need to find Korra. Can you find her or Naga." Kanan added as he climbs Byakko. The Liger simply rushes into the mountain side.

* * *

In a basement room with a metal box in the center and a dark staircase the door at the top opes showing Tarrlok using his Bloodbending to levitate Korra who is groaning while Tarrlok is going down the stairs and then puts her into the metal box.

"What are you doing?" Korra asked but as she's in the box Tarrlok releases the Bloodbending and then shuts the door. "Tarrlok! You can't keep me in here forever!" Korra yelled from the metal box as Tarrlok walks up the stairs and then goes outside and goes back to his vehicle and drives off from a remote location on the snowy mountain.

Meanwhile at Korra's mountain prison Korra is still trapped in the metal box and is throwing herself against the sides and also delivers kicks and punches try and break free but it's in vain.

"Somebody! Help! Please!" Korra called but nothing and so she slumps to the ground. "Please…" Korra said hopelessly and then remembers Tenzin's advice on some visions she had previously.

* * *

_"I urge you to meditate on these visions i believe my father's spirit is trying to tell you something." Tenzin said._

* * *

Korra meditates and then a flash occurs.

* * *

_A forty-year-old Aang is in a street and turns around to see another older person which is a forty-year-old Toph with several Metalbenders with her.__"What are you doing here, Aang? I told you, I have this under control." Toph said mildly annoyed._

_"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't get involved, but if what those victims said is true, we're not dealing with a normal criminal." Aang said._

_"Fine, follow me, Twinkle Toes." Toph said._

_"Toph, I'm forty-years-old. You think you could stop with the name calling?" Aang asked annoyed._

_"'Fraid not." Toph answered walking off and Aang shakes his head annoyed but follows her._

_At Kwong's Cuisine a man is eating but Toph points her finger at the man._

_"It's over! You're under arrest, Yakone!" Toph yelled._

"_What has Republic City come to? Can't a man even enjoy his lunch in peace." Yakone says as Toph bends a metal cable at him pulling him over to her. "What's the big deal now." Yakone asks._

_"We have dozens of witnesses. Yakone we know what you are." Aang said._

_"Take him away!" Toph orders her officers._

_"I've beaten every trumped-up charge you yahoos have brought against me. I'll beat this one too." Yakone says as he's dragged away._

* * *

"Whoa, I've finally got a connection to you, Aang, but what are you trying to tell me? A way out of this box would be nice." Korra said as she meditates again.

* * *

_"__Yakone has ruled Republic City's criminal empire for years. Yet, he has always managed to stay out of law's reach, until now. You will hear testimony, from dozens of his victims and they will tell you. Yakone has manipulated his grip on the underworld by using an ability that has been illegal for decades…Bloodbending." The prosecution attorney said._

_"The prosecution's entire case is built on make-believe notion that my client is able to Bloodbend at will at any time on any day. I remind the council that Bloodbending is an incredible RARE skill and it can only be performed during a full moon. Yet, the witnesses will claim that my client used Bloodbending at every OTHER time except during a full moon. It would be a mockery of justice to convict a man of a crime that is impossible to commit." The defense attorney said._

_Later Sokka returns from the deliberation.__"Councilman Sokka will now deliver the verdict." The bailiff said._

_"In my years, I have encountered people born with rare and unique abilities. Why, I once bested a man with my TRUSTY boomerang, who was able to Firebend with his mind. Why even Metalbending was considered impossible for all of history until our esteemed Chief of Police Toph Beifong singlehandedly developed the skill. The overwhelming amount of testimony and evidence has convinced this council that Yakone is one of these unique benders and he exploited his ability to commit these heinous crimes. We find Yakone guilty of all charges and sentence him to life in prison." Sokka said as he slams his gavel making the defense attorney crumple a paper and throws it._

_Yakone slowly stands up smiling wickedly and then his eyes start bulging making Sokka cry out in pain as his body starts contorting and the other council members cry in pain as well and Toph tries to stop Yakone who rolls his eyes and incapacitates her and Yakone laughs evilly as the entire room is under his control while Aang struggles and tries to reach his hand out._

* * *

Korra breathes deeply and raggedly while closing her eyes again.

* * *

_Everyone in the courtroom is Bloodbent by Yakone even Aang and Yakone makes Toph grab a ring of keys from her belt and floats her over to him and makes Toph unlock his cuffs and with the cuffs unlocked Yakone stretches his wrists and Bloodbends everyone into unconsciousness but Aang manages to stay awake but he's levitated into the air._

_"Yakone, you won't get away with this!" Aang yelled but Yakone laughs.__"Republic City's mine, Avatar. I'll be back one day to claim it." Yakone said as he Bloodbends the Avatar into the steps of the City Hall knocking him out and then Yakone runs off outside leaping into a cart pulled by an ostrich-horse which dashes off._

_Aang regains consciousness and his eyes and tattoos glow and he's now in the Avatar State and bursts through the courtroom on a large air scooter and chases after Yakone who looks back and gasps and the Avatar unleashes a gust of wind blade to separate the ostrich-horse from the cart which flips onto its side and slides to halt and Aang confronts Yakone who bursts out of the cart and tries to Bloodbend at the Avatar._

_"This time, I'll put you to sleep FOR GOOD!" Yakone yelled and Aang groans in pain as Yakone levitates him but Aang's eyes and tattoo glow again and Bloodbending has no effect and then creates a cone of rock surrounding Yakone and then places his thumb on Yakone's forehead and chest._

_"I'm taking your bending away FOR GOOD." Aang said as Yakone groans while Aang starts Energybending Yakone and takes away his Waterbending until his eyes and tattoos stop glowing while Yakone slumps down. "It's over." Aang said._

* * *

"Aang, this whole time, you were trying to warn me about Tarrlok." Korra said.

Just then the door bursts revealing Kanan.

"Kanan! Thank the spirits I thought I'd never see you again."

"Don't worry now I'll get you out. Step back a little." Kanan says readying the Masamune but stops and groans in pain.

"My life is a disaster, thanks to you two." Tarrlok said.

"So, your little Bloodbending secret's out? I know how you Bloodbent us without a full moon. You're Yakone's son!" Korra said.

"I WAS his son, but in order to win Republic City, I had to become someone else. My father failed because he tried to rule the city from its rotten underbelly. My plan was perfect. I was to be the city's savior, but you and this disgusting killer ruined everything."

"Tarrlok, the jig is up. You have nowhere to go." Korra said.

"Oh, no, no. I'll escape and start a new life. You two are going to die here. Enjoy watching as your boyfriend kills you and then himself." Tarrlok taunts as he forces Kanan to move, but Kanan stands strong. Tarrlok bloodbends him more and Kanan is forced to move as all his scars reopen and blood bursts from them.

Kanan lifts the massive sword his hands trembling. Korra closes her eyes for the inevitable, but only hears the sound of metal falling to the floor. She opens her eyes and sees that Kanan missed her and has cut the cage in half.

Kanan then grabs the sword by its blade, turns it around and plunges it into his own gut. Shocking both Korra and Tarrlok.

"I... would never... hurt h-her." Kanan says as he falls to the floor a large pool of blood quickly forming under him.

Korra stares at his body, he could be probably be dead. Andit was all Tarrlok's fault.

"You. I hate you. I HATE YOU!!!" Korra yells out burning the ropes binding her and lashes out a combination of all three elements at him blasting him into a nearby wall. She appears before him repeatedly punching him pushing him more and more into a wall. With a final punch to his gut Tarrlok spits out a large amount of blood before dropping to the floor.

Korra then turns to Kanan all her anger is replaced with panic and worry.

"You're gonna be okay. You hear me. it's gonna be alright." Korra exclaims as she takes of her parka and wraps it around Kanan's gut wound after removing the sword, she couldn't carry him around like that.

She puts his arm around her shoulder and carries him outside.

"Amon!" She gasps. Amon stands in front of her with four chi-blockers and the Lieutenant.

"I see that your friend is not well. Surrender Avatar and I promise he will receive medical attention, I am not a monster after all."

Korra was considering his offer. Kanan was bleeding from every part of his body.

"Don't do it!" Kanan exclaims, digging his claws into his wound, he swings his hand.

**"Hijin Kessō!" **Kanan shouts using his Bloodbending and turning the thrown blood into crescent shaped blades.

Korra takes the chance and climbs on Naga with Kanan and dashes off with Byakko following.

"After her!" Amon orders.

Korra blasts a large amount of fire behind her. The loud explosion it creates causes a huge avalanche.

* * *

Meanwhile at Republic City everyone is riding on Oogi going for the mountains and nightfall is coming.

"We're almost to the mountains." Tenzin said.

Just then they hear howling.

"That sounds like Naga! Down there!" Mako said pointing at the arena and Tenzin gets Oogi to take them there.

Oogi lands and they see Naga and Byakko coming to the city and riding on her is Korra wit Kanan.

"Quick! Kanan needs help!" Korra shouted. Oogi lands as the search group reaches them.

They all gasp in horror seeing the state Kanan's in.

"Get him help quickly." Korra weakly says as she loses her consciousness and drops next to Kanan.

* * *

**Wow this has to be the longest chapter I wrote.**

**And Korra saw Kanan Bloodbend!**

**Well, recommend and review, and please check out my other story Task Force Today! its a song parody.**

**Hijin Kessō - Blades of Blood, Flying Blade Blood Claws.**

**See ya next time.**


	12. Chapter 12: Invasion

**I hereby welcome you back.**

**Lelouch-Strife: Not sure what you mean, but I guess you're (puts on sunglasses) SHOCKED, YEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH.**

**Forget the old tattoos, I've changed them read the previous chapter or chapter 3 to see what I changed****, I've slightly changed some things about his appearance and don't wanna write them here, just go to chapter 3.**

**I also wanna thank anybody who favorited or followed me or the story. Thank you it inspires me to see that people seem to like my story.**

**I own nothing aside from my OC's and some other stuff I might add.**

* * *

Korra started to slowly open her eyes. She was feeling a little dizzy and tired, but other than that, she was fine.

A sudden flash of memories appeared inside her head. Flashbacks of what happened in the past hours.

_"You're Yakone's son!"_

_"You and this disgusting killer ruined everything!"_

_"You'll never get away with this!"_

_"I... could never... hurt h-her."_

With a loud gasp, Korra violently woke up from her bed. Breathing heavily she quickly calmed herself. She was in her room at the Air Temple.

"Kanan!" She exclaimed remembering the state he was in. She quickly stood up and left her room.

"Hey look who's up." Mako said as Korra exited her room.

"Maybe you should slow down. Are you okay?" Asami said approaching the girl.

"I'm alright. How's Kanan, Is he okay?" The Avatar asked the worry in her voice easily recognizable.

"He's alright. The healers closed the old wounds and healed the new ones. I'm just surprised he survived that." Asami told her.

"I'm gonna go see him." Said Korra as she made her way towards her boyfriend's room.

"Maybe you should eat something first. The Air Acolytes left you some food." Mako said grabbing her shoulder.

Korra angrily slapped his hand away. "I don't need any food now let me go."

Realizing what she did. "Sorry I just..." She apologized.

"No it's okay." Mako reassured her, as Korra left.

Korra slowly opened the door to Kanan's room not wanting to wake him. She silently approached him and sat down beside him.

Thing is, Kanan didn't have a bed he was sleeping on the floor on somekind of large sleeping roll. As she sat down she noticed how fluffy and comfortable it was, more than her bed. She took a good look at him, He was surprisingly covered little in bandages only around his forearms and his stomach. She took his hand and laid down next to him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"If I didn't do something so stupid you wouldn't be in that state."

She then pressed her lips against his scarred left cheek. This seemed to wake him up. He groaned a little before opening his eyes, his meeting Korra's.

"Korra... what?" His voice soft and confused, before the memories of the last hours flashed in his mind.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He was interrupted by Korra hugging him.

"Look at you. And you still worry about me." She said silently. She couldn't believe how she deserved such a good friend, such good boyfriend. He worried more about her health than his own.

"If heavy injuries are all it takes to have you next to me when I wake up. I'll gladly let it happen again." Kanan smirked as they separated from the hug.

"Oh you..." She began when suddenly her stomach growled, and then Kanan's.

"Maybe it's because I've lost a lot of blood, but I think I could eat an Air Bison and still be hungry." Kanan added.

She simply laughed. "You and me both."

* * *

"This food is delicious, Pema." Korra stated after taking another bite from a piece of bread she was holding. "I'm finally starting to feel like myself again."

As soon as Korra and Kanan left Kanan's room they went for the dining room. They literally ate whatever they could get their hands on. Soup, fruit, tea, bread, fish, rice balls, you name it. Korra always had a big appetite, although part of that was because of her Avatar training back at the South Pole. The intensity of her training demanded her to have a diet based on food high on calories, so it was to be expected of her to develop a bigger-than-normal appetite.

However, even though she had a large appetite it was nothing compared to Kanan, he was devouring the food faster than she could blink. She knew they both shared the large appetite, but that her childhood friend could easily devour entire meals was something else. She remembered how she once saw Byakko rip apart and devour an entire gigantic shark in less than a minute. It seems the pet shared that in common with its owner/friend.

Tenzin coughed." Korra, Kanan I realize you've been through a lot, but I need to know everything that happened."

Korra turned to Kanan, he simply nodded.

"Tarrlok is not who he says he is. He's Yakone's son." Korra stated.

Lin and Tenzin looked shocked. "It all makes sense now. That's how Tarrlok was able to bloodbend us without a full moon." Lin said.

"Yakone? That infamous crime lord from so many years ago?" Mako inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I've heard about him!" Bolin exclaimed. "He was this evil waterbender slash bloodbender that used to have half of Republic City eating from his hand, like Hog Monkeys eating their fruit from a tree."

Everyone sweat-dropped at Bolin's analogy, but Tenzin stepped up. "Indeed. He was a corrupt and ruthless individual who wanted nothing but power. But that is not our prime concern at the moment. Korra, how did you escape with Kanan? And where is Tarrlok?"

She remembered how she almost beat Tarrlok to death after she saw what happened to Kanan.

"I'm not sure what happened to him but I believe Amon got him. After Kanan distracted them I didn't waste any time and ran from him, I needed to get Kanan medical attention." She stated. "He would have probably caught us."

"I understand." Tenzin sighed. "This is troubling news. Amon is becoming more and more bold. Taking out a member of the Council and almost capturing the Avatar? I believe Amon is entering his end game."

"So what. Can't say he didn't deserve what was coming for him." Kanan stated.

"If a fight comes you probably shouldn't strain yourself Kanan you haven't regained you strength." Asami told the swordsman throwing him an apple.

Kanan grabbed the apple and crushed it in his hand. "I think I'm good."

After a couple of minutes the little conversation was over. Pema was washing the dishes with Asami lending a helping hand.

Outside Tenzin was talking to Lin about something. "Listen Lin, I-I have to ask you a favor. It would mean the world to me... But I know it could be a-a potentially awkward situation. Furthermore..."

"Spit it out already!" Lin interrupted.

"Will you stay here and watch over Pema and the children for me while I meet the Council? With everything that has occurred lately, I want to make sure that my family is in good hands."

Kanan cringed after hearing the request. How desperate could a man be to ask his ex-girlfriend to watch over his pregnant wife and kids? Sure, their relationship had somewhat improved over time, but still not to this point. He was wearing his usual clothes the bandages around his forearms were covered up by his long black fingerless gloves that almost reach up to his shoulders.

"Of course I'll help, old friend."

...

_"That sure was unexpected."_ Kanan thought.

"I didn't realize you two were out here." The suspicious voice of Pema said from behind.

Tenzin looked startled at his wife. "Pema! Ye-Yes, Lin has agreed to help out, while I'm away."

Pema gave her love rival a sweet smile. "Well thank you! I could use the extra pair of hands." She said as she handed Meelo to Lin. "Would you mind giving him a bath? He's filthy."

With that said, Pema went back inside and Tenzin mounted Oogi. "This is not what I signed up for!" Lin accused the Council member as she struggled to keep Meelo from pulling out her hair.

"Thank you, Lin!" Was the only thing the Council member said to her before parting.

"Can we talk about something." Korra asked her boyfriend in a rather serious tone. He nodded and they left. They arrived near the edge of the Island and sat down on one of the benches.

"So what do you-" Kanan started.

"Are you a Bloodbender?" Korra interrupted him.

Kanan sighed as he hung his head. "Yes." Was his simple answer.

"But why? You felt yourself how horrible it is. Why learn it?" She asked.

"Where do you think do these scars come from?" He began. "I was bleeding out one day after a gruesome fight. I desperately thinked of something to save myself. I remembered Katara telling me about bloodbending, so I focused on my blood, after a while agonizing pain shot through my body. I stopped my bleeding, later somebody found me."

"I saved lives with it Korra, I stopped other people from bleeding to death, I pulled poison from their blood, I even managed to do a blood transfusion once. The only time I used it for a fight was back on the memorial Island, when you wanted to fight Amon."

Korra shuddered at the memory of the fight, but composed herself.

"Even if I used it against the chi-blockers, I did it quickly. I didn't want them to suffer."

Korra was shocked. "I never thought bloodbending could have good uses as well. From what Katara told me it was simply sadistic torture."

"Well I can't blame her, she had a bad experience with it. But that also blinded her from seeing the good things about it." Kanan said awaiting Korra's response.

"I guess you're right. Sorry I immediately thought about the worst." She apologized.

"But I still have one question. How can you do it without a full moon?"

"I don't really know. I guess through repeated use I became better with it. I can only use it at night though." Kanan answered.

She the hugged him, a little too hard. "Korra, my injuries."

"Ahh. Sorry I didn't mean to." She apologized before an idea caught her interest.

"Does it still hurt. Let me kiss the spots, it'll feel better." She says climbing on his lap and kissing the scar on the right side of his neck.

"Won't my lips feel lonely then?" He asks before locking lips with her.

Spirits, the kisses were always so good.

* * *

A large explosion interrupted their heated makeout session.

"What's happening?" Korra asks as another explosion is heard.

"Let's get back to the others."

Once Team Avatar assembled outside, they saw Lin was ordering the airbending kids to go back inside the temple. "We heard explosions. What's going on?"

"Republic City is under attack." Lin stated, shocking Team Avatar with those five words. True enough, columns of smoke could be seen all the way to the Air Temple Island, along with small red dots which everyone identified as fire coming out of a number of buildings.

"Uncle." Kanan whispered to himself before turning to see Lin. "Uncle Tenzin is in Republic City for that Council meeting. He's in danger!"

"We have to help him. Come on, let's go!" Korra shouted as everyone except Lin and Kanan started to run towards the island dock.

Mako looked back. "Kanan, what are you waiting for? We have to get to Tenzin!"

"You guys go. I have to stay here."

"What? But, what about Tenzin?" Korra asked baffled.

"I fell like this all is a distraction. If we all leave there's no one to stop the Equalists from attacking the Island. I have to protect Pema and the kids." Over the years Kanan had learned to trust his instincts, and now his instincts were telling him to stay here.

Even though they were not particularly happy about hearing that, the rest of the Team Avatar could see the logic behind his reason. Without the Avatar or her friends to watch the temple, the Equalists would have a much easier time invading the place. Not to mention, what would happen if the Equalists did attack Tenzin's wife and kids away? He would be devastated. With Lin and Kanan, Pema and the kids were much safer.

"Be careful." Korra said to her boyfriend, who nodded in response. After that, the rest of the Team Avatar left in order to find Tenzin, leaving Lin and Kanan as the protectors of the temple.

As soon as they were gone, Lin approached Kanan. "I sure was wrong about you kid."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The first time I met you, I saw you simply as another troublemaker like your girlfriend. Needless to say I was wrong."

"Appearances can be deceiving." The lightningbender told her. "Everybody makes mistakes Chief."

"Call me Lin."

"Kanan." He responded.

Meanwhile at an airship Hiroshi is looking at a photo of himself, his wife and Asami as a child. He snaps the photo shut and tucks it away in his jacket, he joins Amon who is watching the city from the windows at the front of the airship.

"I've dreamed of this day for so long." Hiroshi said.

"Yes, the time has come for the Equalists to claim Republic City as their own." Amon said and they look down at the city.

Kanan was currently walking around the temple like always in concentration, he then notices certain displacements through the air. Without wasting time he dashes back to Lin.

"Lin, what's going on?" Kanan asked arriving at the gardens.

"Equalists. An airship is here and there's no doubt that they're here to capture the children." She responded pointing at an Equalist airship that was landing close to them. "Everyone has to remain calm. Me, Kanan and the White Lotus guards will deal with them."

Just as she finished her sentence, Pema let out an agonizing scream of pain.

"Pull it together, Pema!" Lin ordered her. "Didn't I just say that everyone has to remain calm?"

"Mommy? W-What's wrong?" Jinora asked her mother.

"The baby... is coming!"

Everyone was stunned by their bad luck. "What?" Jinora asked, unsure if she just heard what she thought she just heard.

"Not now, baby!" Meelo added.

Pema was quickly escorted away by two female Acolytes to safety.

"Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, I want you three to go to your rooms and wait there until I say otherwise. Understood?" Kanan said in an eerily calm tone.

"But what about you?" Jinora asked.

"Don't worry about me. You have to go, now."

"But-"

"NOW!" Kanan snapped at them.

The three kids were shocked for hearing Kanan yell at them. They quickly nodded and went to their rooms, not daring to question their cousin's order any further. _"I'll apologize later." _Kanan thought preparing himself for an hord of chi-blockers.

Amon's henchmen landed on the island and quickly went up the stairs. The White Lotus guards posted at the top of the stairs replied by shooting rocks, fire and water at them. They were able to land a couple of hits and neutralize some chi-blockers, but a hook coming out of a second airship took care of the guards.

_"And those people are tasked with protecting the Avatar." _Kanan thought scoffing.

Chi-blockers appeared from the top of the stairs and positioned themselves in a battle formation. "Let's go." Lin announced taking a step forward.

With that said, two chi-blockers started to run towards the ex-Chief of Police in an attempt to block her chi, but Lin replied by shooting her metal cables against them. The two Equalists were caught in the cables and were smacked against each other, rendering them unconscious.

Kanan ran forward and used his opponents head as a jump stool, jumping off with such force that it sends his opponent face planting head first into the ground, knocking him out. While in the air, he grabs a chi-blocker by the head against his shoulder and then does a centrifugal flip, throwing him and slamming hard into a wall.

Lin earthbended two pillars from the ground and threw them to a couple of chi-blockers, who gracefully evaded them by flipping their bodies in the air. One of Amon's henchmen attacks Kanan and tries to block his chi, he's rewarded with a cartwheel kick to his jaw launching him in the air Kanan grabs him and then performs a spinning pile driver slamming his enemy's head first into the ground. As he lands he performs a split kick knocking two chi-blockers away.

_"He sure has got some moves." _Lin thought as she used her metal cable as a whip and smacked another chi-blocker.

Making use of her two metal cables, Lin threw them at the chi-blocker in front of her, who seemed to be the leader of the squad due to his slightly different outfit and his use of two metal sticks as weapons. The supposed leader caught the two cables with his sticks and activated them, sending electrical currents through the cables and electrocuting Lin. Kanan, who was busy dealing with a couple of chi-blockers at the moment, was unable to prevent the counter-attack and could do nothing but watch how Lin dropped to her knees because of the pain she was experiencing.

However, before the squad's leader could deliver the final blow to the ex-Chief of Police, he was blown away by a bolt of lightning fired by Kanan. He turns around and jumps forward performing a 540 degree spin kick knocking a chi-blocker into a wall knocking him out.

He looks around noticing that there are still a lot of chi-blockers left. _"Enough playing around." _He thought.

"I've had enough of this!" Kanan exclaims firing a bolt of lightning into the air. The chi-blockers are first confused at the action, but compose themselves and attack. Just as they jump they are struck by bolts of lightning. They weren't the only ones as lightning started to rain from the clouds above and all over the island. Every single bolt hitting a chi-blocker.

Lin found herself gaping at the sight. She had never seen such devastating bending attack before. She couldn't deny that every metalbender was practically helpless against Kanan, and his mastery over the most destructive force of nature. But she also found herself marveling at the sight, she never knew a true Lightningbender existed.

After the slew of bolts ended, the White Lotus sentries had regained their consciousness and approached the slightly burned and charred bodies of the chi-blockers. One by one, the island invaders were captured and taken into custody.

"Kanan! Are you hurt?" Jinora asked, worry evident in her voice.

"That was so cool! How did you do that? Can you do it again?" Ikki, like always fired off.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Meelo loudly proclaimed.

Kanan looked at the young airbenders. "You were watching the whole thing?"

All of the three kids had a guilty expression on their faces until Jinora spoke up. "We were worried that you were going to get hurt." She said in a low whisper.

Letting out a sigh, Kanan hugged his little cousins warmly. He wanted to be angry at them for risking their lives, but he just couldn't. "Sorry for yelling at you guys. I just wanted you to be safe."

"It's fine." Jinora assured him. "We're just glad that you're ok."

Once all of the chi-blockers were tied up, Lin addressed the White Lotus sentries. "Take these intruders and lock them in the temple's basement." She ordered before looking at Kanan. "Nice work. You sure know your bending."

In that moment, Tenzin and the rest of Team Avatar arrived to the island. "Daddy!" Ikki shouted as she and her siblings went for a hug.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright." Tenzin said as he returned the embrace.

"Kanan caught the bad guys!" Meelo commented as he climbed to the top of his father's bald head.

Tenzin blinked. "You actually fought them off?" He asked his nephew.

"No sweat." Kanan stated. Lin then spoke up. "He was the one that engaged most of the chi-blockers. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be captured by now as well as the rest of your family."

"We just saw lightning rain down on the place. Is everyone okay?" Mako asked walking up.

"Yeah, that was me." Kanan said waving his hand like it was nothing.

The rest of Team Avatar gave him dumbfounded looks.

"What. This isn't even close to what I can do." He responded.

Then Tenzin remembered something. "Where is Pema? Is she safe?"

"Don't worry about her. She is waiting for you in the nursery. Go on, be with your wife." Lin said while gesturing the airbender to come inside.

While Tenzin hurried to see the woman he loved, Team Avatar slowly walked behind him in comfortable silence. Once they reached the nursery, they were welcomed with a beautiful sight. Pema was lying in her bed with Tenzin by her side, holding a newborn baby covered in blankets. The baby had green eyes and dark brown hair, much like his mother. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo were also in the room, wanting nothing more than to be with their new brother.

"He's adorable." Korra said with a smile.

Jinora turned around. "Kanan, come here! Rohan wants to meet you."

Kanan slowly made his way to the baby. "Hey there, little guy." He said once his face was inches from Rohan's. "Name's Kanan. I'm your cousin."

The baby decided to introduce himself by lifting his tiny hand and grabbing one of Kanan's ponytails that hung on the sides of his head.

"Hey, watch it." He says with a slight laugh.

Rohan giggled and kept yanking his hair like it was a toy.

Korra could feel her heart melting. The whole scene was just too sweet and cute. She wondered sometimes how it felt to be a mother. Of course, she had no plans on being one, at least not in the near future. Being the Avatar and a mother seemed like two gigantic responsibilities, and she had more than enough things to worry about with her job as the Avatar. Besides, she was seventeen. She was way too young to take care of a baby. Still, the idea of being a mother once she was old enough was interesting nonetheless. Watching her boyfriend play with the baby that was his cousin made her wonder how good of a father he would be.

_"Not to mention how good of a husband he would be." _Korra thought before fighting the small blush on her face that came afterwards. Fortunately, everybody else was too busy watching Pema and Tenzin with their new son to notice her. Marriage was certainly one thing Korra didn't wanted to be involved with. Kanan was her childhood friend and she liked him a lot, but she still didn't want to commit herself like that without building a truly strong relationship with Kanan before.

Asami then opened the window to let some fresh air in. What she saw outside was definitely not good. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but more airships are coming."

Everyone in the room had now worried faces. Truly, Rohan couldn't have been born on a worst day. "Everything's not gonna be fine, is it daddy?" Jinora asked. Tenzin said nothing as he kept looking at his newborn son. The baby looked so innocent, so unaware of what was happening outside. There was no question about it. He was not going to let anything happen to any of his children.

The nurses then explained that Pema needed some time to rest and asked everyone to please step outside for a couple of minutes. The group did as told and went outside, where a number of airships could be seen coming closer to the island, no doubt to continue the invasion. "What do you wanna do, Tenzin?" Korra asked her airbending teacher.

Tenzin sighed. "I need to protect my family and get them as far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got his hand on my children... I'd hate to even think of it."

"If you're leaving, then I'm going with you." Lin stated.

"But-"

"No arguments! You and your family are the last airbenders and there is no way I'm letting Amon take your bending away."

Knowing Lin, she was not going to change her mind. "Thank you, Lin." Tenzin said with a nod. He was honestly surprised by how far Lin would go to protect him and his kind, taking into consideration their history together. The airbender turned his face to look at Korra. "Korra, I want you to get away from the island and hide for the time being."

"I am not giving up." the Avatar declared narrowing her eyes.

"I am not asking you to." Tenzin retorted. "I sent word to the United Forces and they will be here soon. And once my family is safe, I will return. With the reinforcements we can turn the tides of this war."

"What my uncle is trying to say is: Be patient." Kanan said to Korra.

Tenzin gave his nephew a small smile. "You know me well."

With that said the Air Acolytes gathered outside the temple with their belongings and mounted the Air Bisons of the island. When everyone was ready to leave, Korra approached Tenzin and gave him a goodbye hug, which he returned. "Stay safe Korra." Tenzin told her as they ended the hug, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You too." Korra replied.

"Tenzin, if we're leaving, we better do it now." Lin warned her ex love interest. She was mounting Oogi along with Pema, Ikki, Meelo and Jinora as a protective measure against any possible persecutors.

Tenzin nodded and mounted Oogi as well. "Oogi, yip yip." He said before the Air Bison started flying, leaving Air Temple Island for the time being. The Equalists noticed the Air Bisons and sent two airships in their way, hoping to catch them in mid-air were they would be virtually defenseless. The remaining airships stayed in the island to proceed with the invasion and hopefully the capture of the Avatar and her friends.

The closest airship began the assault by launching a hook near the location of their enemies, consisting of Korra, Kanan, Mako, Asami, Bolin and a couple of White Lotus sentries. Soon enough, chi-blockers landed in the island and went for a battle formation. Kanan launched a bolt of lightning into the air again. "This'll give you time to escape." He told the White Lotus sentries as they all made their way of the island.

Team Avatar quickly mounted Naga except for Kanan who mounted Byakko. "Well meet near the sewer entrance near Yue Bay." Naga dived underwater with Korra making an air bubble with her waterbending. Kanan and Byakko simply ran across the water.

A couple of minutes later Kanan with Byakko was waiting at the shore. Kanan was thinking about the future, his future. He feared the worst of this war. What if Amon knew about his past, or worse decided to tell the whole world. Then there were the Mushoku, they needed to be silenced. Kanan's thoughts drifted to the relationship between himself and Korra. For better or worse, things would never be the same for him and Korra. He just hoped that he and Korra could get themselves a little peace in their lives, not having to worry about Amon anymore. More than ever, Kanan desired peace, tranquility, not only for himself but for Korra, his family and friends as well.

Peace and tranquility, if his older self could hear him talking right now.

Looking at the water beneath him, Kanan saw something emerge. Out of the water, a certain Polar Bear Dog carrying four certain individuals came out.

"You guys sure took your time getting here." Kanan commented as Korra and the rest of Team Avatar dismounted Naga.

"Yeah, we got a little side-tracked on our way here." Korra said.

"Finding a specific sewer of Republic City while being under water is not exactly easy." Mako added.

"By the way, how many sewers are in Republic City?" Bolin asked the group.

Mako stared at his younger brother. "Bo, why does that matter?"

Bolin shrugged. "I'm just curious, that's all. Geez."

For a minute or so, Team Avatar watched how Air Temple Island kept being invaded by Equalists. The pitiful sight hurt all of them, except the lightningbender. Kanan simply stared no emotion was haunting his body, he simply watched. For Korra, the sight represented how close Amon was from his victory and how far he would go to get her and the airbenders. It was a battle between herself and Amon, and Amon was currently winning. For Mako and Bolin, the whole thing was like a Déjà vu. It was the third time they had to abandon their place to stay because of the Equalists. First the Pro-bending Arena, then Asami's estate and now the Air Temple. Was it too much to ask for a place they could live in peace? And finally, Asami felt sick and completely guilty for what was happening. Her father, her own dear father, the person she admired the most was behind this. Just a few months ago, she was proud of being Hiroshi Sato's daughter, and now she felt ashamed of bearing her last name. Now more than ever, Asami wondered if she would ever be capable of forgiving her father for all of the things he had done.

"We should get moving." Kanan said as the rest of them started walking towards the darkness of the sewers.

* * *

**That wraps it up.**

**If you wanna help me out please review, I mean it I need reviews.**

**Otherwise thank you for reading.**

**I'll see you next time.**


	13. Chapter 13: Battle for Republic City

**Hello and welcome back.**

**I plan on making four separate stories based on the four books. Tell me what you think.**

**SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: I plan on making a short side story about Kanan. I don't want to cram that in this story. I'll write it when I finish Book 1.**

**Guest: Thanks for the idea, I haven't thought about that. If you review next time put some name in your review.**

**I don't own anything aside my OC's and some other stuff I might add.**

**Let's go.**

* * *

"It is a glorious day, my Equalists brothers and sisters. Amon has brought down the tyrannical bending government, declared bending illegal and has the Avatar on the run!" Hiroshi Sato proclaimed to the crowd gathered outside Republic City's Hall.

"Our great leader has a vision for the future. One day soon, bending will no longer exist and we shall live in a world where everyone is finally equal! The United Forces are on their way here in this precise moment to try and stop that dream from happening, but we will prevail!" The man finished his speech as the crowd cheered.

Over the last hours, Equalists forces had taken control of the city by kidnapping the Council Members left and rounding up every individual suspected of being a bender. The most influential buildings, including the Pro-bending Arena and the City Hall, now sported big flags with the Equalist symbol and were being guarded with chi-blockers and Mechatanks. Even the statue of Avatar Aang was remodeled, wearing the same mask Amon had on its face, just to spite everyone.

While some people were over-joyed by the events, others were scared. What if the new Equalist government turned out to be just as bad, if not worse than the previous one? The Equalists already proved to be relentless on their quest of purifying the world from bending, and they wouldn't hesitate to use whatever method they thought as necessary to do so. It wasn't like every non-bender hated bending with their lives, like the Pro-bending fans for example. Also, Amon was not on the hunt for benders only. Any non-bender who openly critiqued the new Equalist system would be considered as a bending sympathizer, and thus an enemy of the new government. Trials would most likely be non-existent from here on now.

Was this truly the vision Amon had for Republic City?

As the crowd continued to shout in approval, two chi-blockers stepped away from the group of people and slowly made their way to a secluded area of the park nearby. Once they both made sure no one was following them, one of the chi-blockers earthbended a big rock, moving it out of its place and revealing a large hole on the ground that lead to the sewers. When the supposed Equalists landed, they took of their masks simultaneously.

"Can you believe this guy?" Korra asked Mako in a rhetorical fashion as she bended the rock back to its place to cover the secret entrance. "**Amon has the Avatar on the run. **I'm not running from anyone! Let's go back there and knock some heads, they'll never know what hit them!"

Mako placed his hand on Korra's shoulder to stop her from doing anything brash. "Relax. General Iroh is coming with an entire fleet of battle ships and then Amon will be the one running."

"I hate this 'being patient' stuff." Korra muttered as she turned away.

_"I have no idea how Kanan deals with her anger, he must have the patience of a saint." _Mako thought slightly amused as he followed Korra back to their hideout.

* * *

**Cage Fighting Arena**

While Bolin was playing with Pabu, Asami and Kanan were sitting on top of some boxes nearby making small talk. Kanan felt that it would be nice to have an actual female friend aside from Korra.

"I gotta say it's strange I haven't recognized you in those fighting rings." Asami said shocking Kanan.

"You knew about the fighting tournaments down here?" Kanan asked.

"As much as I like Pro-bending, there's nothing like seeing two people beat the shit out of each other." Asami responded with a chuckle.

Just then, Korra and Mako appeared. They were wearing the standard chi-blocker uniform but without the mask. Bolin saw them as well and was the first to pipe up. "Man, it took you guys forever to get here! What took you so long?" He asked as Pabu climbed up to his left shoulder.

"We were doing reconnaissance, Bo. We need as much information as we can get." the firebender explained to his younger brother.

"Find anything useful?" Kanan asked.

Before either of them could answer, their 'host' appeared from literally out of nowhere. The host of the underground hideout was none other than Miss Homura the Fire Nation representative of the Republic City Council.

"Well I hope you're enjoying yourselves here. Dinner is ready."

"I really wanna thank you Miss Homura for allowing us and the other people to stay here." Korra said taking a seat at the table next to Kanan.

After they escaped from the Air Temple, Kanan led them all to the hideout. Which he later admitted was also his work place. They weren't the only people here other citizens benders and non-benders alike were here hiding from the Equalists.

"No need to thank me darling. I'm here to help people after all." Homura told Korra.

"Don't mind me asking but how come you a politician, is also the head of an illegal fighting ring." Asami asked out of curiosity.

"I became interested in politics to help the people, but I found political jobs to be boring. I remembered how as a child I would constantly provoke other children to fight me, it just gave me this certain kick. So I decided to give other people these **kicks **as well." Homura stated.

* * *

**Later**

Kanan couldn't sleep, so he took a walk around the hideout watching as people huddle together near barrels of fire trying to keep warm. He sees children hug their parents, scared of what's happening, wanting to go home. Kanan walks on as some watch him make his way around.

_"This has to end and we have to be the ones to end it."_ Kanan said mentally.

He eventually came upon Korra, who was leaning against Naga. Kanan walks up to her as he ran his hand through Naga's fur. "Can't sleep?"

"No, I just have this pit in my stomach." Korra replied as Kanan sat down next to her.

"It's so crazy. Just a few months ago I was in the South Pole training for my Fire Bending Test and now I'm in the middle of an all out war." Korra stated sadly.

Kanan leans against Naga. "You're tellin' me. A few months ago, I was wandering this world taking in it's beauty. Now here I am, fighting a war. But to be honest, it doesn't matter where I am as long as you're here with me. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I don't know where I would be if I never met you. I don't know what I'd do without you, Korra."

They lock eyes for a moment before they begin to inch their faces forward and lock lips. They savor the moment for as long they can, breaking the kiss after a minute. Kanan breathes a little hard, but Korra doesn't stop and starts kissing his neck.

A low moan erupts from his throat in ecstasy as the Water Tribe girl sucks on his neck. Korra bites down on her boyfriends neck eliciting a pained yet pleasurable moan to escape his lips.

She shoves him to the ground unzipping his sleeveless sweater vest and taking a good look at his muscular torso. Once again they lock lips as Korra's hand fumbles around Kanan's abs and chest eliciting soft moans that are muffled by their kisses. Kanan grabs Korra's ass with one hand while the other fondles her breasts. He squeezes her ass a couple of times making her moan in his mouth.

He turns her around now him on top he starts kissing her neck. A low moan erupts from her as he bites her neck a couple of times.

Minutes later the couple was lying down with Korra resting her head on Kanan's chest, with him stroking her hair, both still in their clothes of course.

_"__Nearly losing you like… It makes think of how much you really mean to me."_ She thought looking into his grey blue eyes as they hug one another before leaning back onto Naga and Byakko using them as pillows before falling to sleep peacefully.

* * *

**Republic City Docks - Next day**

"Once the United Forces arrive, we need to be ready to help in anyway we can." Korra states as they look out over the bay.

Mako said. "They're here." A fleet of 5 ships make entry into the Yue Bay, smoke flowing from the smoke stacks.

"Something doesn't feel right about this. Sato said they knew the fleet was coming, so why isn't there not a single airship or mecha tank in the area?" Kanan noted trying to piece together the situation.

"Yeah, wasn't there big airships in the sky yesterday?" Bolin asked as he looked through a telescope.

"And there's not a shred of Equalist activity now." Mako takes the telescope from his brother, scanning around the area. Team Avatar felt the tension in the air.

Suddenly, an explosion rocks one of the ships. "They must have some mines in the water." Kanan yells out as Korra jumps in the water. Kanan follows suit diving into the water to jet over to the fleet.

Kanan took notice of the underwater mines being released as the ships made their way in the bay. _"It was a trap and these explosives were probably the work of Sato."_ Kanan jetted forward before coming to a stop at hearing a buzzing sound.

"You have to be shitting me." "Where does Hiroshi find the time to keep inventing these death machines!" Bolin yells out angrily.

Planes fly out overhead and begin to make bombing runs on the fleet, sending a ship sinking. The United Forces press on bravely as another ship is hit with a bomb. If this keeps up the fleet will be decimated and Republic City will be lost.

Kanan dives out of the water like a majestic dolphin. Materializing the Masamune Kanan plunges it into the water, he pulls it out and swings it upwards in a horizontal swing.

**"Kongōsōha!"** He yells out as his swing launches shards of large ice spears.

Kanan's and Korra's ice spears begin to tear through the planes. Soon the planes number's get dangerously low before they retreat with the last plane dropping a bomb that Iroh hits with his fire bending to save his ship. Iroh is knocked of his ship by the explosion into the water, as Korra dives after him Kanan fires another **Kongōsōha **at the retreating planes.

General Iroh coughed out some water. "Avatar Korra?" He weakly asked. When he realized how close he actually was from drowning, the General gave the Avatar a small smile. "You saved my life. Thank you."

Korra nodded and used her water-walking to get them out of the battlefield. While she was doing this, she couldn't help but feel frustrated. They had just lost an opportunity to take back Republic City. Once again, Amon had outsmarted them.

* * *

**Arena Hideout**

"I was prepared to deal with Amon's Mechatanks, but these high-speed aircrafts." General Iroh said as Korra used her waterbending healing abilities to treat the General's injuries on his left arm.

"I know. Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us." Korra stated frustrated.

Bolin nodded. "No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one."

The General sighed in moderated frustration. Even if he was one of the youngest Generals of the United Forces since its foundation, he was just as tranquil and collected as the veterans of the army. As the leader he was, he had the obligation of remaining calm and not fall into panic, to evaluate the situation and to come up with a strategy with whatever resources he had. "Amon is winning so far." he started to say. "But we're not out of the fight yet!"

"I like this man's confidence!" Bolin exclaimed before making a pause. "So... how are we not out of the fight yet?"

"There's reinforcements on their way, but if those planes return then it will only be a repeat of what happened to my fleet. Do you still have a way of getting a message out?" Iroh asked.

"I know just the man for the job." Korra said confidently.

* * *

The homeless man Korra had met when she and Kanan first came into town, plugged the wires in the communication system, that somehow still worked before turning to the group. "And who is the recipient of this top-secret message?"

"Commander Bumi. Second Division of the United Forces." Iroh states as the man prepares to send the message.

"Tenzin's brother?" Korra asks.

General Iroh nodded. "Yes. Bit of a wild man-"

"Bit of a wild man? That's some understatement right there." Kanan added to the conversation. The statement surprised the general slightly. "He's my uncle." Kanan added.

"As I said, bit of a wild man, but the bravest commander you'll ever meet." Iroh states smiling a little. The hobo turns back to Iroh giving him a thumbs up. "Ready, sir."

"Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist aircraft. Retreat to Red Sand Island until my signal. Do not approach the city until you receive the all clear." The man finishes the telegraph.

"Now comes the hard part. We need to ground those aircrafts. Otherwise, Bumi's fleet would never be able to retake the city." Iroh says looking down at the map.

Mako points at the map, "They flew in from this direction. The airfield must be somewhere over the mountain range." Iroh nods before looking up. "Everyone get ready, we leave at dawn."

Everyone begins to disperse as Asami lingers momentarily, "It's time to take my farther down, once for all." The bitterness in her voice, this was going to be hard for her.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm not going with you tomorrow." Everyone turns around to her in surprise, but Kanan knew she was gonna pull this and stayed silent.

"What?" "Why?" The team looked at her in shock as she continues. "I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I face him."

"That's not a good plan. We need to stick together." Iroh exclaimed as he shook his head.

Korra looks on determined, "I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down. My guts tell me it's time to end this, on my terms." Iroh shakes his head. "Korra, this is not a mission you should be handling alone."

"I'm not going as well. I have to deal with the Mushoku." Kanan began. "I trust her that she can handle herself."

"My grandfather would respect the Avatar's instinct. So will I." Iroh says.

* * *

**Hideout - Next morning**

"Well guys, looks like this is it." Kanan says walking up to Mako, Bolin and Asami.

"Yeah, but we'll all see each other again." Mako spoke up getting agreeing nods from Asami and Bolin.

"Yeah and when this is all over, we'll celebrate." Asami states.

"Good luck. And watch yourselves." Kanan said as the group leaves, leaving Kanan and Korra alone.

"Thank you, for putting your trust in me." Korra said hugging her boyfriend.

"You'll make it. I already pity the idiot who decides to fight you."

Korra chuckled as the couple lock eyes. Their lips meet for a small and delicate kiss.

"Be careful." Korra tells him. "You too." He responds as he watches her leave towards the Air Temple. Turning around he leaves.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

Korra made it to the shore of the island as Amon boarded an airship.

"Dammit." She scoffs. _"I'll ambush him when he gets back."_ Korra thought as she trekked to the temple.

She gets close to the temple before getting stopped. "What are you doing here?" She sees the Lieutenant making his way towards her.

Thinking quick Korra speaks up. "I was just transferred, sir." He looks her over for a minute and speaks. "Well, you're getting transferred again. Amon wants extra security at the arena today." She bowes to the Lieutenant. "I'll be there sir."

The Equalist leaves as she returns to finding her way into the temple_. "__I need to find a way into the attic, hopefully they haven't found it." _Korra says sneaking her way to the entrance.

* * *

**Air Temple Island - Attic**

Korra lifts the wooden panel on the wall climbing in the attic trap door. She shuts the trap door behind her and begins looking around before seeing a prisoner.

Korra turns in shock. "Tarrlok?" The Avatar looks at the former councilman, his hair disheveled and his clothes possesses minor rips. Korra takes off her mask revealing her identity to Tarrlok.

"I don't suppose you're here to rescue me." He states more than asks as she steps up to his cell. "I had no idea you were here. Are there other prisoners on the island?" Korra questions.

"No, I'm the only one." He replied before Korra spoke up. "But what makes you so special then."

"Because I'm Amon's brother. Amon is from the Northern Water Tribe. He's a waterbender and a bloodbender. Just like I was." "What?" Korra gasped surprisingly.

"Did you know this the entire time?" Korra questioned. "No, not until he captured me."

"How did your brother end up becoming Amon?" Tarrlok looked up and sighed.

"It all began with my father, Yakone. With the help of his former gang he escaped prison and underwent surgery to change his appearance. He assumed a new identity, and settled down in the Northern Water Tribe. That's where he met my mother, a warm, caring woman.

Before long, they started a family together. Amon was the firstborn, under the name Noatak. I was born three years later. Noatak was a good-natured boy, always looking out for me. Those were the good years, before my brother and I discovered we were waterbenders. At first we were excited by our new found abilities, but our training brought out a different side of my father.

Even back then, my brother wanted everyone to be treated fairly and equally. When I was seven, my father took me and Noatak on a hunting trip far away from our home. He told us his true identity was Yakone, Republic City's most notorious crime boss, and that he was once a bloodbender of rare skill.

The good days were behind us. Every full moon, our father took us on another supposed "hunting trip," where he secretly trained us in bloodbending. We kept the truth from my mother. A few years later, my father trained us to bloodbend anytime, without a full moon present. We practiced constantly and I hated every minute of it. I had no stomach for manipulating helpless animals. My brother however, seemed to revel in this newfound power. He was a prodigy, mastering my father's psychic bloodbending technique by the time he was fourteen.

Even though Noatak was my father's favorite, it wasn't any easier for him. He carried the burden of all Yakone's expectations and demands. Something changed in Noatak over the years; the loving brother I once knew became cold and detached. Our father pushed us to extremes and made us bloodbend each other. I refused and when my father turned to hit me, Noatak finally snapped and bloodbended him. He told me we could leave together, but I didn't want to leave our mother behind.

My father and I searched for days, but we never found a sign of Noatak. We thought he perished in that storm. My mother was never the same after the loss of my brother, my father stopped training me. With Noatak gone, so were his hopes for revenge. He passed away, a few years later." Tarrlok finished his story.

"That's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard." Korra whispered.

"Avatar Korra. I am truly sorry for all that I did to you and your friend. I thought I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me. I became a soldier of revenge, just like he wanted me to be. And so did my brother. The revolution may be built on a lie, by I think Amon truly believes bending is the source of all evil in the world."

"I'll forgive you, Tarrlok, but I won't forget. Now, you're for sure that Amon and Noatak are one and the same?" Tarrlok nods. "Yes, when he took my bending, the sensation was somehow familiar. I later recognized it as my brother's bloodbending grip.

"So, he somehow uses bloodbending to take people's bending." Korra theorized.

"I don't know how he does it, but then again, I've never encountered a bender as strong as Noatak." Tarrlok stated.

"How in the world do I beat him?" Korra asked herself.

"You know his little secret. Expose it to his followers and the Equalist movement will crumble." Tarrlok told her.

"If I expose him as a bender in front of all his supporters at the rally, I can take away his influence and end this fight for good." Korra said with a smile.

"Thank you, for your help, Tarrlok. I can't just leave you here." Korra steps forward prepared but was stopped by Tarrlok as he stood up.

"Go. Amon can't find out anyone spoke with me." He grabs the cell bars looking at the Avatar. "Defeat him. Put an end to this sad story." Korra nods walking off.

* * *

**Republic City - Streets**

Echoing through the empty streets were footsteps. Kanan was walking around he knew the Mushoku would find him no matter what.

"I'm here. Are you gonna fight me or are you gonna keep hiding!" Kanan exclaimed loudly when he arrived at the street leading to the market.

"No need to yell." A voice responded. Kanan turned to the direction the voice came from and spotted Azur.

"Lemme' ask you somethin' that sword of yours. What's its use?" Azur smugly questioned.

Kanan looked at the Masamune. "My sword is a means to an end: To protect those you'd prey on."

"Really? Lemme ask you: All those people you've killed, up to now... Maybe they weren't the best kind but they were people. You ever think about them? When you're chopping them into hamburger." Azur asked.

Unsure a little but he still answers. "They're adults. They... made their choice."

"Sure, they're adults. Sure, they singed up for this. Most of these people are no strangers to war. In fact, many times they already lost someone. Many times they were out of work and starving on the streets. So yes... They sign up for this Equalist cause to fight, spirit knows where. How else would they provide for their family. The big man orders something and they're sent right into the blender... your blender... But they made their choice, right? Open your eyes and see, Kanan."

"I've seen plenty." Kanan coldly states.

"Then listen."

"Those emotions you never feel, that you're enemies experience. Listen to them." Azur says turning around and throwing a bag at Kanan. Kanan cuts it as flower pollen falls on him. He brushes them off.

"What are you talking about?" Kanan asks having had enough of this.

"Shhhh..." Azur turns around holding a finger in front of his mouth and then putting his hand next to his ear.

Just then two elite chi-blockers turn up.

"There he is!" One of them says.

"Take care of him!" Says the other as they both pull out their Kali sticks.

They slowly approach Kanan.

_"Can we take him?" _One of them thinks shocking Kanan as he hears his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" The other chi-blocker mocks him.

_"I've heard this guy is a complete monster." _The other thinks.

Kanan backs off a little. Why can he hear their thoughts?

_"Please, spirits... don't let me die." _One of them thinks before saying. "Let's do this!" They both lunge at Kanan as he expertly blocks their attacks.

_"I have a family." _The first chi-blocker thinks getting knocked away by Kanan.

_"This isn't fair." _The other thinks locking his weapon with Kanan's before exclaiming. "Little punk!"

"Listen closely, now." The voice of Azur distracts Kanan slightly.

"Die!" The other exclaims joining the fight again.

_"I didn't ask for this life." _He thinks repeatedly swinging his weapon at Kanan, who easily dodges it.

_"I watched my wife and son die... This is all I had left."_ The other chi-blockers thoughts invade Kanan's mind.

"You ain't shit." He exclaims closing in on Kanan.

They both attack Kanan who quickly blocks the attack and knocks them back. They both rush back and slam their weapons against the large katana forming an X.

_"Triads killed my family. Destroyed everything. I only wanted a better life." _His thoughts again loud to Kanan.

"Stop!" Kanan exclaims knocking him away, before engaging the other chi-blocker.

_"I didn't sign up to fight this psycho."_

The other chi-blocker hits Kanan in the gut knocking the air out of him, the other chi-blocker takes the opportunity and hits Kanan straight in the jaw knocking him backwards to the floor.

"Is something the matter, Kanan?" Azur innocently asks.

Kanan coughs before getting up on his feet.

"Finish him off!" One of them exclaims before thinking._ "We can't let this guy ruin everything."_

"STOP IT!" Kanan yells out taking his fighting stance.

The chi-blockers rush him and manage to score some hits on him.

Kanan was in turmoil the thoughts off his enemies flooding his mind. They rush at him Kanan instinctively swings his blade immediately disemboweling them. The chi-blockers fall to the floor as their guts spill out.

Breathing heavily Kanan straightened himself.

_"They made their choice, right?"_ The words of Azur echoed in his mind. He grasps his head in pain. Was he just another killer.

* * *

**Equalist Air Base**

The group, consisting of Mako, Iroh, Asami, and Bolin make their way to the Equalist airfield on Naga as several planes fly overhead. Coming to a stop, they hope off the polar bear dog and stake out the airfield.

"Well, we found the airfield. Bolin, when we go in, I want you to tear that runway to pieces. Not a single plane is to get in the air." Iroh stated looking to Bolin.

Bolin saluted, "You got it, sir."

"We'll head out in 5 minutes. Prepare yourselves accordingly." Iroh ordered.

Mako walks over to Asami. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just… just my father needs to be stopped. Him and the Equalists both need to be stopped. This nightmare needs to end and I'm prepared to help end it." Asami looked at the airbase seriously.

"If its too much for you, you can stay up here." Mako gets in front of Asami.

Asami shakes her head at him. "No, I did that back at the mansion and it didn't bring us anything. I'm going to see this through and that's that."

"Ok, Ok, If that's what you believe you have to do then I'm fine with it." Mako said holding his hands up.

Asami pecks him on his cheek. "You look cute when you worry for me."

Bolin pouts at the scene. "Oh, so when you worry for her, she kisses you, but when you worry for me, you yell at me. That hurts my heart."

"No, it doesn't Bo." Mako said dully.

Bolin smiled. "You're right, but still, I wish there was someone that kissed me when I worry for them."

Pabu runs up Bolin's leg and perches on his shoulder, licking his face. The three laugh at the scene as Iroh looks on smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile Kanan was walking through the empty streets of Republic City, clutching his head with one hand holding the Masamune with the other. He was literally about to have a mental breakdown. The rain wasn't helping it.

The streets led him to the front entrance of a skyscraper. Immediately three chi-blockers ambushed him but Kanan was to broken to fight back. He took hit after hit the last one knocking him to the ground.

"Is your cause just, or is that _just _what you tell yourself?" Azur appears mocking Kanan's cause for fighting.

"Fuck you!" Kanan spat out at Azur.

"It seems that the spirit pollen has stopped working. It's made from a flower in the spirit world we found it in the Northern Water Tribes. As you can see its effects are amazing."

"So what. You're trying to make me go insane. Well that won't happen. I killed them, yes, but not out of enjoyment." Kanan spat the words at Azur.

"How pleased you are to chop away, Shinigami." Kanan looks up to find the source of the voice a man clad in a black shinobi shozoku, a bandana obscuring his eyes and the top of his hair, he had long pitch black hair.

"My name is **Nero the Shade **of the **Mushoku.**" Nero exclaims jumping down from the small roof he was standing on.

"Killing your enemies to hide your secrets. How easily you ignore the loss of life when it suits your convenience." Nero says turning to Kanan.

"So tell me: Who saves the weak from the man who saves the weak?"

"You're the ones exploiting them. You take advantage of their weakness... Of course they get hurt when you set them up as your human shield." Kanan exclaims fully turning to Nero.

"Kill or be killed Kanan." "The world taught me that."

"Yes. You arent the only one to wander this world in search of enlightenment." Nero began.

"The world is a cruel parent, but an effective teacher. Its final lesson is carved deep in my psyche: that itself and all its people are, diseased. Free will is a myth. Religion is a joke. We're all pawns, controlled by something greater: Emotions. They shape our will. They are the culture. They are everything we pass on. Expose someone to anger long enough they will learn to hate. They become a carrier. Envy, greed, despair: all emotions, all passed on.

It's the very way nature works, how human beings work. Jealousy leads to Envy. Envy leads to Anger. Anger leads to Hatred. And Hatred... leads to war." Nero says turning to Kanan.

"You can't fight nature, Kanan. Wind blows, rain falls, and the strong prey upon the weak. Azur tells me you fight to "protect" others, someone that saves lives, and doesn't take then. We heard it before you fought Scarlet."

"All I see is nothing but an **Excuse! **Yes an **excuse**. It spared you the burden of all the lives you've taken, absolved you of guilt when you enjoyed it."

"Don't be ashamed. It's only nature running it's course." He turns to the sky. "You have no choices to make, nothing to answer for."

"You can die with a clear conscience." Nero says taking his Sais and twirling them around.

"You're right...about me, I mean." Kanan says as Nero turns to listen.

"I knew something was...off. After my travels, my battles, I thought I could walk off the battlefield and into a normal life...but here I am, surrounded by death, arguing philosophy with terrorists. I told myself this was about protecting the ones close to me, my loved ones... but I was wrong."

Nero chuckles darkly. "Then you admit it."

"I learned that killing your enemies felt good. Really good. Back home, my friends, my family...they helped me forget the demon inside...but who am I kidding? I was born to kill!" Kanan exclaims loudly, smashing his fist against the ground. "The bit about my sword, that "means of justice" stuff? I guess I needed something to keep myself in check when I was knee deep in bodies..."

"You..." Nero starts slightly disturbed.

"But you... all this... is a wake-up call to what I really believe..." Kanan looks at his reflection in the puddle of rain water. "...what I really am."

"What are you saying?" Nero asks.

"I'm saying **_the Shinigami is back!_**" Kanan exclaims slowly standing up.

"Kill him!" Nero orders the Chi-blockers. One of them pulls out a machete and rushes Kanan plunging it into his gut.

But instead of hearing a scream of pain, they hear laughter. Kanan laughs in an incredibly disturbing and raspy voice. The chi-blocker let's go of the machete, clearly disturbed.

"Pain... Pain this is why I fight." Kanan proclaims griping the machete before pulling it out with a strong and quick pull as his own blood sprays out.

Standing in a puddle of his own blood Kanan chuckles in his dark raspy voice. "This is my normal... my **Nature!**"

"You've lost you mind." Nero whispers before motioning the chi-blocker to attack Kanan. He runs forward and slides to retake his machete but Kanan stabs it into his hand nailing him down. Instinctively he bends backwards swinging the Masamune and separating the two chi-blockers torsos from their legs as the blood and guts spill out. He steps on the machete driving it further into the ground. He slices the chi-blockers arm off as he recoils in pain he's cut in half as his torso slides downwards Kanan kicks the legs towards Nero.

Chuckling darkly again Kanan speaks up. "Who's next?" As he points the Masamune first at Nero then Azur.

"I'll play anytime!" Azur exclaims stepping forward, but is stopped by Nero.

"No Azur. Report back to the Arena. He's mine."

"All right. Hey kid if you survive, meet me at the arena." Azur says walking off.

Nero turns to Kanan with a smile. "I misjudged you. You are like us after all."

"Let's dance." Kanan exclaims taking his fighting stance. Nero smiles with a big grin before taking his stance.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. I'm evil.**

**Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think in the reviews. We're nearing to the end of Book One.**

**And I will see you next time.**


	14. Chapter 14: Endgame

**Welcome back to the last chapter of Book 1.**

**Kongōsōha - Adamant Barrage, Diamond Spear Blast**

**Lelouch-Strife: Can you blame me. Many of us can agree that MGR is probably one of the best, most fun games ever.**

**SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: I hope you enjoy the fight.**

**emoryjmorrill: Thanks pal, appreciated.**

**Crystalheartlover17: You just gave me a wonderful idea for Book 2. See this is why I need reviews, people like you give me great ideas and inspiration. Thank you.**

**I don't own anything aside from my OC's and some other stuff I might add.**

* * *

**Let's roll.**

* * *

**(Play "Stains of Time" from MGR)**

Kanan and Nero lunge at each other and clash their weapons. Kanan swings the Masamune several times but Nero easily parries all attacks. They danced backwards and forwards for a few moments – a wordless conversation, testing the boundaries and forms of the other. Nero had been hoping to recognise the style and exploit it, but each opening he drove for closed, each blow met by a heavy sword that sent vibrations running up his arms with every hit.

Several rounds of that, and he knew better than to continue wasting his time trading strikes. Kanan retaliated of course like a beast, his strikes were swift and accurate, but nothing Nero couldn't block. But he then noticed a strange red aura forming around Kanan. He gasped. _"A killing intent so powerful it manifests itself around the user!"_

Kanan's eyes widened as he swung the Masamune and knocked a couple of knives away. Nero launched several large pieces of earth at Kanan. Kanan easily cut them all but when he sliced the last one Nero was behind it. Having no time to react Kanan was stabbed several times by the Sais. Kanan jumped backwards as Nero jumped at him. Kanan smirked thrusting his sword forward, but to his horror Nero caught the blade at the dull side mid-air and with it launched himself at Kanan, kicking him to the ground. The next couple of stabs by the Sais were swift. Kanan kicked Nero away he swung his sword and slashed Nero's chest. He swung again as Nero caught the long blade between his Sais, he didn't see Kanan's foot as it connected with his jaw and sent him flying back.

Nero stood up and launched himself with his earthbending at the wall surrounding the skyscraper.

"This one's on me!" He shouts launching several vehicles at Kanan with his metalbending. Kanan swiftly cuts the vehicles apart but accidentally cuts a smoke bomb in half as the smoke envelops the battle area.

"Fear the unseen much Kanan?" Nero mischievously asks as he launches several knives all which either cut or embed themselves in Kanan. As the smoke disperses Nero pulls his hands backwards as several metal wires trap Kanan.

_"He threw the knives to distract me. The knives had wires attached to them!" _Kanan curses mentally as the wires tighten around him. _"He acts like a ninja. Distracting me and striking me whenever he can."_

He sends lightning through the wires shocking Nero. Taking the chance Kanan stabs Nero several times hitting vital spots.

Nero jumps away with an earth pillar latching to the building with one Sai.

Nero uses his metal bending stacking several vehicles together and launching it at Kanan while it spins. "Ha ha ha. Welcome to my utopia of death!"

Kanan blocks it, somehow. Jumping upwards he slashes it to pieces as Nero lunges at Kanan again.

* * *

**Equalist Airfield**

The sirens blaring around the airfield caught Hiroshi's attention as we was working on his personal aircraft. He raises up in a hurried fashion as his fellow Equalists run to their battle stations. He knew that they cannot lose this air base or the United Forces reinforcement fleet would make safe passage to the city with ease.

"I want all pilots in a plane now. The rest of you get in a mecha tank and protect the runway at all costs." Hiroshi ordered as they went to their positions. _"Soon we can be a family_ _again, Asami."_

The runway was crumbling to pieces as Bolin bent boulders to slam any plane that tried to get out of the hangar. Mako and Iroh were confronted by chi blockers trying to stop Bolin from destroying the air strip.

Standing back to back, Iroh does a fire leg sweep that hits the chi blockers as Mako jumped over, sending a fire stream towards a stray chi blocker. A plane slips past Bolin's attacks as he was destroying the runway.

"I'll handle that plane, you and Asami go stop them before they can try and take off!" Iroh ran after the stray plane as Mako and Asami forced their way in the hangar.

"Bro, forget the runway and focus on the planes!" Mako called out as he dealt with a mecha tank using a bolt of lightning to short it out and go limp. Asami makes her way over to an empty mecha tank.

Asami smirked. "What do you know, just like a Future Industries forklift." She hopped in the pilot seat as the hatch enclosed, bringing the tank online. She begins to fight off the other mecha tanks crowding Mako.

Iroh jumped onto the wing of the plane, crawling over to the cockpit as it took off. Iroh socks the pilot knocking him out and throws him off the plane. Iroh climbs into the seat and flies off in pursuit of other escaped planes. The battle for the airbase has begun in it's final form.

* * *

Meanwhile Kanan and Nero were still fighting. The sound of metal clashing against metal was the only thing heard in the distance. Kanan's killing intent having grown to a large size taking the form of somekind of demon. Nero swore he could hear bones crunching in the demons teeth.

The clash of weapons rang like a bell through the clearing. Nero gracefully dodged backwards. Kanan followed, nothing but a blur to the untrained eye as he struck, twisted, and struck again in a dance quickly growing too familiar. Nero attacked as well but Masamune met each blow easily, weaving through the air like a deadly serpent. Kanan's form was perfect. There were no holes in his defence.

That was fine. He had more than just his weapons at his disposal this time. Nero sent a torrent of earth spikes towards Kanan.

Kanan coated his blade in lightning and with a flick of his wrist, grounding the blade in the dirt for a second, then raising it just as swiftly to parry the next attack while firing a powerful wave of lightning as it tore through the ground.

Nero barely dodged it as the wave of lightning that tore through the ground sliced a part of the building behind him in half.

Steel rang against steel once more. Muscles straining from the effort, Nero pushed forward, and then retreated as the angle of Masamune changed, curving towards his neck. He flipped back, landed on a pillar, kicked off, and met Kanan again, grey blue eyes wide as he grunted under the force of the impact.

Masamune flashing in the rain as he parried a flurry of hits. With a powerful strike he knocked Nero into the building behind him. Nero stabbed his Sai into the building while focusing the other on somekind of obelisk. The large obelisk was ripped out of the ground.

Nero laughed in an evil tone. "Now what will you do, Shinigami!" He exclaimed launching the spinning obelisk at Kanan. Kanan jumped up running along the obelisk towards Nero. As he jumped of the obelisk he was met with another vehicle which he promptly slashed to pieces. Behind it Nero lunged at him, but with a powerful kick Kanan knocked Nero into the building. He kicked him repeatedly ramming him further into the wall behind Nero.

"Do as you please!" Nero loudly exclaimed. Having a complete disregard for his own life.

Kanan swung the Masamune faster than the human eye could see, with one final cut he slashed Nero's head of his shoulders. Landing in a crouched position Kanan stood up and swung his sword as the blood sprayed across the ground, Nero's head landing directly next to him.

"Don't be ashamed. It's only nature running it's course." Kanan says in his raspy voice before kicking the head away.

He turns to the skies for a minute, despair washing over him.

He fell to his knees looking at his blood covered hands, having realized how Nero had manipulated him.

"Why. Why. No matter how much I try, I can never escape the cycle of death... Save me." He softly states.

He stands back up and touches his gut wound looking at his own blood.

"All this talk... and here I am... just another killer."

Chi-blockers arrive seeing the dead bodies of their comrades they turn to Kanan. "You monster! Kill him!" The leader orders as they all lunge at Kanan. Swinging the Masamune the chi-blockers all fall to the floor disemboweled.

"What's the difference if I kill you all... I'm too far gone." Kanan says as his killing intent surrounds him again.

He lifts the Masamune towards the skies as a bolt of lightning strikes it. "Thank you, father."

* * *

**Equalist Air Base - Hangar**

Bolin groans out as he destroys the runway with his earthbending, sweat dripping down as he worked. Three mecha tanks surround him, before firing their cables out, but Naga catches them in her mouth and pulls all three down toppling onto one another, almost hitting Bolin.

Bolin backs up from the mecha rubble. "Naga: 1, Equalists: 0. Good girl, Naga."

Mako was ducking attacks and swiping fire at the remaining Equalists, knocking them down before he double taps them with a kick to the head.

Asami, with the use of her mecha tank, was dispatching the planes that have yet to take off out of the hangar. Hiroshi entered as she destroyed the final plane. "Asami, what do you think you're doing. You are aiding the very people who took your mother away."

Asami angrily growls. "Stop using mom's death as an excuse to hurt people that had no hand in her death. You don't feel love for her anymore. You're too full of hatred."

Hiroshi's mecha tank advances on Asami. "You ungrateful, insolent child!"

Asami launches her cables at him to stop him, but misses. Her eyes widen in fear as Hiroshi slams her with his tank, crumpling the face plate of the tank. Asami lets out a shocked cry getting Mako's attention.

"I see there is no chance to save you!" Hiroshi raises the tanks hand, ready to finish off the fallen mecha tank. Before he can bring the hand down, a bolt of lightning zaps the tank making it short out. "You won't lay a hand on my girlfriend ever again." Mako said lowering his hand.

Asami's tank raised up and ripped off both of the now offline mecha tank's arms and peels open it's face plate, letting Mako punch Hiroshi in the jaw, knocking him unconscious.

Bolin catches up with the two. "Wow, you guys really disarmed him."

Mako socks Bolin in the shoulder, getting a pained yelp from the younger brother, "Not the time, bro."

Asami stares at her father sadly. "You are a horrible father."

* * *

The streets of Republic City were filled with blood. Kanan was walking through the street massacring every chi-blocker in sight.

He leapt off a house as the rain pelted him. The rain was refreshing and just what the warrior needed.

Landing he struck down three men with a swipe of his sword, their blood painting the streets with an bloody image.

Kanan found himself surrounded by at least a dozen men. They circled him, thinking they had an opening and swung their weapons. Surely the young man wouldn't be able to deflect them all. They were wrong.

He spun on his heel, swinging his sword out with such speed it seemed like a blur. Blood filled the air and mixed with the falling rain as the sword cut down all in its path. Three of the men were cut clear in half while others fell back and bled to death from their middle.

Mechatanks showed up and fired their cables at the Water Tribe native, as he maneuvered around the cables and easily cut one of the machines in half, the machine exploding with an deafening explosion. He spun around and slashed the cables fired by the other Mechatank. In a flash of lighting Kanan appeared in front of the machine he swung his blade upwards as the Mechatank was separated vertically in two before exploding.

Turning around he threw the Masamune like a spear impaling a fleeing chi-blocker through the head and nailing his now lifeless body to the wall of a house.

Pulling the blade out he swung it as the blood sprayed from the blade across the street.

Looking up he spots the airships. "Pests. Time get rid off them."

Focusing he releases a pressurised jet of water from his mouth which he covers in lightning. The water projectile easily cuts through the airship as it explodes.

Sprinting up a nearby building he jumps and stabs his sword through the cockpit of one of the planes. He repeats the action several times as only one plane is left. Jumping on the plane he kills the pilot before directing it to the other airships, reaching them he jumps out onto the airships.

Swinging the Masamune as if he was swatting flies the airship is quickly cut apart. As the airship explodes he uses the explosion as an boost and launches himself at another airship.

As he lands several men surround him. Creating a lightning whip Kanan spins in place as the whip cuts the attackers to pieces.

One after the other the airships fall from the sky, painting the skies above Republic City with explosions.

With the grace of a cat Kanan lands on Air Temple Island. Looking around he spots nobody.

_"__Strange. Where could they all be?" _Kanan thought before going to his room taking off his ripped and blood covered sweater vest, he grabs his black trench coat with its black fur. **(Raiden's coat from MGS4)**

Exiting his room he spots the flashy arena in the distance. "There you are."

* * *

**Pro-bending Arena - ****Front Entrance**

Several guards were standing outside, having small talk. One of them walks up to check on something as his head became severed and flew through the air, courtesy of Kanan's sword. One of the other men caught the head and screamed like a girl. The man next to him puked.

Before they could react, their heads quickly flew of their neck as the blood gushed from their necks like some gory fountain.

Swiping his sword Kanan entered the arena.

* * *

**Pro-bending Arena**

Korra in her equalist uniform stood guard on one of the balconies looking down on the stage and gathered crowd.

Cheers roar out as Amon rises from under the platform, arms raised theatrically towards the crowd of his followers.

"Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion!" The crowd cheers loudly at his introduction before he continues. "When I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world."

Korra couldn't keep quiet a moment longer. "That's a lie, Amon! Or should I call you Noatak?"

The crowd got restless at the Avatar's presence as the Lieutenant looked to Amon. "You want her taken out?"

"No." Amon walks forward on the stage, before addressing the arena. "Everyone calm down, we have nothing to fear from the Avatar. Let's hear what she has to say."

Korra points at Amon. "Amon has been lying to you. The spirits didn't give him the power to take people's bending away. He uses bloodbending to do it. Amon is a waterbender!"

The crowd gasp and whisper amongst themselves in disbelief as Lieutenant turns to Amon. "What is this nonsense?"

Amon doesn't answer him and looks at the two Avatar. "You're getting desperate, Avatar. Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort."

"Your family wasn't killed by a firebender. His Father was Yakone, and his brother.. is Councilman Tarrlok."

The crowd lets another gasp out at Korra's explanation. The Lieutenant looks at Amon with an inquiring look, while Amon doesn't look stunned. "Hmph, an amazing tale, but I will show you the truth."

Amon reaches behind his head, untying his mask and pulling his hood down. Once his mask is removed, revealing a scarred face, the result of a burn. Everyone gasps for a brief moment. "This is what that firebender did to me."

"What?" Korra gasps in shock.

The crowd begins to murmur as Amon ties his mask on, a member of the crowd shouts. "The Avatar is lying!"

Korra points at Amon again. "I'm telling you! He's a waterbender." " They don't believe me! It didn't work!" She said to herself turning to escape.

"I wouldn't leave just yet, Avatar. You'll miss the main event." Amon taunts as the stage rises. On it are the airbenders Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo all gagged and tied to a pole."

Korra breathes out in disbelief. "No… they got away. We saw them get away."

A black blur lands on the stage and knocks the surrounding chi-blockers unconscious, the black blur reveals himself as Kanan.

**(Play "One Winged Angel" From original FFVII)**

"Talking about peace whilst spilling blood, it's something that only humans can do."

The Lieutenant reached for his radio but only static came out.

"Try as much as you want, nobody will answer. There's no one left. I killed them all, your army... is gone." Kanan exclaims before turning to Amon.

"Just answer me this, Noatak. What do you really want? Where is this revolution of yours going? You preach complete equality like it's going to fix the world, but you're wrong."

"Wake up to reality! Nothing ever goes as planned in this world. The longer you live, the more you realize that in this reality only pain, suffering and futility exist."

This seemed to quiet down the crowd to the point where Kanan's voice could be heard. The less extremist followers were whispering to one another, going over the swordsman's statement.

"The longer you live... The more you realize that reality is just made of pain, suffering and emptiness..."

"What you want is a better life, a life without fear. Let the Avatar fight for you. Have faith in her just like I do, because I know she can lead the world into a new era of kindness and justice, just like all the previous Avatars have done before her."

If the crowd was not silent then, it sure was now. Korra found herself gaping at her boyfriend. Kanan walks over to Tenzin and the kids cutting their restraints.

A slow hand clapping was heard. "Beautiful story Shinigami. Perhaps the Avatar can change the world, but that's something I can't allow." Azur states drawing his machetes.

"You won't touch her." Kanan states threateningly taking his sword stance.** (Just search up Ko Gasumi stance.)**

Azur attacks as their weapons clash, with an upwards swing Kanan launches Azur through the ceiling glass, before jumping after him.

**(Play "Red Sun" from MGR)**

Kanan didn't wait for Azur to prepare. You took any opening your opponent gave you, you didn't pause, you didn't stop. He'd learned that the hard way.

A familiar ballet. Azur was already braced when the next sweeping strike landed, boots scraping shallow trails of dirt as he slid back under the pressure. The ground of the roof severed cleanly by the katana's long-reaching strike. Then he was retreating, Masamune flashing in the moonlight as he parried a flurry of hits from the deadly blade.

Dirt billowed in the air, choking, blinding. Kanan jumped acting on nothing more than reflex and instinct as Masamune cut a swathe of destruction through the arena roof. There was a pause, Azur retaliated in kind, his machetes slamming into the ground and tearing a rent in the ground beneath Kanan's feet. Kanan leapt in the air, and Azur jumped to meet him. For ten breathless seconds they were locked in aerial combat, the two appearing as nothing more than a whirlwind of black and blue amidst the darkness of the night.

They landed on the ground with a thud, and then Azur swept aside a burst of fire with his hand, the warm kiss of the flame greeting Kanan's blast of water, the combination of both elemental attacks dissipating into mist. Azur jumped slamming his machetes against the Masamune, leaving an opening which Kanan took. Driving his lightning coated fist into Azur's gut Kanan spun on his heel driving the Masamune into his opponents gut before pulling it out and knocking Azur off the roof with a strong horizontal strike.

Azur was skidding across the water of the ocean like a thrown stone. Defenseless against any attacks. Running across the water his coat flapping in the air Kanan swung his blade in upwards strike sending a strong torrent of water that knocked Azur towards the Aang Memorial Island.

Landing roughly Azur braced himself as Kanan came soaring through the air, rearing back the force that was the Masamune. The blades clashed in a loud clang that echoed across the island. Both struggling to push the other away, Kanan's old wounds reopened causing him to cough up blood and lose his balance. Taking the chance Azur slammed his flame covered fist into Kanan's gut sending him flying into the statue of Aang.

Kanan coughed up some more blood as Azur slowly approached him. Plunging his claws into one of his wounds Kanan swung his claws firing several crescent shaped blades of blood. Azur took the full force as the blades slashed him several times.

"Enough games." Kanan exclaimed as lightning surged throughout his body coating him in it. The next attacks came so fast Azur couldn't do anything. Kanan moved faster than the human eye could see, slashing, stabbing Azur several times.

Readying his blade Kanan lunged at Azur launching him in the air with an upwards strike, jumping after him Kanan slashed him several times before using Azur as a jumping stool launching himself higher in the air. Taking his blade in a reverse grip he dove after Azur, the final strike so fast it released a shockwave as he slashed through Azur. Landing in a crouched position Kanan held his blade horizontally as lightning surged through it a large dragon made out of pure lightning appearing behind him for a spilt second.

**"Sōryūha!"** Kanan shouts as he swing his blade at the still falling Azur. The swing releasing a lightning strike in the form of an dragon. The dragon tearing through everything in its path as bolts of lightning pelted the area around it like rain. The dragon devoured Azur vaporizing him and a large part of the island instantly.

Standing up still bleeding severely from his wounds sustained against Nero, Kanan looks at the carnage around him. The **Sōryūha **basically devoured almost the whole island including the Avatar Aang statue.

"Sorry grandfather." Kanan says leaving for the arena.

* * *

**Pro-Bending Arena**

Just as Kanan arrives he sees Amon get blasted by something through the wall.

Korra drops down weakly after him.

"Korra!" Kanan exclaims rushing over to her. "Is everything okay?" He asks with concern in his voice rising.

"Kanan... my bending." Korra weakly rasps out, still worn out from her bending forcibly taken. Kanan's expression turns from worried into murderous as he turns and sees Amon trying to run.

As the now unmasked Amon turns to run he's suddenly impaled through his shoulder by Kanan who easily lifts him into the air.

"How about you have a taste your own medicine." Kanan says as Amon groans in pain as Kanan bloodbends him.

"Stop... please just stop. Hasn't it been enough for all of us." Korra weakly says.

Releasing Amon from his grip Kanan turns to him. "Pray I never see you again, Noatak." Amon turns away and runs.

The United Forces arrive at the scene as Kanan turns to leave.

"Wait!" Korra shouts.

"I'm sorry Korra... I just..." Kanan says shame and regret filling his eyes.

"I don't care what happened just please don't leave." Korra said as she buried her head in Kanan's coat. He holds her close to him his blood covered face pierces the skies with his thousand yard stare.

The battle for Republic City was won but at great a cost.

* * *

**A Couple Of Days Later - Air Temple Island**

Everyone stood on the dock in separate groups, Tenzin and his family off to side as Team Avatar and Lin were farther along the dock. Kanan himself had simply disappeared after he brought Korra to safety.

"I can't believe that Amon got to you too, Korra." Lin's sorrow filled statement made the Avatar look down.

Bolin smiled brightly. "Hey at least you unlocked your airbending." Bolin's attempt to brighten the mood made Korra feel worse as Mako, and Asami glared at him.

"Really, bro. Not the time." Mako said sourly as Pabu chattered at Bolin.

Bolin scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "Right, right, I'll uh… go right over there quietly in silence."

Tenzin glances to Korra as ships start to enter the bay and motions her to meet him at the end of the dock. She nods and breaks off from the group as Tenzin speaks.

"Anything new about Kanan?" Korra hopefully asked.

"Sadly not. After he brought you to safety he just vanished." Tenzin spoke. "There was something Lin told me. She said whenever they raided an Equalist hideout they would find everything destroyed and the Equalists unconscious or restrained. Which could mean he is still in the city." He remembered.

"You both saved Republic City." He looks to Korra as she looked down at her feet, Tenzin puts a reassuring arm around her.

Ikki gets giddy and jumps up with her airbending. "Yay, Uncle Bumi's here!" A man with crazy styled gray hair dressed in a uniform similar to Iroh's gets on the deck.

"Waaahhhooo!" Bumi claps excitedly while howling out making Tenzin grimace.

Tenzin rolls his eyes, sighing, "Great, now I have to entertain my brother."

* * *

**Days Later - South Pole**

Team Avatar, Beifong, Kya, Tenzin and his family, Senna, Korra's mom, and Her father, Tonraq were waiting to hear from Katara on if she could undo Amon's bloodbending.

The room came to life with energy as Katara stepped in the door with Korra behind her sitting on a table looking down at the floor. Katara shuts the door behind her.

"I've tried everything in my power, but… I cannot restore Korra's bending." Katara solemnly answered.

"But you're the best healer in the world." Lin said. "You have to keep trying."

"I'm sorry, there's nothing else that I can do." Katara said. "Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed."

Just then, the door slid open and Korra stepped out, closing it behind herself and staring at them all.

"It's going to be alright, Korra," Tenzin said.

"No." Korra said. "It's not." She runs out of the room.

**Cliff by the Sea**

Looking lonely at sea in front of her Korra turns around and notices an Air Nomad.

"Not now, Tenzin. Just leave me alone." Korra said.

"But you called me here." A voice said and Korra looks up to see it's not Tenzin but Aang.

"Aang." Korra said.

"You have finally connected with your spiritual self." Aang said.

"How?" Korra asked.

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change." Aang said as other Avatars appear such as Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, and Yangchen and in the Avatar State Aang puts his hands on Korra's forehead and shoulder and restores something in her and then her eyes glow as the other Avatars fade away.

Korra now in the Avatar State, levitates and unleashes Airbending, Firebending, Earthbending, and then Waterbending before Exiting the Avatar State.

"Even though your bending is back, it is easy to see sadness and sorrow in you." Aang states.

"Kanan... it's what if I never see him again." Korra responded sorrowful.

"Ah yes. I've seen plenty of him, but sadly I cannot help him only you and his family can." Aang told her.

"How can I help him?" Korra asks.

"You may not know it, but whenever Kanan was shrouded in darkness, sorrow, despair there was always a light that helped him overcome it. You Korra are that light."

"I can see that regret at his past actions tear him apart. So please help him, he needs help now more than ever." Aang states as he fades away.

Later at the Southern Water Tribe temples Korra after having restored Lin's bending decided with everybody to stay for the night.

Korra couldn't sleep. Tears fell from her face as she thought about her best friend.

"I hate to see you like that, but I realize it's my fault." Korra turned around to see Kanan standing there in his black trench coat.

"Why should you cry for someone like me, who brings death and destruction everywhere with him." Kanan said not having the courage to look at her.

Before he knew it she was hugging him.

"Please Korra don't make it harder than it is. What do you see in someone like me."

"What I see. What I see is not a killer, or murderer. What I see is a man who did everything to save his family, even having to become something that he himself hated. What I see is a broken man who needs help, help I'm willing to give." Korra responded comforting him.

"Your words cut deep Korra... deeper than any sword." She looks to him to see tears falling from his face.

"When we hit our lowest point we are open to the greatest change."

Immediately Kanan's whole family rushed to him.

Asami found herself wiping her tears. Everybody from Kanan's family was there to comfort him.

"I'm... sorry." Kanan sobbed.

"Everything will be okay. You have nothing to worry about anymore." Korra responded.

After everything that happened in the last few months, finally everything was alright.

* * *

**And that wraps it up. The end of Book 1.**

**There's going to be one more chapter it's going to be a lemon. After that I'm gonna make a short story about Kanan's world travel and how he became who he is.**

**Sōryūha - Dragon Strike, "Blue Dragon Blast".**

**See you in Book 2.**


	15. Book II: Spirits

**Welcome to Book II. I know I said I would write what Kanan did when he was traveling the world, but I have no inspiration for that, all ideas I came up with are awful. So I hope you will continue to read. From what other people told me they don't really care, they just like that my character is strong compared to other OC's.**

**Someone asked me if Kanan's ponytail is like Korra's. No it's not, Kanan's ponytail begins near his neck, the other ponytails on the sides of his head are like Korra's.**

**If you have any ideas for the story, tell me. I'll probably use them. And please review.**

**I wanna thank anybody who favorited or followed me or the story. Thank you, you guys are awesome.**

**Lelouch-Strife: Thanks. If you know any other lightning techniques, tell me.**

**SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: I sure hope you enjoyed the fights.**

**CHRIS(guest): Thanks for the great idea. I will definitely use that.**

**Crystalheartlover17: You bet it's gonna be wild.**

**I don't own anything aside from my OC's and some other stuff I might add.**

**Let's go.**

* * *

Six months had passed since Amon was defeated and the Equalist revolution crumbled. The United Republic Council was disbanded for a democracy with President Raiko as the First President of the United Republic of Nations.

Korra was standing in Tenzin's office, pretending to listen to something the man was saying. Correction, she was ignoring the lecture he was giving. Korra didn't even remember what he was lecturing her about. At least not until she glanced at the other occupant in the room. Kanan was in the office too, receiving and ignoring the same lecture. The lecture, embarrassingly enough, was about abstinence.

_"__A little late for this lecture." _Korra thought amused. Ever since the couple had first been intimate, the two had quickly become addicted to the other. Since then the two had indulged in their favorite pass-time on nearly a daily basis, sex. Normally this wouldn't be so bad, they were a young couple living together and therefore it was almost expected of them to experiment with their relationship.

However, one had to remember that the two in question were Korra and Kanan. They both were quite passionate and hot blooded by nature. Whenever they showed each other the slightest hint of physical affection, and there was no one around to see, something primal would awaken in both of them, and a soft, gentle kiss would quickly escalate into the two teens all but devouring each other in heated makeout sessions, and by no means was either teen complaining. This of course led to their problem, they did it almost everywhere, in their room, in the living room on the couch, on the kitchen table (a secret between them). Naturally the two had made a bunch of noise, which most of the Air Acolytes heard, who brought it to Tenzin, which led to their current situation.

Finally it seemed Tenzin had grown tired of talking and was wrapping up his lecture. "Do you two understand?" He asked and as if rehearsed, Korra and Kanan nodded, neither having heard a word the man had said. "Good." Tenzin said as he went to sit behind his desk as the two lovers exited the room.

Korra smiles. "Hey, I was thinking of getting the airbender kids for a race. You in?"

Kanan grinned. "Don't be mad if I leave you in the dust."

**Later**

Dust was kicked up as four figures sped by on air scooters. Ikki was in the lead with Korra close behind as Kanan gave everybody a 10 second head start. The final stretch was coming up and both, Ikki and Korra were tied for first with Korra using the Avatar state for some boost but before Korra could pass the finish line Kanan flickered behind it.

"And the winner is the Macho Hitokiri!" Bumi called out as Kanan shot him a glare that would have frozen a lake over in seconds.

"No Fair! Korra used the Avatar state and Kanan used his insane lightning speed!" Ikki complains as Korra sticks her tongue out, blowing a raspberry at her.

Tenzin rushed over to Korra. "Korra did what!? The Avatar State is not some booster rocket that you can switch on and off. You toying with a dangerous power that you take for granted."

Korra crosses her arms in a huff. "It's the Avatar State and I'm the Avatar. I don't take it for granted."

She turns to Kanan. "Right?"

"Korra, don't get mad at me, but you just used your trump card to win a race against kids."

Korra deflates at his comment. "Ok, maybe you're right. But at least I mastered airbending."

To prove her point by punching blasts of air out. Bumi looks at the displayed convinced. "Looks mastered to me." Tenzin sighs heavily at his brother. "Is it too late for you to unretire from the United Forces?"

"The paperwork's gone through, little bro. From now on its 24/7 Bumi time!" He grabs Tenzin's cheeks and tugs on them getting an irritated growl from Tenzin.

After getting Bumi to let his face go, he turns to Korra. "You've mastered Korra style airbending, now you need to master real airbending. I hope that with our visits to all the air temples will give you the inspiration you need to look more deeply into your studies."

Korra shifts irritably as Kanan speaks up. "Don't worry I'll suffer with you through that."

Korra's expression softens a little, as the kids begin arguing over the type of tattoos they can get. Tenzin breaks up the argument swiftly, pulling Ikki and Jinora away from each other as they were butting heads.

"No one's fighting! We're going to have a wonderful time!" Tenzin sighs before going on. "Now that the president is in office and the council is no longer needed, I can finally relax with my family and give Korra the attention she needs.

Korra lets out a snort. "Great, more attention."

"I'd pay money to see Tenzin "relaxing". Maybe I'll tag along just to see "Vacation Tenzin"." Bumi stated getting Tenzin's attention. Tenzin immediately gave his reply. "You're not coming."

Korra turns to the kids smiling. "Before we go on your dad's study trip, we're gonna have some real fun in my home town at the Glacier Spirits Festival. They've got rides, games, and all of fried food on sticks."

Kanan's eyes glimmer with happiness at his girlfriend's words, while the kids cheer out in excitement. "Hmm. I haven't been at the last three. But that means I'll win you the triple amount of prizes." He said to Korra.

Kanan swings her around in a hug and kisses her, an everyday occurrence at Air Temple Island.

They both leave for their shared room, preparing for the trip. Korra changes her outfit slightly. She gets a darker version of her previous shirt with the neck slightly open, she also puts on the same biceps long gloves Kanan has, she only adds some white strings on her forearms. She also wore the same necklace as Kanan only her sea pearls were dark-blue, she got the necklace from him on her 18 birthday.

Kanan changes his sleeveless sweater vest for the same one just dark-blue. He changes his pants for blue ones with a dark-blue flame pattern, the right leg longer with left one shorter. He wraps a long bead bracelet around his entire left arm over his biceps long gloves, the beads blood red in color. The long bracelet has several fangs in between the round beads. Everything else was still the same.

* * *

**Boat Heading for the South Pole**

The moon shined brightly as the boat made it's way to their destination. Kanan and Korra laying on the bed in their room enjoying each other's company. Korra was pondering something before she remembered it was Kanan's birthday and that she had a very special present for him.

"Hey. I gotta surprise for you. Close your eyes and don't open them unless I say so."

"Why?" Kanan asked.

"Just close your eyes." She told him as he closed them.

After a minute Korra was ready.

"Open your eyes." She said as Kanan's eyes widen. "Happy birthday." Kanan saw that Korra was completely naked, her muscular and sexy body shining in the moonlight that shone through the window of their room. The only clothing was a red ribbon around her neck.

"Now. Wanna unpack your present." She said in a very slutry voice as she approached him and took his clothes off.

"Don't worry, I'll have you hard in ten seconds flat." She smirked at him, leaning down to give him another kiss. The Water Tribe beauty rubbed her slit along his partially hard shaft, the friction as well as the feeling of her smooth skin on his own took immediate effect on him, feeling his member grow to its full length and get rock hard between their bodies. "Told ya!".

He rested her head on the pillows as both their hair was messily untied. Kanan didn't waste any time, pulling back until his face was level with her slit. Her breathing grew heavier in anticipation, watching as he lowered his mouth until it kissed her between the legs, a quick pant escaping her at the contact.

One hand coming to rest on the back of his head, her fingers tracing through his dark-brown hair. The contact only served to spur him on, his tongue coming out to trace along the length of her slit, sending shivers through her body as his warm saliva lingered on her skin.

He ran his tongue over her vagina a little more vigorously, hearing her breathing get a little heavier as she felt the pleasure increase.

"Oh, Kanan! I want you... now!" She said breathing heavily as Kanan placed his erect member at her entrance before sliding it in. She let out a pleasurable gasp as Kanan began thrusting forward, as Korra moved to the rhythm of his hips. As he thrusted he leant forward and began kissing her neck, the combination of both making Korra moan loudly.

"F-Faster!" She exclaimed as Kanan quickened his pace. "Oh, Fuck yes." Korra exclaimed before a loud moan erupted from her throat. After a quite long time, Kanan began reaching his climax. "Korra I... Ahhh." He let out a pleasurable groan as his massive load painted Korra's inner walls. Korra turned him around. "Now it's my turn." She told him as she quickly slid his still erect shaft in her soaking wet entrance.

Placing her hands against his chest she began to ride him at a steady pace. Kanan's hands rested on her thighs, caressing the soft dark skin even as she continued to hump him. "Aaaah..." Korra moaned feeling the pleasure building to incredible heights. Her inner walls tightening around his shaft as Kanan let out a pleasurable moan. Feeling herself reaching her climax she quickened her pace significantly. "Kanan I-I can't hold on... m-much... Ahhhh!" Letting out a final moan that was slowly losing in volume she came all over Kanan's crotch.

She collapsed on top of him. "Amazing... like always." She muttered. "Yeah you... can say that again." He replied before kissing her forehead. Something else went through their heads. Even though they were intimate a LOT of times, they never had the courage of confessing their love for each other, but the time would come as they both drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**South Pole - Docks**

Katara stood on the dock with her middle child, Kya. She had long, almost white hair tied up in a pony tail and wore Southern Water tribe attire, and in many men's opinion aged very well.

"Gran Gran!" The airbender children kids called out ecstatically as they all hugged Katara, with Meelo hugging her leg.

"You've all grown a lot since the last time I seen you." Katara happily stated.

Jinora wrapped her arms around Kya, "We missed you so much Aunt Kya."

She smiled down at the young airbender, "I've missed you too. Your father doesn't bring you to visit nearly enough to me." She walked over to Tenzin, playfully punching his arm. "Probably scared that I'll beat him up like when we were kids."

"I'm not afraid of you." Tenzin said as he rubbed his arm. "Anymore."

"Sure." Kanan laughed before hugging his mother, who hugged back. Kya took a look at his hair. "Hmm. I see it's becoming like mine." She said holding a snow-white patch of his hair.

"Why is your hair white though? That's something that always bothered me." Jinora asked.

"Probably something genetic. I remember some kids not being really nice to me because of it, and me making them eat dirt. Good times."

"I was so proud of that. Seeing as the same happened to me, the good old times of beating bullies to paste." Kya smiled cracking her knuckles.

Korra stepped up beside him and also hugged Kya before they walked over to Tonraq and Senna, Korra hugging them and Kanan shaking Tonraq's hand.

"A necklace, but not a betrothal one." Tonraq said.

"Dad!" Korra groaned. "Stop it! Jeez!"

Kanan and Tonraq shared a laugh. "A present from me for her birthday." Kanan explained.

Kanan nodded toward a massive, heavily decorated, white, ship bearing the crest of the Northern Water Tribe, everyone assembled there cheering as the ship pulled into the dock.

"The great chief of the Northern Water Tribe comes to grace us with his presence." Tonraq said in a very sarcastic manner, before scowling and crossing his arms. "Hurray."

"Bad blood?" Kanan asked.

"Blood is exactly right." Tonraq said. "He's my brother, Unalaq."

Senna puts a reassuring hand on his arm. "Just relax Tonraq, he'll be gone soon enough."

The Chief and his children walked off the ship wearing normal clothes surprisingly since their royalty. They all had matching long, black hair. Korra's uncle had twin children and the only way you could tell them apart is that the girl had purple eye liner and had blue bands in her hair.

"Whoa, who are the lovely ladies?" Bolin asked gobsmacked.

Kanan, knowing that one of them wasn't a girl, got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Bo, go hit on the girl on the left."

Korra elbowed Kanan in his side and turned to Bolin. "The one on the left is a guy, Desna. The one on the right is a girl, Eska. They're my twin cousins."

Bolin gasps and turns to Kanan accusingly. "What the heck, man! You tried to set me up with a guy!"

Kanan kneels over laughing. "Would have been hella funny."

Unalaq made his way over to the group, slightly bowing to Korra. "Good to see you, Avatar Korra. You have grown quite a lot since my last visit." He then bowed to Kanan, who returned the gesture. "It is nice to make your acquaintance, Kanan."

Unalaq turned to Tonraq. "Brother."

Tonraq coolly replies. "Brother."

**Festival Grounds**

Tenzin, Kanan, Korra, Kya, Tonraq, and Unalaq walked through the fair grounds with the latter scowling somewhat at the scene as he passed booth after booth.

"It's a shame that the Southerners abandoned all connections to the spirits even during the most hallowed times." Unalaq commented coldly.

Korra glanced around happily. "I've always loved the Glacier Spirit Festival. Its fun."

"This festival used to be a solemn time of fasting and meditation." Unalaq said. "Now it's just a time to watch some rube try to stick an entire arctic hen in his mouth."

They all stopped, staring off to the side where their team rube, Bolin, was doing exactly that.

"What?" Bolin asked around the meat on a stick. "This tastes so good!"

"Traditions change." Tonraq said. "It's not the end of the world."

"Tell that to the sailors who are being attacked by angry spirits in southern waters." Unalaq said. "Some traditions have purpose."

"Wait, spirits are attacking ships?" Korra asked.

Kanan not caring about that walked off with his mother to play some of the games at some of the stands.

"I'm surprised the Avatar doesn't know about that." Unalaq said. "Apparently you haven't been given all the information you need. It would be my honor to instruct you in the spiritual ways of the Water Tribe."

"You know who could train Korra, the Shinigami." Bolin exclaims walking up to them.

"The Shinigami? He's nothing but a myth. There no way a single man can be so powerful." Unalaq spoke.

"Uhhh. No disrespect uncle, but the Shinigami is real, it's Kanan." Korra says pointing to Kanan who just won with Kya some game, as the two high-fived.

Unalaq looks at Kanan before turning back. "You're telling me that boy is the Shinigami, slayer of over 4000 men. One of the four Hitokiri's."

They all nod as Bolin speaks up. "What does Shinigami or Hitokiri even mean?"

"Shinigami means Death God, and Hitokiri means Manslayer. There were only three Hitokiri's in existence before him. These people were so feared and strong, everyone of them defeated at least one Avatar." Unalaq answered.

"They defeated several Avatars!" Korra exclaimed in shock and slight fear.

"Yes. The third Hitokiri, Kuro Karasu humiliated Avatar Kyoshi multiple times in their battles. These people were simply as their titles stated. Manslayers." Unalaq spoke.

"I wouldn't mind learning about fighting spirits. It'd be nice to take a break from airbending." Korra stated deciding to change the topic.

"Tenzin is Korra's teacher. He can give her all the training she needs." Tonraq states forcibly.

Unalaq looks unconvinced. "So you've said. But, ultimately it's her choice." Looking over to Kanan, he felt some bad vibes coming from the boy.

* * *

**With Mako, Bolin and Asami**

"I'm glad you guys came with me to this meeting. Varrick is one of the most influential men in the world." Asami said turning to Bolin. "You'll be my assistant. So don't say anything at all."

Asami pecks Mako on the cheek before she gets on Varrick's ship, which looked even more ornate than the one Unalaq arrived on. Bolin smiled giddily. "I'm an assistant! Maybe if I work hard, I can move up in the company!"

Mako shakes his. "Don't get your hopes up, Bo. I think this is just a one time thing."

"Aww, Mako. Why do you have to go and rain on my parade." Bolin frowns

Mako just laughs, wrapping an arm on his shoulder. "It's called keeping you grounded. It's a big brother thing."

Bolin pouts. "You're just jealous that Asami didn't make you her assistant." The two follow Asami's path, boarding the ship.

Once on the ship, the three find a man in Southern Water tribe garbs sitting on a pillow with his eyes closed concentrating. His eyes shot open excitedly. "Did you see that?! Levitation." He celebrates as everyone claps, Asami clapping as well. "I was over a foot off the ground. Wasn't that fantastic."

Bolin looked at him confused. "It looked you were just sitting on the pillow."

Varrick walks over to him, getting close. "Are you saying I wasn't levitating?"

Bolin gulps. "Yes." Asami facepalms worried that Varrick wouldn't take the criticism well.

Varrick turned on his heel. "Well, why didn't anyone tell me that?! Now I look like a total idiot." He turned and pointed to an employee. "Swami, you're fired."

The man bows quickly and leaves not saying a word.

Varrick happily slings his arm around Bolin's shoulder. "I like ya, kid. You're a real straight shooter like me." He looked over to Asami. "Ms. Sato, is he with you." She nodded. "Brought your tiger shark to do business. I like it." He plops back down on his pillow. "That takes moxie. Now get over and pop a squat."

Asami and Mako sit beside each other with Bolin sitting beside his brother. Mako smiled at his brother for quite possible helping Asami get the funding she needed.

"Zhu Li, get some tea for my guests." Varrick commanded.

Everyone takes a sip of the tea, pleasantly surprised by the taste. Bolin slurps excessively making Mako nudge him to stop.

"Thank you for meeting with me. As you know, Future Industries is looking for a partner handle it's shipping." Asami started.

Varrick puts a hand up for a moment, "Sure, but first you have to my new venture. Moving pictures." he turned to his assistant. "Zhu Li, do the thing." she turns on a projector. "You'll love this." It was an ostrich horse on running on the screen. "Mind blowing isn't it."

Bolin nods impressed. "Yeah."

"Now forget that! That's the past! Shut it of, Zhu Li!" She does just that. "Imagine watching this. Ginger, come over here and do your poses." Varrick summons a stunning red haired woman in a blue dress. She begins to do elegant poses as lights flash behind her.

Bolin stares at the girl, utterly fascinated with her. Mako bumps him. "Easy, bro."

Varrick blocks his view of Ginger. "Spectacular! And, we'll tell a story; there's romance, action, some funny animal stuff for the kids. You know, whatever! Thanks, Ginger, go rest your gams."

Ginger goes back to the next room over as Varrick sits next to Bolin. "How about that tiger shark? We're gonna do big business with these movers as I call them."

"Okay… but I'm just concentrating on getting Future Industries back on track. If we could hammer out a deal..." Asami began before Varrick got in her face.

"Stop! Look me in the eye." Asami falters before adopting a determined expression. They stay that way for several seconds, before Varrick breaks away striking a pose. "We got a deal!"

He gets Asami to her feet and shakes her hand. "We'll hammer out the details at the royal feast tonight." Cheers break out among the group before going separate ways.

* * *

**Banquet**

Kanan arrived late to the royal feast, having gotten drinks at a bar. He looks around seeing Bolin and Mako at a table, waving as he went past them. He also saw Asami talking with Varrick, probably talking about Future industries.

Kanan found Korra sitting with her family members and motioned for him to join them. He weaves his way through the crowd before getting to the head of the table and takes a seat next to Korra.

"Sorry if I'm late, I was deciding if I should drink myself to death or come to these irritating banquets." Kanan said taking his seat next to Korra. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything important."

Unalaq waves him off. "Not at all. I was just speaking with Korra on the festival's founding and the spirits dancing in the sky, creating beautiful displays of lights." Kanan scoffs. "Not a believer in spirits?" Unalaq asked.

"Oh I believe in them. I can see them since I was a kid. It's just that aside from Korra nobody believed me." Kanan explained.

"Your spiritual connection must be strong. If you can see them since childhood. I could teach you both in the spiritual ways of the Water Tribe, if you wish."

Tonraq huffed. "I thought I had made it clear that Tenzin is teaching Korra."

Unalaq replied. "Every Avatar before you traveled the world to learn. It was Tenzin and your father that kept you in seclusion at the South Pole, Korra." Korra's eyes widen at the bombshell. "I thought Aang ordered the White Lotus to keep me down here.."

Tonraq looks at her gently. "We all did what we thought was best for you."

"Yeah, because keeping her from seeing and experiencing the world she has to protect was the best thing to do. Made it so much easier for her when she first got to Republic city, huh." Kanan added his own words.

Tonraq glares at the teen. "And where were you all this time then."

"We gonna play that game huh. Let's see, I freed the Amana province from two crime syndicates. I decimated an entire army which wanted to raid and destroy the Water Tribes. You people owe me your fucking lives." Kanan retorted smugly. Unalaq actually grins at Tonraq's discomfort.

Korra glanced at her dad, her cyan eyes piercing through him. Unalaq uses the resulting silence to address everyone. "As your chief, it is my honor to speak at this festival, which was founded to bring our tribes together and restore the ancient balance between our world and that of the spirits. But I am saddened to see what it has become: a cheap carnival that celebrates greedy and trivial humans. I feel the time is fast approaching when the North can no longer stand idly by while our Southern brothers slip into total spiritual decay. Angry spirits are already attacking ships in your waters. I only hope we are not too late to change course."

Unalaq takes his seat as Varrick introduces a carnival act. As Kanan frowns at the stupid display, idiots.

* * *

**Festival - With Mako and Bolin**

Bolin and Mako are making their way through the festival searching for Asami and not finding a trace of her.

"You think she could still be hammering that deal out?" Bolin asks.

Mako shrugs. "Probably. Thought she'd already finish it by now."

Bolin looks around, finding Desna and Eska looking at festival booths. "Hey, bro, you mind if I go for a bit."

Mako smirks at Bolin before patting him on the back. "Good luck, bro. You might need it."

Bolin ran off to the two leaving Mako to roam the festival alone.

**With Bolin**

One awkward ice breaker later between Bolin and the twins, making Eska decree that she'd make Bolin hers. Bolin is confused between in a boyfriend way or a slave, to which she means both as she makes him win her prizes from the booths.

**With Korra and Kanan**

The couple were enjoying themselves and having fun at the festival, surprisingly considering Korra's mood before.

Just as he said Kanan won her triple the amount of prizes, she couldn't even carry them all.

They sat down for a moment. "So what do you think of Unalaq's offer to train us." Kanan changed the subject.

"You heard him, the South is out of balance and I have to be the one to fix it." Korra sighs exasperated. "But dad won't even let me have a say on Unalaq teaching me and then there's Tenzin, who seems like he doesn't want me to fix it."

"I don't know, Korra I think we should sit and think this through." Korra nodded lightly.

Korra asked. "Would you be mad if I decided to train with Unalaq?"

Kanan turns to Korra. "Korra, if you believe that training with him is a good idea then I can't blame you. But if you're thinking of doing it to rebel against your Dad and Tenzin then no."

Korra nods. "But if you do decide to do this, then let Tenzin know gently. I know he lied to you and you're angry at that, but he still cares for you."

Korra hugged Kanan smiling. "Thanks." She said kissing his scarred left cheek.

Kanan returned the hug. "I think I still haven't won the right amount of prizes." He returned the kiss.

* * *

**Later that Night**

Korra was using Naga as a pillow before said head rest ran out the igloo howling. "Naga, what's wrong girl." Naga keeps howling as Korra chased her outside. "Naga, if you keep this up you'll wake everyone up."

Byakko who wrapped himself around Kanan also darted outside, the Liger started to roar at something in the distance.

"What's that?" Korra asked pointing at something in the distance that was closing in.

It sped towards Korra who swiftly dodged it.

The spirit swipes at Korra, sending her over the small ice wall. Mako and Bolin made the assist, sending volleys of their respective element, seeming to only irritate it further as it sent them to the ground.

"Korra!" Tonraq called out as he rode on an ice board, circling the rampaging spirit. He covers the spirit in an ice cage to try and slow it down.

Tenzin runs up to the spirit. "Spirit, why have you come to us? What have we done to anger you?"

The spirit looks down at Tenzin for a moment before smacking Tenzin away like a fly.

Korra enters the Avatar state and shoots large jets of fire at the spirit, she disengages the Avatar state as the spirit leaps through the fire, aiming for the Avatar.

In a flash Kanan appears behind the spirit as it's slashed several times. Kanan flickers in front of the spirit preparing to skewer it with Masamune, but stops seeing the spirit stand there frozen... in fear?

The spirit stares at Kanan seemingly almost cowering before him.

The others look shocked at the display that's happening in front of them.

Suddenly water circles around it. They looked around to find that Unalaq was controlling the water. The water glowed a bright yellow, shining through the night.

Unalaq releases his control on the water as the spirit glows. "Go in peace." The spirit walked away peacefully and disappears completely.

Tenzin and Tonraq run over, "Are you both all right?"

Korra walked over to Unalaq. "How were you able to control that spirit when I in the Avatar State couldn't stop it."

"As your father could tell you, I spent my life studying the spirits and learning their ways. All of this knowledge is lost in the South, but I could teach you everything I know." He looks over to Kanan. "You as well, Kanan."

"Chief Unalaq, clearly you are very knowledgeable, but she has much to learn. Korra has yet to master airbending. And I hope that by going to the air temples will help them connect to her past lives." Tenzin explained.

"The air temples will teach her nothing. Only I can give her the training and knowledge she needs to be a fully realized Avatar." Unalaq countered making Tenzin and Tonraq scowl.

"For your own good. Don't mention that past lives bullshit. There's something else connecting the Avatars. They're not "reincarnations" of each other." Kanan stated.

"Kanan we talked about this already-" Tenzin began but was cut off by Kanan.

"My father is a spirit uncle. Who has more knowledge: You or one of the oldest spirits in existence." Kanan said shutting Tenzin up.

_"The son of a spirit. Interesting. It als__o seems that the spirits are afraid of him." _Unalaq thought.

Kanan nodded to Korra. "Look guys, somethings up here. Last time I checked, spirits don't just show up and attack for no reason. Korra couldn't even stop that thing with the Avatar State. Unalaq did it without a sweat. I think Korra is needed here." Kanan said. In reality he didn't trust Unalaq and wanted to keep a close eye on him.

"Both of you, please listen." Tenzin started.

"I'm tired of listening to you. Both you and Dad. You keep me locked up, telling me you know what's best. I'm with Kanan on this one, something's wrong here and I have to fix it. Unalaq is the only one who knows how to fight the spirits." Korra finished.

Tenzin bowed to them. "It has been a pleasure serving you, Avatar Korra."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Tenzin had his family loaded on Oogi as he was finishing packing their items.

"I believe you left a couple things behind." Katara made her way to the sky bison with Kya and Bumi.

Tenzin sighed. "Mother, I think I need time with my family right now."

"This is your family, Tenzin." He stopped packing. "When you get to be my age, you'll be thankful for the time you had with your siblings. Besides, I think it's important that you all visit your father's home together."

Bumi punched Tenzin playfully. "Come on it'll be fun."

Kya smirked. "I'm dying to see that laid back, Vacation Tenzin I've so much."

"All right, hop on! I love you, Mom. We'll see you soon." He hugged Katara.

He turned away before a voice called out. "What? No hugs for me?"

Kanan walks over to them. "At least say goodbye."

"Right I forgot something." Kya perked up. "I know it's a day late but Happy Birthday." She gave him a box with a pair of circular blue earrings both had a beautifully formed crystals hanging from them.

"I know you always wanted earrings." She replied as Kanan hugged her.

"Thanks." He says putting both small rings through his left ear.

He turned to Tenzin. "I'm not gonna let last night stop me from saying bye, Uncle. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't say anything to you when you left. And the only reason I agreed to it, is because I don't trust Unalaq, I want to keep a close eye on him."

Tenzin smiled softly. "Thank you, Kanan. I hope for safe travels during yours and Korra's journey."

Kanan hugged Tenzin. "You too, Tenzin. Tell the kids, we'll see them soon after we settle this out."

They break the hug. "And please don't be mad at Korra. She's stressed with the airbending, spirits, and the new info she learned from you and Tonraq."

Tenzin sighed. "I'm not, I'm just worried for her."

Kanan nodded. "Hey, go have fun with your family, Tenzin. We'll handle this."

"Keep both eyes open." Kya called to her son, climbing onto the Oogi.

Tenzin gave a nod before loading onto Oogi and taking off into the sky, disappearing on the horizon after a minute.

* * *

**With Kanan and Korra**

Kanan made his way over to Korra, who watched from farther back as the family took off. He sat down next to her.

"Do you think I made the right choice?" Korra asked.

Kanan replied. "Sometimes you have to make decisions that others won't agree with. We have to stand by those decisions, if they don't pan out we admit we were wrong and learn from them."

"And remember, I'll always be there for you when you need me."

The two sat watching as the new day begins, sun shining brightly as they held hands.

* * *

**That was chapter one of Book II hope you enjoyed.**

**If you have any ideas for the story, tell them. I'll probably use them.**

**Thanks you for reading and see you next time.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Southern Lights

**Here we go with the next chapter.**

**Someone asked me how Kanan's sweater vest looks like, it looks like Cloud's from Advent Children just dark-blue, he also wears it the same way with the neck collar open.**

**Crystalheartlover17: Yeah you're right Kanan would say it to someone if he doesn't like them, but I decided to change his pace like you said. Your idea for the first Hitokiri is amazing, thank you. What confuses me is that I don't know if you liked the lemon or not.**

**CHRIS: Yes they all know that the Raiju is Kanan's father he told them. Sorry if this sounds like a lame excuse but it's not.**

**Lelouch-Strife: Don't worry I won't have them go through the emotional/drama bullshit. There will be emotional moments in this story but that's all, they will stay together. One thing that surprises me is that fanfiction writers do better than the actual creators.**

**emoryjmorrill: Thanks man, nice.**

**I don't own anything aside from my OC's and some other stuff I might add.**

* * *

**Here we go.**

* * *

Korra and Kanan rode atop their respective pets as they strode through town before hopping off and walking over to Unalaq.

"You're early." Unalaq stated pleased.

Korra added. "What can I say? I'm pumped to learn that Unalaq spirit fighting."

"That is not the intention of your training. We'll be taking steps to further your spiritual training. We're going to one of the most remote places in the world, the long neglected spiritual center of your tribe, the South Pole." Unalaq explained to the two.

"If I remember exactly isn't the South Pole constantly ravaged by a massive snowstorm? The Everstorm if I'm not mistaken." Kanan asked.

"You would be right. That is why going there is of the highest priority. By neglecting the spirits, the people of the South have brought a darkness that grows unimpeded and is becoming an increasing threat to your tribe. We must set things right. The Southern Water Tribe depends on you, perhaps both of you." Unalaq said.

Korra smiled wildly. "A dangerous trip to the South Pole? Sign me up."

"As if a snowstorm could stop me." Kanan chuckled.

* * *

**Southern Air Temple**

At the Air Temple, Tenzin, Pema and Kya sit around relaxing. Kya sits on boulder feeding some lemurs.

Ahh, I haven't felt this at peace since-" Tenzin begins, only to be interrupted by Bumi shouting. "Wahoo!"

"And it's over."

Bumi jumps onto the boulder Kya is on and exclaims. "Good morning, universe!"

Kya covers her eyes and says. "Bumi, please. Cover yourself."

Bumi ignores his sister and looks at Tenzin. "Well, lookee here. "Vacation Tenzin" has finally decided to join us."

"Yes, he has." Tenzin remarks, taking Rohan from Pema. "It's so nice to get to spend more time with my family. Isn't that right, my little Rohan? And I've really enjoyed having you two around. Reminds me of all those great vacations we took as kids with Father."

"Uh, I think your memory is a little foggy. Bumi and I weren't on those great vacations. It was always just you and Dad." Kya remarks.

"No, that can't be right. What about the time he took us to Kyoshi Island to ride the elephant-koi?"

"Nope. We weren't there."

"Hmm. Oh, remember Ember Island? Those amazing sand palaces we built on the beach?"

Bumi answers this time. "You mean you built. We never saw the place."

"I could've sworn-" Before Tenzin can continue his thought two of his kids come riding in on air scooters, Jinora and Meelo.

"Morning, kids." Bumi greets, the three hopping down from the boulder.

"Morning Uncle Bumi." Meelo greets. "Do you have a baby in there?"

Everyone laughs, but Pema soon stops and notices someone missing. "Where's your sister?" She asks.

"Who?" Jinora inquires,

Pema stands up and approaches her kids saying. "Ikki, about this tall, talks real fast. I'm sure you know her."

Jinora trails an. "Uh..." and Meelo changes the subject. "There was a lemur fight, but the bison told us not to worry because a giant was coming. Then we almost got eaten by a shark-squid."

Pema crosses her arms and asks her kids. "Jinora, were you and Meelo teasing your sister again?"

"I don't know…maybe…yes." Jinora answers, looking down.

"She ran away." Meelo inputs.

Tenzin walks up behind his wife as exclaims. "Honestly, I don't know why you kids can't just get along!"

"It's all right, dear. Ikki couldn't have gone far." He hands Pema Rohan back. "I'll find her."

Bumi then salutes, saying. "Commander Bumi reporting for duty! Search-and-rescue missions are my specialty."

"What do you say we all go together?" Kya suggests.

"Sure. I could use the help."

"Oh and Tenzin." Kya says pulling on his ear. "Kanan told me he and Korra had to listen to your speech about "abstinence"."

"Kya they are-" Tenzin began but was interrupted by his sister.

"They are teenagers Tenzin, a couple, let them experiment with their relationship." Kya says letting go of his ear.

"I would have nothing against it if the other Air Acolytes wouldn't be constantly complaining about the noise they make." Tenzin said rubbing his ear.

"I think those two are sex-addicts." Pema adds.

"Come on it can't be that bad." Kya said.

"Since the Equalist revolution six months ago they did it almost every day, sadly I heard them most of the time. I'm actually surprised Korra isn't pregnant by now." Pema said.

Kya's eyes widen.

"Wow kid sure is a ladies man." Bumi laughs before his sister slaps him on the head.

"It's their relationship, they can do whatever they want... I think." Kya said walking off to find Ikki.

* * *

**Southern Water Tribe**

Mako joined Korra, Kanan, and Unalaq in preparation for the trip to the Pole. Mako had a snowmobile, Unalaq along with his children had mounts, while Korra and Kanan had Naga and Byakko for transport.

"Hey Rent-a-cop, where are Bolin and Asami?" Kanan called out.

Mako got a slightly irritated expression as Korra spoke up. "Asami benched herself on this trip, wanted to go over some things with Varrick."

Mako filled in. "Bolin said he would be here."

They turn seeing Tonraq arrive on a snowmobile as well. Unalaq glares at his brother as he walked over. "Tonraq, what do you want."

"I heard you were taking Korra to the South Pole and I'm coming too." Tonraq stated crossing his arms.

Unalaq wasn't having it. "Absolutely not. You would be no more than a hindrance to Korra's training and distract her from what has to be done." Unalaq countered his argument. "You remained in ignorance after my past warnings and still have not learned since."

"What happened in the past?" Korra questioned.

Tonraq responded quickly."It doesn't matter. What does matter is the Everstorm."

"What's the Everstorm." Mako asked.

"The Everstorm is an ongoing blizzard that hasn't ended in decades." Kanan explained.

"Exactly, so I'm going." Tonraq takes a step closer to Unalaq. "Unless you think can stop me."

The two stare at one another for what felt like hours until Bolin finally arrived breaking the tension effectively.

"Hey, wait for me!" He called from his new brand new snowmobile with a side car. He was also sported new cold climate attire. He pulled down his hood. "I'm riding in style now.

Mako asked. "Did Varrick give this to you?"

Bolin nodded happily. "Yep and this fancy snow suit. It's inflatable, has an emergency beacon, internal heater, and a food pouch. I could get lost for a month and survive in this thing." He noticed how Tonraq and Unalaq held themselves. "Uh, did I interrupt something."

"No Bolin, because it's over." Korra replied quickly, turning to her dad. "You can come if you want, just don't interfere with my training."

She and Kanan ride away from the group on Naga and Byakko. Eska walked over to Bolin. "Does this sidecar have the space for two passengers."

Bolin replies. "Sure does. But, uh… who's gonna drive?"

Bolin grumbles at his predicament as Desna and Eska ride together in his sidecar. Mako guides his snowmobile over to him. "Well, what do you know? Looks like-"

Bolin frowned. "Go away, Mako."

"So we get to the South Pole, then what happens?" Korra asked.

Unalaq replied. "You will open an ancient spirit portal."

"Hold on a second, a spirit portal?" Kanan asked. "To help stop these evil spirits from tearing up the South, we have to open a portal to their world. Isn't that counter intuitive?"

"Let me ask you this then Kanan, do you believe that light and darkness can be found in everything?" Unalaq questioned.

"I believe that there is a capacity for both to exist in people, but sometimes people lean to far to one side. They lean to far to the light and are blinded by it, but if they go to far into the dark, they surround themselves in it." Kanan said thoughtfully.

"Excellent observation. Spirits are no different, there is light and darkness in them as well. But it is when they become unbalanced, the darkness takes over." Thunder resounds as they near the Everstorm. "If Korra can open the portal in time, balance will be restored."

"Wait, what do you mean in time?" Korra asked.

"There's a reason the Glacier Spirits Festival ends on the winter solstice. That's when the Spirit world and the physical world are closest to each other. Only then can the Avatar open the portal." Unalaq explained.

"The winter solstice ends tomorrow." Korra said figuring the big picture out.

Unalaq nodded. "Which is exactly why we must make haste."

Naga growled making the group come to a halt. Everyone looked to find a dark spirit watching them from a far. Korra calms Naga as two more dark spirits flank the original.

"Uh, what are those things." Bolin shakily asked pointing at the spirits.

While the group gave him weird glances, the spirits disappear as soon as they had appeared and Tonraq said. "We need to keep moving. We have to find a safe place to set up camp."

* * *

**Cave**

Everyone was gathered around a fire and Korra asked. "Uncle, why do you think the dark spirits are following us?"

Bolin shivers. "Can we not talk about dark spirits, please." He scoots over closer to Eska and grabs her arm.

Kanan arches an eyebrow. "Uh, you fought one the other night and didn't get scared. So what's different now?"

Mako sighs. "He doesn't like ghost stories. Always have and always will be."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you, my feeble little turtle duck." Bolin lightly thanked Eska for her attempt to reassure him, even though the gesture was purely emotionless.

"I think everyone should know I'm off the market." Eska exclaims.

"I'm sure the pulse setting on your shower head will be devastated." Kanan responded, as Korra and Mako laughed, while Tonraq snorted. Eska glares at Kanan who smiles back.

Unalaq eyed Tonraq deciding to change the topic. "The spirits are upset because he's here. Have you never wondered how your father came to the South Pole? Why he's never taken you to visit his homeland in the North?"

"Unalaq, this is not the time nor place." Tonraq stated strongly.

Unalaq narrowed his eyes. "That dear brother, we can agree on. She should have been told long ago."

Korra grew frustrated of not being in the know. "Tell me what?!"

Tonraq sighed heavily. "I left the North Pole because… I was banished."

"You were banished?! Why?" Tonraq looked down at his daughter's question.

"Twenty years ago I was a general in the Northern Water Tribe, sworn to protect my people. One day, Unalaq informed me of an attack, and I went to stop it. I drove them out of the city and deep into the tundra. We tracked them deep into an ancient forest. Many believed the forest to be home to spirits, and the barbarians retreated there because they thought we wouldn't attack on such hallowed grounds. They thought wrong. We captured the barbarians, but in the process we destroyed the forest. I didn't realize the consequences of what I had done. By destroying the forest, I unknowingly let loose angry spirits. They threatened to destroy everything. The entire city. However, Unalaq saved us. Unalaq was able to guide the spirits back to the forest. But by then, the damage had been done. For being the cause of so much devastation, my father banished me from the Northern Water Tribe in shame. That's when I came to the South and started a new life."

"Whoa, so you were supposed to be the chief, then he became chief. No wonder you don't get along with each other." Bolin said piecing the story together. Mako elbows his brother. "Ow! What? Isn't that what happened?"

Korra got to her feet, upset. "I can't believe you kept this from me."

"I was only trying to protect you from the shame I brought on our family." Tonraq futilely explained.

"You keep hiding things from me and then telling me it's for my own "protection"? I'm tired of your protection." Korra yelled out as she left the cave.

Tonraq calls out. "Korra!"

She stayed on her path, making Kanan stand up. "I'll go after her."

He jogged out after the distraught teen.

"Korra, wait!" Kanan called out.

"Why? Why is so much kept from me?" Korra said turning to her boyfriend/lover.

"You never really cared before that he never took you to the North Pole, right?" Kanan asked.

"No." Korra said not understanding what he meant.

"And he's never done anything but love you, right?" Kanan asked.

"Right." Korra nodded.

"So then, aside from him hiding it from you, what was it about the situation that made you so mad?" Kanan asked.

Korra was silent for a long moment before sighing. "The fact that it was Unalaq that made him tell me. He set it up in the most negative way, and at the worst time possible, specifically to make me mad. Spirits you were right in not trusting him."

"I can't say I don't understand him. I was scared of telling you all about the things I did." Kanan added sadly.

Korra hugged him. "You're right. Come on let's head back."

Reaching the small camp again Korra hugged her father.

"I love you, dad." Korra said. "Please don't hide anything from me again. I just want you to tell me the truth in the future, even if it'll hurt."

"I promise I will." Tonraq nodded.

Korra nodded, smiling and sat down beside Kanan. Kanan catching the glare Unalaq flashed before he hid it.

* * *

**Southern Air Temple**

Tenzin entered with Jinora into a wide open room, her eyes widened. "Are those..."

"Yes all the previous Avatars." Tenzin explained to his daughter. Ikki and Meelo come zooming in on air scooters making their father sigh exasperated. Meelo trips over a statue, making Tenzin run over to tend to him.

Jinora eyed her grandfather's statue, marveling at it as she never got to meet him. She soon made eye contact with the statue. She felt a presence behind her, but when she turned to make sight with it there was nothing there.

* * *

**Near the South Pole**

The group continued their trek.

They stood in front of the massive Everstorm.

The group closed in on the Pole as dark spirits screeched around them as they trek on to their destination.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bolin asked fearfully.

The ground began to shake catching everyone off guard as dark spirits rose from the ground, the dark spirits lunge at the group... but stop.

The spirits stand there almost trembling, cowering in fear... of Kanan.

Shocked at the display in front of them, Unalaq specifically._ "How? Why do the spirits fear him so much?" _Unalaq thought.

Killing intent surrounds Kanan forming a gigantic demon. But the demon manifests into a full transparent form. Purple skin underneath a long white robe with several prayer beads, sharp claws as nails, large fangs as teeth, a tanto dagger held in it's mouth, two horns on it's head, with snow white long hair.

Korra swore she heard bones crunch in the demons teeth. She looked at it in a combination of curiosity and fear.

Bolin gulps nervously upon the sight, the demon looked at him like he was a snack.

Mako had never seen something like it. The red aura of the demon caused him to see visions of his own painful death.

Tonraq thought about the spirits that attacked him years ago. Forget those, he'd tackle any spirit just not... this.

The spirits quickly disappear leaving the group alone.

_"He's the wildcard in this. He's far more dangerous than even the Avatar." _Unalaq spoke in his mind.

"What are you waiting for. Let's go." Kanan's voice brought them back to reality.

"No." Tonraq said. "We have to turn back."

"We can't." Unalaq said. "The solstice is tonight. We're so close."

"This mission is too dangerous!" Tonraq said. "We're leaving!"

"No Dad." Korra said. "You're leaving."

"What?" Tonraq gasped.

"The tribe needs you." Korra said. "Go home. We'll be back soon."

"Alright." Tonraq sighed, sitting on his snowmobile. "Kanan, I leave her to you."

"Nothing will happen to her." Kanan promised. "Have a safe trip home."

Tonraq nodded, turning and seeding away. The rest of them turned, continuing on in silence, Bolin being dragged behind the extra camel they had brought in his sidecar, which was all that remained of the snowmobile.

* * *

Away from the camp Kanan concentrated.

**"What's up kid." **The Raiju said looking around. **"What are you doing at the spirit portal." **The Raiju spoke his voice slightly concerned.

"Unalaq wants Korra to open it." Kanan said. "What is it? Who sealed it?

**"It's a hole between the realms." **The wolf spoke.** "The portals are holes left by great power, and they allow passage between the worlds freely by all. A spirit that passes through would no longer need to sacrifice its immortality to be in the mortal world. And a human that passes through could bend in the spirit world. The first Avatar sealed them in order to keep spirits and humans from interacting after witnessing them destroying each other in endless battles."**

**"These portals were created when the spirit of light Raava and the spirit of darkness Vaatu broke through the veil between the worlds." **The Raiju said voice dripping with venom at the mention of the latter's name.

"I see." Kanan said. "Should we leave it close, then?"

**"That is up to the Avatar to decide." **He said fading away.

Minutes later Korra was ready to go in.

"She must go alone." Unalaq spoke.

"The hell she will, I'm not leaving her alone in a forest full of insane spirits." Kanan retorted.

"It's okay. I feel like I have to do this by myself." Korra said kissing Kanan who returned it before she went into the forest.

After what felt like hours to Kanan, a beam of pure white light shot into the air from the center of the forest, the Everstorm clearing before glowing trails of light filled the sky.

"It's open." Kanan said.

"It's beautiful!" Bolin said.

Kanan looked back to the forest as the ice dissolved into steam as Korra began to walk out. Kanan ran forward, wrapping her arms around her and spinning. "You did it."

"Yeah." Korra smiled. "Was I not supposed to? You said you wanted to ask the Raiju about it."

"He said it, along with the one at the North Pole, was created by the spirits of light and darkness breaking through the veil between the worlds, and the first Avatar sealed them to keep the spirit world and the human world from destroying each other." Kanan explained.

"I see." Korra nodded. "Well, I suppose as long as it calms the spirits it should be okay then, right?"

"I think so." Kanan nodded. "But maybe we should leave one closed, just in case."

"Good idea." Korra nodded. "I'll make him teach us the technique before I open the other one."

Unalaq joined their side. "It seems that you were successful in our endeavor."

He smiled. "Avatar Korra, you have taken the first step in bringing about balance back to the South, and soon the world."

* * *

**Southern Water Tribe**

The caravan arrived on a cliff, looking down they were greeted by the sight of a fleet of Northern Water Tribe ships taking residence in harbor.

There were as many ships in the water as Kanan would expect to see troops in an army meant to conquer a nation without reinforcements. Hundreds of ships. Probably more. On each ship, he could see lines of Northern Water Tribe troops preparing to make landfall, all armed and wearing armor.

"What are all your Northern troops doing here?" Korra asked worriedly as Unalaq gazed forward.

"Opening the spirit portal was only the first step in getting the Southern Water Tribe back on the righteous path. There's more difficult work to be done before our two tribes are truly united, Korra." Unalaq stated.

Korra watched on with worry evident in her eyes as she unconsciously held Kanan's hand with him returning the gesture not taking his eyes off the scene.

Korra's hand tightened around Kanan's wondering if she truly did the right thing.

* * *

**I apologize if this chapter is short, but I think it felt good to end it here.**

**The next chapter is gonna be longer, I will probably publish it today or tomorrow**.

**And Kanan's killing intent looks like the Reaper from the Reaper Death Seal from Naruto. And it's not just a killing intent, believe me it's much more.**

**See ya.**


	17. Chapter 17: Civil War

**And welcome back here we go.**

**So I think I have all of Book II in my head, but if you have ideas please tell me.**

**Also forget about the previous tattoos, I've drawn them all and none fit Kanan, I'll come up with some other ones.**

**I've added him a long blood-red bead bracelet around his entire left arm over his biceps long gloves.**

**Crystalheartlover17: Ah good you like it, thanks.**

**Lelouch-Strife: I... I never played any Kingdom Hearts games and I know nothing about them, no idea what the Heartless are. I'm not sure if that will fit here. Sorry, hope you continue reading. But I had something similar in mind for Kanan, but you'll have to wait.**

**emoryjmorrill: You're awesome.**

**I don't own anything aside from my OC's and some other stuff I might add.**

* * *

**Here we go again.**

* * *

Kanan watched the ships, now forming a blockade half a mile across, a few of which also had waterbenders form gigantic ice walls to seal the port, each ice wall about ten feet wide and at least thirty tall. Aside from that, the soldiers marching through the streets had been ordering people back into their homes to clear the streets.

Kanan sighed. The last few days had been rough, at best. Why was he always involved in wars, he hoped history wouldn't repeat itself. He turned, slipping into the hut where the Southern Water Tribe adults were having a meeting about what to do, along with Varrick, his assistant and Korra.

"I know that it's...troubling, to have Unalaq's troops here." Korra said, standing. "But, we all have to remain calm. Unalaq says he just wants to show us how to restore balance with the spirits so that they'll stop attacking. We should at least give him a chance before we do anything rash."

"The only spirit I'm interested in restoring is our spirit of independence!" Varrick, a man so rich he could claim to be floating and his employees would believe it, said, shouting the last word. "Am I right people!?"

The men gathered around the hut began to voice their agreement.

"People please, we need to remain calm so that we don't start a war." Korra said.

"Now, what we should do is show our strength!" Varrick said. "If Unalaq doesn't pull his forces out then we have no choice but to fight for our freedom!"

People began to shout their agreement with Varrick's insanity.

"You want to start a war!?" Korra shouted. "Are you crazy!?"

"Unalaq started this." Tonraq said standing. "Not us."

Kanan let out his ear piercing whistle as everyone quieted down.

Standing up Kanan began to talk. "I've been trying to get some ideas about what Unalaq's brought over the last few days." Kanan said.

"He has about a hundred troops to a ship, give or take. Most likely predominantly waterbenders. When they arrived, I counted multiple hundred ships. That's thousands of troops. If you want a war, you need to understand your position first. We're not defending against an invading force, because they're already here. They've sealed our port, and they have close to a hundred fifty troops patrolling this village alone at any given time. The Southern Water Tribe is smaller, with less benders and even less warriors. If **you **start a war, Unalaq would crush **you** in a day. We can't leave the port, to escape or fight, we have less troops on land than he does, and from what I've seen he's more than willing to crush every one of us. If **you** start a war, you, your friends, your family. You will lose everything. Our only viable option is to bear with it and learn to make peace with the spirits again, that way Unalaq will leave without anyone having to die. And if things get worse, if it's clear he has no intentions of leaving peacefully, well you have a Hitokiri here." Kanan said emphasising the **you **before sitting down again.

"Perhaps you could speak with your uncle." Tonraq said, turning to Korra. "Tell him how frustrated we all are. He will listen to what the Avatar has to say."

"I'll try." Korra said. "Please, take Kanan's advice. Don't start a fight you can't hope to win."

"We'll try." Tonraq promised.

Korra left to find Unalaq as Kanan sighed.

"I cannot stop eating these things." Varrick said, swallowing a mouthful of cookies, before pointing the rest of it at Tonraq. "Look, we all know where this conflict is heading. We need to start preparing for war."

"And what'll you be doing during it, Varrick?" Kanan asked. "Fighting for the South's freedom? Or selling them weapons, and bargaining shipping and handling fees with them? And what about the North? You going to make a little side money selling to them too? Wars are profitable, aren't they?"

Tonraq glared at Varrick. "Stop instigating Varrick. You have my answer. We're not doing anything unless there's no alternative. Preparing for a war simply removes options for negotiations."

"Fine, fine." Varrick said. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Kanan sighed again, walking past him and out of the hut. He strode through town, not even a minute later he found Bolin running a cart around with Eska and Desna riding in it. Bolin all but flung himself at Kanan, who stepped to the side as Bolin sprawled on the snow.

"I can't take anymore!" Bolin sobbed. "Please save me! I don't want to live in icy bliss with Eska!"

"First off: You're not Korra or my family so don't try and hug me. Second: If you want to stop dating her, just tell her." Kanan told him.

"Oh no. I don't think she'd like that." Bolin said.

Kanan laughed. "I know, that's why I'll be watching from afar as she tears you to shreds."

"Spirits Kanan, you're so cruel." Bolin pointed at him, as Kanan simply shrugged.

"This relationship is like a blood-sucking leech. Tear it off hard and quick and get it over with. Then run screaming like a bitch and find someone to hide behind." Kanan advised him.

"Do you not like leeches?" Bolin asked.

"They're leeches Bolin." Kanan said. "Nobody likes them. Now go break your girlfriend's heart."

"Okay." Bolin nodded. "I can do this. How bad could it be?"

Kanan laughed knowing it wouldn't end well. He then went for the palace that Unalaq kept in the south. He figured that's where Korra would have gone to talk to Unalaq, and he figured he should probably be there in case Unalaq decided to pull a Tarrlok, or in case he made Korra mad and she needed to release it. Just as he reached the stairs, she stomped down them.

"What happened?" Kanan asked.

"He refused to pull any of his troops out, or to open the port." Korra said. "He said even we're not allowed to leave. That this is the only way for him to "unite the tribes". He said I'd have to remain neutral to keep a war from starting."

"On the last point, he is correct, unfortunately." Kanan added sighing. "You do have to try to stay neutral to avoid a war. However, the parts about us staying here, and about him unifying the tribes are bullshit. Whether it's what he wants or not, his actions are going to start a war."

"We should try patrolling on our own then." Korra said climbing Naga. "Try to make sure no one starts a fight."

Kanan nodded getting on Byakko as the two left the palace and rode through the village. Within minutes, they saw a group of soldiers waterbend three children off of a roof for throwing snowballs at them.

"Pick on a waterbender your own size!" One of several Southerners said, both sides preparing for a fight.

"Stop!" Korra shouted, slowing to a stop between them, Kanan dropping down in front of the Southern Water Tribe people.

"You don't want to be the ones to start a war, do you?" Kanan asked.

"Tell these thugs to go back to the North." One of the three said. "They're not welcome here anymore!"

"Everyone calm down!" Korra said. "You're all part of the same tribe, start acting like it!"

"You're taking their side!?" The Southerner who had spoken to Kanan asked. "We thought you were one of us!"

"I'm not taking anyone's side!" Korra said, only to be hit by a flying snowball. "Hey!"

"You're the worst avatar ever!" A young Southern Water Tribe girl said, forming another snowball and hurling it with her waterbending.

"Enough!" Kanan snapped forming a massive water tornado that circled them all. "You're all adults FUCKING ACT LIKE IT!" Kanan turned to the Northern soldiers. "You're seriously attacking children for being children."

"Starting fights will only cause even more trouble." Kanan said dispersing the water tornado.

"Everyone!" Tonraq snapped, everyone looking over. "Walk away from this. Kanan is right. We shouldn't be starting fights. They're not worth our trouble. Go back to your homes."

The Southerners all let their water fall and turned, walking away. Tonraq and Kanan turned to the Northerners, who remained as they were for several minutes before dropping their water as well and turning, continuing their patrol. Kanan sighed, resting his face in his hands.

"Varrick's still causing trouble, isn't he?" Kanan asked.

"He is." Tonraq nodded. "I'm trying to limit it, but...well."

Kanan nodded. "The peace isn't going to last at this rate. The Northern troops are too pissed off about having to be here to make nice, our people are too pissed off about the Northerners being here to play nice, and Varrick's just making everything worse. Varrick needs to go. At a minimum."

Tonraq nodded. "For now, we'll just have to hope nothing happens that they can't be talked out of."

Kanan nodded getting back up on Byakko as Korra climbed Naga as they both began riding through the streets again.

"We're going to have our hands full." Korra began. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this. Into another war."

Kanan laughed. "Right now there's no where I'd rather be than here." Kanan said, leaning over and kissing the top of her shoulder.

Korra smiled. "Thanks."

Kanan nodded and they kept riding around for a few more hours, thankfully without any more incidents, before heading to their hut just outside the village. They lay against Naga and Byakko inside the hut. Korra sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" Korra asked.

"I'm going to go and have a talk with Varrick tomorrow." Kanan began. "During our training session, maybe see if you can get Varrick released from port so that he will stop trying to cause unnecessary trouble."

"Alright." Korra sighed. "I'm glad my dad's willing to help us. You'd think a former general would be ready to go to war instead of deal with this."

"Your father's a smart man." Kanan said. "He knows there are other ways of dealing with things than violence."

Korra nodded, snuggling into him for warmth and closing her eyes.

"Want food?" Kanan asked before she could fall asleep.

"Yes please." Korra grinned.

Kanan smiled and they stood up heading back into the village to a noodle restaurant. However, about ten seconds after they sat down, Bolin sat across from them, Eska and Desna sitting beside him, both already having plates of food. Kanan let out an irritated sigh as he stared at Bolin, Korra restraining her irritation at the twins being there, and possibly Bolin, and Bolin pretended to be happy.

"This is great!" Bolin lied. "We never get to spend enough time together, just the...five of us. This is fun. Isn't this fun?"

"Excuse us while we retrieve more sustenance." Eska said, she and her brother walking away.

"You gotta save me!" Bolin pleaded.

"Couldn't tear it off, could you?" Kanan asked.

"I tried!" Bolin said. "But any time I bring up the subject of breaking up with her, she threatens to freeze me in a block of ice and feed me to dolphin piranhas!"

"So it was more like you tugged at the leach." Kanan added.

"Yes!" Bolin said. "Over, and over, and over, but it won't come off! Why didn't you warn me your cousin had the power to reach into my heart and crush my soul with her bare hands!?"

"Well, because I thought it was pretty obvious?" Korra stated.

"No no, not to me it wasn't!" Bolin said. "I'm very bad at reading people! You should know that by now!" He began to sob dramatically. "Man! Oh...do something Avatar!"

"That's not her job." Kanan said. "Fortunately, I got you. Just go along with it."

Bolin's eyebrows furrowed just as Eska and Desna sat down again.

"Bolin, that's disgusting." Kanan said recoiling back in disgust. "Why would you not tell Eska about that?"

"Tell me what?" Eska asked.

"Bolin has some kind of skin disease he already infected his Pro-Bending teammates." Kanan said. "You might want to stay away from him, for your own sakes."

"What do I have to hear there!" Eska exclaimed.

"The ticking of your biological clock, that's telling you you will die alone as an old virgin." Kanan snarked, he just had to say it, he didn't miss Korra trying to hold her laughter.

Eska glared at him before turning to Bolin. "Bolin, I have reconsidered our relationship. You bore me."

Then, she and Desna stood up walking away. Bolin watched them go with his mouth hanging open before looking back at Kanan, tears running down his face.

"Thank you so much!" Bolin whispered.

"Yeah Yeah. Now get outta here so me and Korra can enjoy our date in peace."

Bolin was out a side door like a shot, taking off to hide somewhere, probably.

"Impressive." Korra said. "You made it look easy."

"Thank you." Kanan smiled. "I try."

She kissed him for a moment before laying her head on his shoulder, the waiter arriving a few moments later to take their order.

A waiter came by with a pitcher of water and a platter of fresh-baked Fire noodles in three different levels of spiciness separated by dividers, each redder than the last, the air above the spiciest of all making the air waver like a mirage.

Kanan grabbed the spiciest and started downing them with a straight face. Korra eyed the tasty snack warily, then, in a typical fit of competitiveness, grabbed a larger amount and tossed them back as though in challenge.

Korra's face went beet-red a moment later, steam pouring out of her ears, and she wound up downing half of the pitcher in one go.

"I can't…! *PANT* Believe…! *PANT* You can eat those…! *PANT* Straight!" Korra panted out, sweat pouring down her brow as she fanned her tongue.

"You get used to it." Kanan said cooling Korra's tongue with a milkshake he ordered, before giving her other noodles that weren't as spicy. Korra seemed to enjoy these ones as she like Kanan ate bowl after bowl.

Kanan smiled as they walked through the streets. Dinner had been great. It had tasted amazing, the service had been excellent, and now that they had food in their stomachs, they were on their way back to their hut to forget about the impending war and just go to sleep.

"I can't wait to go to sleep." Korra smiled. "It's been such a long day."

"And now it's finally over." Kanan smiled just as they rounded a corner and saw a masked man with a Southern Water Tribe jacket drop over the wall of Unalaq's palace grounds, disappearing from sight. "Or maybe not."

"Let's go!" Korra said, both sprinting forward and through the gate, reaching the palace within two minutes, only to find three unconscious Northern Water Tribe guards tied to a pillar in the first room.

"Those idiots!" Kanan snarled. "This is going to start a war!"

They ran up the stairs on either side of the room toward the hallways leading to Unalaq's chambers, only to stop at the beginning, both looking around the corner, seeing four Southern Water Tribe men standing guard outside Unalaq's quarters as a fifth, large man with Tonraq's build, carrying an unconscious Unalaq out of the door. Unlike the rest, who had black hoods and masks, this one wore white, singling him out as their group's leader. Kanan grit his teeth. He hoped it wasn't Tonraq. That would inevitably cause irreparable damage to his relationship with Korra.

"Dad?" Korra breathed.

Kanan glanced at her just as she stepped around the corner. He sighed, stepping out after her.

"Dad, don't do this!" Korra pleaded.

"Turn around Avatar." One of the other four said. "And pretend you didn't see anything."

"We can't do that." Kanan stated. "We're trying to avoid a war. We're trying to keep the Northerners from crushing us all in an instant."

"You underestimate us." The man said.

"No." Korra said. "Leave Unalaq and go. I'll tell him I tried to stop you but you escaped. We can still avoid a war."

"No, we can't." The man said, then swung his arms, around before punching the ground, a wall of ice tearing across the ground at Korra.

She dove out of the way as Kanan destroyed the wall with a simple kick, walking toward the four men calmly.

"This is your last chance." Kanan said. "I don't want a war. I don't want to fight any of you."

The man sent a wall of ice at him, as did three more, but both Kanan and Korra simply smashed the walls with their fists. seeing the five of them rounding a corner. He and Korra followed, the hallway looping back around to the entrance. Korra froze the railing of the stairs and slid down it, flipping and landing in front of the other four, the one that had been doing the talking ordering the one with Unalaq to leave them. Kanan slid down as well, landing beside Korra and both readied themselves.

"We're all part of the same tribe!" Korra pleaded. "We don't want to hurt you!"

The waterbenders began to hurl blasts of water at them, Kanan and Korra began to block and dodge the strikes. After several moments Kanan blasted one of them with a electrified vortex of water backwards into the stairs the lightning shocking him unconscious as Korra took off to the side, two of them following. The last sent a continuous stream at Kanan who simply flicked it away with a flick of his wrist. The man threw several projectiles at Kanan who weaved around them before ramming his fingers at his neck the lightning coursing through the man's body knocking him unconscious. He looked over as Korra used airbending to wrap her two opponents up in a banner, knocking them to the ground and running over as they both followed the side hallway the other man had taken. As they got outside, finding themselves at the top of a staircase, the man sped off with Unalaq on a snowmobile.

"Dad, stop!" Korra shouted, running after him for a moment before forming an ice ramp into the air, making the snowmobile stop and fall to the ground.

Kanan flickered in front of the man ramming his fingers at his neck lightning coursing through the man's body as he fell to the ground, Kanan ripped his mask off. "Thank the spirits. Its not Tonraq."

"No. He wouldn't help us. He's a traitor! Just like you!"

"What did you do, I can't move." The man said. "I ruptured your nervous system, you won't be moving for a couple of hours." Kanan told him before kicking him in the face knocking him out.

He glanced at Unalaq, who was stirring finally. He turned to Korra, resting a hand on her shoulder but she shook her head.

"I'm fine. I was just afraid it was my Dad." Korra stated.

"You saved me. Thank you for saving my life." Unalaq spoke.

Kanan nodded, offering him a hand up, which Unalaq accepted. "I urge you to pull your troops out before things escalate any further."

Unalaq ignored him, walking back toward the palace. Kanan sighed irritably as he and Korra dragged the unconscious man along behind them in a block of ice from the shoulders down as they walked inside, both again restraining the ones they had fought. After a few minutes, more Northern Water Tribe soldiers arrived, unfreezing the attempted kidnappers and cuffing them.

"Find Varrick!" Unalaq said. "I want him to freeze in prison with the rest of these traitors!"

"Wait, you can't just lock them away." Korra said. "That will only make the South angrier."

"They should be tried." Kanan thought. "Half Southerners, half Northerners. Let them decide by majority rule what to do with them. Me and Korra will tell what happened, that way it's seen as some semblance of fair."

"He's right." Korra nodded. "Let them stand trial for what they did. Every Water Tribe citizen deserves that right."

"Unfortunately, that includes Varrick." Kanan sighed. "If Varrick isn't found guilty and arrested, I urge you to let him leave with his ship and assistant. If he's not here to cause trouble, things may be a bit less...tense."

"Very well. I will respect the Avatar's wishes in this matter." Unalaq stated.

"Thank you Uncle." Korra smiled.

"Do you agree about Varrick?" Kanan asked.

"I do agree that he is causing trouble." Unalaq nodded. "I'll consider allowing him to leave."

"Thank you. We'll take our leave, then. Goodnight." Kanan added leaving with Korra.

"Goodnight." Unalaq spoke leaving.

They headed back to their hut, finally after a long and stressful day falling asleep in each others arms, cuddling together.

* * *

Kanan waited outside as Korra went to see her family to tell them what happened. He looked around, seeing Unalaq walking toward the house, several soldiers following. He swore, ducking in the house just as Korra and her family hugged each other.

"I hate to interrupt this family moment, but Unalaq is outside coming to arrest you Tonraq." Kanan exclaimed just as Unalaq stepped through the door.

Korra was on her feet in an instant.

"Tonraq, Senna, you're under arrest and will stand trial." Unalaq said as four Northern waterbenders stepped into the room, surrounding them and preparing themselves for a fight.

"What did they even do. They're both innocent." Kanan snarled.

"For what?" Tonraq asked.

"For conspiring to assassinate me." Unalaq stated calmly.

"They had nothing to do with it." Kanan said as Masamune materialized in his hand just as he pressed it against Unalaq's neck.

"If you do that now, you have no chance of escaping and will be crushed." Unalaq stated as the blade drew blood from his neck.

Kanan laughed in a soulless manner. "You call that an army outside? I call it a morning warm-up. In ten minutes I'm done with your "army"."

"I knew you couldn't be trusted." Kanan added.

You can't do this!" Korra shouted. "They did nothing wrong!"

"It's alright, Korra." Tonraq said, standing up. "Kanan please, put the sword down."

After an agonizingly long minute Kanan lowered his weapon.

"We'll come quietly, just leave Kanan alone." Tonraq said.

"As you wish." Unalaq said, the waterbenders stepping forward and freezing Senna's hands, leading them out of the building.

"No, stop!" Korra shouted. "You can't do this!"

She stepped forward but Kanan caught her, holding her in place as she fought to go after them, finally breaking down into sobs against him. Outside, Senna and Tonraq were further restrained before being loaded into a truck and driven away.

"It's gonna be okay." Kanan said stroking her hair. "They're gonna be alright, Unalaq has no proof."

Korra nodded, continuing to sob.

"Rest assured." Unalaq spoke, ignoring Kanan's scathing look. "I have appointed judge Hotah to oversee the trial. He is the most fair and honorable man I know."

"They had nothing to do with the men who attacked you and you know it!" Kanan snarled.

"I'm sure you're right." Unalaq added. "So we should have nothing to worry about. The trial will be held tomorrow at sunrise. I hope this matter will be settled then."

Kanan grit his teeth, holding Korra a little tighter as he felt her sobs beginning to grow stronger again.

Unalaq turned, getting on his pet camel, but before riding away he looked back to see the transparent demon appear behind Kanan. The demon took the tanto it held in it's mouth and dragged it across its neck while pointing at Unalaq. Disturbed Unalaq rode away.

After a few minutes, Korra pulled back, wiping her eyes.

"Tell me. Please tell me it's going to be okay." Korra almost begged.

"It is." Kanan said, kissing her. "You just have to stay strong. Everything's gonna be fine."

Korra nodded, kissing him again, and they stayed like that for several minutes before finally pulling away.

"Come on. Let's go find Bolin and Asami. Maybe they know what's going on." Kanan stated.

Korra nodded and they left, heading for Varrick's office, where Asami, with Bolin as her assistant, was supposed to close a deal with Varrick.

* * *

**Southern Tribe Court Hall**

Kanan grit his teeth, struggling to keep his temper in check. The trial had been a scam from the beginning. Despite Unalaq's promise to allow Kanan and Korra to tell what happened, neither were allowed to speak freely. Unalaq gave a very dramatic speech about being attacked in his sleep and waking up to find that Korra and Kanan had saved him. Then, Kanan and Korra were given time to speak in which they were only allowed to answer the questions the judge asked.

Was there a meeting that Varrick tried to use to start a war.

Were the men at the table there.

Where was the meeting.

Who led it.

Korra and Kanan tried to tell the judge, and the courtroom, that the man carrying Unalaq had specifically said that Tonraq had refused to help them and had forbidden them from doing exactly what they did, but the judge had cut them off and dismissed himself to decide the outcome of the trial, which took all of a minute and a half.

As soon as he sat back down, he had found Senna innocent. Only Senna. Everyone else he sentenced to death.

Korra and Kanan had instantly, and furiously, threatened to kill the judge if he executed the men. Unalaq had stepped in, volunteering to speak with the judge on their behalf. After asking for mercy as the chief, the judge changed their sentence to life in prison. Then, the men were led away.

Some hours later Kanan was waiting outside the prison. He could have went inside but he could have also slashed the prison apart, not wanting to cause more problems he waited outside. If everything failed he would bust Tonraq out of prison.

Yes, he would start a war. It didn't matter, entire armies couldn't stop him. He was known as the Shinigami for a reason.

Finally, the door opened and Korra and Senna walked out, Senna barely holding together. Kanan met them both with a hug, knowing both needed it, and both hugged him back, Senna nearly breaking but holding it in.

"Let's go home." Korra said after a moment. "We'll figure out what to do from there."

They made their way back to Senna's house quickly. The three of them headed inside and Senna went to the kitchen, seeming to be planning to busy herself doing the dishes, only to start crying into her hands. Korra went to comfort her as Kanan sat down to think of a solution. One that didn't involve him slaughtering everyone. Not really easy.

Finally, he thought of one: Prove the trial was a scam.

"I'll be back." Kanan told the two as he went outside.

Climbing on Byakko. "Byakko, Naga. Find the judge. Find Hotah."

Byakko roared and Naga barked as both took off, quickly going to the palace, then sniffing around before starting down a road away from the village at a sprint. Finally, he spotted a green satomobile driving away. He could see the back of Hotah's head in the window. Hotah looked up at the mirror, adjusting it, then sped up, kicking up a cloud of dust behind him. Naga and Byakko charged after the satomobile, still slowly gaining. Finally, they caught up and Naga rammed into the side of the vehicle, sending it out of control. It crashed into a chunk of ice on the mountain they were racing alongside of. Byakko ran over tearing the door open with his sabertooth before throwing it to the side. He reached inside and grabbed Hotah with his teeth, throwing him to Kanan.

"You're gonna start talking, or I'm gonna let him have his fun." Kanan said pointing to the transparent demon behind him, who licked the blade of the tanto dagger. "You have thirty seconds."

Please!" Hotah pleaded. "I have a family! I...I'll do anything! I can pay you!"

"Wrong subject!" Kanan snarled. "Fifteen seconds."

"I was just following Unalaq's orders!" Hotah pleaded.

"Keep talking." Kanan said.

"I've said too much already." Hotah said trembling.

"That's unfortunate." Kanan stated as the demon stabbed the judge through his clothes pinning him to the ice wall behind him.

"Okay!" Hotah relented. "I've worked for Unalaq for years! He said he needed everyone to think the trial was fair!"

"Why?" Kanan asked. "And why spare Senna and have you change your sentence?"

"He wants to keep you and the Avatar on his side, but he wants Tonraq out of the way!" Hotah said still trembling. "Just like when he got Tonraq banished!"

"What does he want with me?" Kanan asked.

"He claims you're powerful enough for some goal of his." Hotah said.

Kanan thought for a moment before turning back to Hotah. "Now you're going to tell me everything you know, starting with the banishment. And you'd better not lose my interest."

Hotah swallowed, beginning his story.

* * *

Kanan threw Hotah to the floor of Senna's house, Senna and Korra gasping harshly. Hotah looked up at them and squeaked, dropping his eyes back to the floor.

"Tell them what you told me." Kanan snarled. "Pray you don't forget something!"

Hotah remained silent until Kanan stabbed Masamune into the ground beside his head, getting the point across.

"Unalaq hired the barbarians that attacked the Northern Water Tribe years ago, then told them to hide in the spirit forest so that Tonraq would go after them and get himself banished!" Hotah said. "He wanted Tonraq out of the way so that he could become chief! Then during the trial he gave me orders to let Senna go and to sentence everyone else to death! That way Unalaq could pretend to make me change my decision to life in prison in order to keep Tonraq out of the way while keeping the Avatar and The Shinigami on his side!"

"Why?" Korra demanded.

"I don't know!" Hotah sobbed. "I swear I don't know! I just know he has plans that he needs Korra and Kanan for! And that Tonraq will try to stop him!"

"Is it a war he wants?" Kanan asked.

"No!" Hotah said. "He says that if there's a war it'll just be a temporary setback!"

"We should turn him in." Korra stated. "And this coward too."

"No." Kanan began. "We need to close that spirit portal. I have no doubt that's part of Unalaq's plan."

"We will." Korra said. "But first we need to get my father out of jail. At this point, a war's inevitable."

"I agree." Kanan nodded turning to Senna. "We'll need the others. Senna, can you handle-"

Senna swiped a hand, water exploding up from below Hotah, pinning him to the ceiling and freezing him there, only his head exposed.

"I'll be fine." Senna said in a eerily calm tone. "Go."

"Alright." Kanan nodded. "You might want to silence him as well."

Senna nodded, freezing Hotah's mouth and leaving his nose uncovered.

Kanan and Korra rode to Varrick's office where they quickly told Asami and Varrick, who was hiding in a platypus bear's taxidermied body, what Hotah had told them.

"I'm busting my father out of jail." Korra said. "I need your help."

"Are you sure?" Asami asked. "If you do this, there's no going back. It'll be a war."

"I know." Korra nodded. "Will you help me?"

"Of course I'll help you." Asami said.

"Count me in!" Varrick said.

Just then, the door opened and Bolin and Pabu walked in, Bolin wearing a robe identical to Eska's with his hair combed into a bowl and a black version of a betrothal necklace, complete with a skull on the front and spikes around it. Beside him, Pabu was also in a robe, his fur and ears flattened into something vaguely resembling a bowl cut.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me." Kanan said barely keeping his laughter in. "How."

"She asked how my skin disease is. I said it fine, so she said it was safe to get married now." Bolin said grumpily, a bit of hair on the right side of his head popping back up like a cat ear. "Save me."

"I'm pretty sure the guy is supposed to give the girl a betrothal necklace." Korra said, smiling half sympathetically and half trying to restrain a laugh.

"I guess Eska didn't get the memo." Bolin said.

"Look, the only way to deal with crazy women is to lie big and leave fast." Varrick said. "Lucky for you, Varrick's got your back. Now, gather around Ping Ping. Let's talk plan."

They all stepped closer to Ping Ping, the platypus bear, and Varrick began to tell them his idea. Kanan had to admit, it was a decent one. Risky, but decent.

* * *

A guard was patrolling in front of a cell. Just as he turned he was knocked unconscious by Masamune. Kanan took the keys handing them to Korra.

She unlocked the door and froze, staring at the empty room, just as Unalaq stepped around a corner down the hall.

"Where is he?" Korra asked.

"I'm sorry Korra." Unalaq said. "You'll never see your father again."

"Where's my father!?" Korra demanded.

"On a ship, headed to the Northern Tribe." Unalaq said. "He'll serve out his sentence there."

"Bring him back!" Korra snarled. "Or I'm taking you out, and the rest of your army."

"Remember who you are!" Unalaq said. "As the Avatar, you cannot threaten war. You must remain neutral. Or our tribes will never find unity."

"When both sides are acting according to what they believe is right, and not trying to start a war intentionally, that's true." Kanan said. "But not always. My grandfather fought a war."

"You don't want unity!" Korra spat. "You want power! You've always been jealous of my father, haven't you? You got him banished to become chief and I bet it just killed you to learn that he was the Avatar's father. No wonder you kept trying to take me away from him!"

"All I've ever wanted was to help you realize your destiny." Unalaq said.

"Well, I don't want your help anymore," Korra said. "That fancy light show you can do isn't worth dealing with you."

"If you start a war, the dark spirits will annihilate the south." Unalaq said. "And even I will be powerless to stop them."

"I'm done being manipulated by you." Korra said. "You're going to bring my father back, and then you and your troops will return to the North."

"And why would I do that?" Unalaq asked. Kanan stepping forward.

"Because you have no idea who you're dealing with." Kanan threatened.

Try me." Unalaq said.

Kanan fired several lightning coated water bullets from his mouth at Unalaq, only for him to suddenly have a massive amount of water defending him from somewhere in his coat. He blocked several strikes before sending out a rapidly extending spike of ice that tore into Korra's shoulder.

Enraged Kanan instantly appeared before him digging his lightning coated claws into Unalaq's chest. Pulling them out he spun around firing his blades of blood.

**"Hijin Kessō!"** Kanan shouted as the blood blades tore through Unalaq. Korra rips the ice spike from her shoulder charging forward and punching Unalaq in his chest with all her might. Several ribs crack as Unalaq is sent flying through the wall of the prison into the streets below.

"If we get to Varrick's boat we can still save your father!" Asami said.

"Let's go!" Korra said, all three turning and sprinting out of the prison.

They ran into exactly four guards on the way, all of which Kanan blasted into a wall wth his water then got outside, getting on Naga and Byakko, taking off. About twenty minutes later, they reached Varrick's boat as he was preparing to take off, he and his assistant, Zhu Li, still wearing the platypus bear costume.

"Where's your dad?" Bolin asked.

"On a ship headed North." Korra said, walking over to look around the bear costume into Varrick's face. "Think we can catch up to it?"

"Sure." Varrick said. "Once you get us past our friends from the North."

They all looked out at the half-mile-wide blockade and Kanan looked to Korra.

"Can you do this?" Kanan asked.

"I don't have a choice." Korra said. "If only we had a plane to get us close to those ships, we could waterbend them out of the way."

"A plane?" Varrick asked. "Well why didn't you say so?"

He pressed a button and a hatch in the deck of his ship opened, a plane like the Equalists had used rising out of it, painted blue and with the wings folded upward to fit in the ship. The wings folded downward. The plane had two seats, both with steering controls.

"Um, why do you have a plane on your boat?" Bolin asked.

"Why?" Varrick scoffed. "In case the boat sinks of course!"

"There's no runway," Asami said. "How do you plan to take off?"

"Zhu Li!" Varrick said. "Take a note! Build runway."

"Yes sir." Zhu Li said from somewhere in the bear's belly.

"I have an idea." Korra said.

"And I have a better one." Kanan exclaimed using his waterbending he created a gigantic long runaway by lifting the ocean water and freezing it.

"Yeah that's better than mine." Korra exclaimed.

The plane shot forward and into the air. Korra went to work, entering the Avatar State and swinging her arms rapidly, the sea below them seeming to come alive, raging around below them before suddenly rolling into a massive, semi-sphere wave that shot across the water, slamming into ships and shoving them out of the way.

"Too slow Korra!" Kanan exclaims as he creates a gigantic tsunami that washes all the ships away.

Korra looks shocked. She in the Avatar State couldn't create such a large tsunami, and here Kanan does it with one hand, barely breaking a sweat.

"That's true bending!" Kanan loudly exclaims. The plane passes above the blockade, or what's left of it.

When they were close, the three of them leapt out of the ship, splashing down in the water before the plane bounced along, exploding beside the ship after a moment. Kanan and Korra ran across the water, Kanan easily jumping on the ship and with insane speed knocking everyone aside one guard out. Korra launches herself with waterbending up on the ship ready for a fight only to notice everyone unconscious and Kanan interrogating a guard.

"Where are the prisoners?" Kanan demanded.

"In the brig!" The man said. "Three floors down at the front of the ship!"

They turned, running inside and to the brig, freeing her father and the others quickly.

Kanan ripped the door from the wall as the prisoners all exited.

"Korra this is crazy!" Tonraq said as they reached a gangway on the side of the ship, waiting for Varrick's to pull up alongside them. "You promised me you wouldn't do anything rash!"

"I had to, I'll explain later." Korra said, just as waterbenders began to hurl blasts of water down at them from above.

Kanan jumps up dealing with the attackers.

After he's done he leans against the railing and turns to the others. "Unalaq set the whole thing up. He wants to control both tribes."

"How do you know?" Tonraq asked.

"I...convinced Hotah to explain everything to me." Kanan said. "It's actually a pretty interesting story."

"Unalaq hired the barbarians to get you banished in order to become chief, then he ordered Hotah to play the entire trial out the way it did." Korra said.

"So, once I knew the truth, I couldn't just sit by and do nothing." Korra said.

"My own brother betrayed me." Tonraq growled. "And our entire tribe!"

"What's our next move?" The waterbender that had Tonraq's build asked.

"I've been running from my past for too long." Tonraq said. "It's time to put my brother in his place."

"You have our support, Chief Tonraq." The waterbender said.

"Me too." Korra said. "I'll be proud to fight alongside you Dad."

"And you have mine." Kanan added. Great another war.

"Thank you." Tonraq said. "You're right about our chances of victory. The South can give Unalaq a good fight for a while, but without help, we're finished. Korra, you and Kanan have to get the President of the United Republic on our side."

"Alright." Korra nodded.

"Why?" Kanan asked confused. "I could decimate that "army" by myself."

Korra ingnoring Kanan's statement looked back at Tonraq. "I'll get you all the help you need." She wrapped her arms around him, Tonraq doing the same. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too." Tonraq smiled.

After a few more minutes of saying goodbye, the waterbenders all formed a chunk of ice and dropped onto it, using their bending to ride it back to the South Pole. After a few minutes of watching them leave, Bolin decided to open his mouth.

"I really need to thank you Korra." Bolin said.

"For what?" Korra asked. "I started a civil war!"

"Exactly!" Bolin said. "Now Eska and I are officially broken up."

Kanan laughed, watching something speed across the water at them. "You might want to think again."

"What is that?" Bolin asked looking through a telescope he had borrowed from Varrick, mouth falling open.

Speeding toward them was a massive wave of water, Eska speeding along in front of it, murder on her face and makeup running from under her eyes in streaks.

"That would be my darling Eska." Bolin said. "Quick question. Is this boat fast enough to get away from my crazy waterbending ex-girlfriend?"

"Why do ya think I built this boat?" Varrick grinned, shoving the throttle, the boat surging forward instantly, speeding away from Eska rapidly, Eska failing to keep up.

Kanan sighed, leaning back against the wall, Korra leaning against him. "How long until we're back?"

"About a day." Varrick said. "There are some rooms downstairs you can sleep in. Just don't break anything."

"We won't." Kanan said, he and Korra leaving to find a room. "I'm so tired."

"So am I." Korra agreed.

They found an extravagantly decorated room and all but collapsed onto the bed, climbing under the covers. Korra kissed Kanan goodnight before laying her head on his chest, both almost instantly passing out.

* * *

**See told you it would be longer.**

**If you have any ideas tell me.**

**See ya next time.**


	18. Chapter 18: Peace Sells, But Nobody Buys

**Welcome back everybody.**

**emoryjmorrill: Thanks, I hoped that.**

**Lelouch-Strife: I'm not sure about this Kingdom Hearts stuff. But wait and see.**

**Crystalheartlover17: Don't worry it'll come soon enough**.

**I don't own anything aside from my OC's and some other stuff I might add.**

* * *

**Let's go.**

* * *

The boat docks in Republic City harbor and Team Avatar along with Varrick and his assistant walk off the boat. Chief Beifong notices the team as she oversees a group of Water Tribe criminals being put into custody, probably either from the Triple Threats or Red Monsoons. Figures.

She turns to the new arrivals with an unpleasant frown. "Welcome home you two. Thanks for starting a war."

"Missed you too Lin." Kanan says.

"We didn't start a war!" Korra argued. "Well...I did...but it's more complicated than you're making it seem."

Lin sighed and smiled. "I'm glad you're both safe."

"Asami!" Mako smiled, stepping around Lin, greeting Asami with a hug and kiss. "I heard what happened. Is everyone alright?"

"For the most part." Kanan began. "Korra's uncle is probably in a hospital, and I think one judge might have pissed himself at some point, but we're all fine. At least for now."

"A judge?" Lin asked. "Spirits, what did you two do now?"

"Actually, this one was entirely me." Kanan added. "And intentional. He was crooked and locked Korra's father away for life just because Korra's uncle said to."

"I see." Lin said. "I suppose that's not quite as bad. I think. Just so you're aware, there's a Southern Water Tribe peace march tonight."

"I'll be there." Korra said. "The people of the South need to know the Avatar is on their side against the northern invaders."

"Great." Lin groaned. "That should calm them down."

"Maybe you should sit this out." Mako suggested as Lin turned, walking away.

"What?" Korra snapped.

"I just think having you there blatantly supporting one side will only make things worse." Mako replied.

"Mako. You didn't see it. Unalaq's forces showed up with more ships than the average army has foot soldiers for a single battle." Kanan told his friend.

"That many?" Mako's eyes widened.

"The blockade was about a half-mile wide." Asami added.

"Still, you could at least try to seem neutral." Mako stated.

"I'm not neutral." Korra said. "The North invaded my home. The only reason I'm here is to convince the United Republic to send forces to help the South."

"Zhu Li's already scheduled a meeting with President Raiko for us tomorrow." Varrick said. "We'll get 'em on board."

"Whatever." Mako sighed. "I gotta get back to work."

"I better go check on my factory." Asami said, kissing Mako before they both left.

"I'm going to go find out about this peace march." Korra said, looking to Kanan. "You coming?"

"Yeah. The South is my home as well." Kanan replied as the couple left.

* * *

**Southern Water Tribe - War Room**

Unalaq's general droned on about how his brother and the rebels were holed up on a hill outside the village. Unalaq dismissed him, telling him to have security around the spirit portal increased as it was the first priority. As the general left out the room, Eska and Desna entered with the former deranged in a bridal gown with smudged make-up.

"I need the two of you to go after the Avatar and the Shinigami. She's the only one that can open up the Northern spirit portal and the other." Unalaq commanded.

"But Father, you told them-" "I told them what I thought they needed to hear." Unalaq interrupted his son.

"I'll find them." Eska spat angrily. "Korra took my husband, now I will take her beloved."

Unalaq gave her an authoritative look. "I need them both alive."

Eska sighs begrudgingly. "Fine."

* * *

**Republic City - Southern Water Tribe Peace March**

The atmosphere was tense as Chief Beifong and her officers oversaw the event as riot vehicles were on standby to keep the crowd pacified. Korra rode atop Naga and Kanan on Byakko beside her, while Southerners were behind the two of them marching along with either signs or candles on paper lotuses.

The march soon came upon Northerners that made it known that they supported their leader as they jeered at their brothers and sisters from the south.

**With Mako**

Mako patrolled around the Cultural Center as the marchers got closer to the building. Two suspicious men in suits with red under shirts exit the building quietly not alerting Mako immediately until one of them stomped on a can alerting him. "Hey! Stop! Republic City Police!"

The two men bolt but not before one of them presses a button on a small remote. Mako started to pursue him before he got rocked by an explosion, making him stop and try to control the spread of fire to minimize the damage with his firebending but is too late. The front of the Center is explodes garnering cries of fear and shock from the onlookers.

Mako caught back up with the men and threw multiple fire blasts and kicks to subdue the two, but one of the men retaliates with firebending. Mako dodges the strike and knocks the man with a well aimed kick to the stomach making him drop the remote, but is still able to escape to the get-away satomobile. Mako tries to hit the vehicle with a fire blast, but it's still able to get away.

Korra works together with Kanan to extinguish the fire. With a swipe of his hands Kanan creates a gigantic water dragon, which he launches at the building, extinguishing most of the fire. Soon the firetrucks arrived allowing for more water to be used to put the fire out for good.

The fire was soon extinguished with the extra help from the fire department giving Kanan and Korra a moment of reprieve as fire fighters ran into the building to make sure everyone was cleared. Mako ran up to them panting lightly. "I saw two firebenders, running away from the blast. They looked like they could be apart of the Kai's. I don't think the North is behind the explosion."

"But that doesn't make sense. Why would firebenders blow up the Center?" Korra asked in a distraught tone. Kanan put a relaxed hand on her shoulder as he looked on at the smoldering building.

"Maybe someone sent the firebenders to try and make the war escalate between the Northern and Southern Water Tribes." Kanan voiced his thoughts.

"I've also found this remote device they used." Mako said shoeing it to the two.

"Looks like some kind of detonator. Maybe Asami knows more." Kanan said.

"Hopefully." Mako added.

* * *

**Pro-Bending Arena**

Bolin and Varrick arrived at the arena with a paparazzi surprise as they snapped photos on their way in. They eventually find their way to their VIP booth only for some spectators to notice Bolin and start up a chant that lead to Shiro Shinobi beckoning the young earthbender over for an interview.

To call the spontaneous interview rocky would be an understatement. Bolin would go on to answer Shiro's question in long drawn explanations that would lose the crowd until he would say something good about Republic City or the fans to get them back to cheering.

This went on for a couple times before the interview came to an end and Bolin went back to the booth, where Varrick congratulated him on being able to keep the crowd eating out of the palm of his hand. Bolin shrugged his shoulders saying that when he gets confused he just says "Republic City" or "fans" and everyone cheers.

Varrick gets a glint in his eyes seeing a new opportunity arise. "I think I just figured out your true calling."

**City Hall - Next Day**

Varrick, Korra, and Kanan made their way up to Raiko's office.

"I hope President Raiko listens to us." Korra stated with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"You have nothing to worry about since I'm here. I was his biggest contributor during his election campaign." Varrick though aloud. "Both him and the other guy. Gotta hedge your bets."

They soon enter the room and the first thing Kanan noticed was a camera as Raiko approached him and Korra quickly. "President this isn't a meet and greet or some fancy meeting. This is a discussion of the utmost importance."

"As I have been told, but I have yet to meet with Avatar Korra." Raiko started to say.

Kanan released some killing intent, causing the reporter fall unconscious.

"Can we talk now professionally." Kanan asked.

Raiko sighed and checked on the reporter. "Very well, Avatar. Please, take a seat."

"Now, how can I help the Avatar and my most generous supporter?" The president asked, enjoying a sip of coffee.

"Unalaq and his troops have invaded the South. We need you to send the United Forces." Korra replied immediately.

Raiko sat his coffee down. "I am concerned with what's happened there, but I don't think it's the Republic's place to interfere with Water Tribe internal matters."

"Didn't you get the details we asked Lin to send in? Unalaq lied his way to the Northern throne. He isn't even the rightful ruler." Kanan said with mild irritation.

"It's unfortunate, but we must keep our focus on internal affairs at the moment. Someone hired a pair of firebenders to blow up your cultural center. I promise you both that I will work with Unalaq to find a peaceful solution. We just need to keep perspective during this time." Raiko finished as he stood up. "Now I'm sorry, but my mind is made up. This meeting is over."

"My family is going to be wiped out, and it'll be on your head for not doing anything about it!" Korra said, standing and turning, walking out of the room, Kanan and Varrick just behind her. But before exiting Kanan's demon friend appeared, out of fear Raiko fell unconscious.

Outside Kanan talked with Korra about other ideas. "We could ask General Iroh for help, he could give us a rogue ship if everything else fails." Kanan thought.

"But he could be dishonorably discharged." Korra argued.

"It's just an idea. I'm not saying it's final." Kanan told her. "Oh and one more thing. Korra I've noticed you using the Avatar State a lot. It only puts you in more danger."

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

"I asked Tenzin about it and he said that if the Avatar dies in the Avatar State, there won't be any more Avatars." Kanan snapped his fingers in her face. "Gone."

"Oh." Korra realized. "That explains why he was always telling me not to use the Avatar State so much. He probably didn't want me to learn to rely on it's power."

"Probably." Kanan nodded. "Come on. Let's go see if Varrick has any other bright ideas."

Korra nodded and they left, heading to the dock and meeting Asami as she was heading to Varrick's boat.

"Hey, did Mako get the chance to show you that device he found?" Kanan asked.

"Yes." Asami nodded. "It was definitely a remote detonator switch, but I couldn't tell who made it."

"It's alright." Kanan reassured her as they reached the top of the stairs to the bridge of Varrick's boat, Kanan grabbing Asami and pulling her back just before the an arrow flashed past, barely missing her, and stabbed into the target.

"Thanks." Asami said.

Kanan just nodded as Varrick, who had been shooting arrows blindfolded for a while it seemed, judging by the dozen or so arrows stuck into everything around the target he had set up, lifted his blindfold.

"Oh, hello!" Varrick said, then turned to Bolin, who was standing beside him. "See? I told you I could do it."

"Sorry I ever doubted you." Bolin said.

"My company's about to go under, I need to find a way to make some sales." Asami said.

"Right, okay." Varrick nodded. "Idea storm! Get the supplies!"

Zhu Li ran off and Varrick turned to them.

"You're about to get an inside look at how Varrick Global Industries stays at the forefront of imagination innovation or...imagi-vation!" Varrick said as Zhu Li pushed some kind of metal rack over, holding a pair of white leg harnesses with gold hooks upside down on them.

Then, she held out a plate of red-colored peppers.

Varrick picked up up grinning. "Brainwork requires increased circulation. Let's do this!" He ate the pepper, his face almost instantly turning red before he grabbed the rack lifting his legs to it and hooking the gold brackets to it before beginning to hang upside down, Zhu Li kneeling beside him with a note pad. "Okay, here come the ideas. Fast and furious. Pink...mint...lemon...tea! Radio...for...pets! Uhhh...hand shoes! Hold on a tick, we don't need the president to go to the south. We just need the troops, let's go straight to them! If there's one thing I know about troops, it's that they love fighting!"

"We could ask Iroh." Kanan added.

"A man on the inside, perfect!" Varrick said. "And you need to sell some mecha-tanks. I know some people who need them. We'll ship 'em South!"

"That's perfect!" Korra said. "You'll be making money for your company, and you'll be helping to defeat Unalaq."

"It's true." Varrick said. "If you can't make money during a war, you just flat-out cannot make money!"

"It's dangerous on the seas right now." Asami said. "But I'm willing to try if you are."

"It'll be crazy risky." Varrick said before grinning widely. "But I love crazy risky! End storm!" He swung up, unhooking his feet as he flipped, completing it and landing on his feet, facing away from them. "Zhu Li, get those other ideas to research and development. I want prototypes by next week." He turned back to Korra and Asami as Zhu Li ran away.

"I don't understand why it's so hard to get Republic City to support the South." Korra said sighing.

"Because from a political standpoint, they have as many Northern citizens as Southern ones." Kanan said. "Supporting one means losing the support of the other. It's frustrating, but it's not something we can change. We'll have to hope Iroh can help."

"Don't worry, I'm already working on getting Republic City to support the South." Varrick said. "As soon as people see this." He gestured at a small box machine with two reels of black tape extended from the top and bottom of the front, then a lense between them. "They'll be lining up to fight Unalaq. Zhu Li, do the...uh...the thing."

She reached over, flicking a switch and the reels began to turn, the lense shining a light onto a screen in front of the machine, forming an image that began to move. Kanan raised an eyebrow as he saw the view sweep over lines of Northern Soldiers.

"Don't freak out, it's not real." Bolin said as Kanan groaned.

"I had a film crew documenting the entire invasion!" Varrick said.

As they watched, the docks were sealed of, then the image switched to Eska, pulling her hood down and glaring at the camera. Bolin screamed, hands moving to shield himself before he covered his mouth.

"Sorry, I keep doing that." Bolin said, lowering his hands.

"We're gonna cut this footage together with scenes we shoot of our superstar Bolin here playing a Southern Water Tribe hero, battling the evil Unalaq." Varrick said. "No one will root for the North after they see, "The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South!""

"Please tell me that's not going to be the character's actual name." Kanan said as he facepalmed.

"Yeah why?" Varrick asked. "You have a better one?"

"Basically any." Kanan said, looking to Bolin, who was flexing.

"I'm Nuktuk." Bolin explained, seeing the other three staring at him. "Whataya think?"

"Whatever works." Kanan sighed. "Good luck Bolin."

"Thanks." Bolin said.

And with that Kanan and Korra left for the harbor.

* * *

**United Forces Harbor**

"Thanks for seeing us, General Iroh."

Kanan and Korra shook Iroh's hand after being led up to meet him by a low ranking officer. "What can I do for the two of you?" The general smiled.

Korra spoke up first. "The South needs military support before Unalaq wipes them out completely, but the President is refusing to give the order. So we decided to come consult you on this."

Iroh put a hand to his chin for a moment and pondered it over before voicing his thoughts. "I see. Well, suppose I were to take the fleet to the South on some routine training maneuvers. And lets say theoretically, we were to run into a hostile Northern Blockade. We'd have no choice but to defend ourselves, wouldn't we?"

Korra smiled brightly like she wanted to bear hug Iroh. "I guess you wouldn't. Thank you."

"Swapping old war stories?" A voice said as Raiko suddenly walked onto the ship.

"Mr. President." Iroh said, saluting before standing at a more appropriate position.

"I hope you're not planning to take any military action without an order from your commander-in-chief." Raiko said, his words dripping with warning and all but screaming that someone ratted them out.

"Of course not, Sir." Iroh said.

"Good." Raiko said. "Because if a single vessel leaves this harbor without my say so, you'll be courtmartialed. Am I clear?"

"Crystal Sir." Iroh saluted.

"Your activities here are bordering on insurrection." Raiko said. "The Avatar does not command the military of the Republic. Don't go behind my back again. As you were, General Iroh." He turned to leave but stopped, looking at Kanan. "Why do we keep a known murderer here. You're nothing but a danger to this city." And with that Raiko left.

Kanan was trembling out of anger, ready to kill someone. Korra grabbed his hand calming him.

"I'm sorry. My hands are officially tied." Iroh said.

Iroh still gave a small smile. "While that is true, it doesn't mean I'm not able to point you in the right direction. You should go talk to the Fire Lord. My mother and grandfather have always been good friends with the Avatar and the Southern Water Tribe. I'm sure they'll be willing to help."

The Avatar and her boyfriend both smile at the news. "Thanks again, Iroh." The couple exits off the ship and start their walk off the dock.

"So do you think we should bring the others with us?" Korra asks only to get a shake of the head from Kanan. "Nah, I think it'll be fine if only us two go."

Kanan's face hardened. "Somebody ratted us out. But still we should ask Varrick for a boat, so we can leave tomorrow."

**Varrick's Boat**

"Varrick, we need to borrow a boat." Kanan said as he approached. "Bolin, you need to watch Naga until we get back. Byakko can watch over himself."

"Where're you going?" Bolin asked.

"The Fire Nation. We're going to ask the Fire Lord to help our Tribe." Korra replied.

"I have this speedboat you two can take." Varrick said throwing them the keys.

"Thanks." Kanan nodded.

"What happened with General Iroh?" Varrick asked.

"He was going to help us, but then President Raiko showed up." Korra frowned. "It's like someone tipped him off, but that's impossible because know one knew about it but us."

"And Mako." Bolin added.

"You told Mako?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah why?" Bolin asked before his eyes widened. "No way! There's no way Mako would've told...right?"

Korra and Kanan turned, storming out of the room. On their way to the Police Station HQ. Ready to crack some skulls.

* * *

Inside the police office, where a agitated Korra kicks the door open.

"You ratted us out to the **FUCKING **President?" Kanan said, stalking towards Mako, who was sitting at his desk.

"Let me explain you two." Mako said calmly.

"Explain why one of our friends stabbed us in the back." Korra growls.

"Look, the President of the Republic asked me a direct question." Mako said. "What was I supposed to do?"

"You betrayed us, and my family! All of us!" Korra said angrily and accusingly, kicking his desk aside with airbending.

"Enough! Look, I have a job to do!" Mako finally snapped. "I can't constantly be worrying about keeping you from making another huge mistake!"

"We're making a mistake!" Kanan roared. "We're trying to save lives. Thousands are gonna die if we don't do anything."

"Oh now you care about human lives." Mako stated.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean." Kanan asked his voice dangerously calm, his eyes looking down upon Mako as if he was an insect not an human being.

"You know what I mean." Mako said returning the glare.

Kanan stayed silent for a moment, before replying. "Never thought you would fall so low." Kanan said his voice sounding betrayed and... hurt. He stormed out of the building.

"Kanan!" Korra called after her boyfriend, running after him but not before glaring at Mako.

Mako slouched on his chair, his face in his hands. He sighed. Why did he just say this. He didn't mean to. He would have to apologize to his friend, well if they were still considered friends.

Outside Korra caught up with Kanan.

"Why? Does everybody simply see me as a killer, a murderer... a monster." Kanan said. "I'm trying to change!" He yelled punching a nearby wall and leaving a large crater in it.

He felt Korra hug him from behind. "Your not any of those things. Does a killer, a murderer or a monster do anything to help his family, friends... his home. You're better than that, I know."

He hugged her back. "What did I do to deserve you."

"You simply found your way to me." Korra softly states.

"Come on let's go back to the Air Temple. We have a long day tomorrow." Korra said as she and Kanan walk home hand in hand.

* * *

**Sato Estate**

Asami's peaceful slumber was interrupted by the rapping noise on her door. She threw the covers off and stumbled over to the door. "What is it?" She yawned rubbing some sleep out of her eyes.

"I bring terrible news. Varrick's ships were attacked some hours ago and all of its cargo stolen." The news woke Asami up immediately. "What?!"

The butler nodded silently. "The captains are at the police station giving their statements on the event. We have not been able to get word to Varrick."

"I'm gonna head over to the station. Keep trying to inform Varrick." Asami said shakily sending away the butler and closed the door. She ran her hands through her hair and let out a long sigh. She worked for countless hours for the past couple of months. And for what? For the only thing to show that there was a deal in the first place is a piece of paper.

No. That's quitter talk. And Asami Sato is not a quitter. She got dressed and put on a brave face, determined to face this head on.

**Mako's Apartment**

Mako was flipping through a book of registered criminals as Bolin was telling him about how Varrick was making the mover with him as the star. Mako just nodded absently as he browsed through the book and thought about his and Asami's relationship as it was now.

"Yep, he's gonna help Asami sell her mecha tanks to the south. They already had 10 shipments out and headed for the Southern Water Tribe last night." Bolin confirmed confidently to his older brother.

"Also, Korra and Kanan are heading over to the Fire Nation to talk to the Fire Lord about helping the South. Varrick lent them a speedboat and everything. Also, do you know what kind of food a polar bear dog eats? Korra kinda put me on Naga-sitting duty."

Mako shook his head at his brother and sent a silent prayer that his friends stayed safe as he kept scouring the pages looking for the men he saw last night that held that remote. Bo kept on about his role as "Nuktuk" making Mako huff out. "Look, I'm trying to do something that's really important here."

"Oh. Oh, sorry. Uh, sure. What is it anyway, because it's too big to be all the guys you arrested. You only started patrol a month ago after being on parking duty." Ouch. That one had to hurt right to the badge.

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose and sigh in exasperation. "You've been spending to much time with Kanan, dude." He let out another sigh. "Something doesn't add about the bombing. Why would some firebenders blow up the Cultural Center?"

Bolin flipped through the book and Mako stops him pointing at the picture. "That's him! That's the guy that attacked the center! I gotta show this to Beifong!" The moment Mako gets up, the phone rings. He walked over, placing it to his ear.

"Hello? Speaking." A moment of silence followed as the person on the other end talked. "What! Alright I'll be there as soon as I can." He turn to the questioning gaze of his younger brother after placing the phone back on the receiver.

"Varrick's ships were attacked. I gotta get to the station now. Lock up when you go back to Varrick's." Mako said throwing on his uniform and left out the door with Bolin alone in the apartment.

"Well at least Nuktuk saved the day again...partly."

**Southern Air Temple**

After having help from Tenzin, Meelo demonstrates Poki's progression in his obedience training. He makes him stop, sit and roll over. His family watches on happily clapping.

"Well done, Meelo! I knew you could learn to train Poki." Meelo beamed at his father's praise. "Not just Poki. I trained all the lemurs. Watch!"

Meelo blew on a whistle that effectively initiated a lemur flight show with Poki leading the way. The rest of the Airbender family watch in awe as the lemurs respond to every command Meelo gave to them. Tenzin only looked on in utter horror.

"I've created a monster. Uh, maybe we should forget about all this training discipline for the moment. Why don't you and Poki just have fun and go play?" Good recovery, Tenzin.

Meelo nods happily and takes off like the little hellion he is with lemur in tow. Giving a blow of his whistle, instantly dismissing the other lemurs.

* * *

**Mo Ce Sea**

Speeding across the ocean in a speedboat were Kanan and Korra. Korra was driving while Kanan sat in the passenger seat beside her. He glanced at Korra, seeing her face was set in a determined mask and she was staring straight ahead. He rested a hand on her shoulder and she glanced at him, smiling.

"I'm alright." Korra said. "I'm mad. Really, really **mad **but I'm alright."

"We'll get them the help they need, Korra." Kanan said. "I promise. We'll save everyone."

"I know." Korra smiled, resting a hand on his. "We just have to make it to the Fire Nation alive first."

"Right. That's all. Just you, me, dozens of miles of open ocean for us to bend, and probably a hundred or so angry spirits. Spirits only know where in the ocean. What could go wrong?"

"Don't jinx us." Korra laughed. "We just started."

Kanan smiled. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Nothing's going to happen to you either, Kanan." Korra replied. "You're not the only one who worries about seeing the other hurt all the time."

Kanan smiled, kissing her on the cheek before sitting back down. "Let me know when you want to switch."

"I will." Korra smiled.

Suddenly, a blast of water exploded into the ocean to the side, Korra jerking the boat away from it just before another hit on that side. Kanan spun, blasting several more out of the air.

"Korra! Your psycho cousins are here!" Kanan exclaimed before swinging his hand forward firing several lightning needles, which the twins swiftly dodged.

"You ruined my wedding, cousin! You took my beloved and now I'm taking yours!" Eska roared out her enragement.

"Try it, Bitch!" Korra shouted back maneuvering the boat around several ice spikes.

Eska got in close and destroyed the speedboat sending them both onto the water. They skidded across the water before coming to a stop, both easily standing on the water.

Kanan immediately shot out a pressurized jet of water from his mouth dragging it across the water making several geyser-like walls erupt knocking the twins back.

On the other side, Desna flipped over a water blast from Korra. As Desna landed he was met with several air blasts. Korra traded the air blast for a fiery flaming round house kick that knocked him way.

Kanan swung his handhands forward as several pressurized jets of water were fired from the surrounding water, Eska trying to block them with a water wall but the jets of water easily piercing through, which Eska barely dodged. Kanan swung his hand his lightning whip slashing Eska repeatedly before it ensnared her leg and throwing her into Desna, whom Korra had thrown at Eska with an water whip.

Suddenly something big swam under them all making the twins retreat immediately. Confused, Korra and Kanan looked down. The moment they got close a huge dark spirit emerged from the depths knocking them away from each other.

Korra recovered quicker and was able to dodge some swipes, but her luck ran out, getting slapped down into the water. A moment later she resurfaced with her eyes solid white from entering the Avatar State and she wasn't the only one either as Kanan rose back from the initial attack.

She circles the darkened spirit, before trying to use Unalaq's spirit bending technique she learned. The spirit began to glow a brilliant golden color over it's body except for it's head. The spirit acted like it was about to go into the water, but breaks free and attacks once more breaking her from her empowered state.

Korra tries to firebending at it but to no avail. The serpent like spirit lunged up, consuming her.

"You bastard!" Kanan shouted as he swung the Masamune firing several lightning blades. Blinded by his rage he didn't see a black tendril burst from the water as it smacked him into the air. Unable to dodge anything Kanan was helpless in the air, the spirit swung it's tendrils skewering Kanan on them before retracting the tendrils.

As Kanan dropped on the water bleeding he looked up, grey-blue eyes burning holes into the spirit. "Give her back!" Kanan roared encircling the spirit in a massive water tornado, using the spirit bending the tornado glows in a golden color. Kanan disperses the tornado as the spirit glows golden before dispersing.

Korra drops from the cloud of golden dust, Kanan jumps up and catches her in a bridal style. He held her head close to his chest as he started his trek across the large ocean. After and hour or so Kanan was slowing down, he was bleeding heavily as he coughed up some blood. Any sea predators that dared approach him, just as quickly left in fear. After a couple of minutes he saw the shore. Coughing up some more blood he dropped to his knees, breathing heavily. In a surge of his last strength Kanan reached the shore. Just as he stepped on the shore his strength left him, he collapsed his vision darkening.

* * *

**That wraps it up.**

**You have any ideas tell them.**

**I'll see you ladies and gentlemen next time.**


	19. Chapter 19: Origins

**Welcome back ladies and gentlemen.**

**Crystalheartlover17: Well here it is. The chapter you've been waiting for, it's kinda easy to see you're a fan of Wan.**

**I don't own anything aside from my OC's and some other stuff I might add.**

**Now let's begin.**

* * *

Kanan shot up beads of sweat running down his face. He looked around, where was he.

"Ah, you're awake." Kanan turned to the voice of a man.

"Who are you? And where am I? Where's Korra!?" Kanan asked.

"Why are the Bhanti Tribe, you are in our home and the Avatar is safe, but she's been corrupted by a dark spirit." The male Fire sage said.

"Corrupted!" Kanan stood up. "What about me? The spirit skewered me on it's tendrils."

"We'll show you everything, come with me." The Fire sage motioned Kanan to follow.

He lead him to a pond of spirit water. Korra was laying in it.

"The spirit water is cleansing her. She will be alright." The Fire sage said.

"And what about me." Kanan questioned.

"I don't know how to explain this." Kanan turned to another voice, he saw an old man, probably the Elder.

He showed Kanan a spirit pond, but the water was pitch black.

"We layed you in it, but the water instantly turned to this ugly color. Out of fear we took you out. The darkness inside of you cannot be cleansed." The elder spoke.

Kanan took a look at the water he saw himself in it, but he was covered head to toe in blood. Suddenly the blood covered Kanan shot out and dragged the real Kanan inside. The Tribesmen stepped back in fear.

"What? What is this?" One of the Tribesmen asked.

"It seems his darkness is challenging him. Time will tell." The Elder spoke.

* * *

**Kanan's Dreamscape**

Kanan swum up from the water, appearing in a forest with blood red cherry blossoms.

"Beautiful isn't it." Kanan turned to see himself, but he was covered in darkness.

"Why do you think I dragged you here?" Dark Kanan asked.

"Whatever the reason is, get me out." Kanan snarled.

"You're not going anywhere. I brought you here because you're falling to far into the darkness. You have to remember what you're actually fighting for." Dark Kanan spoke.

"I fight to protect my family and friends." Kanan said.

"That's one of the reasons, but you need to remember the other one. And how else to kick-start your memory, than a good fight." Dark Kanan said materializing the Masamune just as Kanan did the same, both lunging at each other.

* * *

**Korra's ****Dreamscape**

Korra finds herself in what looks like a dreamworld surrounded by a purple light and she finds her own image which is covered by a blue light.

"Who are you?" Korra asked.

"I am you." Korra's image said.

"Who am I?" Korra asked and her image turns into Aang.

"You are the Avatar." Aang said.

"I don't know what that is." Korra said and Aang turns into Roku.

"In order to remember, you must regain your connection with your Avatar spirit." Roku said and changes to Kyoshi.

"If you don't, the darkness will engulf the world. You will die and our era will end." Kyoshi said.

"How do I regain my connection?" Korra asked and Kyoshi changes into Kuruk.

"Go back. Return to the beginning. Find Raava." Kuruk said.

Korra is pushed away by a strong current of water and later she finds a figure in a circle of light and it's a young man with spiky hair.

"Are you Raava?" Korra asked.

"No, but I can help you find her. My name is Wan. I will show you how I became the first Avatar." Wan said.

In a street of a city the young man Wan is running with a smirk and is carrying a bag in his hand and he's running away from three brothers in robes and are carrying guan daos who are chasing him.

"Nobody steals from the Chou brothers!" One of the brothers yelled.

"Really? Because I just did!" Wan said.

"You're DEAD, Wan!" The big Chou yelled.

"Actually, I feel quite alive." Wan said as he salutes the brothers and falls backwards off a railing.

The Chou brothers run to the railing and Wan drops from above face first and grabs hold of a clothesline which breaks his fall and swings him back up and then he hides in an alcove as the Chous come crashing down screaming and tearing all the clotheslines down with them and they land hard on the ground while a sheet is floating down on them.

Wan lands on them to cushion his fall and runs off again and then runs over a bridge while scaring a flock of birds in the process to take flight and the Chous run after him on the bridge.

"Hey, stop!" The little Chou yelled but the birds drop droppings on them to make them slide to a halt and they stare in anger.

Wan is dropping down from a roof and he jumps toward a wooden bar around which he turns and somersaults off onto the next roof and runs it down while jumping on a lower located roof on which he tumbles and jumps again to the next roof but starts to slow down and walk and later goes for a balcony as Wan slides down the roof tiles of a last house and lands on the balcony and later is on ground level and stats rummaging through the bag and is ready to eat and takes out a roll but just as he's about to eat the big Chou lands in front and the other two Chous join him.

"He-he-hey, fellas! You're just in time for lunch!" Wan said throwing the roll at the big Chou's face and it leaves a red mark.

Wan tries to jump over but the middle Chou trips him making him fall.

"I told you no one steals from us." The little Chou said as the big Chou grabs him by the collar with one hand glaring at him.

Wan chuckles and the big Chou throws him away as he screams and he lands on a tree and then lands in mud next to a moo-sow and Wan wipes the mud off him as the moo-sow sniffs him.

Later at a tree house visible to tree branches of a forest wan arrives at the tree house where there is another young man sitting on the ground and Wan climbs through the door and enters it as he is digging through his shirt to take out some food.

"Did you steal from the Chous again, Wan?" The young man asked.

"Yeah, I got nothing to show for it except for a few dirty rolls and a whole lot of bruises." Wan said handing the young man named Jaya a roll. "Hey, Yao. I got some food for you." Wan said handing a roll to a darkened room and a branch like hand grabs the roll revealing to be a disfigured old man who appears partly quasi-treelike and he starts eating the roll.

"Hmm! Delicious! Thank you, Wan." Yao said.

Just then a skunk-squirrel, a peacock-pigeon, and a woodpecker-lizard enter the house in front of Wan and they look at him and his food.

"You guys are hungry too, huh?" Wan said as he tears up the roll into small pieces and fees them to the animals who start eating.

"Wan, you should eat." Jaya said.

"They need it more than I do. Besides, I'm tired of eating scraps. If only there was some way to get into the Chous' food cellar. We'd be eating like, well, like Chous." Wan said.

"If Chou the Elder catches you sneaking into his palace, you'll end up dead. Or worse, he'll banish you to the Spirit Wilds." Jaya said.

"No! Don't get banished! You don't want nothing to do with those spirits. They'll get inside ya, scramble up your mind, turn you into this, a monster!" Yao said turning away forlorn.

"Don't do anything crazy, Wan. You just gotta accept the world is the way it is. Some people have power and some don't. You don't." Jaya said.

"Not yet, anyway." Wan said smirking.

At the city square there are two huntsmen making announcements.

"Are you strong? Are you fearless? Do you have what it takes to battle the spirits? Then join the hunt." One of the huntsmen said.

"Count me in!" A voice said they see Wan raising his hand but the first huntsman laughs.

"We're going to be out in the wilds for a week. You wouldn't last two seconds." The first huntsman said.

"I can handle myself." Wan said smugly. "We all get fire, right?" Wan asked.

"Yeah, but do you know how to use it?" The first huntsman asked.

"Well, not exactly, but…" Wan was cut off.

"Ah, let him come. Not like we got any volunteers lining up." The second huntsman said placing his hand around Wan's shoulder.

"Alright. Welcome to the hunt." The first huntsman said.

Later outside the city the hunting party is walking to a cliff and stop and the first huntsman blows on his horn and something rises and it's what looks like a lion-turtle.

"The lion-turtle." Wan said in awe.

"Great guardian of our city, we are venturing into the Spirit Wilds to bring back food for our people. Please, grant us the power of fire." The first huntsman said.

"The power is yours to keep until you return."The lion-turtle said raising its claw.

"You're first, kid." The first huntsman said and Wan walks to the lion-turtle.

"May the element protect you against the spirits."The lion-turtle said placing his claw on Wan and he now has the power of fire.

Wan delivers a punch in the air and creates a blast of fire which sends him back.

"Just make sure you aim at the spirits, not us. Okay?" The huntsman leader said walking forward.

"Sure thing." Wan said.

Later after the lion-turtle grants every hunter the power of fire they arrive at the Spirit Wilds and begin going through the forest.

"Everyone, stay close. Spirits love to pick off stragglers." The huntsman leader said.

"Uh, guys? I don't think I can do this." Wan said trembling.

"Now, quit your whining. We haven't even seen a spirit yet." The huntsman leader said.

"I think I wanna go home." Wan said whining.

"I knew you were nothing but a sniveling coward! Go give your fire back to the lion-turtle and don't ever show your face around me again." The huntsman leader said shoving Wan back and continues to move on.

As Wan turns around he smirks and turns to them and he leaves the forest.

Wan returns to the tree house and he finds Jaya and Yao playing Pai Sho.

"Wan, you're back." Jaya said.

"What goodies did you snatch for us this time?" Yao asked rubbing his stomach.

Wan opens his palm and unleashes flames in his palm shocking the two and Wan closes his palm getting rid of the flame.

"What did you do? You can't steal from the lion-turtle." Jaya said.

"Really? Because I just did." Wan said smugly.

It's later nighttime and Wan leads a group to the Chous' estate and Jaya is among the group.

"You know it's forbidden to bring the power of the element into the city. Please, go back to the lion-turtle and return the fire." Jaya said.

"Jaya, it's time to stop being so afraid of the Chous and show them we have the power to change things." Wan said as he puts on his mask from his bag.

The group put on their masks which are the same except for Jaya's and they arrive at the Chou palace gates.

"Hey, Chous! Open the gate and let us in!" Wan yelled through his mask.

"At the balcony of the palace Chou the Elder walks to the railing and his three sons join him and he looks down.

"What are those filthy peasants doing here?" Chou the Elder asked.

"Don't worry, Father. We'll take care of them?" The big Chou said as they leave while their father looks down.

The Chou brothers emerge from the gate and confront the group.

"Hand over all the food you're hoarding and we won't give you any trouble." Wan said through his mask but the Chous laugh.

"You're not getting past us! We have weapons. You're powerless." The big Chou said.

"Powerless, huh?" Wan asked smugly.

The brothers charge at the group but Wan unleashes blasts of fire at the three making them jump out of the way to either side of the fire blast which destroys the palace gates making it open.

"Follow me!" Wan ordered as the group through the gates and reach the courtyard.

Wan surges and breaks down the door to the food cellar with his fire and the group begin to run to the now opened building.

"Grab as much food as you can." Wan said pointing at the door and the group start going for the shed to grab food.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe we do have the power to change things." Jaya said as many people are stealing food.

"Stop right there!" A voice yelled and they turn to see the Chou brothers with ten armed guards.

"Looks like the Chous have found some backup." Jaya said.

"Get everyone out of here. I'll hold them off." Wan said and Jaya joins the group.

Wan confronts the guards and scatters them with a powerful fire blast and then throws another blast to keep the guards at bay but a guard comes at Wan with a spear aimed at his chest but Wan grabs the spear and uses it to turn and swing the guard against the big Chou who is standing behind but uses his own momentum to keep on turned and hurl the weapon away and as Wan's back is turned the little Chou uses his opportunity to jump onto Wan and clasps him tight and Wan tries to get him off and then unleashes a fire circle to keep four people at bay and manages to throw the little Chou off him but the little Chou has Wan's mask as he touches the ground.

"No, have mercy please!" The little Chou begged but he looks up and sees Wan with a fire in his palm ready to attack. "Wan?" The little Chou asked but Wan hesitates and snuffs out his flame allowing the guards to tackle him and Wan is now tied up and pulled to his feet. "Even when you have power, you're afraid to use it." The little Chou said smugly.

Later outside the city at the same cliff where the lion-turtle is Wan is with the Chous and the guards.

"Tell me who else was involved in the rebellion and I might take mercy on you." Chou the Elder said.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Wan said.

"Then you left me with no choice. Wan, you are hereby banished." Chou the Elder said.

"Yeah and give back that fire you stole!" The little Chou yelled as the soldiers push him to the lion-turtle.

"Wait! Great lion-turtle, I am sorry for stealing the fire from you and I accept my punishment, but please, I need to be able to protect myself in the wilds." Wan said.

"Never again may you return to this city, but I will allow you to keep the power of the element." The lion-turtle said.

Wan is shoved out of the city and he takes one more look at it before leaving for the Spirit Wilds as the sun sets and Jaya and Yao watch him leave.

"Bet he doesn't last till morning." Yao said.

Later Wan is exploring the forest of the wilds and he hikes around while hurling fire at any spirit coming his way and he backs away and hears a voice.

"Hey! Watch where you're stepping, human!" The voice yelled.

"Who said that?" Wan asked.

"Down here!" The voice said and Wan looks down to see a frog spirit coming out of Wan's foot. "How'd you like it if I started walking all over you?" The frog spirit asked.

"Oh, you're just a little frog." Wan said but the frog spirit grows into a big size.

"Who's little now?" The frog spirit asked in a deep voice as he tries to stomp on Wan who dodges but the frog spirit uses his tongue to attack but Wan is gone.

Wan looks back but then he runs into a Venus flytrap which eats him but he uses fire to make its mouth open and continues to run and he runs into two treetops and three green tadpole like spirits fly past him and a tiny green spirit that looks like a puffball with bird legs and a beak jumping around and Wan later lies on the ground but he starts sinking into the grass as vines start tangling him but he uses fire to escape from the grass.

Later it's daytime and Wan is sleep-depraved and weary with dark circles under his eyes and is dirty and he looks left and right for any danger but then his stomach growls and makes his way over to a tree that has fruit and tries to eat it but it reveals to be a hornet's nest and the hornets start buzzing around Wan who screams.

"Get off me! Get off me!" Wan yelled running frantically from the hornets.

Wan continues to run and falls off a cliff and tumbles down while outcropping and falls further down until he slides to a halt groaning but then he looks up to see an oasis with fruit trees and walks for it but as he reaches for the bridge a spirit who appears to be an aye-aye appears before him and shoves Wan back.

"You are not welcome in my oasis, human." The aye-aye spirit said.

"Please help me. I'm starving and I haven't slept all night." Wan said.

"Not my problem." Aye-Aye said.

"Let me pass!" Wan yelled as he throws a fire blast at the spirit who appears shocked but is angry.

"You DARE use fire against me?" Aye-Aye asked as he disappears and reappears behind Wan making a mocking face and grabs him. "Now begone with you!" Aye-Aye yelled throwing Wan into a bush and walks away while looking annoyed and uninterested.

Wan comes out of the bush and sighs in defeat and walks away but then he finds a parade of spirits walking for the oasis but Wan hides in the bush but the spirits are relaxing and having fun in the oasis giving Wan an idea.

As many spirits are going for the oasis a bush goes for the bridge.

"And who might you be?" Aye-Aye asked.

"I am Bushy! The Bush Spirit and I would like to enter your oasis." 'Bushy' said in a dramatic tone.

"Very well. You may pass." Aye-Aye said and 'Bushy' goes for the oasis but Aye-Aye sniffs. "Wait a second! Something stinks!" Aye-Aye said removing the bush mask revealing to be Wan. "I knew I smelled a human!" Aye-Aye yelled and Wan chuckles as his face turns blue and sweats but Aye-Aye throws him into the water.

"C'mon, let me in, just for a little while." Wan said.

"No! Go back to your lion-turtle!" Aye-Aye said.

"Believe me. I'd love to go back home, but I can't. I was kicked out." Wan said.

"That's too bad." One of the spirits said.

"Poor human." Another spirit said sadly.

"Don't pity him. He's just like any other human; ugly, destructive, and lacking any respect for nature." Aye-Aye said.

"Not all humans are bad, what about **her.**" One spirit stated.

"Just because she's the one opposite, doesn't mean other humans are." Aye-Aye stated.

"Who're you calling 'ugly', Ugly?" Wan asked annoyed making the spirit shocked but frowns annoyed.

"If you can't go back to your city, then you should go live in another one." The friendly spirit who is green with four arms and having a white mask like face suggested.

"What? There are other lion-turtles?" Wan asked shocked.

"'There are other lion-turtles?' Of course there are! Dozens of them! Boy, you humans are stupid too!" Aye-Aye yelled.

"So which way to the nearest lion-turtle?" Wan asked.

"Hmm, I think it's on the other side of…None-of-your-business Valley!" Aye-Aye said and laughs while looking at the other spirits who don't laugh at his joke and Wan is annoyed.

"Real funny. I don't want your help. I'll find it myself." Wan said as he starts to leave but then he falls into the water.

"Good luck!" The green spirit said waving goodbye.

Wan is walking through the forest but then he runs into a cat-deer who is caught in a net and Wan lights his hands with flames wanting to cook it but the cat-deer gives a sad look making Wan stop and pity it.

"It's okay. I'm gonna get you out of there." Wan said as he climbs up the tree to try and down the net holding the cat-deer but then he hears something and he sees the four same hunters he temporarily joined.

"Finally, we caught something. Get it down." The huntsman leader said as the hunters go for the net.

"Back off!" A voice yelled and they see Wan coming out from behind the tree trunk and onto the branch.

"Wan? What are you doing here?" The huntsman leader asked.

"I'm saving this animal." Wan said.

"That animal's our dinner. Now, get out of the way." The huntsman leader said.

"No!" Wan yelled as he jumps off the tree and unleashes fire at the hunters who start chasing after him.

Wan is running from the hunters and uses the sinking grass on one of the hunters who start sinking.

"Help! Help!" One of the hunters cried as he's sinking into the grass.

Wan takes two hornet nests and throws them at the hunters who are swarmed by hornets.

"Get 'em off me! Get 'em off me!" The other hunter cried as the hornets are taking him.

Wan runs through the forest while evading many fire blasts from the two remaining hunters but then a fire blast hits him sending him in the air and he hits a tree branch and he's knocked to the floor.

"Looks like you're out of tricks, Wan." The huntsman leader said approaching him.

Just then a scythe stabs into the ground. A woman lands, one of the most beautiful Wan's ever seen, she's around his age. Beautiful knee long dark-brown hair with snow white strands all over it. A blue sleeveless shirt with a thick white fur collar. Blue pants, with black sandals. With caramel like skin.

"What do we have here. More suicidal idiots. I haven't had a good fight in years, hope you guys are at least a challenge." The woman mockingly states.

"Who do you think you are!" The huntsman leader roars launching a blast of fire at her. The woman pulls out a large fan and blocks the fire with it she reflects the attack and blasts the huntsman away with a huge blast of wind.

"Wait. Scythe and a large fan. The Hitokiri! RUN!" The other huntsman yells as all the attackers run away.

"No challenge like always." The woman states turning to Wan. "You okay?" She asks.

Wan, who is shocked of her beauty, is unable to answer. "Hey!" The woman snaps her fingers in his face.

"What?" Wan asks, having came back to reality.

"Are you okay?" The woman asks him again.

"Yeah, just a bit sore." Wan answer hiding a blush. The woman guides him to an oasis.

At the oasis Aye-Aye places Wan into the water and he's healed.

"I feel great. What's in this water?" Wan asked.

"It has special healing properties." Aye-Aye said and one of the spirits gives Wan a fruit.

"Thanks. So, who was that girl that saved me? Wan asked.

"It's Kaminari." Wan turns as the girl walks to him.

"Thanks for saving my neck, but why'd you do it?" Wan asked.

"I saw you save that cat-deer from those hunters. I've never seen such an act of selflessness from another human before." Kaminari said as she leaves.

"Told you I wasn't like the others." Wan said petting the cat-deer.

"Guess I underestimated you, human." Aye-Aye said.

"Are you off to another lion-turtle city?" The green spirit asked.

"I was, but I think I've had enough of humans for a while. I've decided to stay here and learn the ways of the spirits." Wan said.

"What a great idea." The first friendly spirit said smiling.

"It'll be fun." The green spirit said.

"Oh, now, now. A human living with spirits? Well its been done before." Aye-Aye said.

"Who's the other one?" Wan asked.

"Hmm, I guess we can try it. I've never had a human as a pet before. I think I'll call you 'Stinky'." Aye-Aye said.

"It's Wan." Wan said bluntly.

"Stinky is more accurate." Aye-Aye said.

At the lion-turtle fire city square the huntsman returns alone.

"What happened?" One of the citizens asked.

"Where are the others?" The second citizen asked.

"Gone. Spirits took them. They were protecting that kid, Wan, like he was one of their kind." The huntsman leader said and among the crowd are Jaya and Yao. "The Hitokiri was also there." He finishes as the crowd gasps.

"Did you hear that? Wan's alive!" Jaya cheered.

At the Spirit Wilds at the oasis a white dragon flies in a figure eight motion and then goes downward and Wan is using his fire while using the Dancing Dragon technique and moving forward while the spirits are watching and when Wan is done they applaud him.

Wan becomes older with his hair hanging and scruffy and having a goatee. Later Wan is confronted by hunters who unleash fire but Wan redirects the fire and sends it back at the hunters making them run away and the spirits gather and cheer at him as he's drinking tea for victory.

"And the way Wan moves fire, it's like nothing I've ever seen. He uses it like it's an extension of his body." The huntsman leader said while Wan keeps training and fighting hunters off.

Outside the city an older Jaya is leading a group of townspeople.

"Wan has proved that with the power of fire, anyone can survive in the wilds! We don't have to live under Chou the Elder's rules anymore! I say we leave this city and start over! Who's with me?" Jaya asked raising his fist and the crowd cheers as the lion-turtle grants them fire and they go for the Spirit Wilds with flames in their hands.

At the oasis Wan mounts on his cat-deer named Mula with a travel pack and saddle.

"Ready to go, Mula?" Wan asked petting the cat-deer who purrs.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Aye-Aye asked.

"Yes. It's time I see the rest of the world and find the other lion-turtle cities." Wan said.

"I'm proud to call you my friend, Stinky." Aye-Aye said smiling.

"Thank you for everything. Goodbye, everyone." Wan said as Mula starts to dash off.

"We'll miss you!" The first friendly spirit called waving goodbye.

Wan and Mula are riding across the world. Later on they arrive at a plain with a stream where they decide to rest. Wan lies on the ground while Mula is drinking water from the stream but then they see a parade of spirits running away.

"The all powerful spirits are battling!" One of the spirits said.

"They're gonna wipe out the entire valley!" The second spirit said.

Wan and Mula go to find the source of the stampede and they find a clearing where they find two spirits which one is white and blue while the other is black and red and they are locked in battle while destroying surroundings and Wan runs up to the two and unleashes fire at them.

"Stop or you'll destroy everything!" Wan yelled.

**"****This doesn't concern you, human!"** The white spirit said in a female pure voice.

"It does when lives of spirits and animals are in danger!" Wan said.

**"If you're a friend of the spirits, then use your ability to help me break free." **The black spirit said in an evil like male voice.

**"Don't involve the human! This is between us." **The white spirit said.

**"Please save me! She has tormented me for ten-thousand years." **The black spirit said.

"Ten-thousand years? Let him go!" Wan yelled throwing a fire blast at them but the white spirit swats it away and Wan finds they're connected by one tentacle and so he unleashes a fire blast at the connected tentacles severing it and separating the two spirits.

**"Thank you, human. You have performed a great service for the spirits." **The black spirit said flying away.

**"Do you realize what you have done?" **The white spirit asked.

"Yeah, I just helped a spirit, who was being bullied by you." Wan said.

**"You are gravely mistaken. I was keeping him under control."** The white spirit said.

"And what gives you that right?" Wan asked.

**"You don't know who I am, do you?"** The white spirit asked.

"Should I?" Wan asked.

**"Yes. My name is Raava. That spirit you freed was Vaatu. He is the force of darkness and chaos. I am a force of light and peace. Since the beginning of time, we have battled over the fate of this world and for the past ten-thousand years, I have kept darkness under control and the world in balance, until you came along." **Raava said.

"So, by freeing Vaatu, I let chaos into the world?" Wan asked.

**"Precisely. The human and spirit realms are headed toward annihilation and it's all your fault." **Raava said and Wan hangs his head in shame.

After the vision Korra is still in the pool resting.

"Raava, I found you." Korra said.

* * *

**Kanan's Dreamscape**

Kanan charges his sword unleashing a powerful draw slash. Dark Kanan blocks it, swinging his sword in an upwards cut which Kanan parries.

Kanan jumps back. **"Sōryūha!" **Kanan shouts as the attack obliterates Dark Kanan.

"I fight to battle the strongest of opponents. Which excludes the likes of you." Kanan says.

Dark Kanan reappears and chuckles. "You finally realized it. Remember the reasons why you fight and you shall never falter. Good luck." Dark Kanan says as Kanan wakes up.

* * *

The spirit water glows as the pitch black color clears Kanan climbs out of it.

"I see you conquered your darkness." The Elder states. "Let us hope the Avatar achieves in her endeavor."

Kanan walks over to Korra grabbing her hand softly. "You'll make it. You're the strongest girl I know. I know you will."

* * *

**Korra's Dreamscape**

**"The human and spirit realms are headed toward annihilation and it's all your fault. This is why humans have no place interfering in the business of spirits." **Raava said

"This world is home to us all and what happens here is everyone's business." Wan said.

**"Thanks to you, this world may cease to exist! I only hope I can track down Vaatu before it's too late."** Raava said angry.

"Let me help you." Wan said.

**"I don't want your help. Don't interfere with me again, human!" **Raava said sternly as she flies off.

After Raava is gone Wan and Mula exchange looks.

"Let's keep moving." Wan said as he mounts on Mula who starts moving.

As Wan and Mula continue travelling through the plains they see something in the distance walking down their way.

"What is that?" Wan asked as it's a figure who continues to walk down Wan's path. "Who are you?" Wan asked getting off Mula and unleashes flames in his palms ready to attack.

The figures reveals herself as Kaminari. "Kaminari?" Wan asked.

"Wan? Oh how I missed you." She says hugging him.

"Why did you leave?" Wan asked, Kaminari having left after she saved Wan. Wan had hoped to see her again.

"You see I never stay at the same place for long. I'm a traveler." Kaminari stated.

Wan nodded hoping Kaminari would travel with him. He undeniably has huge feelings for her. He blushes as he thinks about her sexy figure. In the years she had grown to be even more beautiful.

"Hey. Have you seen a giant black and red spirit named Vaatu?" Wan asked.

"No, but I have seen something flying over the sky a minute ago." Kaminari said.

"That must've been him." Wan said.

"Why are you searching for this Vaatu?" Kaminari asked.

"Um…well…I kinda set him loose. He tricked me into releasing him and the other spirit Raava. Now he's probably out causing trouble, but Raava said she'll handle it." Wan said.

"If he's dangerous we should help her in stopping him." Kaminari states.

"There's another lion-turtle city nearby. Come on." Kaminari says dragging him along.

They reach the lion-turtle city which is located in the skies.

"Okay. Well, I've got to get to that lion-turtle." Wan said.

"How? It's floating and last time I checked, you're not a flyer." Kaminari said.

"I've got an idea." Wan said grinning.

Later Wan ties a rope to a tree and around a rock.

"Are you certain this will work?" Kaminari asked.

"Gotta try. Wish me luck." Wan said climbing up the tree and then uses his fire to burn the rope catapulting himself toward the lion-turtle but he's not flying enough. "Oh, no…" Wan said as he's falling down but he grabs a dangling vine and starts climbing.

Wan enters the village and he explores around and finds spirits in the village as well much to his amazement and he finds monks who are meditating and he walks up to him.

"Hi. My name is Wan." Wan introduced but the monks look at each other. "Um, sorry to interrupt, but it's been a while since I've seen other humans." Wan said.

"Where did you come from, stranger?" One of the nomads asked.

"Another lion-turtle city far away. For the past two years, I've been living among the spirits and exploring the wilds." Wan said.

"Remarkable. Come. Sit with us. We would love to hear your travels." The nomad said.

Just then the spirit sitting with the nomads becomes dark and flies off while another spirit also turns dark tears down a wall of a nearby hut making people run out screaming and more and more spirits become dark and attack the villagers and just then something appears in the sky and it's Vaatu.

"Vaatu." Wan said.

"So, that's Vaatu." A voice said and Kaminari arrives.

**"So, we meet again, human. And what's this? Another one? Wait, you look familiar to me. You wouldn't happen to be the** **child of the Raiju, would you?" **Vaatu asked.

"The Raiju?" Wan asks.

"That's my father. You know him?" Kaminari asked.

**"More than you know. So, he has a** **child.** **This will be perfect to make him suffer." **Vaatu said.

"Why is the great spirit of darkness here, but not his other half?" The nomad asked.

"Uh, I'll explain later." Wan said running to Vaatu. "Leave these people in peace! They've done nothing to harm you." Wan said but a dark spirit comes at Wan but then a bolt of lightning strikes at it. "Kaminari?" Wan asked.

"Leave him." Kaminari said as she creates lightning and shoots it at Vaatu who swiftly dodges.

Just then something appears in the sky and it's Raava.

**"Begone!"** Raava yelled knocking into Vaatu.

**"How are you doing after our split, Raava? I've never been better. When Harmonic Convergence comes, I will destroy you forever." **Vaatu said flying off with dark spirits following him.

"That was close." Wan said.

**"I told you not to interfere."** Raava said to Wan.

"I had to do something. These people were in danger." Wan said.

**"Another human also interfered. You are not needed."** Raava said to Kaminari.

"I was helping, because I wanted to." Kaminari states.

**"You look familiar to me. Who are you?"** Raava asked.

"Kaminari, you know my father The Raiju." She states.

**"The Raiju has children?"** Raava asks.

"Great spirit of light, we thank you for your help, but how did you become split from Vaatu?" The nomad asked.

**"Ask him."** Raava said looking at Wan who hangs his head.

"It wasn't my fault. Vaatu tricked me into freeing him. I'd take it all if I could." Wan said.

**"It's too late for that. Now that Vaatu is free, he is turning other spirits dark. The more spirits he turns, the stronger he becomes."** Raava said.

"He's stronger, but you're getting weaker." Kaminari said.

**"As darkness grows, light fades."** Raava said.

"I'm sorry for endangering your village, but I promise to set things right." Wan said.

"How?" The nomad asked.

Outside the village Wan, Kaminari, Raava, Mula, and a nomad are facing the air lion-turtle.

"Great lion-turtle, I ask that you grant me the power of air, so that I can defeat Vaatu before it's too late." Wan said.

"You already carry the power of fire. No human has ever held two elements at the same time." The air lion-turtle said.

"I'm not like other humans. I can learn to do it." Wan said.

"Hmm, perhaps, but to do so, Raava must hold the power for you until you master it." The air lion-turtle said.

**"Ancient one, why would I do that for a human? Especially one, who has caused so much trouble?"** Raava said.

"Raava, please. I can't let the world fall into chaos because of my mistake. Neither of us can defeat Vaatu alone." Wan said.

"If we work together, then we may have a chance." Kaminari said.

"You wanna help?" Wan asked.

"If dark spirits are causing calamity in this world, then I should do something. After all, Vaatu seems to know about my father, if they faced each other in combat, then there should be a reason his daughter can also face him." Kaminari said.

"Thanks." Wan said smiling.

**"Very well, I will help you to master the power of air."** Raava said.

"Thank you, Raava. In return, I'll help you restore balance to the world." Wan said.

Later Wan, Kaminari, and Raava are travelling through deserted lands. Kaminari and Wan growing closer.

"What's this harmonic thing Vaatu was talking about?" Wan asked.

**"Harmonic Convergence. That is when Vaatu and I must battle for the fate of the world." **Raava said.

"How long do we have?" Kaminari asked.

**"About a year in your time."** Raava said.

"Then we'd better start training. By the way Kaminari how comes you can use lightning." Wan asked.

"My father gave it to me." She answered.

**"Ah yes the Raiju refused to give his power to the lion-turtles." **Raava states.

"Okay, I'm ready to try air. How's this gonna work?" Wan asked.

**"The only way for me to give you the other element is to pass through your body and combine our energies."** Raava said.

"That's all?" Kaminari asked.

"Great. So, you've done this before?" Wan asked.

**"No, this has never even been attempted. It is very dangerous." **Raava said.

"That's what they said about living in the Spirit Wilds and I survived that. I'm ready. Give me the air." Wan said and Raava flies through him and he yells in pain for bit but then he unleashes a gust of air. "It feels completely different." Wan said.

"If you and Vaatu have been battling each other for every ten-thousand years, why hasn't one of you destroyed the other?" Kaminari asked.

**"He cannot destroy light any more than I can destroy darkness. One cannot exist without the other. Even if I defeat Vaatu in this encounter, darkness will grow inside me until he emerges again. The same will hold true if Vaatu defeats me." **Raava explained.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Wan said.

"Even if Vaatu wins, you'll still come back?" Kaminari asked.

**"Yes, but you won't survive to see it. Vaatu will destroy the world as you know it. Darkness will cover the world for ten-thousand years." **Raava said.

"That doesn't sound very promising. We better pull ourselves together if we're going stand against him." Kaminari said.

"I can see you've got some powerful stuff at your disposal, but if I'm gonna help you guys defeat Vaatu, then I should visit some more lion-turtles." Wan said.

Wan, Kaminari, and Raava travel the world. Wan and Kaminari share their first kiss. They find a water lion-turtle who gives Wan the power of water and Wan starts rising water.

"Why's there so much conflict between humans and spirits in the first place?" Wan asked.

**"This physical world is where humans come from. Spirits come from another realm. At the north and south pols, the two realms intersect. Over time, more and more spirits have drifted into this world. Humans have been forced apart settling on the lion-turtles, who protect them and losing touch with each other."** Raava explained.

Later an earth lion-turtle gives Wan the power of earth.

"Most people think they live in the only human city in the world." Wan said.

**"Most humans think only of themselves, no matter how many others are around."** Raava said.

Raava passes through Wan's body again.

"When you pass through me, I feel an incredible rush of power." Wan said as he uses the power of earth and Raava passes through him again. "I feel like I'm changing. The more we practice, the stronger I become." Wan said.

"Good. You'll need everything you have so we can rise against Vaatu." Kaminari said as she slashes the air with her scythe and then unleashes her lightning.

"With you at our side, I think things will go smoothly." Wan said but then he starts sniffing. "Smells like smoke." Wan said.

**"Humans are nearby."** Raava said.

"We should go see." Kaminari said and they find a group of humans burning down trees for wood.

"A spirit!" A settler yelled throwing a fireball but Wan deflects it.

"Easy there! We're friendly." Wan said.

One of the humans sees Wan and is shocked.

"Wan? I can't believe it." The human said and it's an older Jaya.

"Jaya!" Wan cheered and they hug. "What're you doing out here?" Wan asked.

"You inspired us. Once we heard that you survived out there in the wilds, we decided to try it too." Jaya said.

"Is this your friend, Wan?" Kaminari asked.

"Yeah. This is Jaya. Jaya, Kaminari. My girlfriend." Wan introduced.

"Where'd you come from?" Jaya asked.

"I'm traveling the world contantly." Kaminari said.

"So, where's Yao? Did he come with you?" Wan asked.

"Yes, but he didn't make it. We…we lost many good men along the way." Jaya said sadly and Wan hangs his head down in sorrow and Jaya notices Raava. "So, why were you protecting that spirit?" Jaya asked.

"This is Raava. Don't worry. She's not like the dark spirits you've probably ran into." Wan said.

"Dark spirits? What's the difference? We throw fire at any spirit we see around here, just like they attack any men." Jaya said.

**"You have no idea what you're doing. You're only making things worse."** Raava said.

"The spirits are back!" One of the settlers said pointing at the right.

"Let's wipe 'em out this time! We'll burn down this whole forest if we have to!" Jaya said.

"What happened to you? When did you become so violent?" Wan asked.

"You showed me we could change the world if we just stopped being so afraid. Now we're doing it." Jaya said as he runs to joins the others.

"This isn't what I had in mind." Wan said as he goes after them.

A group of spirits and humans stand face-to-face against each other and the humans prepare their fire in their hands.

"Get out of our forest, humans!" Aye-Aye yelled.

Just then Wan comes in between them.

"Wait! We can resolve this peacefully." Wan said.

"Stinky? Kaminari? You came back!" Aye-Aye cheered.

"It's good to see you again." Wan said.

"You and Raava are just in time to help us clear these tree-killing fire-lovers out of here, just like the old days." Aye-Aye said.

"YOU'RE the ones, who's getting cleared out!" Jaya yelled.

"There's no need for violence. I know there must be a way to work out a compromise." Wan said.

"You cannot allow yourselves to give into your hatred or this conflict will escalate for the worst." Kaminari said.

"You have a good hearts, Kaminari, Stinky." Aye-Aye said.

"Spirits like him killed our friends! I can't let them get away with that." Jaya said.

Just then thunder is roaring as dark clouds appear while lightning starts crackling as Vaatu appears in the sky and Vaatu laughs evilly and Aye-Aye and the other spirits start turning dark.

**"We are protectors of the forest. We won't let you burn it down!"** Dark Aye-Aye yelled.

"No, they're corrupted." Kaminari said.

**"It's Vaatu. He's growing stronger, using their anger to turn them to his side."** Raava said.

Jaya throws a fireball at the dark spirits but they dodge.

**"Wipe them out!"** Dark Aye-Aye commanded as the dark spirits and human start fight.

"Stop, please!" Wan yelled as he unleashes a gust of air to send them back but they keep charging at each other.

"This is getting us nowhere." Kaminari said.

"Raava, we need each other to combine our energies. Maybe we'll have enough power to stop this." Wan said.

"Wan, it's risky." Kaminari said.

"Anything to stop this." Wan said and Raava merges with him and Wan shoots himself into the air on an air spout and other three elements circle around him and he is glowing with white energy. "Enough! You need to stop fighting before you destroy each other!" Wan yelled.

Aye-Aye is reverting back to his normal state.

"Stinky, wh-what happened…?" Aye-Aye asked.

"He's controlling the four elements." Jaya said.

"Impressive." Kaminari said.

**"Wan, I have to leave your body or I'll destroy you."** Raava said feeling his energy is unstable.

"No, it's working. If you leave, the fighting will start again." Wan said but he groans under strain and starts falling into the sky.

"Wan!" Kaminari said rushing over to him.

Raava leaves Wan's body and catches him before he crashes to the ground and Raava takes Wan out of the battlefield and Kaminari follows them but then she sees the humans and spirits fighting each other again and she stops to do something but looks back at Wan and goes after him.

Later Wan wakes up on a nearby cliff and he sees the burned down remains of the battlefield.

"We have to go back." Wan said.

"I'm afraid it's over." Kaminari said.

Just then Vaatu appears in front of them.

**"She's right. Your human friends have already been annihilated."** Vaatu said.

"No…!" Wan said shocked and saddened.

**"Enjoy your final days. See you at the end of the world!"** Vaatu says flying off.

"Damn him." Kaminari said.

Wan searches for Raava and finds her completely small behind a rock and he picks her up.

"Raava…" Wan said sadly.

"You've been weakened even more." Kaminari said.

**"I'm sorry, Wan, Kaminari."** Raava said and Wan puts her into a teapot.

"There's nothing else we can do here." Kaminari said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Wan said as he gets on Mula who dashes off and Kaminari follows after them.

Wan and Kaminari are making their way for the southern spirit portal.

**"We're almost there. I was wrong about you, Wan. I had no idea that humans were capable of such nobility and courage. And you,** **Kaminari I never knew women could be so strong and courageous. I'm sorry that we do not have much more time together."** Raava said.

"Let's not give up before the battle's even begun. Who knows what will happen?" Wan said.

"This is our first Harmonic Convergence, so we will see how this plays out." Kaminari said.

Later they come across a beam of light."Is this the portal, Raava?" Kaminari asked.

**"Yes. This is the southern portal to the Spirit World. Here, Vaatu and I will do battle once again, at the place where the two worlds meet." **Raava said.

Wan and Kaminari enter the portal and they arrive in the Spirit World which is barren and there is a hollow tree in the center and two portals and they find Vaatu arriving from the North portal.

**"Are you ready for our final battle, Raava? Thanks to our friend separating us, I think this time, I may be rid of you once and for all." **Vaatu said.

"Before you get to her, you'll have to go through me." Wan said.

"And me." Kaminari said.

**"No human can stand against** **me. I'll destroy you." **Vaatu stated.

"Haven't you heard the legends? I'm not a regular human anymore." Wan said.

"If my father was able to handle you, so can I." Kaminari stated.

Wan throws a blast of fire at Vaatu who dodges but Kaminari unleashes lightning getting the spirit who retaliates with attacking with his tentacles at Kaminari who back flips out of the way while cutting the tendrils with her scythe and Wan shoots another fire blast but Vaatu swats Wan away with his tentacles.

**"I have lived ten-thousand lifetimes before the first of your kind crawled out of the mud!"** Vaatu said firing a purple energy beam getting Wan. **"It was I, who broke through the divide that separated the plane of spirits from the material world! To hate me is to give me breath. To fight me is to give me strength. Now prepare to face oblivion!"** Vaatu said firing another purple energy beam.

Kaminari quickly takes Wan and they dodge the beam.

"He's more powerful than I imagined." Kaminari said.

"Raava! The only way we win is together!" Wan said and Raava flies to Wan and merges with him and he's surrounded by unstable white energy.

Vaatu attacks with his tentacles but the two evade with Wan creating a cloud and while they're exchanging blows Kaminari swings her lightning coated scythe hitting Vaatu.

Wan uses two elements to attack but they're forced back by Vaatu's attack and Wan's physical form starts becoming static as his energy is unstable.

"You and Raava have to be separated." Kaminari said.

**"She's** **right. If I stay any longer, you will die." **Raava said.

"It doesn't matter! If you leave me now, Vaatu will destroy everything. We have to finish this together!" Wan said.

Kaminari unleashes lightning at Vaatu to keep him busy but Vaatu dodges the fire and unleashes another purple energy beam but Kaminari dodges and uses lightning needles which Vaatu dodges and retaliates with another purple energy beam to send the two back and Wan is near the portal and Vaatu pins him down with one of his tentacles.

"Wan!" Kaminari yelled as she uses lightning to attack but Vaatu whips with his tentacles and enters Kaminari's body.

"It's no use! Harmonic Convergence is about to begin. The era of Raava is over!" Vaatu said in Kaminari's voice.

In outer space the planets start to align and two beams from the spirit portals start bending over to connect each other and Vaatu starts glowing purple while Wan's body is containing Raava's form and Wan places his hand on the south portal causing its energy to flow into him and he's covered in blue light.

Vaatu sees this happening and backs off as Wan is becoming less static and his eyes glow white as white energy flies out of his mouth and eyes and Wan's energy is stabilized.

**"We are bonded forever."** Raava said.

"Raava and I are one now." Wan says before his expression turns to shock.

"What's the matter Wan? Shocked." Vaatu says in Kaminari's voice.

"I am bonded with her as well, you won't stop me." Vaatu says attacking Wan.

Wan does nothing to retaliate and takes hit after hit.

**"What are you doing Wan. Attack him." **Raava yelled.

"I can't hurt her.**" **Wan says taking another hit.

Just then Vaatu falls to his knees. "Do something, quick!" Kaminari yells out.

Wan unleashes fire, air, water, and earth attacks at Vaatu. Wan traps him in an air bubble and unleashes rings of fire, air, water, and earth, pushing Vaatu out of Kaminari. Wan guides the bubble to the hollow of the tree and Vaatu is now trapped in the tree with purple energy behind him.

"It's over for you, Vaatu. This is your prison now. I will close the spirit portals, so no one will ever be able to physically enter the Spirit World and release you." Wan said as he closes the north portal.

Wan and Kaminari are back in the physical world. Kaminari lays there, dying.

"Is there nothing you can do!" Wan begged Raava.

**"I'm sorry Wan. She was bonded with Vaatu. Without him she will die." **Raava sadly stated.

"It's okay. My whole life I fought, never having friends. But when I met you again, I felt things would change. I found friends in both of you. You never saw me as the Hitokiri. You simply saw me as Kaminari." Kaminari stated as tears ran down Wan's face.

"I love you." She said kissing him. "I love you too." Wan kissed her back until he felt her body become lifeless.

Somewhere else the Raiju felt his chest hurt.

**"Are you sure about this?" **Raava asked.

"Yes. The spirits must stop fighting with humans and return to their home in the Spirit World. I'll teach men to respect the spirits so balance can be maintained." Wan said.

Spirits start lining for the south portal and they enter the Spirit World through the portal and before Aye-Aye goes for the portal he turns to Wan.

"Goodbye, Stinky. I was glad to have met you." Aye-Aye said bowing.

"Same to you." Wan said bowing back and Aye-Aye goes into the portal.

Wan begins closing the south portal.

"I'll be the bridge between our two worlds. And only the Avatar can be able to enter the Spirit World." Wan said.

Later the fire lion-turtle is talking to its residents.

"The world is entering a new age. Our time protecting mankind is over. We will no longer give humans the power of the elements." The fire lion-turtle said.

Later armored warriors are fighting with weapons and are using fire and water.

"Different groups of people must learn to live together. This is my mission: To use Raava's light spirit to guide the world toward peace." Wan said as he enters the Avatar State and uses the four elements to keep the fighting parties at bay.

Years later at a burning battlefield where rocks are elevated everywhere, red flags, arrows, and large earth coins are scattered all over the field an old and armored Wan slumps against an earth coin surrounded by arrows.

"I'm sorry, Raava. I failed to bring peace. Even with Vaatu locked away, darkness still surrounded humanity and hatred is spreading. There isn't enough time." Old Wan said.

**"Don't worry. We will be together for all of your lifetimes and we will never give up. Go, be with Kaminari."**Raava said as an old Wan exhales one more time as a gold light leaves his body and it dissipates into golden specks and scatters.

Everything goes white and a baby cry is heard.

* * *

"I remember." Korra breathed.

"Do you know who you are?" the woman asked.

"My name is Korra," Korra said. "And I'm the Avatar."

The woman nodded and the net rose, one of the other sages turning the crank. Then, the woman guided them to a field where a heard of sky bison were grazing. She allowed Korra to choose one, and once Korra had, she and Kanan climbed on, taking off and heading back toward the South Pole.

"How long were we away?" Korra asked.

"For about a week." Kanan said. "I was with you most of the time."

"You seem different." Korra said.

"I learned something important about myself." Kanan replied.

"Good." Korra smiled. "Because I think we'll need it. I have a feeling we'll be fighting Vaatu."

"Vaatu?" Kanan asked as Korra proceeded to tell him the whole story.

"Wow. I haven't heard such a good story for a long time." Kanan said wrapping an arm around Korra, who lay her head on his shoulder. Then, they settled in for the flight.

* * *

**My longest chapter so far I think.**

**Sorry if this chapter is shit, I just wanted to get it over with.**

**See ya.**


	20. Chapter 20: Night of a Thousand Stars

**Welcome back ladies and gentlemen.**

**Crystalheartlover17: I was planning for a sad ending for Wan and Kaminari.**

**Lelouch-Strife: I thought the chapter was shit because I felt like I rushed it. It seems I didn't, thank you**.

**I don't own anything aside from my OC's and some other stuff I might add.**

**Now to the story.**

* * *

Kanan slid off the Bison and sighed. Going to the spirit portal, they decided, was a bad idea. So instead, they had headed to the Eastern Air Temple to meet up with Tenzin, after making sure he had left the Southern one. They walked through the temple until they reached a courtyard where Tenzin and his family, including Kya and Bumi, were discussing touring the Eastern Air Temple.

"Korra, Kanan!?" Tenzin asked as they walked into the square.

"Korra! Kanan!" The children cheered, running over and hugging them.

Kanan smiled ruffling through their hair, walking over he gave his mother a hug.

"What are you two doing here?" Pema asked.

"And how did you know where to find us?" Kya asked.

"Tenzin's itinerary." Korra smiled. "We went over it like a hundred times before we left Republic City."

"See, this is why schedules are important," Tenzin explained.

"It's so great to see you all again." Korra smiled.

"It's great to see you too." Tenzin smiled back. "But why aren't you training at the South Pole?" He asked stroking his chin.

"Wait, you don't know about the civil war?" Korra asked.

"What!?" Tenzin gasped. "No! We've been out of touch with the outside world since we started our vacation!"

"Tenzin's idea." Bumi said crossing his arms. "What happened?"

"So much." Korra said exhaling. "I don't know where to start."

"Just tell us everything." Tenzin said as he sat down.

"Everything?" Korra asked. "Okay." She drew in a long slow breath and Kanan sat down, making himself comfortable.

"I opened a spirit portal at the South Pole, but then Unalaq turned out to be a bad guy and wanted to take control of the south, so I sort of started a civil war, but when we went to find some help we were attacked by my cousins, and then by this giant dark spirit, and then I forgot who I was, and then I met the first Avatar, and then I realized I **shouldn't **have opened the portal in the first place, and now I need to close it again!" Korra exclaimed all in one breath.

Everyone stared at her for a long moment before Tenzin sighed.

"I knew this would happen." Tenzin began. "Unalaq could not be trusted."

"See. Told you." Kanan sighed.

"Korra, come with me." Tenzin said. "I want more details."

Korra nodded and he led her away as Kanan sighed walking away and sitting on a bench far from the others. Korra had explained her idea to go into the Spirit World and seal off the Southern Portal from the inside. In order to do that, She had to learn to meditate properly. Something that she was going to have Tenzin help her with.

Kanan didn't like the plan at all. Unalaq and his troops could use the portal to go after her and she wouldn't be able to defend herself.

"You look worried." Kya said taking a seat next to her son."

"I don't like the idea of her going in alone, with no way to defend herself." Kanan said holding his head in his hands. "I don't want anything to happen to her."

"I'd go with her but..."

"Then why don't you. I doubt an entire army could stop you from being at her side." Kya chuckled.

"She specifically forbade me going to the South Pole." Kanan sighed. "Specifically because she knows that I'd fight my way through to the portal without a moment's hesitation."

"I see." Kya nodded. "Well, sometimes, doing what's right means, doing something that someone you love might disagree with. And sometimes, in order to be with the one you love, you have to make them angry."

"So, you're saying I should go through the portal, despite what Korra said and despite how mad she might be for it?" Kanan asked going over his mother's words.

"If you believe she will need you on the other side, then yes. But you need to be absolutely sure." Kya said.

"Alright then. I kinda feel better. Thanks mom." Kanan said hugging her.

"What else is your mother there for." She hugged him back.

Looking up at the sky, his worries seemed small. Kanan stood up as Korra and Tenzin walked in.

"We're going to go and meditate to try to enter the spirit world." Tenzin said. "You should all join us."

Kanan sighed slowly before looking up at Korra, who instantly knew what he was thinking.

"No. You're **not** going through that portal."

"I have to." Kanan argued.

"No, you don't!" Korra yelled. "You can trust me to handle this."

"I **do **trust you, Korra. But I **can't **sit here while you go to the spirit world defenseless while Unalaq has the ability to enter and use his bending to attack you." Kanan explained placing his hand on her shoulder.

Korra stared at the ground in silence for a long while before nodding. "Okay. I'll see you inside, then."

Kanan nodded and walked over to her, kissing her, before walking outside.

_"Father I need to get to the South Pole, immediately." _Kanan contacted the Raiju.

**_"Don't worry I'll send someone over." _**The Raiju told his son.

Kanan lifted his eyes to the sky just as a large light shined and something descended down. The others all ran out to see what it is. The light fades revealing... Byakko? But he was a lot different. His majestic slightly spiky mane was still the same, as were his pitch black tiger stripes. The snow white most comfortable fur was as well including his sabertooth. But Byakko was much larger and taller than before easily towering over a small truck. But the most notable thing about him were his nine tails. They were snow white with the black tiger stripes across them. The tails were long, the end of each tail was spiky and black.

"Byakko?" Kanan asked in confusion, not expecting an answer.

_"Who else."_ A manly voice came out of the Liger's mouth.

_"Before any of you fall unconscious, let me explain. Since Kanan's birth the Raiju told me to watch over him, I did until the time came to show myself to him. When we met remember."_ Byakko told.

"... But w-why where you so hostile back then?" Kanan questioned still confused about the talking animal.

_"I wanted to test you. I could still choose if I wanted to protect you. What I saw was someone who showed no fear in the face of danger. Courage and complete calm is what I saw"_ Byakko explained.

"W-What, w-what even are you?" Kya asked.

_"I am a Liger spirit. The tails are a symbol of power, only the strongest can achieve nine tails. Incredibly powerful spirits can manifest as living beings, basically what I did."_ The Liger spoke.

"He's so pretty!" Ikki squealed.

_"Thank you Ikki. Know I only want to protect Kanan, I mean him no harm." "Korra we will see you on the other side. Be careful."_ Byakko spoke as Kanan climbed on his back.

"I will." Korra nodded. "Look after Kanan for me."

Byakko nodded.

"So how does this work. How do we get to the South Pole." Kanan asked his Liger companion.

_"You better hold on to something."_ Byakko exclaimed before taking of into the skies. Flying South, far faster than any Sky Bison.

* * *

Kanan squinted his eyes against the wind and held onto the Liger's fur.

"Why show yourself now to me!" Kanan shouted over the wind.

_"I sensed a great danger. I had to act. Either way I would have shown you my true self sooner or later!"_ Byakko shouted back.

The water they were streaking over was filled with glaciers, then it was a field of ice. Kanan could see the defenses around the Southern Spirit portal. Suddenly he understood why Unalaq brought so many troops. They portal was surrounded by soldiers numbering beyond thousands, and several mecha-tanks, where they got those was a mystery to him.

Byakko released a piercing roar that rang out over the land, then swooped down, flying over the army just barely high enough for his legs to not clip their heads, making them all scatter and duck.

When they reached the forest, Kanan lay down flat on the Liger's back. A moment later, there was a flash of light and they were in a rocky, barren area where the ground was lighter on one side of a circle than the other, and the ground looked broken up and twisted around the portals, forming a yin-yang symbol with a massive, barren tree in the center, something glowing from a hole in the base. They entered the Spirit World.

"Take me to where Korra's going to enter!" Kanan shouted over the wind, just before a blast of water shot past them.

_"Ignore it!"_ Byakko shouted, avoiding several more blasts before they ended. He proceeded to descended into a forest, now flying lowly.

_"It's safer this way." _Byakko spoke as he maneuvered around several trees.

Kanan looked around the forest calmly. The trees were dark and bare, their branches twisted into foreboding messes and broken at the ends into sharp points, the air around him felt dead and heavy.

Looking around some more, he stopped upon spotting a pair of glowing yellow eyes in the bushes.

"What the hell is that?" Kanan asked.

The eyes began to rise, rapidly growing taller than Kanan, then continuing until a massive dark spirit emerged from the top of the trees. It looked like it was shaped vaguely like a praying mantis, but with a much fatter body.

Byakko turned, diving away from it just as a massive, sickle-shaped blade crashed to the ground where he had been, fracturing it. Spirits of all shapes and sizes began to flee from the massive creature.

Byakko turned pouncing the dark spirit and slashing it with his large claws. The spirit screamed as Byakko jumped back in front of his mouth he concentrated as a large blue ball of energy formed.

_"Use your Spirit bending."_ Byakko said as Kanan concentrated on the ball of energy coating it in a golden light. Byakko promptly shot it forward, blowing the dark spirit backwards while it cleansed it of the darkness.

Other dark spirits attacked, but where all smacked away by Byakko's nine tails. Byakko dove into the air after a minute or so he reached a clearing, allowing Kanan to climb down from him.

_"I'll go find Korra. Stay here. If a spirit attacks you, well you have your Masamune."_ Byakko said as he turned to the skies again.

Kanan materialized the Masamune in his hand just to be safe.

"A beautiful blade. Never seen one like it." Kanan turned to the voice his eyes widen in recognition at the approaching man. "I know you." Kanan added.

"I was good friends with Avatar Aang." The man said, revealing himself to be the original Iroh. "Hello Kanan, or do you prefer Shinigami."

"I don't care." Kanan shrugged.

"I have seen a lot about you. During the days of the Hundred Year War my brother would have done anything to get someone like you on his side." Iroh began. "Tell me. What would you have done where you in that situation Aang was in."

Kanan chuckled. "I would have ended that war in a couple of days."

"And how?" Iroh asked.

"I would have marched into the Fire Nation, decimated that so-called "army" and slashed Ozai's head off. Showing these "high" and "mighty" firebenders how weak they truly are." Kanan answered.

"So violence is your answer. I understand that violence has been a part of your life since years."

"But do not allow it to shape your life." Iroh advised Kanan.

"How long have you lived here?" Kanan questioned.

"Oh, I've been here for many years. I had always enjoyed the company of the spirits. So when my work was done in the material world, I chose to leave my body behind and come to the Spirit World!" Iroh explained. "It can be a wonderful place, and I've made so many friends."

"Good for you. But I'm searching for someone."

"The Avatar perhaps." Iroh mused. "Listen to your heart, and you will find her."

"One more thing. Tell Zuko if you meet him, that his tea tastes like hot leaf juice."

Kanan nodded closing his eyes, darkness enveloping him, but in the distance he could feel it.

"Thank you Iroh-" Kanan began but saw that Iroh had vanished.

* * *

After traveling quite a distance, what felt like hours he arrived at a dead area. One landmark that stood out to Kanan was a massive tree, with a barrier at its roots.

His eyes narrowed, when suddenly a massive eye looked back at him through the barrier.

**"I thought I sensed Raava, but instead I see you."** The massive spirits spoke. **"I sense massive amount of power, a great deal of potential, I sense the rage of a thunderstorm and the tranquil fury of water... How interesting."**

But before Kanan could say anything, he heard a surprised and shocked voice. "Kanan!"

Turning around, he saw Korra, flying towards him on Byakko.

Korra." He said, seeing she looked relieved upon seeing him as she landed.

**"So you've returned, Raava."** The massive spirit spoke, turning his eye towards Korra. **"The Harmonic Convergence is coming soon, and this time, I'm going to wipe you out for good."**

"I think you've said that before, Vaatu." Korra said, staring the eye down. "But I'm here to close the portal. You're not getting out."

**"You might want to reconsider..."** Vaatu chuckled darkly. **"That is if you want to save your friend."**

Up on one of the roots, stood Unalaq, levitating Jinora in front of him, and encircling her with purple water. Jinora's body slowly changes its color to purple.

"Jinora!" Korra and Kanan shouted at the same time.

"Where's Tenzin?"

"He couldn't get in." Korra answeres. "Jinora came to guide me instead but we got separated."

Kanan stepped forward and a massive dark-green dragonfly bunny spirit crashed to the ground in front of him, growling. Kanan looked back, seeing three lion spirits that had also taken on a more intimidating appearance, and had moved to surround Kanan and Korra.

The transparent demon manifested behind Kanan and slashed with it's tanto at the surrounding spirits.

**_"Interesting." _**Vaatu thought upon seeing the demon behind the boy.

"I can't believe I trusted you!" Korra shouted angrily. "You made me think you wanted to restore balance with spirits, but this... this isn't balance, it's madness! Now let her go!"

"If you want your friend to make it out of the Spirit World, you'll open the other portal now." Unalaq shouted. "What will it be? Open the portal? Or lose your friend's soul forever?"

"Don't do it Korra!" Jinora said, Unalaq glaring at her, spreading the purple energy to her head.

The purple began to creep up Jinora's face again, her breaths coming in high, terrified gasps.

"Stop!" Korra pleaded. "I'll do it."

Unalaq grinned wickedly and they began to walk toward the other portal. Unlike the pure white southern one, the northern one was the color of fire in the center of the sphere, then darkened to purple outside. Kanan glanced at Jinora as they walked. Unalaq had let the purple energy fade and instead she was being carried by the dragonfly bunny.

Finally, they reached the portal and Korra reached out, placing a hand against the sphere and entering the Avatar State, the light inside growing brighter before purple energy exploded skyward, waves of energy flying off of it, making them all shield their faces from the dust. Kanan lowered his hand slightly, looking up at the energy as it transformed into a bright orange-like gold, stabilizing into a beam like the other. Then, an explosion shot off of the tree, Kanan turning as one of the lions stood and roared.

"Now let Jinora go!" Korra ordered, Unalaq spinning and sending a blast of water at Korra from a pond on the ground, only for it to be slapped away by Kanan, who retaliates as four lightning wolves jump from Kanan all lunging at Unalaq. Unalaq barely avoids two as the other two bite him electrocuting him.

But Kanan wasn't finished with a flick of his wrist several water dragons form. He turns them to ice, as the ice gives them a scale-like appearance. Kanan launches the dragons forward, encasing the surrounding dark spirits in ice.

Several more attack, Kanan clasps his hands together as all dark spirits become trapped in large water bubles. The water prison keeping them down.

Kanan and Korra both jump onto Byakko who flies them to safety.

**"I'll see you soon, Raava."** Vaatu said. **"Once the Harmonic Convergence comes, I'll be free from this prison, and then I will have my revenge!"**

* * *

**Eastern Air Temple**

Korra woke up panting while Jinora fell over barely awake.

Tenzin ran over to Jinora and held her in his arms. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Jinora smiled. "I'm fine. Just tired."

She then fell asleep in Tenzin's arms as Kya and Bumi were checking on Korra.

"What happened in there?" Tenzin asked the Avatar. "Did you close the portal? Did Jinora help you?"

"Tenzin, we're going to need a new plan." Korra stated.

* * *

**South Pole**

Tonraq and every Bender and Warrior stood ready to attack.

One of his men asked. "Should we wait one more day. Korra may still come with reinforcements."

"We can't wait any longer." Tonraq stated.

"If I know Korra, she'll arrive as the battle is in full swing. Your daughter will be here." Katara assured.

Tonraq nodded. "I do not doubt that. Where will you be during the fight Master Katara?"

"I'll be along soon." She turned towards the ships. "I'm going to clear our harbor first."

Tonraq nodded before turning to the gathered Southerners. "The time has come! Today we take back what is ours! We take back our city!"

Everyone cheered and all but Katara set off down the cliff ready to take the fight to the Northerners. They rang the bells.

**Pro-Bending Arena**

Pabu and Naga, dressed in their makeup, took pictures with the kids as Bolin's limo pulled up to the red carpet. He got out and helped Asami out to cheers from the people.

"I have to say Bolin, I thought you'd have come to this thing with Ginger." Asami stated.

Bolin said. "After Eska, I'm more careful about the types of girl I try to date. She was only into me when we were on screen playing our characters. I'd much rather show up with a good friend any day."

Asami smiled. "Someday you'll make a girl very happy."

Bolin nodded and held out his arm. "Shall we."

She took it. "We shall."

They walked down the red carpet and into the arena where they bumped into Iroh.

"General Iroh, what are you doing here?" Bolin asked.

Iroh looked at them. "Ah, well a few days ago I asked President Raiko why he wasn't deploying us to the South. He replied that he was searching for a peaceful solution keeping my ship stationed here in Republic City. Me and my men having nothing better to do, and they suggested we come watching this mover. I saw no objections."

"Since you're here, why don't you come watch with us." Bolin offered. "We got some pretty good seats."

Iroh nodded. "Very well. This will be more enjoyable around friends anyways." He walked with them.

Raiko and his wife arrived to be greeted by Varrick. He explains what he brought in as he walks them to the arena. He says he hopes this will change Raiko's mind about helping the Southern Water Tribe.

A bit later on the stage, Varrick appeared and introduced the finale part to Nuktuk's movie. He hoped it would inspire a real hero to help. Everyone watches the movie as it depicts Nuktuk going to Republic City and asking the fake Raiko for help. It depicts Raiko as someone who wants to help.

Asami leaned over to Bolin. "I think this is your best mover yet."

Bolin had been scanning the crowd, but he sighed. "I just wish everyone was together to see it." He stood up. "I'm going to take a walk."

He left his seat and entered the hallway.

Bolin had been all throughout the hallways and ended up near some lockers. So far, he'd come up empty handed in his search. He then heard banging coming from one of the lockers and opened it.

"You're that Saikhan guy." Bolin removed the rope from both benders' mouths. "What happened to you?"

Saikhan replied, "It was a sneak attack. They're after the President."

Bolin bolted from the scene heading to the president's box when he ran into Iroh causing them both to topple to the ground.

Bolin quickly got up. "Perfect, General Iroh!" He picked the general up. "Listen, the police force was attacked and there after the president."

Iroh nodded. "Right, then let's go."

Three Water Benders entered the box while two remained outside it. Iroh ran forward and shot his fire removing them from the doorway. He then faced off with them.

"Bolin, it's up to you. I'll take these two." Iroh ordered.

Bolin nodded. "Got it!"

He ran into the room finding Raiko and the 1st lady tied up. There guards were knocked out.

What Bolin said next matched what Nuktuk said on screen. "I don't think so."

He bent the ground knocking the three Water Benders onto the stage getting everyone's attention. He then untied the president and 1st lady.

"You two get back. I'm here to help." Bolin stated before leaping onto stage tearing his sleeves.

He tore them off ready to fight.

Bolin approached the group. "You fella's picked a bad place to land. This is my element."

They began shooting water at him and Bolin summoned disc from red zone 3 to defend himself.

"Secure the president and call for back up immediately." Beifong ordered.

Bolin had pushed the water benders into blue zone one and he stood across from them avoiding their water. He then spun on his hands summoning three discs with his feet that he hammered into one of the benders launching them past the speaker system. The remaining benders crossed over into his zone and backed him to the wire. Bolin rolled out of the way and hammered the other one with a disc to the gut.

"Bolin, on your left!" Asami shouted.

Bolin sprang back as a large amount of water was hosed where he stood. He ended up with his back to the speaker, so he hit the ground summoning two stacks of disc to his side.

Bolin faced the benders and brought the disc in front of him blocking their water. He then began hammering disc rapid fire at the two Benders. Soon he knocked the 2nd Bender off the stage leaving him with one opponent.

The Bender doubled his effort firing as much water as he could at Bolin. Bolin used this chance to make the bender switch zones with him. He avoided the water before shooting a disc hitting the guy and pushing him against the speaker.

He brought up a disc and prepared to fire it at the Bender. "Tell me who sent you."

"It was Varrick." The guy crossed his arms. "Please don't hurt me Nuktuk."

Bolin dropped the disc and looked at Varrick in shock.

Varrick turned to Zhu Li. "I think this is our cue to leave."

Iroh, Beifong, and three guards appeared in the doorway.

"Where do you think you're going?" Beifong asked.

Iroh added. "I do not take kindly to those who would falsely imprison one of my friends."

Varrick nervously looked around as Bolin shot the last fake soldier into the water after he tried to attack him. The crowd cheered.

* * *

**South Pole**

Tonraq and his forces had the Northern Soldiers on the run.

"They're falling back." Tonraq declared.

He and his small force soon noticed the dark spirits hanging off the buildings with Eska and Desna on the roofs of two of those buildings. Unalaq flew in atop a manta ray like dark spirit.

**Pro-Bending Arena**

Beifong and Iroh stood with Raiko surrounded by Metal Bending Officers while Varrick and Zhu Li were loaded into a transport truck.

Beifong said. "Varrick's plan was to kidnap you and blame it on the North. The Republic City would have no choice, but to join the war on the side of the South."

Raiko said. "I can't believe Varrick would do something like this, and no one saw it coming."

"You're wrong. One of my officers, Mako, who you had put away, saw Varrick for what he was early on." Beifong retorted.

Raiko sighed. "He's pardoned. You got quite the officer on your hands."

"He's one of my best." Beifong praised.

Bolin was getting pictures taken of him when Ginger ran up and kissed him on the lips. That only lasted a second before he pulled her off.

"What are you doing?" Bolin asked.

Ginger replied. "I just showering my boyfriend with affection. You're a real hero."

Bolin sighed and shook his head. "I already told you that you remind a little too much of this other girlfriend I had, and that is not a road I want to go down again." He walked away. "Come on Asami, we need to go get Mako out of jail."

Just then, Oogi landed with Byakko, Korra and Kanan ran over to Raiko.

"President Raiko." Korra said.

"Avatar Korra, what's wrong?" Raiko asked.

"I know we asked for your help before, but things have changed. Unalaq doesn't want to take over the south anymore. He wants to destroy the whole world." Korra stated.

"Unalaq is going to destroy the world!" Bolin shouted shocked.

"He's trying to release a powerful dark spirit during Harmonic Convergence, which is only two days away. If he succeeds, the world as we know it is over." Korra stated. "Sir, we desperately need your help."

Raiko thought about it for a moment. "I'm sorry, but my answer is still no."

Kanan chuckled. "You just don't get it. When are you going to help? We tried to get help for the south, but it wasn't your problem. The entire world is at stake. Oh, I'm just going to sit back and wait for it to come to me."

"You are a worthless leader who can't see the clear picture. The. World. Is. At. Stake. If you don't help, then what's the point of you having the power to do so in the first place?"

"If the world is going to be thrown into chaos, like you claim, then my troops must stay here and defend the people." Raiko tried to reason.

Kanan sighed and furrowed his brow. "Fine. Stay here. We'll go and fight Unalaq."

Raiko said. "You're free to do so."

He walked away before Iroh stopped him.

"I never should have saved that guy." Bolin stated.

"If you guys need help, then count me in." Asami stated.

"Me too." Bolin replied.

Korra rested a hand on Kanan's shoulder. "At least we can count on our team."

Kanan smiled. "Yeah, we may be a small force, but we're currently more effective that Raiko and his United Forces."

"Wait, where's Mako?" Korra asked.

"Oh yeah, we have to go and get Mako out of prison." Bolin added.

"Why was he in prison?" Kanan asked.

"Someone planted evidence for the bombing in Mako's apartment. He was promptly locked up." Asami explained.

"You're kidding right. It's obvious that the evidence was planted. How stupid are these officers." Kanan said as Lin glared at him.

* * *

**Prison**

Team Avatar stood with Beifong as Varrick, inside the cell, spun in his chair to face them. "Guys. Hey, what do you think? Varrick Industries built this prison, and I had this cell built special. Had a feeling I'd end up here someday." He smiled. "Zhu Li, come on! We have guest! Whip up a pot of that green tea I love."

Zhu Li bowed. "Yes sir."

"Zhu Li's in prison with you?" Korra questioned.

"Of course. I never go anywhere without my assistant. Would you?" Varrick questioned.

Mako angrily said, "We're not interested in your tea, and this isn't a friendly visit."

"Don't tell me you guys are still mad after everything that happened. I did some good things to. I helped almost all of you escape from the south Pole and rescue Korra's father. I turned Bolin into a Mover star. I saved Asami's company. Finally, I got Mako thrown in jail." Varrick stated.

Asami angrily said. "You blew up my warehouses destroying a lot of my inventory and stole my shipments."

"Come on, I didn't blow your stuff up. Everything has been safely tucked away on my battleship." Varrick stated.

"You have a battleship?" Korra questioned.

Varrick happily proclaimed. "Of course I do. I bought the 1st one they made." He sat down. "Named her the Zhu Li."

"You named your ship after your assistant?" Bolin questioned.

Varrick nodded. "Yep, there both cold, heartless war machines."

Zhu Li sat down a cup of tea. "Your tea sir."

Varrick picked it up. "Look, I'm truly sorry for the mess I caused. Let me make it up to you. You guys can have Zhu Li, the battle ship not my assistant, and everything on it. It's yours."

"Well, at least it's something." Kanan stated.

"It's not the fleet we were looking for, but its far better than what we would have had." Korra stated.

* * *

**On the Battleship**

Korra was standing at the bow of the ship as Kanan walked up to her. "It's okay. We're going to stop Unalaq."

Korra hugged Kanan. "I just hope my father's okay."

He hugged her back. "Your dad is a pretty tough guy. I'm sure he's fine."

**South Pole**

Tonraq and his men were putting up a good fight, but it wasn't enough. They could dissipate the spirits, but they also had to deal with Unalaq, Desna, and Eska who were pushing them farther and farther.

Tonraq rolled into a corner and addressed on of his men. "I want you to take everyone and fall back."

The man asked. "What about you?"

He saw his brother through an alleyway. "I'm going to end this."

Tonraq ran and froze a wall blocking the twins off. He then bolted down the alley attacking a squad of four Northern Soldiers. He froze all of them before facing Unalaq.

"Hello Tonraq. Looking for me?" Unalaq questioned with a smug expression.

Tonraq blasted him with hot water, but Unalaq brought up ice in front of him taking the attack and creating a mist. The Northern leader then shot a huge chunk of ice pushing Tonraq into the ice wall he'd made. Tonraq got to his feet panting as he faced his brother who was unharmed.

Unalaq smiled. "Brother, I'm too strong for you."

"You're no brother of mine. You betrayed me. You had me banished." Tonraq retorted.

Unalaq smirked. "Yes, I did."

That made Tonraq furious. He ran forward summoning water, but he was quickly hit with a block of ice that came from Desna and Eska slamming him into a wall. Tonraq got to his elbows as they prepared the finishing attack.

"Stop." Unalaq ordered as he walked forward. "He's mine."

The twins dropped the water and backed away.

Tonraq got to his feet holding his left arm. "You are not the true chief."

Unalaq retorted. "I am, and you will bow to me."

He turned the snow into a wave slamming Tonraq into the ice wall once more. Tonraq rose and used part of the wall turning it into water that he fired at Unalaq. Unalaq caught it, turned it into ice again, and sent it back at Tonraq.

He dodged the first blow and smashed the second on coming ice Unalaq sent after it. Tonraq then ducked and weaved as he drew closer to his brother avoiding all the ice or smashing right threw it.

He soon got in close and prepared a punch. He was mere inches from doing it when Unalaq shot ice straight up hitting Tonraq. He then forced the ice down slamming Tonraq into the ground before freezing his brother.

Unalaq walked forward pleased and shot forth the final blow only for a wall of ice to appear in front of it shielding Tonraq. Unalaq looked around to see what happened and finally spotted Katara as she placed her hand on Tonraq's ice melting him free.

"So, the old bat has decided to come out a play now." Unalaq stated glaring at the Water Bender.

Katara handed Tonraq to a soldier. "Take him to a safe place and begin healing him."

The Southerner nodded before running off with Tonraq in tow.

"Old hag, speak to your chief when he speaks to you." Unalaq ordered.

Katara sadly shook her head. "Unalaq, you were a boy with immense talent, and still are. What happened to deteriorate your mind?"

Unalaq laughed. "My mind is clear." Dark spirits appeared all around them surprising Katara. "Humanity will fall, and the spirits will reclaim what Avatar Wan took from them. They will inhabit the Earth once more."

Katara got ready to fight. "You, poor child. Your mind isn't as sharp or clear as it once was. I cannot allow you to continue this war."

Unalaq smiled. "You, are a fool. You still think that's what this is about? Look around you. The spirits do not look at me, but you. They obey Vaatu, and I am his liberator. This has always been about freeing him. The South was just an inconvenience."

Katara bent all the snow in the area turning it to water and directing it right at Unalaq, but a group of dark spirits leapt to his defense blocking the attack.

Unalaq, still smiling, said. "I have already wasted too much time here. Play with them. If you survive, feel free to come and see the birth of a new Avatar."

Unalaq left and the dark spirits crowded around Katara. She summoned the water once more and turned them into tiny needles of ice before engaging the spirits that came at her.

* * *

**Cliffhanger.**

**Please review and if you have any ideas, tell me.**

**See ya.**


	21. Chapter 21: Harmonic Convergence

**Here we go again.**

**SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: Man, I missed your reviews. If you noticed Kanan is often times a smart-ass, he's Sam and Raiden. Kanan's Vamp equivalent is going to come soon.**

**tamagat: Yeah status quo is FUBAR. They "resolve" it by putting Raiko in charge.**

* * *

**I don't own anything aside from my OC's and some other stuff I might add.**

* * *

On the deck of the warship, Bumi is playing a flute next to Oogi while Korra is practicing her bending, with Kanan, Tenzin and Mako watching.

"Unalaq will be waiting for you." Tenzin said. "You'll need all of your Avatar power to stop him."

"I'm going to close the spirit portals, lock Vaatu in for another ten thousand years, and make Unalaq wish he'd never been born!" Korra said, using her firebending to blast the head off the practice target.

"As soon as we reach the Southern Water Tribe." Tenzin said, "Then we can rendezvous with Tonraq and his troops, crash through the defenses around the portal, and enter the Spirit World."

"Woah!" Kya said as she walked over to them. "Since when does my little brother want to crash or blast through anything?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to save my daughter." The airbending master said.

"We all want to save Jinora." Bumi said, walking over. "But I think your plan might be a tad over-aggressive, seeing as there are only seven of us and one ship. An attack like this calls for strategy. I remember when I was surrounded by pirates at the Hurricane Straits. We managed to capture them all, with just a feather, two eggs and a barrel of molasses."

"I don't want to hear any of your crazy stories now!" Tenzin said. "This is serious!"

Bumi looks upset, as Asami came running up, "I just picked up a distress signal from the southern troops. There's a problem."

* * *

Using Oogi to fly over the White Lotus compound in the south pole. Inside the compound, as they stepped off the flying Bison, Korra's mother approaches.

"Mom!" She said, hugging her mother. "Where's dad?"

"Unalaq wiped out the entire Southern resistance, and captured your father." Senna said.

"We'll get him back." Kanan said as he approaches. "Don't worry."

"If it comes from you, I know we can't fail." She said as they began to walk to the healing hut.

* * *

Inside of the healing hut where many injured men, and female healers treating them. Katara had also returned after having fought the spirits off.

"What happened?" Katara said, approaching them. Tenzin explained what happened in the Spirit World. "Oh my goodness! How long has she been away?"

"Almost a week. I've tried to keep her energy flowing, but I can feel her slipping away." Kya explained. "You're the only one who can help her now mom."

A worried looking Katara watches as her eldest granddaughter was placed in a healing tub by Tenzin. Katara begins attempting to heal Jinora.

"How much longer can she survive like this?" Tenzin asked.

"I don't know, but she is very strong to have lasted this long." Katara said as she continue to work on Jinora.

"I talked to the rebels." Korra said, walking up to them. "They said Unalaq's got the southern portal surrounded. Harmonic Convergence is only a few hours away."

"Then we have to break through the enemy lines ourselves and get to the portal now." Tenzin said.

"There's no use in talking anymore. We know what our mission is." Kanan said.

"A suicide mission..." Bolin mumbled, everyone pauses briefly and stares at Bolin.

"Maybe for you, this is what I call morning warm-ups." Kanan said turning to leave.

"Where do you think your going." Korra asked.

"I'm talking on this "army" by myself. You mom will go with some warriors and free the prisoners, while Korra and the rest of you will fly in by air. The soldiers and spirits are gonna be far to busy with me." Kanan explained them the plan before leaving.

"Is he insane!" Mako shouted.

"Well he is known as the God of Death for a reason." Asami added.

This was going to be a bloodbath. That was something they all could agree on.

* * *

Unalaq's compound was heavily guarded. Spirits encircle the portal to the Spirit World from above. While on the ground, Northern Water Tribe soldiers ready to fight, with several Mechatanks at the ready.

**"Kaze No Kizu!****" **Kanan shouts, the Masamune firing several straight lines of blue energy. The attack tears through the ground, soldiers are ripped apart by the massive force as limbs, ribs and blood splatter all over the battlefield. The Mechatanks rush in forward with the spirits from above.

**"Sōryūha!" **Kanan shouted swinging his Masamune as a massive lightning dragon roars and tears through the spirits, literally devouring them as none of them are left. Kanan turns to the Mechatanks with inhuman speed he slashes through all of them, as the machines promptly explode.

Kanan looks on to see reinforcements arrive with more spirits coming out of the portal. Kanan smiles, this war was already won.

* * *

In the air above the battlefield Bumi was flying the plane were the rest of Team Avatar was located including Tenzin. Kya had went off with some warriors to free the prisoners. Kanan's chaos causing the perfect distraction.

"Whoa! Kanan sure is tearing them apart." Bumi whistled, the others looked out to see a gigantic lightning dragon devour spirits, the next thing they saw lines of energy tear through the troops.

"We are going to land with Oogi near the spirit portal, the soldiers and spirits are too busy with Kanan." Korra explained Kanan's plan again.

Everyone got on Oogi as the backside of the plane opened allowing the Air Bison to fly out.

As soon as they were outside spirits appeared. But before the spirits could attacked they were blasted away with a gigantic energy ball.

_"I'll deal with them. You go on ahead." _Byakko said smacking several other spirits away with his nine tails.

The group landed after a rough ride of avoiding getting blasted out of the air or not falling of Oogi.

As soon as they stepped of spirits surrounded them again. Before any could react.

**"Kaze No Kizu!" **Kanan shouted as the energy attack blasted the spirits away.

"That. Was. AWESOME." Bolin shouted in awe upon seeing the devastating attack.

"You can fawn over my skills later. We gotta stop the end of the world." Kanan told them as he with the rest of the group entered the portal.

* * *

Inside the Spirit World where Spirits encircle the Tree of Time as Unalaq waits. A massive roar, turned his attention to portal as seconds later, Kanan with the others come riding in on a water dragon.

They jump of the dragon as it crashes into the spirits freezing them in place.

Congratulations, everyone." Unalaq spoke, "You've all got front row seats for the beginning of a new world order."

"You don't know what you're doing Unalaq." Korra tried to argue with her uncle. "Freeing Vaatu won't make you powerful, it will only make you a traitor to everything good that's happened over the last ten thousand years."

"You think what Avatar Wan did was good?" Unalaq spoke, looking down from his elevated position. "Driving almost all the spirits from this world? The Avatar hasn't brought balance, only chaos. You call yourself the bridge between the two worlds, but there shouldn't be a bridge: we should live together as one."

"Even if Vaatu escapes, I will put him right back in his prison, just like Wan did." Korra stated. "You can count on it."

"It's true that when Wan fused with Raava he tipped the scales in her favor, but this time I'll be here to level the playing field." Unalaq began to explain his plan. "When Harmonic Convergence comes, I will fuse with Vaatu, and together we will become the new Avatar: a Dark Avatar. Your era is over."

"Your insane!" Kanan shouted. "Are you willing to throw your humanity away to become a monster?"

"Insane? I know it can be done." Unalaq said. "I'll be no more of a monster than Korra or yourself, Kanan. The only difference is that while you both can barely recognize your own spiritual power, I will be in complete alignment with mine. Vaatu and I will be as one. No one will be able to stand against us."

On his command, the spirits began to charge towards them. In response, team Avatar began to do so as well.

"They are not stopping." Bolin noted, preparing to earthbend.

"Neither are we!" Korra shouted, entering the Avatar State and dashes forward preparing to airbend.

She unleashes a wave of air, the spirits as they are rebuffed by the airbending. Unalaq leaps off the shadow he was on and begins to waterbend, using water from a nearby pond to slow his descent by turning it in to ice to slide down.

As he lands he begins to waterbend again, but found himself blocked by a water blast from Kanan.

Mako, Bolin and Asami run forward and begin bending their respective elements and using her electrive glove to stop the spirits while Kanan began a one-on-one duel with Unalaq. Korra rushes off toward the Southern Portal.

Kanan dodges Unalaq's attack, Kanan jumps into the air and jumps down with a axe kick that levels the area around him into debris, Kanan send him flying backwards with a flip kick to the chin.

**"You're running out of time, Raava."** Vaatu's voice echoed through the battlefield. **"I know you feel it coming."**

Korra as she is knocked backward by a pulse of energy as the two portals energy begins to collide. The two portals begin to create lightning that hits the Tree of Time.

The lightning stops and it goes dark briefly before energy explodes from the tree, the energy expands and dissipates and then, from the large hole in it, the massive dark spirit that is Vaatu emerges.

**"After ten thousand years, I am free! It's time to** **destroy you!"** Vaatu laughed hovering above the Tree of Time looking down at Korra, Kanan, Mako, Bolin and Asami. **"Raava, nothing could stop this moment. Harmonic Convergence is upon us again."**

"I'm not going to let you fuse with Unalaq." Korra told him. "You're going right back in that prison."

But this only made Vaatu chuckle. **"Foolish Raava. For the last days, I have my eye set on a new body."**

"What!?" Unalaq shouted angrily, sitting up.

Vaatu charged forward with a burst of speed, catching them off-guard, he flew into Tenzin, who let out a pained shout as his eyes lit up with orange light.

He dropped to his knees as Vaatu reemerged from him. **"Air."** Vaatu commented, charging forward again.

Vaatu tries to fuse with Bolin this time as Korra enters the Avatar State and stops him with a large blast of fire, but he returned a massive beam of purple energy, knocking her into the ground.

Korra stood up quickly, launching fire and water at Vaatu, only to have Vaatu dodge them. Using one of his tendrils to ensnare Bolin's leg, throwing him up the air.

Entering Bolin's body, who screamed in pain, eyes glowing orange as he fell towards the ground.

Just as he was about to hit the ground, Vaatu left his body he quickly dashes into Mako who screams in pain as his eyes lit up in an orange light.

**"Earth and Fire!" **Vaatu laughs. **"Two more and I am complete."**

"Two more? Kanan!" Korra shouts to see him ensnared by several spirit vines he cuts some of them but they are replaced by even more.

"No, you don't!" Korra shouted, entering the Avatar State and charges at Vaatu, and using airbending and firebending, destroying parts of his essence in the process, which quickly reform.

Korra propels herself over the ground with firebending, while Vaatu attacks her with his tendrils, knocking her into the rock wall behind her.

Kanan seeing Vaatu coming, fires a pressurized jet of water from his mouth, which Vaatu blocks with a strong blast of fire.

The vines throw Kanan forward just as Vaatu enters his body. Kanan screams in pain as he falls to his knees.

"No!" Korra shouts as the energy of the two fusing, blasts her and the others through the spirit portal.

* * *

Feeling distorted from the impact, Korra tried to regain her composure when she sat back up in the snow on the South Pole. Around her, she could see that Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin and Unalaq where laying in the snow as well, each of them recovering from the explosion.

"W-What happened?" Asami said, the first to recover. She walked over to the downed Avatar and helping her back up to her feet.

"Something very bad." Korra said, holding her side as someone exited the portal.

The hunched over form of Kanan walked forward, his eyes towards the ground. The way he walked looked unnatural.

"Kanan?" Korra asked tentatively, her friends standing ready for combat as her best friend/lover stands up.

The imprint of Vaatu on his chest, and his eyes aside from his black pupils were completely red. Blood-red.

"No!" Korra shouted in horror as they looked on.

"The Shinigami and Vaatu are now one!" Kanan exclaims in his own voice as if Vaatu was mocking her. "Now a new era for spirits and humans will begin! And I will lead them all as the new Avatar!"

"Well I'm the Avatar, and my era's not over yet!" Korra shouted, walking forward. "Don't worry Kanan, I'll get you out of there."

"We will get him out." Mako said, standing next to his friend, raising his fists.

"Indeed." Asami said, raising her gloved hand.

"We are not about to let our friend be consumed by an evil incarnate!" Bolin added, taking his stance to earthbend.

Kanan chuckled. "If it is despair you want. Then I shall... provide."

Korra along with the others charged at Kanan who simply smiled.

* * *

**Prison**

Tonraq slightly jumps as the door to his cell busts open. He sees the warriors of the Southern Tribe including Kya.

"What are you waiting for? This war isn't over yet." Kya said as the warriors free the other prisoners.

* * *

Kanan blocks several strikes from the Light Avatar before retaliating with a cartwheel kick that launching her into the air.

He releases several dragon head shaped fire balls from his mouth, the dragon heads bitting Korra before exploding.

The strangest thing was Kanan's fire was dark blue and pitch black. **[****1****]**

Asami attacked with two punches to the chest, but Kanan counters her attacks before delivering a kick to Asami's upper body, she raised her arms in protection, but was still sent flying and crashes to the ground.

Recovering quickly, Asami jumps back to her feet, dishing out a flurry of electrified punches.

Kanan easily resisted the electric strikes that landed. She mixed it up by trying to kick him from the side, but he intercepted the kick, and turning around on his heel, he flung her through the air.

He gave a fiery spinning kick, sending Asami into the ground, putting her out of commission.

He spun on his heel just in time to evade a couple of air blasts from Tenzin.

"I'll show you the destructive force of airbending." Kanan exclaims trapping Tenzin in a whirlwind white a strong breath of fire he sets the whirlwind ablaze, as it explodes sending the aged airbender flying. He jumps over Bolin's rocks, which promptly hit an recovering Korra.

"Sorry!"

Bolin launches several more large earth pieces at Kanan who stomps on the ground erecting an earth wall which shields him.

He turns in time to barely avoid Mako's fire blasts. The fire sets his sweater vest and the bandages around his ponytail ablaze. Kanan throws his sweater vest off as his long hair now freely flows in the wind.

Using the smoke from his clothes as a distraction Korra jumps forward and punches Kanan sending him flying several hundred meters.

"How'd you like that!" Korra smirks.

Skidding across the snow like a thrown stone he comes to a halt. Kanan calmly dusts himself off.

Without missing a beat Kanan exhales a large amount of fire from his mouth, which quickly grows to the size of a gigantic tsunami. The majestic flame melting everything in it's path. **[2]**

"His firebending covers such a large area!" Asami exclaims shocked.

_"Come on Korra focus, remember what Kanan thought you." _Korra calmly thought. Kneading the chi in her stomach Korra shoots out a gigantic amount of water from her mouth which grows to the size of Kanan's fire. The two elements battle for dominance, before both dissipate into a thick mist.

Kanan lunges through the mist at Korra like a predator at its prey, Korra attacks with several strong air blasts which Kanan counters with lightning coated water bullets.

"We already know... how this match will end."

The two Avatars engage in a one-on-one fight. Korra unleashes several flaming punches which Kanan counters before knocking her away with a strong punch to the chest, knocking the air out of her lungs.

"Give in to the dark." Kanan exclaims snapping his fingers creating a powerful explosion of fire, with an added vacuum effect drawing Korra in as it sets off, knocking Korra out.

* * *

Kanan shot up from his bed with a yell, he looked confused around when he found himself in his room at the Air Temple. Sunlight was shining through the window with the open curtain.

_"What was I..."_ He began to think.

But he was distracted when he heard a groan and felt the blanket move next to him.

Two arms wrapped around his middle, "Good morning." A Korra with her hair loose said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Korra?" He noticed calming down before seeing a ring on her finger.

"W-What were did you get that?" He asks holding her hand.

"Well we are engaged, you gave this to me." She said showing him the ring. "You're so forgetful sometimes." She laughed kissing his cheek, Kanan kissing back.

They both dressed and walked into the dinning room.

"Hi mom and dad." Korra greeted Kya and... the Raiju in his true human form!?

Kya chuckled. "Soon Korra, but not yet." As the two lovers sat down.

"Hey Rai, can you hand me the newspaper." Korra asks as Rai hands her one.

"Didn't you two want to spend the day together?" The Raiju or rather Rai asked.

"Oh, I forgot we're supposed to have brunch with Mako, Bolin and Asami." Korra said, turning to her fiance and sliding her hand under his as they both leave.

* * *

The Hitokiri stomps on the ground as a dragon head emerges, which starts firing mud projectiles. Kanan sets the projectiles ablaze with a continuous stream of fire.

The rest of Team Avatar disperse, their cover getting pelted like rain.

Without warning a water arc was thrown at Kanan, who like a leaf in the wind, evaded the surprise attack.

Kanan turned around to see Unalaq, his face showing an look of anger. "You traitor! I dedicated my life to you!" He shouted, using a waterspout to rush forward to attack host of Vaatu.

A panther made from lightning lunges at Unalaq, who is unable to dodge the surprise attack. The panther digs it's claws and fangs into his skin, electrocuting the Northern Water Tribe Chief.

As Unalaq recovers he's grabbed by his neck by Kanan. "Know your place." He exclaims snapping Unalaq's neck with a sickening crack.

He turns to the group seeing Korra had regained consciousness.

"And again Raava I have taken your beloved." Kanan/Vaatu mocks her referring to Kaminari.

"Believe me when I'm done with you Vaatu, you'll be my submissive bitch!" Korra shouted entering the Avatar State as Kanan did the same.

"Such words shouldn't leave a lady's lips." Kanan states launching several fire balls into the air, which rain down on Team Avatar.

Korra creates a water dome covering them from the raining fire. Mako and Bolin combine their bending launching several small flaming meteors at Kanan, who slashes them apart with the Masamune.

"Oh my. How clever, don't tell me you're actually using that head of yours to think." The Dark Avatar mocks the bending brothers, before Korra pelts him with with several gigantic fireballs.

Kanan presses his hand against the ground creating a cloud of ash around him. Korra blows the cloud away only to see no one there. She looks to the ground spotting something moving through the ground leaving a trail of molten earth above ground. Kanan bursts from the ground creating another cloud of ash. **[3]**

He uppercuts Korra before ramming his lightning coated hand into her gut. Korra is propelled forward as the **Raikiri **grows in length, spearing her on an unstable looking lightning spear. Korra screams in pain as she's electrocuted. Kanan throws her forward into the rest of Team Avatar.

Kanan forms the **Raikiri **in his other hand and raises his arm to the heavens. Heavy storm clouds appear, thunder circling them.

A gigantic dragon appears from the lightning clouds. Upon calling down the dragon it crashes down, creating a powerful impact with a large amount of destruction, as it obliterates the entire area around them. **[4]**

As the attack dissipates Korra is ensnared by vines.

Kanan slowly approaches Korra and... kisses her?

Korra's eyes widen in shock. She suddenly feels herself getting weaker as Kanan separates from the kiss, pulling Raava out of Korra.

Korra weakens and collapses onto the ground as the vines release her, where she weakly saw Vaatu quickly reenter Kanan, who grins viciously as he traps Raava in a water bubble.

"He's got the Light Spirit!" Asami said, as she and the two brothers prepare to attack Kanan, but they are all stroked with the Masamune sending then flying into a nearby rock wall.

Korra weakly attempts to reach Raava, but Kanan picks up the spirit with purple streams of water and slams her against a rock. He directs a strong blast of fire at Raava as the young woman groans in pain, but every strike against Raava was like a strike against Korra herself, as the spirit of light was dying, it felt like Korra herself was dying.

Korra weakly tries to get up, but another strike on Raava causes her to shrink in pain as her vision of the previous Avatars disappear. The next strike led to multiple rows of Avatars being destroyed. Kanan coats the Masamune in a unstable amount of lightning and lunges forward.

Korra futilely tries to muster sufficient strength, as the Long-reaching katana prepares to skewer Raava.

* * *

Kanan was standing near the window, where he could see the lit skyline of Republic City. He didn't look up when he heard the bathroom door open, as Korra came out in her sleeping wear, drying her hair with a towel.

"Today was a good day." She said, before getting into the bed. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, today was lovely." He said, turning to look at her with a concerned face.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked worried.

"Everything is so perfect, everyone is so happy. I don't remember the world being like this." Kanan said as he clutches his head in pain. Memories flash in his mind.

"Kanan... is everything-" She's interrupted as Kanan jumps through the window, running towards Republic City.

As he reaches the streets with insane speeds, he turns and shouts. "Come out Vaatu. I'm not buying this bullshit!"

"Excuse me citizen. May I ask what-" He stops as Kanan snaps the officers neck throwing him into the crowd, said crowing scream and run.

"My patience is wearing thin Vaatu!" Kanan shouted again as the area around him shatters like glass, revealing him standing in a distorted area of several places he's been to before.

"So... You have figured it out, didn't you?" Vaatu said appearing as an in darkness covered Kanan. "But you have seen it, haven't you? This is how the world should have been, how your life should have been."

Vaatu stepped closer as he continued to speak. "You sacrificed so much for this world. But the only thing this world does is call you a monster... a demon. But we can change it."

He held out his hand. "Join with me, Kanan. Together nobody can stop us, we will be the Avatar this world deserves, the Avatar it needs."

Kanan looked at his hand, before looking into the glowing eyes of Vaatu. He began to reach out, dark energy began to swirl around him and Vaatu, he could already feel his fingertips brush against Vaatu's.

With a strong punch Vaatu is knocked back.

"Perfect world. Don't make me laugh. You plan to kill Korra, and there is no perfect world for me without her!" Kanan exclaims as he and Vaatu engage in battle.

* * *

"What's going on?" Bolin said as the Masamune had stopped inches of Raava, as if it was struggling.

"I don't know." Asami said, as she supported the weakend Korra.

Purple light swirled out of Kanan, who grasped the sides of his head, screaming in pain as he fell to his knees.

"Quick... do something!" He shouts at them.

"Get me to Raava..." Korra weakly says, as Asami and Mako together carry her over. Raava enters back into Korra's body. Korra's body glows in a bright light before fading.

_"What am I supposed to do Raava?" _Korra almost begged. _"I can't kill him."_**_"You don't have to. Together we can help him." _**Raava spoke in her mind.

Korra approached the struggling Kanan and placed her hands on his shoulders as a bright light engulfed them both.

* * *

Korra opened her eyes and found herself in a place consisting of several distorted landmarks.

She looks to the side seeing Vaatu bending out purple streams of water around Kanan, preparing to corrupt his spirit.

"No!" She shouts knocking Vaatu away. Vaatu quickly recovers and launches a fire blast at Korra, but to his shock the attack passes through her.

"You've lost Vaatu." Korra exclaims as a bright light covers the entire area, before several chains out of light grasp Vaatu.

"Get him Kanan." Korra turns to him, as Kanan plunges his **Raikiri **through Vaatu. Vaatu screams as he's covered in a blue light, said blue light exploding everywhere.

* * *

Back in the real world, the bright light fades around the couple. Kanan screams in a horrifying combination of his and Vaatu's voice, as a dark energy bursts from his body.

He promptly collapses as Korra catches him.

"Is everything okay?" Asami asks still ready to attack.

"Yes. Everything's over." Korra says as Kanan opens his eyes.

"Thank you." He says standing up.

"Korra. I'm sorry... I."

"Hey, it's okay. That wasn't you." Korra said, reassuring her friend.

"But what about Vaatu? Is he still inside you?" Mako asks.

"No. I believe Vaatu has been banished from my body." Kanan said before he began to explain what had happened inside his mindscape.

"So what? You didn't keep the extra elements?" Asami said.

"No, but I don't need them." Kanan states.

"So Korra is still the Avatar." Bolin said.

Kanan spotted Eska and Deska. "I'm sorry about your father... But I was unable..."

"It seems the Hitokiri is under the impression we're saddened by our father's demise." Eska said, with that same creepy monotone voice as always.

"But I will not miss him at all." Desna agreed. "In the end, he became a deplorable man."

"Agreed." Eska said as the twins began to walk away. "But how will we explain this to mother?"

* * *

When Kanan and Korra had recovered enough so that they could stand on their own and the two walked over to the Northern portal.

"Now that you're bonded with Raava once again, are you also reconnected with your past lives?" Kanan asked.

"No. I think that link is gone, forever." Korra said sadly. "But don't blame yourself, it was Vaatu who did it. Let's just close the portals, and we'll go home."

Korra walks up to the portal and stretches out her hand. As she reaches for the portal, she relaxes her palm.

"What if Avatar Wan made a mistake when he closed the portals?" Korra said, retreating her hand. "What if humans and spirits weren't meant to live apart? What do you think I should do?"

Kanan placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Trust your instincts. Whatever your decision is I will support you."

Korra smiles and looks at the portal.

* * *

The following day, Korra was going to give a speech to the water tribes, Kanan before that, needed to clear something.

Walking onto the balcony he spotted Kya and Rai A.K.A the Raiju kissing.

"I'm kinda hurt you didn't tell me." Kanan says as the two separate.

"I... I didn't know what you would think." Kya said slightly sad.

Kanan sighs. "You want to know if I want my actual father to be with my mother. Dumb question."

The family share a hug.

"Wait how do you know? I don't remember telling you." Rai asks.

"I saw it in a vision." Kanan said walking away.

"Oh, and you two should maybe take it slow. I'm not sure if I want siblings." Kanan smirks, making the two blush.

_"Never thought I'd get one of the most powerful spirits in existence to blush like some shy schoolgirl." _Kanan mused.

* * *

Outside the Southern Palace, a large crowd has congregated. Kanan watched from the side of the stage where Korra is giving a speech to the gathered crowd.

"The war of the Water Tribes is over. Unalaq has been defeated, and the Northern fleet is returning home. The Water Tribes will always be allies, but the Southern Tribe is now independent." She said as the crow cheered. "And the Southern Council of Elders has appointed my father, Tonraq, to be your new Chief!"

As Tonraq walks up to greet the audience, he is greeted with thunderous cheers.

"I've realized that even though we should learn from those who came before us, we must also forge our own path. So that is why I've decided to keep the portals open. Humans can now physically enter the Spirit World, and spirits will be free to roam our world. The Avatars will no longer be a bridge. Humans and spirits must learn to live together. My mission will always be to use Raava's light spirit to guide the world toward peace and balance. Harmonic Convergence has caused a shift in the planet's energy. I can feel it. Things will never be the same again. We're entering a New Age."

* * *

Once the speech was done, Korra walks back into the Southern Palace, where she saw Kanan walking towards her. The moment the two locked eyes, they turn into a sprint and embraced each other.

"Korra there's something I have to say." Kanan said.

"I love you."

"I'm sorry that I didn't have the courage for those words to cross my lips sooner."

"I love you too." Korra expressed kissing him.

"And it's okay. I too was scared. Those words are a huge step in a relationship."

Kanan smiled. "A step we just made." She too smiled.

"Kanan, I want to tell you something... During the fight with Vaatu, when he ripped Raava out of me, I saw visions of the previous Avatars being destroyed when he struck at her, I felt like I was dying as well. The only person I was thinking about... Was you and how I would never see you again."

"Korra. I will always stay by your side. Nothing will ever stop me from being by your side."

They open their eyes, their foreheads still connected, they looked other deeply into the eyes before melting into a kiss.

The skies that could been seen through a nearby window is filled with spirits literally dancing in the sky.

* * *

**End of Book II.**

**Hope you enjoyed. ****Due to negative reviews I've re-written the chapter and removed the Susano'o.**

**[1] - Search up Shinobi Striker Inferno Style: Flame Control for the color of the fire.**

**[2] - Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku.**

**[3] - Shinobi Striker Hiding in Ash Jutsu.**

**[4] - Sasuke's Kirin.**


	22. Valentine's Day Special!

* * *

**A week after the Water Tribe Civil War everything was like before.**

**But today was also a very special day for couples. That includes ****the Avatar and a certain Hitokiri.**

"It was such a great day." Korra said as she and Kanan walked hand in hand throughout Republic City's streets. Many other couples were also easy to spot.

Republic City received a small makeover for this special day. The streets were covered in hearts and roses. The lanterns were replaced with heart shaped ones.

"We still got one more location to go." Kanan told her as they arrived at the tallest tower in Republic City.

After reaching the top they simply walked up the building to the actual top.

Korra settled in Kanan's lap as he wrapped his arms around her, smiling and resting his head on her shoulder.

"The city's so beautiful from here." Korra smiled.

"I don't know, I've seen better." Kanan smiled.

He began to trace small circles through her shirt with his hand and she smiled, reaching back and resting a hand on the back of his head. He gently kissed her shoulder and she tilted her head against his.

"It's hard to believe it's been a week already since the fight." Korra stated, staring out at the bay. "If I hadn't..."

"Hey." Kanan said, tightening his grip on her. "It doesn't matter. It didn't happen. I'm still here. We're **both **still here. That's all that matters."

Korra smiled and nodded. "You're right."

He kissed her shoulder again before resting his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes, losing himself to her warmth and the smell of her perfume and shampoo. He loved that she didn't wear makeup. She was so beautiful, and she didn't even have to try. And she was his. He was the luckiest man alive.

Korra's fingertips began to trail lightly over the backs of his hands absentmindedly. He smiled, looking up at her eyes, seeing her looking at random spots in the city, lost in her memories. He smiled, watching her for a while before gently kissing her shoulder. She sighed quietly, head tilting away from his slightly, more of an unconscious movement than anything. He began to trail his fingers over her abdomen in random designs and patterns, putting just barely enough pressure for her to feel it. He turned his head, kissing the side of her neck lightly and she sighed, eyes slipping closed as she tilted her head out of the way. Kanan smiled, kissing her neck over a pressure point, gently sucking the skin there as he looked below them, both going completely unnoticed, a ring of spotlights just below them likely hiding them from view.

As he pressed another kiss to her neck, Korra released a very quiet, slightly wavering breath and turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were half-lidded, but he could see the alertness in them as she searched his expressions and his own eyes. He smiled, kissing her shoulder, then reaching up and kissing her. Korra kissed him back for several minutes before using her airbending to lift and turn herself, wrapping her arms around him before taking off with the tornado, flying them both back to Air Temple Island in within a few minutes, expertly flying them through her window and depositing him on the bed, which was covered in rose petals with several candles around the room.

Kanan kissed her back, hands quickly dropping to her rear, massaging it and making her hips rock against his, Korra moaning into the kiss, grinding against him. He pulled back from the kiss, moving down to suck at her neck, only able to actually make contact with her neck without the shirt being in the way just below her collar, though he quickly found a spot she really seemed to enjoy. After a few minutes, she sat up, staring down at him.

She kissed him again, laying him back down before sitting up again, this time beginning to slowly pull her shirt up to reveal more and more of her perfectly shaped abs. Kanan's eyes widening slightly as she did. He was always encapsulated by her beauty.

Finally, she pulled it up over her head, leaving her in a plain blue bra, which followed the shirt a few moments later. Kanan stared up at her in silence. After a few moments he sat up, kissing her. Korra slipped her tongue into his mouth as he flipped them over, laying her down gently and pressing himself into her, Korra moaning and rolling her hips against his as his hands began to knead her breasts. She pulled at the hem of his sweater vest, with the other hand she zipped it open. Kanan stretched his arms allowing her to remove the clothing, leaving him bare. She started dragging her hand slowly and softly over his perfect torso, making him moan into the kiss.

Seconds later he bended down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it as one of his hands slid down to begin rubbing her through her pants, Korra biting her lip to try to hold back a moan. After a few minutes of worshiping that breast and paying special attention to her nipple, teasing it into standing fully at attention, he shifted to the other side, hands switching places. One of her hands held the back of his head, holding him in place as the other moved a pillow into her face just before she moaned loudly.

After a few minutes, he began to kiss and lick a trail down her abdomen to the waistband of her pants, pulling them and her underwear down together and dropping them off to the side. He sat up, eyes once again drinking in Korra's form, trying to memorize everything instinctively, from the blush coloring her face to the arousal glistening on her freshly shaped lips. He bent back down, kissing just above his goal before Korra grabbed a fistful of his hair, guiding him lower, apparently unable to wait any longer. He smiled, beginning to trail his tongue through her slit quickly. Korra's hips bucked against him and she held the pillow to her face with both hands, barely able to contain her moans. He reached up, slipping a finger into her, beginning to thrust it in and out of her quickly and Korra's hips began to roll in time with his finger. After a moment, he added a second, with a slightly **shocking **surprise.

Korra's hand grabbed fistfuls of the bedding and she began to begin breathing in labored gasps, face screwed up in concentration and effort to restrain her moans. Kanan began to speed up his thrusts, sucking the bundle of nerves harder, flicking it with his tongue faster. Korra's body began to tense, all of her muscles beginning to slowly coil up as he felt her insides beginning to quiver around his fingers. Then, all at once, she came undone, hips bucking and jerking against him as she she moaned loudly, her body arching off of the bed. After letting her moan for some time, Kanan shot up and kissed her to silence her, his free hand replacing his tongue with its thumb, rubbing her clit in small fast circles, Korra's hips bucking all the more for it. Finally, her hips began to settle, jerking less often as her body began to settle back onto the mattress, going limp. Kanan pulled his fingers out of her drenched tunnel and licking them all off, smiling at the taste. He moved back down, beginning to lap at her, Korra whining weakly before holding the pillow to her face as he continued to lap at her wet folds, lapping up her juices greedily.

Korra's moans began to rapidly build back up and he pushed his fingers back into her. She began to thrust her hips against his hand in time with his thrusts again, Kanan rapidly pushing her back toward another orgasm. However, as he felt her insides beginning to quiver again, he pulled away, moving up and kissing her. Korra kissed him back, moaning loudly as her tongue met his, tasting herself. She began to rock against him, but he pulled back enough to deny her the friction she so desperately wanted.

"Please." Korra finally pleaded. "I'm so close. Please."

Kanan smiled, kissing her again before moving back down, flicking her clit with his tongue before locking his lips around her entrance and slipping his tongue inside of her, as deep into her tunnel as he could get it, his fingers running over her clit rapidly. Within seconds Korra gasped harshly, a flood of her juices spilling from inside of her, squirting out like a fountain. Kanan drinking her essence hungrily. Her hips bucked and jerked as she came, Kanan extending her orgasm for nearly an extra minute before allowing her to slowly come back down. He kissed her again and she moaned, her tongue slipping into his mouth and gathering as much of her juices as she could, Korra moaning again as she tasted herself. Finally, she rolled him over, quickly pulling off his pants and underwear, dropping it to the floor with her own before stroking him a couple of times.

She started sucking his member, slowly trailing her tongue over his shaft. She looked up seeing his face scrunched up in concentration, she smiled as she ran her tongue at the underside of his shaft, causing a shock of pleasure to run all the way up his spine. She repeated the process several times, before opening her mouth, she lowered her head all the way down onto his crotch, Kanan's erect member entering her warm wet mouth. Kanan made no effort in hiding his upcoming orgasm, his hips gained a mind of their own, thrusting up into her mouth.

She pulled his shaft out of her mouth, some slight pre-cum on visible in it. She grabbed his erect member before lining him up with her entrance. She quickly slid all the way down a pleasurable gasp escaping her lips. Kanan sat up pressing his forehead against hers, as she continued to ride him. With his thumb he began to rub gentle circles over her clit, easing her onto his shaft. Kissing her and beginning to move his thumb in faster, more purposeful circles, Korra moaning into his mouth and rocking her hips. Both lovers getting a taste of their own juices. He pulled back from the kiss, slowly beginning to pull out and push back in, Korra's face again twisting in pain and discomfort. No matter how many times they did it before it still hurt.

"Does it hurt?" Kanan asked softly.

"A little." Korra said her eyes rolling over. "But I'm okay."

Kanan nodded, kissing her again and continuing to thrust his hips slowly, thumb still working her clit quickly. Slowly, Kanan began to pick up the pace, waiting and watching Korra's face for any indication she wanted him to stop. Instead, she began to thrust her hips against him more quickly, urging him to go faster. He complied, picking up the pace even more, keeping her from kissing him, wanting to hear her moans. The bed thumped against the wall once and Korra kicked a leg out, sliding the bed to the middle of the room, away from all of the walls. Kanan began to thrust harder and faster, slamming into her rapidly and earning borderline screams of pleasure, that were music to Kanan's ears. He looked at her, her eyes were begging for his lips to silence her.

Suddenly, she gasped harshly biting into his shoulder hard and using his shoulder to silence herself as her loud moans turned into full-fledged cries of pleasure, bordering on screams. Kanan groaned as her nails bit into his back and her teeth squeezed harder. He was pretty sure he'd be bleeding, but he didn't care. It was worth it. Plus he could embarrass her about it later.

All too soon he felt pressure beginning to build and groaned, releasing her neck where he had left a dark purple spot, gasping in a breath so he could speak. He hadn't realized his breath had become so ragged until he tried and couldn't even form a complete sentence.

"K...Korra...I...I can't..." He grit his teeth struggling to hold it back.

However, rather than saying anything, Korra suddenly mashed her lips to his, screaming into his mouth as her legs locked around him and her insides clamped down hard, instantly forcing him to snap, his seed flooding into her. She cried out again, still silencing herself by kissing him, and her insides began to milk him, Kanan continuing to thrust, though slower now as his member emptied itself into her and her body eagerly accepted it and milked every drop from him. Finally, both came down from their orgasms and Kanan rolled to lay beside her, their legs intertwined and his arms around her. As they lay there, trying to regain their breath, Korra used her earthbending to slide the bed back into place before Kanan pulled the blankets up over them, holding her more tightly against him.

"I love you." Kanan breathed, feeling sleep trying to claim him.

"Love you too." Korra murmured, already falling asleep. "Always."

Then, she was asleep. Kanan smiled, kissing her forehead and curled himself protectively around her, quickly following her into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Happy Valentine's Day to all you couples out there**.

**A little present, search this up:**

**(sqrt(cos(x))*cos(200 x)sqrt(abs(x))-0.7)*(4-x*x)0.01, sqrt(9-x2), -sqrt(9-x2) from -4.5 to 4.5**


	23. Book III: Change

**Welcome to Book III.**

**SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: I think this chapter will surprise you.**

**CHRIS: Great idea. Thanks, if you have any more tell me.**

**Arkham Knight22: WTF!? ****Is that an idea for this story or what. It's a great idea I'll think about it.**

**Reviews and ideas are greatly appreciated.**

**A big thank you to all who followed or favorited or reads this story. Thank you.**

**I don't own anything aside from my OC's and some other stuff I might add.**

* * *

**On to the story.**

* * *

Kanan's mouth hung open, the bite of rice he had just taken falling back onto his plate. For the last hour or so, Bumi had been claiming he had airbended and was waving his arms around trying to work. Finally he had decided he could only do it if his life was in danger and asked Bolin, who was currently staying at the air temple so as to stay out of Mako and Asami's way, to throw a boulder at him. Bolin had refused, Tenzin had refused, and Meelo had decided to help by throwing a plate at Bumi instead. A plate that was currently hovering in front of Bumi's outstretched hands in a sphere of wind.

"See!" Bumi said. "I told you!"

"Unbelievable." Tenzin said, pretty much the only person whose jaw wasn't resting on the floor currently. "You're actually an airbender."

"Wait until I tell Mom!" Bumi said. "She's gonna love this!"

"It's...it's got to have been because of the Harmonic convergence, right?" Kanan asked. "Bending abilities don't manifest this late in someone's life, right?"

"They...they don't normally, no." Tenzin said. "I think you're right about the Convergence."

"So...first there's the spirit vines I can't clear away, and then there are new airbenders?" Korra asked.

Korra had been trying to remove the vines Vaatu had grown in Republic City for the last week since President Raiko had asked her to. However, she had, as of yet been unsuccessful. Kanan personally was of the mind that they should stay, since the humans and spirits were supposed to live together, and the small forests the vines had formed into were home to dozens of spirits already, but Korra couldn't very well tell the president to go fuck himself, as much as both she and Kanan would love for her to be able to, so she had to find a way.

Kanan sighed as the air around the cup fell and shattered on the floor.

"Alright, enough throwing things at Bumi." Tenzin said, stopping both Meelo and Bolin as they picked up plates.

"Aw." Both said, setting the plates down.

"Tomorrow we will start teaching you to control it." Tenzin sighed. "And trying to figure out how it happened.

* * *

Kanan leaned against the pole, watching Bumi wave his hands around in the air, arguing with Kya about whether or not the "change in his aura" she had been feeling had anything to do with him suddenly being an airbender. Suddenly, Lin and Mako walked over, stopping to watch Bumi for a moment.

"Invisible spirit monster attack?" Lin asked, stopping beside Tenzin and watching Bumi as he groaned in effort, apparently thinking it would help him airbend.

"Lin, you won't believe this." Tenzin said. "Bumi just started airbending."

Lin and Mako shared a knowing look before turning to Tenzin.

"I'm afraid he's not the only one." Lin said.

"What?" Everyone present said.

"I got a call last night about a guy who just started airbending out of nowhere." Mako said.

"You mean there's another one?" Tenzin asked. "Where is he now?"

"He...blew a door down on me and...got away." Mako said scratching the back of his head.

Kanan snorted, shaking his head. "Smooth detective."

"Oh shut up." Mako replied. "He got me by surprise is all. We've got an all points bulletin out on him right now."

He and Lin turned to leave and Korra stepped forward.

"Wait, we'll help you look for him." Korra began. "Where should we start?"

"That's alright. We'll send him over whenever we find him. For now you just work on teaching Bumi, unless you just like watching him...do...whatever that is. Anyway, I gotta go. There might be others in the city."

"Fair enough." Korra said. "See you later."

"See you." The detective responded.

Asami then came. "I missed him again."

"What do you mean?" Kanan asked.

"It's just that we haven't been spending a lot of time together. But we'll we've both been busy."

"Oh and Korra. I thought about teaching you how to drive, what do you think." Asami said turning to the Avatar. "Can't have the Avatar constantly ride around on animals."

"Sure why not." She responded. Kanan laughed.

"Oh that's gotta be gold. Can I watch?" The Hitokiri asked.

"Actually, Kanan, I was thinking just the two of us."

"Why?" Kanan asked suspiciously.

"Well, partially because it's been a while since we've had a girl's day out." Asami said, walking over and leaning in to whisper. "And also partially because I want to hear all about the special fun you two have been having."

Kanan's face turned scarlet instantly, his voice slightly pinched when he spoke. "Why?"

"It's a girl thing." Asami smiled. "We like to gossip."

Korra blushed as well, having figured out what Asami had said, and followed Asami as she walked away. Once they were gone, Kya grinned knowingly at her son.

"I thought I heard something hit the wall." Kya smirked.

"Personally I just thought she was having a bad dream." Pema said, Kanan's face turning red rapidly.

"Please stop." Kanan groaned.

"Nope." Kya said in a sing song voice." That's the best thing about our family. We **love **to humiliate each other. By the way, you might want to go a bit lower next time. Her collar wasn't quite high enough."

"Is that what that was?" Bumi laughed. "I thought maybe her bruises hadn't healed yet."

Kanan hung his head, his long hair covering some of his face.

Kya laughed hugging him from behind. "Oh calm down. Its just family fun."

"Another thing you should probably zip your clothes up completely." She added yanking on the collar of his sweater vest, showing everybody the large bite mark on his shoulder which he got from Korra.

"How about we talk about you and Rai." Kanan said, his mother's face turning scarlet instantly.

"Yeah, I wonder how spirits are in bed." Bumi laughed.

"What about you Uncle. Those days in the Navy. Alone on the sea no women... only men." Kanan said smiling evily.

"Or what about you Pema. Does Tenzin go through airbending kata's when he's having fun with you."

That's when all four of them shared a big laugh. And then proceeded to hug.

"Spirits. I love this family." Kanan laughed.

* * *

**Republic City - Streets**

The Shinigami calmly walked through the streets, avoiding some rather hostile spirit vines as well. He sat down on a bench looking over the ocean.

"Beautiful isn't it." A voice brought Kanan out of his thoughts, he looked over to see someone around his age sit next to him. Said person was clearly from the Water Tribe, trademark Water Tribe skin, ocean blue eyes. A sleeves blue shirt with a large fur collar, blue pants, and almost same sandals as Kanan.

Kanan noticed he had a couple of scars, a vertical one going down his left eye and a horizontal one under his right one. But the thing that caught Kanan's attention the most was the beautiful katana on the person's hip. A black and red handle, a pitch black tsuba with a wave pattern on it.

"Someone once told me, nature is just nature, not beautiful... not ugly." Kanan responded.

"Everything has its beautiful and ugly side. Think about the ocean, calm... it looks beautiful, but the storms are something else. Wouldn't you agree **Shinigami**."

Kanan reacted in time and blocked the blade of his opponent. Said blade was blood red, with a wave hamon line.

"And you are... ?" Kanan asked neither Swordsman moving from their spot.

"Me? Oh, just... sharpening my skills. Wandering the earth, in search of worthy opponents." The stranger replied.

"I'm not here on some personal business. I can see you look... bored. So how about we skip this talk... and fight."

Kanan smiled, both swordsmen stood up circling the other, their eyes scanning every slight movement the other made.

Both took their combat stance.

"Just call me, Minuano." The stranger said.

Kanan nodded, both standing still not a single breath escaping them.

**(Play "The Only Thing I Know For Real" from MGR)**

Both opponents lunged at each other, their swords clashing, echoing throughout the street. Their blades clashed repeatedly, a wordless conversation, the way warriors communicated.

Minuano swung forward, Kanan bending backwards, the red blade catching some of his hair. Both opponents thrusted their swords forward, sparks flying from the exchange. Minuano swung forward his blade grinding across the other, he rolled backwards dodging a horizontal swipe from the long-reaching katana. Minuano swung forward again Kanan expertly dodging every strike. Kanan retaliated with several strikes, all of which Minuano effortlessly weaved around, he jumped back both swordsmen readying their blades.

"Masamune. Crafted by the master swordsmith Masamune." Kanan introduced his blade.

"Muramasa. Crafted by the master swordsmith Muramasa." Minuano replied.

Both charging again at one another. Their blades repeatedly clashing as several speaks fly. Kanan swings horizontally but Minuano catches the blade, Kanan hits the handle of his sword with his palm, the blade cutting into his opponents palm. Minuano jumps back, as Kanan hefts the Masamune on his shoulder.

"Very Impressive. I should have removed your head seven times, but it remains attached to your body." Kanan remarked.

"You're not bad yourself. It seems your swordplay is more than flailing about. Your very deserving of your title." Minuano stated.

"Now let us continue, show me what you're really capable of Minuano." Kanan said immediately thrusting the long blade forward, Minuano blocking, but the blade still drawing blood from his face, he takes his blood with his thumb, before having a taste.

Minuano sheaths his sword, drawing the sword with such speed and strength that it creates a shockwave sending the nearby debris flying towards the Hitokiri. Kanan promptly slashed the rocks apart, Minuano charging forward their blades clashing repeatedly, Minuano knocks Kanan away sheathing his Muramasa again.

**_"_Anryō Tensei_._****" **Kanan's Masamune flashed, he swung it forward, in a show of godly speed, three concurrent arching blades close on Minuano from all sides creating a prison, allowing no chance for defense or evasion. Minuano drew his sword with such speed it was almost invisible.

Both Kanan and Minuano stood still their backs turned to each other, when suddenly blood burst from both of them. Kanan had several heavy cuts across his chest, while Minuano had three deep cuts two on each side of his chest and a third one on his neck.

"Stop. You are both under arrest for several accounts of destruction. Surrender immediately, or we will use force if necessary." One of the officers spoke through the megaphone.

Kanan and Minuano just stood there, both men having no care for their injuries.

"It seems we both underestimated each other." Minuano said breaking the silence between the two warriors.

"Yes. That will not happen a second time. You may now leave. Go." Kanan said. "Hopefully we will fight again."

"We will." Minuano stated, before dissappearing into a nearby crowd. But as Minuano walked through his wounds miraculously closed themselves, he smirked.

"After him!" The main officer ordered as several metalbenders shot their cables, the cables were promptly slashed apart by the Masamune.

"I said that he may leave. Would you make a liar of me." Kanan added flickering away as the fired cables hit nothing.

* * *

**Republic City - Kyoshi Bridge**

The Kyoshi Bridge was still under reconstruction after Kanan had sliced the bridge apart, in his first fight against Azur.

As Asami and Korra got out of the car after a horrible driving lesson, and Asami declaring that Korra should never even think of driving, they find a crowd of people having gathered around the police barricade. Chief Beifong spoke through a megaphone. "Come down immediately, or we will be forced to take action."

The airbender who was stuck on the bridge trembles as he held onto the bridge, while looking around wondrously. Metalbender cops attacks him. He defends himself using an air dome, knocking off all the metalbenders.

"Sorry!" He says shocked.

"Do your officers know anything else aside from launching cables." They turn to see Kanan standing on a police car his sword on his shoulder and a several heavy cuts across his chest.

"You're words are not very encouraging as well Lin. Perhaps you should consider early retirement." Kanan smiled.

"Let Korra deal with this annoyance."

Korra using her airbending launches herself atop the bridge. She tries to convince the airbender to allow Tenzin to help him hone his bending.

He relents, agreeing to come down with her, but he slips on the narrow steel beam and falls.

"You gotta be kidding." Korra exclaims clearly annoyed, jumping after him, catching him and landing on the bridge with the grace of a cat. The crowd cheers at the save.

Tenzin approaches from the crowd. "This is Tenzin." Korra introduced them. "He is going to help you."

"It is absolutely my pleasure to meet you." Tenzin said with a bow. "I have never met a new airbender before. Well, at least not one whose diaper I didn't have to change."

"Actually, I just fell off a bridge so I could use a fresh diaper right about now." The airbender said, making Tenzin raise his right eyebrow.

"So, is this the deal?" The voice of president Raiko said as the metalbender cop opens the fence for him. "We have crisis every other day now thanks to you."

"Listen, I know you're having a tough time getting used to these changes and I'm sorry for that, but you and everyone else are going to have to learn live with it." Korra told him. "The vines and the spirits are here to stay."

"Well, you know who's not here to stay? You!" Raiko said angrily. "I order you to leave this city. You've caused nothing but trouble since you arrived."

The crowd gasps at the decision, but Kanan merely laughed it off. "I wanna see you try."

"I am the president!" Raiko shot at him. "I can do whatever I want with my city!"

"Your stupidity knows no boundaries. Run and hide while you can." Kanan threatened, before Korra grabbed his hand and led him away.

"Its okay Kanan. I can see my path now. There are new airbenders out there and I'm going to find them and rebuild the Air Nation."

"Don't think I'm not going with you." He said, gripping her hand. "I could use a vacation anyway."

"I wouldn't want to do it without you." Korra said as the couple shared a kiss.

The couple smile before giving the reporters the middle fingers, as they kiss again. Kanan snaps his fingers lightning flashing around the area, as all camera's burn out. Their precious little pictures gone.

"It's so exciting. Who knows who's out there now, discovering the gift of airbending for the first time?" Korra exclaims as the two walk away.

* * *

Several days later an airship is preparing to land at Air Temple Island. Air Acolytes pull the airship in with ropes. Kya, Pema, Tenzin, Rohan, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Bolin, Bumi, Kanan and Korra all stand together, as the airship lands.

A ramp descends as a door at the top of the ramp opens, Asami grinning at them from the other side.

"Did someone order a fully equipped Future Industries airship?" Asami asked.

"Wow. You made that just in these couple of days." Korra marveled.

Asami laughed. "We are good, but not that good. We had this airship for sometime by now, so I decided if we are going to search for airbenders, we should do it in style."

"And don't worry." Asami smiled. "The walls are extra **thick**." Korra and Kanan blushing immediately.

"Yay!" Meelo said, running over. "Airship!"

He paused for his pet lemur and Ikki leapt over him, forming herself an air scooter.

"I wanna see!" Ikki said, speeding up the ramp.

"Come on Poki." Meelo said, his lemur jumping onto his head before Meelo formed himself a scooter as well, also speeding into the airship.

"While you guys are gone, Pema and I will hold down the fort." Kya said, picking up Rohan, bouncing him slightly. "Who's excited to spend some time with your Auntie Kya?"

Rohan exclaimed his excitement by vomiting onto her chest.

"Aw, he likes you." Pema said, as Kya used her waterbending to clean herself off.

Mako arrived with a large scroll.

"I got a map with the locations of other airbenders being reported." Mako said. "I marked them all down, but there are reports of airbenders popping up all over the earth kingdom. This might be a long trip."

"We'll manage." Kanan added, just as Ikki and Meelo returned from the airship.

"Hey, how come Jinora gets to go with you and we don't!?" Ikki demanded, crossing her arms. "That's so not fair!"

"Yeah, what this girl said!" Meelo said, pointing at Jinora before also crossing his arms. "Not fair!"

"Because if airbenders show up here, they're gonna need some guidance from you two." Kya said. "It's a very important job."

"Really?" Ikki asked. "Me, a teacher? Yay!"

"Those maggots will bow to me!" Meelo said.

"That's the spirit." Kanan said ruffling their hair.

As the group were discussing their plans, Kanan stood next to his mother, as he held Rohan.

Rohan giggled grabbing one of the ponytails on the side of Kanan's head.

"Hey. Easy there." Kanan laughed.

"I think you'll be a great father one day." Kya told her son placing a hand on his shoulder.

"If the children have the right mother." Kanan said looking over to Korra who was in a conversation between her, Pema and Tenzin. She saw him smiling at her as she smiled back.

The group soon got ready, they entered the airship and waved all the others goodbye.

"Come on." Asami smiled turning to the group. "I'll show you guys to the rooms, then I'll give you a tour."

The others all nodded and followed her through the airship, dropping their things off in the rooms they chose, Korra and Kanan getting one of the two rooms with a king-sized bed and Mako and Asami getting the other, then finished their tour at a room near the bottom where the pilot was on a catwalk above them and the front of the room was a floor-to-ceiling window. They all sat around a table to discuss their plan.

Mako unrolled the map and slid it out where everyone could see the marks along the North part of the Earth Kingdom, then along the rivers and lakes heading toward Ba Sing Se. "As of now, these are the towns where we've gotten reports about airbenders. It looks like we can hit up most of them before we get to Ba Sing Se."

"We're going to bring the Air Nation back from the brink of extinction after nearly two hundred years." Korra smiled.

"And it's all because of you, Korra." Tenzin said.

"I have a question. Do we know of any new airbending criminals?" Kanan asked.

"No." Mako said. "At this time, we don't know of any."

"Uncle, do you know if the White Lotus has any?" Kanan asked. "They keep the "**really dangerous**" ones locked up, right?" Kanan said knowing full well that he could mop the floor with these criminals.

"I did ask about that." Tenzin inquired. "They're still checking, but so far none have gotten airbending."

Kanan nodded. "Well, for the time being that's one crisis we might not have to worry about."

Korra nodded. "That could be a really bad situation."

And with that the rest of the travel was spent having fun around the ship, and enjoying themselves.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is short, but I felt like I had to end it here.**

**In reality I don't like Book III.**

**Bullshit spirit magic makes all the airbenders appear. Really that's the best they could do.**

**Anryō Tensei - "Eye of the Dark Dragon"**

**Well see ya.**


	24. Chapter 24: Liberation and New Dangers

**Welcome back everybody.**

**CHRIS: Probably.**

**tamagat: A reasonable explanation, but still not enough.**

**Dexter: The reason I ask people for ideas is that I want to see what they would like. I don't use all ideas, most ideas people give me are some I already had.**

**Lelouch-Strife: I never played Horizon, believe me I can't even buy that. But I'll think about it. There are walk-through videos.**

**I don't own anything aside from my OC's and some other stuff I might add.**

**Let's go.**

* * *

After a long day of trying and failing to recruit any new airbenders. Inside their bedroom, a naked Korra was laying on her stomach on the bed as an equally naked Kanan was sitting on top of her.

"I don't know what to do. I just thought more people would be excited about coming with us." Korra said as Kanan rubbed her shoulders deeply. "Everytime when we're close its like something throws us back." Exclaimed the frustrated Avatar. Tenzin's way of "convincing" didn't help.

"I know rebuilding the Air Nation is important, but just because someone is able to airbend now, doesn't make them an Air Nomad." Kanan said his fingers kneading her lower back. His fingers holding a slight surprise for the Avatar. "We can't just go around and force people to abandon their entire life's and their friends and family."

"You're right of course. We're not drafting them into the military." She moaned slightly as a strong electric current danced through her body.

His fingers of course had a slight** shock **to them. As the lightning on his fingers danced around Korra's nerves, making her muscles relax.

She moaned into the pillow of hers. Kanan enjoyed it more though when she was moaning loudly, the cries of pleasure being music to his ears.

As he finished she cuddled up next to him. "I guess we have to try Bolin's idea."

Kanan groaned in annoyance. "Alright. Fine." Causing Korra to laugh.

* * *

The following day over at an Earth Kingdom town, made up of sandy-colored rock. A small crowd disperses from around the airship after they gave the airbending demonstration, but a young boy runs up to the group.

"Hey! Hello. If you're looking for airbenders, you just found one." The boy said and he proceeds to demonstrate his airbending abilities, by producing a few air punches. "I wanna join you guys!"

"We got our first recruit." Korra said as the group got excited. "Just to be totally clear, we're going to be heading to Ba Sing Se, then the Northern Air Temple to live as nomads and rebuild the Air Nation. All that sound good to you?"

"Yeah, Ba Sing Se, rebuild the temple, Air Nomad whatever we do, I'm in." The boy repeated quickly. "Let's go right now."

"This is going to be so great!" Bolin shouted jumping in the air. "You going to love it, er... real quick, what's your name?"

"Kai." The boy said, looking over his shoulder. "So when do we hit the road?"

"Hang on a second Kai, where are your parents?" Kanan asked, getting a bit suspicious. "We can't have you come with us without their permission."

"My parents are... gone." Kai said, looking down to the ground. "It happened about a year ago. My home town was raided by outlaws, but my parents fought back against them. I was so scared, but they told me not to worry they would protect me, and they did. My parents saved me and the entire village, but they died in the fight. Mum and pap meant everything to me, they're were my whole life. Ever since then, I've been on the run. Those same outlaws are still after me."

"Well, you don't have to be on the run anymore." Bolin said as he starts to shed some tears, looking at the group. "Right guys? Tell him."

"I'm sorry about your parents. I know we could never replace them..." Tenzin said, putting his hand on Kai's shoulder, "But we are here for you."

Bolin wraps his arm around Kai's shoulder. "When you board this airship, you're going to leave your old life behind and start a new path." He said. "That's big brother advice. Just think of me as your big brother."

After everyone boards the airship, Mako stops and walks away from the group. He stares out a window and sees a group of motorcyclists in official-looking uniforms pulling to a stop outside their airship.

"Guys! I think we got trouble." Mako said.

The whole group turns around, the lead motorcyclist gets off his motorcycle and takes his helmet off. He walks up to the airship and takes his glasses off.

"Release the boy, or we'll take him by force." The leader commanded, clenches his fist as his deputies each earthbend a rock from the ground and get into a fighting stance.

"The outlaws! They're here..." Kai said, grabbing onto Korra's arm. "Uh, let's get out of here."

"Let me talk to them." Kanan said. "I'm sure I can "reason" with them."

"No, you can't!" Kai said quickly. "They will strike you down the moment you show your face."

"Kai." Kanan smirked, kneeling. "I may not have been there, but I can promise you, those aren't outlaws." He ignored everyone's confused stares. "Those are the officers. And this..." He reached into Kai's bag and pulled out a wallet. "...is Bolin's. You've got skills, kid. You almost pulled it off. But remember no one and I mean no one, can fool me."

"What did you steal?" Kanan asked in a eerily calm voice, as a red demonic shroud appeared behind him, manifesting into a face, that looked at Kai like he was a snack.

Kai gulped before giving Kanan a sack of gold, which Kanan promptly threw to the officers. The sheriff and his deputies start to take him away, along with the sack of gold. "I'm sorry! Please, you have to listen to me."

"Are... Are you taking him back to the orphanage?" Bolin asked.

"No, he's headed to jail." The sherrif said.

"Kanan, we aren't just going to let them take him, right?" Jinora asked, looking up at him with wide eyes. "He just needs some guidance. Who better to give it to him than us?"

He looked down at her, rolling his eyes as he spoke up. "Wait! You've got the gold, you can release Kai into our custody."

The sheriff's deputies let go of the Kai's hands. He smiles and runs to hug Kanan, who looks visually annoyed.

"Thank you, Kanan!" He said, before being pushed off Kanan.

"Thank Jinora." Kanan said, turning away from him. "Don't make me regret this kid. I. Don't. Like. Liars." He finished as the demon flashed again before dispersing.

Kai shuddered as Jinora approached him. "Hi, I'm Jinora." She said with a blush. "If you need any help with airbending, I could show you what I know."

"Thanks, that's real nice of you." He said with a smile, still scared of Kanan. "According to Demon there, I have you to thank for setting me free. So thanks!" He smiles at her.

Jinora looks in surprise. "Oh uhm, your welcome. And Demon... I mean Kanan is actually a nice guy once you get to know him."

* * *

The following day, the Future Industries airship flies over the Earth Kingdom, with Oogi flying just above. On the platform atop the airship, where Bumi and Kai are practicing their airbending near the swimming pool, under the instruction of Jinora and watched by a swimming shorts wearing Kanan and Asami sitting in the pool, while Naga and Pabu are swimming around in the water.

"Light on your feet, Uncle Bumi." Jinora advised. "Remember, you want to be quick and evasive."

"Don't worry about me, little lady. I've been in a scrap or two you know." Bumi said, moving around, his hands up like a boxer. "Oh, you're just a youngster, so I'm gonna go easy on ya. Wouldn't want to hurt a kid..."

As Kai runs toward him, slides to the floor, and fires an airbending blast at Bumi's legs, knocking him to the ground.

"Uncle Bumi, you've got to work on your stance changes." Jinora said as she and Kai help Bumi to his feet. "Kai, that was just, really good."

"Thanks Jinora, you're a great teacher." Kai said, rubbing his head, as Bumi feels his jaw.

Jinora stares at Kai for a second, before turning away, blushing. She helps her uncle away, but he brushes her off, before patting his body, looking for something.

"Did I drop my wallet?"

Kanan comes up from the water, sitting down next to Korra.

"It's so exciting to be on a diplomatic mission to Ba Sing Se." Korra said excited. "What's the Earth Queen like?"

"I've never met her, but I've heard she can be quite... a Bitch." Kanan responded.

* * *

**Earth Kingdom - Ba Sing Se**

When it was nearly afternoon, the sun shines brightly over the top as the airship flies over the expansive city below. The Lower Ring where, smoke billowing from several buildings. Back to the airship, as Korra, Kanan, Mako and Bolin recoil from the smell, the two brothers holding their noses.

"Uhh, the Lower Ring looks terrible." Korra exclaimed.

"That's the smell of industry..." Kanan remarked. "It's not a very pleasant smell..."

"Yeah, I can smell it from here." Bolin said, "No wonder Dad left."

The airship continues to fly over the ring, before making it over the Inner Wall and over the Middle Ring, before finally making it to the Royal Palace, where the airship begins its descent, landing with a slight cloud of dust.

They exit the airship, where they are welcomed by a well-dressed Earth Kingdom man at the end of the ramp.

"Avatar Korra, Hitokiri Kanan and Master Tenzin, it is a pleasure to welcome you and your party to the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se." The man said with a bow. "I'm Grand Secretariat Gun."

Korra bowed herself, as Bolin strolls past with Pabu atop his shoulder, followed closely by Naga, with Byakko flying around.

"Oh no, the queen hates animals." Gun said, turning to Bolin. "You'll have to get them out of sight."

"Well, I can just stash Pabu in my shirt." Bolin said scratching his head, before tilting his head at Byakko, Naga and Oogi. "These two are going to be a little tougher... I am not thick enough."

"Come with me, hurry, I'll take you to your quarters." Gun said annoyed.

* * *

After Gun showed them their temporary residence Korra went to speak to the Earth Queen. The queen requested of Korra to first go and collect the taxes of a few citizens who were unwilling to pay.

So finally, after a long day of collecting taxes with Kanan, Korra finally got everything.

"Your Majesty." Gun said late that afternoon, near sundown, in the Royal Garden. "The Avatar has returned with the tax payments."

"Finally." The Earth Queen said annoyed. "Secure it in the vault."

"It's being done as we speak." Gun said with a bow.

"So now, Your Majesty." Korra began. "If I could start meeting some of the airbenders here in the city." But the Earth Queen cut her off.

"The Dai Li thoroughly searched the city, but it seems your reports were incorrect." Hou-Ting said. "There are no airbenders in Ba Sing Se. So, you can gather your little band and be on your way tomorrow."

"You make me do your dirty work extorting your own citizens for your stupid palaces and topiaries and then you just want to send me away?" Korra said offended. "We're not going anywhere until we find some airbenders! We know there are some here!"

"Get her out of my sight!" Hou-Ting told Gun, who at once began to lead her away, but Korra turns back and points at the Earth Queen, inadvertently knocking Gun down.

"This isn't over!" Korra said. "I'm going to find the airbenders!"

* * *

At night, down on the streets where a nobleman is walking, and a gush of air suddenly knocks his hat to the ground.

"Here, sir, let me help you." Kai said, picking up the hat and handing it back.

After helping the man, he turns a corner and walks down a dark alley, holding a bag of gold, stolen from the man, with a sly smile on his face. His eyes widen, as he sees a Dai Li agent standing at the end of the alley.

Kai looks nervous, beads of sweat on his forehead, as he turn back around and sees another Dai Li agent blocking the path back. He runs to the right as both Dai agents fire rock gloves to stop Kai from climbing over a door and escaping, trapping him.

"Hey! What's going on?" Kai asked, the bag of gold falls to the ground, "I didn't do anything! I'm with the Avatar!"

The Dai Li agents stalk towards the young boy, before an blast of air send the four back.

The figure moved, preforming a triple kick against a Dai Li Agent, sending him back, smacking him against the wall. Before sending the other three into the other side with an airblast.

"Come on we've gotta go!" Jinora yelled as she gripped Kai's hand and ran.

* * *

On board the airship and irritated Korra and Kanan walk into their room.

"I know that Earth Queen is lying to me!" Korra said sitting down. "I can tell by that stupid little queenly smirk of hers! I can't believe I helped her. I should have known she was using me!"

"I think so too." Kanan added as he sat next to her. "I think we both could blow of some steam. We should find the answers ourselves." Kanan said as he and Korra look through the window in their room. The great Ba Sing Se covered in darkness**.**

**Ba Sing Se - Night**

Down in the city docks, members of the criminal organization in the city where moving boxes. When suddenly, a water tendril shot from the shadows near a bunch of shipping containers, pulling one of the gangster's in. A large amount of water was spilled over the others before they were shocked unconscious.

Out of the shadows emerge Kanan and Korra both wearing the same black trench coat, with the hoods over their heads, and bandages around their mouths.

The last one attempted to flee, but Kanan kicked him to the ground, mashing him down with a heavy thud, pinning him down.

"The Airbender's, where are they?" Korra growled, stalking up next to them.

"W-Who are you?" The gangster groaned.

"That doesn't matter." She growled. "Answer my question."

"Why should the hell should..." He said, but he shrieked in pain when he felt his thumb snap, breaking it.

"You have nine more finger's to go. She asked you a question." Kanan growled, speaking in his raspy voice. "And my lady get's what she wants."

"If I tell you, the... the Dai Li will kill me!" He said, but his index finger was snapped.

"Who says we won't kill you right now?" Korra answered. "The Dai Li toy with pain, I turned pain into a form of art."

_"That sounded sexy." _Kanan thought.

"Now tell us." Kanan spoke again. "Where. Are. They."

"Okay... Okay..." He panted. "I saw some of the Dai Li round up people who displayed airbending, but I don't know where! I swear it's all I know!"

"I hope it's true for you." Kanan spoke standing up put keeping a hold on his arm. "Or I will come back for the other one."

"What do you..." The man said, but he got his answer when Kanan broke his arm. Before stomping on his head, knocking him unconscious.

The duo stood in a alley in the lower ring of the city when they heard a set of footsteps come running towards them. Turning around they saw that it was Jinora and to their surprise Kai.

"Korra! Kanan!" Jinora exclaimed panting. "I have done what you asked and found Kai. And it seems your theory is right, the Earth Queen's been secretly taking away airbenders."

"She was lying. I knew it!" Korra said angrily. "I swear, the next time I see her..."

"You'll get your chance." Kanan interrupted her. "For now let's head back and inform the others."

* * *

The following morning at the Team Avatar's residence where everyone is having a meeting.

"I can't believe the Earth Queen is conscripting airbenders." Tenzin said in disbelief. "Those people should not be forced to join an army!"

"Well, technically, the Earth Queen has a right to conscript her citizens." Bumi said as everyone stares at him silently. "What? It's true."

"That still doesn't make it right!" Kai protested. "I would have been taken too if it wasn't for Jinora."

"You wouldn't have been taken at all if you hadn't try to run away." Mako pointed out.

"Hey, I told you, I have tried to change!" he said back.

"We can discuss that later." Kanan said, placing his hands on the table, looking over a map of Ba Sing se and its surrounding area. "We need to figure out where they might have taken the airbenders."

"I bet they're under Lake Laogai." Mako said, walking up until he stood next to Kanan, pointing to a massive lake near the city. "The old Dai Li agents used to have a secret fortress beneath the lake."

He then noticesed that everyone is looking at him. "What? I've been reading some of Jinora's books." He explained.

Kanan smiled. "I remember my mother telling me my grandfather's adventure as bedtime stories." He quickly composed himself. "But I doubt they're gonna use the same place again."

"Agreed." Mako said with his arms crossed. "But we still need a way to check out the old Dai Li base without being caught..."

"I know how!" Jinora said suddenly. "I can project my spirit into it!"

"You mean that ancient out-of-body airbending move?" Kanan asked, and the younger girl nodded.

"You can do that!?" Kai said surprised.

"It's a high-level airbender move. With a little spiritual stuff thrown in." Jinora said. "I had a lot of out-of-body experience during Harmonic Convergence. If I can get close enough, I think I can do it."

"It's a good option, but still." Kanan began, looking at the map. "Jinora, you've read all about Ba Sing Se. Can you think of any other places the airbenders might be?"

"I guess they could be in the catacombs beneath the Upper Ring, or the ancient sewers beneath the Lower Ring." Jinora started. "Or the maze of tunnels that connect the rings together, or they could be..."

"There are just too many places." Tenzin sighted.

"I have an idea." Korra said, turning to the rest. "It might be a theory, but I think it's the correct place."

* * *

In the Dai Li fortress, where the airbenders are standing in pairs, one on either side.

"You are the property of the Earth Kingdom." Dai Li sergeant spoke. "You will become the Earth Queen's elite fighting force and protect her at all cost. It is your duty to serve the Earth Queen."

Two airbenders attack their opponents, who redirect the attacks and counter, knocking them off.

"Never show mercy!" The Dai Li shouted. "A soldier never apologizes to his enemy!"

The Dai Li bends multiple earth discs to the airbenders, who attempt to block it with airbending as Jinora's ghostly spirit watches them from above, before traveling upwards. She surfaces where she looks back to see the Earth Queen's Temple.

* * *

Back at Team Avatar's residence, where Jinora retold her findings.

"I knew it." Korra exclaimed. "She was way too obsessed with that garden."

"We have to get into that compound tonight and get those airbenders out." Mako said, turning to the map.

"All right. We go in under the cover of darkness: two small insertion teams and a third on the outside." Bumi said, walking up to the map and pointing at the locations. "Then all we'll need is twelve tons of blasting jelly, a medium-sized bulldozer and... does anyone have a badgermole that knows Morse code?"

But before they could continue, there is a knock at the door. They looked worried at each other. "Everyone act calm." Kanan whispered.

Tenzin glances at others and opens the door, but instead of the Earth Queen, it was instead Chief Lin Beifong that walked in. "Lin? What are you doing here?" He said surprised.

"We need to get Korra out of here immediately." Beifong said. "Her life's in danger

"What!? Again!?" Korra said, moving toward Tenzin and Beifong. "What's going on?"

"I just got word from Lord Zuko and Tonraq." Lin spoke. "Zaheer and the others have broken out of their prisons."

"What!?" Tenzin says, shocked. "That is a disaster!"

"Zaheer is also an airbender now." Lin stated.

"SHUT UP!" Kanan shouted as he stepped up next to his girlfriend. "Who is Zaheer? Why is her life in danger?"

Tenzin exchanges glances with Lin, before turning to Korra. "Shortly after we find out you were the Avatar, Zaheer and three others attempted to kidnap you. Luckily, your father, Lord Zuko, Chief Sokka and I were there to stop them. We apprehended the criminals and locked them away in prisons designed to impair their abilities."

"So that's why you and my dad sheltered me away." Korra said.

"Why were they trying to kidnap Korra?" Kanan asked.

"We spent thirteen years interrogating them, but they never broke. To this day, no one knows what their motive was." Beifong said, crossing her arms.

"Wait? You spent thirteen years trying to interrogate them, and failed." Kanan laughed in a slight psychotic manner.

"Why haven't you braindead prehistoric monkeys killed them already when they are so "dangerous"!" He yelled/insulted them.

"Forget it! I'll deal with them, who are these insects."

"Zaheer is incredibly dangerous, even without airbending." Tenzin began. "He's a master of several forms of martial arts, he's patient, intelligent, cunning, and determined. His associates are each incredibly powerful benders, and all incredibly dangerous. One, Ghazan, is an earthbender with the ability to lavabend. Another, Ming-Hua, is a waterbender who lost her arms, and uses two water tendrils as arms instead. She may not have actual arms, but her waterbending is still arguably better than Unalaq's."

"Pfft. And my waterbending is better. Who's the last one?" Kanan asked.

"The last one is an incredibly skilled firebender. Her name is P'Li, and she's also a combustionbender." Tenzin explained.

"Interesting." Kanan smiled. First there's Minuano and now these four. Oh he was going to have fun.

"Now we need to get you back to Republic City where I can protect you." Lin turned to Korra.

"No. I'm not running."

"Korra, you don't understand. These criminals are like nothing you've ever faced before." Lin argued with the Avatar.

"Look, I'm not a little kid anymore. You don't need to protect me. I came here for one thing, to find airbenders, and I'm not leaving without them."

"Fine." Lin sighed. "Let's get 'em and get out of here. Where are they?"

"In a military compound." Korra said. "And we're busting them out."

* * *

At the temple at night, where two royal guards are on patrol when they run into Jinora. "What are you doing here?" One of the guards said. "Oh, it's just that little airbender girl who came with the Avatar. You shouldn't be walking around here all alone."

"I'm not alone." Jinora said, pointing to behind the guards. They turn around to see Korra, Kanan, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Bumi and Kai in their fighting stances.

Knocking out and tying up the guards, Kanan turned to the gathered team. "Tenzin, Bumi and Korra, come with me to find the airbenders on the upper level." Before turning to Mako, Bolin, Jinora and Kai. "You four go check the lower levels, we'll meet on the surface shortly. Radio us if anything goes wrong."

A few moments later, Korra hid behind a wall, staring at the courtyard outside the temple as the rest and the rescued airbenders hid behind them.

"Come on! It's clear." Korra said, and they run out, not noticing Dai Li agents hiding on the structure of the temple, who quickly surround them.

"So, you've discovered my elite army?" Hou-Ting said, walking up on the stairs. "I see their loyalty still needs some work."

"These airbenders aren't weapons." Kanan said, stepping forward. "They have a right to choose their own paths."

"These airbenders are Earth Kingdom citizens, and I am their queen!" Hou-Ting said back. "Taking them will constitute an act of war. If you disobey me, I will bear down on you with the entire force of my kingdom!"

Kanan simply laughed, and rather loudly.

"What's so funny!? You are in no position of confidence, and are severely outnumbered." The Earth Queen exclaimed.

"I'll give you only one warning." Kanan calmly said. "The last time you had the Gaang outnumbered, you still lost. You outnumber us again, but **I **am here."

"I am far less patient, and far less kind than the previous team. You imbeciles should get out of my way."

"Ha. You don't scare me." Hou-Ting stated.

"I should. I am known as the Shinigami for a reason." Kanan stated pointing the Masamune forward.

**"Sōryūha!" **Kanan shouted as he swung the long blade, a gigantic dragon out of lightning lunged forward devouring everything in it's path, as large bolts of lightning tore and pelted the area around it.

The others had all left on the airship, Kanan jumped high into the air landing on Oogi's saddle next to Korra.

They took one final look. The **Sōryūha **basically devoured almost the entire castle, almost none of the soldiers were spared. The mighty dragon roared one final time before it dissipated into the clouds above.

Korra could only stare, in the Avatar State she could unleash such destruction. Kanan could do it in a single swing.

"Tch. These guys are nothing but pushovers." Kanan scoffed.

Korra nodded, leaning on his shoulder. "I hope the same can be said for that other group."

"Don't worry as long as I'm here, you don't have to fear anything. I'll protect you Korra." Kanan said kissing her cheek.

She kissed back. "You're not the only one worried for the other. Nothing will happen to you as well."

* * *

The airships lands near ruins atop a range of hills in the desert. Tenzin and Korra standing before the airbenders.

"I know that none of you chose to become airbenders. But now you do have a choice." Tenzin spoke to them. "We can relocate you somewhere safe, or you can come with me to the Northern Air Temple, to live in peace and train as Air Nomads. You are no longer anyone's property. What path you decide is up to you."

More and more airbenders agree to go with Tenzin, tears form in his eyes as he smiles.

"Good luck at the Northern Air Temple. I'll send more airbenders your way when I find them." Korra said to him. "Seems like wherever I go, I make a new enemy."

"But you made some new friends too." Tenzin pointed out. "You did well, Korra." and they hug.

"Kanan." Tenzin said turning towards his nephew. "I know you are powerful and exceptionally skilled. But you are not invincible. Please be careful."

"Don't worry Uncle. I'm not just gonna roll over and die." Kanan says.

"Be careful, Uncle. There's a good chance Zaheer and the others will go looking for Korra at the Northern Air Temple."

"I will be careful." Tenzin says as they hug, they leave on the airships going their separate ways.

* * *

Several hours later, in an open field, where Naga jumps and catches a ball with her mouth before making her way to Korra and Kanan. As Naga drops the ball in front of Korra, she airbends the ball away from the airship, getting Naga to fetch it back.

"It's peaceful nights like these..." Kanan says drinking in the beauty of the stars. "That make the days bearable."

"I know." She said softly.

It was then that Lin emerged from the airship. "While you're playing fetch, four of the most dangerous criminals are hunting you down." She said. "We should get moving."

"Relax, we just got here." Korra said as Naga returns and drops the ball. "Besides, no one knows where I am except us."

Kanan pats Naga. "I think she wants you to throw it for her." He said to the head of police, who looks down on the saliva and grass coated ball.

"Thanks, but I'll pass." Beifong said.

Just then Asami emerged from the airship as well.

"We just got a call from the radio about another airbender." She said, walking over to them. "A city called Zaofu, the home of the Metal Clan."

Out of the corner of his eye, Kanan noticed that Lin seemed visibly uneasy and uncomfortable at the sound of that city.

"You know the place?" Kanan asked.

"...Never been there." She said uneasily and looking off to the side with her arms crossed. "But I don't want Korra going there. I would rest a lot easier if she was back at Republic City."

"We'll go to Republic City after we get the airbender. From what I've heard, Zaofu is one of the safest places in the world." Kanan said looking over to Lin.

"I understand you could protect Korra easier if you were in your, **territory**, so to say. But please be patient for a while."

Lin sighed. "Fine." She turned to the skies, the beautiful night sky calming the storm that was her mind.

* * *

**Sorry again if this chapter is short.**

**I'll see you guys next time.**


	25. Chapter 25: The Metal City of Zaofu

**Hey there. You came here for the story probably.**

**I decided to change the name of the Raikiri into the Chidori, in my opinion it sounds cooler.**

**I finally found tattoos that fit Kanan. I'm sure you guys are sick of these appearance updates.** **Blue tribal lines that look like water waves, around his right upper arm to his right chest. And ththe same one on his right kidney.**

**Crystalheartlover17: Yeah things are gonna get wild. And yeah Kanan is protective of Korra. Korra is the one person who keeps Kanan sane** **basically.**

**SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: No. I'm not doing that on purpose. At first I disabled PM messages because of stupid bots. Now it's on. But don't flood me with messages.**

**tamagat: Like most authors I take inspiration from someone else's work. It's not like I copied the entire scene. It's just, I sometimes don't have inspiration for a scene, so I look what others did. Is it wrong to ****seek inspiration.**

**I don't own anything aside from my OC's and some other stuff I might add.**

**Let's roll.**

* * *

As the clouds disperse, a huge gleaming city made entirely out of metal in the shape of a lotus flower appears below the airship.

Korra, Kanan, Mako, Bolin, and Asami look amazed out of the window. "Look at that! An entire city made of metal!" Bolin said excitedly, turning to look at Lin, who was sitting behind them on a bench far away from the windows with her arms crossed. "You should feel right at home, Beifong."

But the police chief seemed more than unhappy to be here. Metalbenders below bended strings of a cable out of the nearby crane and looped it around a hook underneath the airship connecting the cable with the airship.

Two other metalbenders subsequently bend and build an intricate stairway for the airship's passengers.

Kanan asks himself if this is really necessary. Bending metal into a staircase and then back.

Bolin runs out excitedly, while the rest of Team Avatar walks out calmly. Lin herself is still slumped on the seat and still seemingly uninterested.

"You not coming Lin?" Kanan asked.

"It's a city made out of metal! What a big surprise!" Lin sarcastically said while throwing her arms in the air. "Just find the airbender and let's get moving. Don't tell anyone I'm here."

Kanan knew better than to ask, and stepped out.

As Team Avatar exit the airship, they are greeted by a man in green and yellow robes and two Metal Clan escorts.

"Avatar Korra. It is an honor to meet you." The man in green said, bowing with his hands clasped. "My name is Aiwei."

"Thanks for having us." Korra said, bowing back.

"Is this everyone?" Aiwei asked, gesturing his hand to the group.

"This is all of us." Kanan answered.

"Yeah. Just us. So, can we meet the new airbender?" Korra asked.

"Of course." Aiwei speaks a little cautiously, gesturing his palm out. "Right this way."

The group boarded a tram, and as they ride it through the metal city, Bolin looks excitedly out of the window as Aiwei remarked on the land marks they passed.

"That statue honors the first metalbender, Toph Beifong." Aiwei explained as the tram passes a statue of Toph. "Who expanded the possibilities of what benders were capable of. Here, everyone is encouraged to reach his, or her, highest potential."

"Does Toph live here?" Bolin said excitedly, "Are we going to get to meet her?"

"I'm afraid not." Aiwei said, much to Bolin's disappointment. "She would visit from time to time, but years ago she left to wander the world, in search of enlightenment. No one has seen her since."

Bolin looks a little downcast and the tram is shrouded in darkness as it enters a tunnel. The tram continues its path and heads for the edge of Zaofu, stopping at the terminal.

"Before you meet the airbender." Aiwei said turning back to the group. "Her mother wants to meet you first."

They follow him into a building, where eight dancers are rehearsing on a flattened metal lotus flower. They fire metal cables to the ceiling, and four of them swing upward before landing, while the four bottom dancers bend the petals for their team-mates to land on.

The dancers bounce from petal to petal, before jumping to the middle, where the flower closes. The dancers open the flower, where the inside dancers pose with a graceful pose.

"Is this some kind of combat training?" Korra whispered to Kanan.

"Of course not. It's a dance rehearsal." He whispered back.

"Allow me to introduce the matriarch of the Metal Clan, Suyin." Aiwei introduced her.

"Please call me Su." Suyin said, pressing her fist into her palm as a greeting. "Great to finally meet you, Avatar Korra. And this must be the Hitokiri Shinigami or Kanan, Bolin, Mako and Asami Sato."

"You sure are well informed." Mako said.

"I make it my business to know who's visiting my city." Suyin states.

"So... you're a dancer?" Korra asked.

"Dancer. Leader. Wife. Mother. Collector of rare meteorites." Suyin replied pulling out a finger with each said profession. "You'll find people here have many skills and interests."

Aiwei then leans into Suyin's ear and whispers to her, causing her eyes to widen. She turns to the group unhappily and narrows her eyes with suspicion. "Kanan, why did you lie to Aiwei when he asked if there was anyone else with you?"

Kanan raised an eyebrow, while Korra looked surprised, and behind them Bolin clasped a hand over his mouth nervously.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Kanan asked.

"I'm a truth seer. When people lie, their heart rate and breathing increase." Aiwei explained. "And while you remained unreadable, your companions gave off subtle hints so to say. Hints which I could sense."

"Thanks to Aiwei, there are no secrets in our city." Suyin said, with a hint of pride.

"Except the secrets he keeps." Kanan pointed out.

"Yeah. We're with the Republic City Chief of Police here. She told us not to tell anyone that she's here."

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you." Korra said remorsefully.

"Lin's here?" Suyin said surprised and excited. "Well, I would love to say hello."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Asami asked.

"You're joking right?" Suyin asks, but the silence from the teens answers her question. A hurt look adorns her face, as she looks to the side sadly. "Lin never told you about me. I'm her sister."

"What!?" Team Avatar exclaims in shock.

* * *

Back on the airship Lin in staring at the metal city, when a voice interrupted her. "At least I know why you were so against it coming here." The voice of Korra caused Lin to turn around and see Team Avatar with Suyin, now in her normal attire, standing there.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you had a sister?" Korra asked.

"Half-sister." Lin corrected.

"Same mom, different dads, so what?" Suyin said, putting her hand over her heart. "We're blood, Lin, and after thirty years, the least you could do is say "hello"."

"I have nothing to say to you." Lin told her sister bitterly.

"Thirty years!? It's easy to see the bad blood between you." Kanan exclaims.

"Ask her, I've tried." Suyin told Kanan.

"Oh, don't put that on me." Lin said, pointing a finger ar Suyin as her sister crosses her arms. "You're the one who tore our family apart."

"And you've done a bang up job keeping it that way." Suyin said smugly and sarcastically.

"You haven't changed one bit, have you?" Lin said.

"Look, we can stay here arguing about the past all day, but that's not reason the Avatar came here." Suyin spoke, turning to Korra. "My daughter is thrilled to meet you."

* * *

At a small playing field with metal pillars, a metal disc ricochets between the pillars.

"Those are my two youngest, Wei and Wing." Suyin explained to the rest. "They're playing a game called Power Disc. They invented it all on their own."

Wing shoots the disc to Wei, who redirects it, ricocheting it between multiple pillars. Wei fires the disc back, ricocheting against a column. Wing leaps to intercept the disc, but fails to catch it, which slams onto a net.

"Oh, nice power, Wei." Suyin said.

As Wing grumbles at his defeat his brother exclaims triumphantly. "Wing goes down!"

"I'm so proud of those two." Suyin said as she led the group to a gallery filled with metal sculptures, where a sculptor works on one with metalbending.

"Huan, I'd like you to meet the Avatar and her friends." Suyin said to her other son. "And your Aunt Lin."

"Nice to meet you." Korra greeted him.

Without looking back, Huan said. "Hey."

"That's a really nice... banana?" Bolin said, looking at the sculpture. "Yes, very, very lifelike."

"It's not a banana!" Huan spoke irritably, turning to Bolin. "It was inspired by Harmonic Convergence, it represents the dawning of a New Age!"

"Sure. Whatever you say." Kanan added.

"And this is my daughter, Opal." Suyin said at last.

Opal turns toward the guests, "Wow, Avatar Korra." she stands up, putting her book away, "I can't believe you're here. You are so amazing."

"You bet she is." Kanan teased his girlfriend, which earned him a playful push.

"Opal... That's a beautiful name." Bolin mumbled dreamily.

"Thanks." Opal said softly, blushing.

"I'm Bolin." He greeted her.

"Opal." She said, shaking Bolin's hand. "But, uh, you already knew that."

Kanan glances at the two, amused. He could already see the chemistry between them.

Lin then storms toward them. "Great. We've found the airbender. Let's take her back to the airship and get out of here."

"Easy Lin. We just got here." Kanan remarked.

"Lin Beifong? Really? I've always wanted to meet you." Opal said, turning to Lin. "My mom has told so many stories about you."

"I'm sure she has." Lin said annoyed and coldly, making Opal confused by her behavior.

"So I've set all of you up in the guesthouses while Korra trains Opal." Suyin said, turning to them.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Korra said. "But I was hoping she could train with the rest of the airbenders at the Northern Temple."

"That sounds amazing." Opal said.

"Nonsense." Suyin said immediately. "This is where Opal's home and family are. You can train her here."

"Absolutely not!" Lin immediately cut her sister off. "We're leaving."

"I'm with Lin on this one." Kanan spoke up. "We don't have time to waste, there are other airbenders as well."

"They're just a little worried because there's a bunch of crazy criminals after me." Korra said. "Nothing too strange really."

"If you're concerned about security, don't be. This is the safest city in the world." Suyin reassured them. "Now I'll see you all at dinner. And come hungry. My chef will blow the taste buds right out of your mouth."

* * *

At night where the metal panels surrounding the city close. Team Avatar were sitting in the large dining area of Suyin's mansion, where they where served their food by the Chef.

"Tonight, for your dining pleasure, I present a seared wild Kyoshi elephant koi, paired with a ginger-infused pea tendril and hibiscus root salad."

The chef bows before walking off, where he bows to a man, as they cross paths.

Kanan drowned out the conversation, he was just annoyed.

"That was my brilliant architect of a husband, Baatar, and our oldest son, Baatar jr." She explained to Korra and Kanan. "He engineers all my husband's projects."

"Five kids." Lin frowned. "What a nightmare."

"No, no." Her sister said back, quite happily. "My children are a blessing."

"Yeah, mom used to say that too." She said. "But she never meant it..."

Bolin and Opal, were also having a conversation.

"...I don't think I've ever had a bad meal in my life."

"Oh. I had plenty when Mako and I were living in the streets." Bolin said. "I mean, you'd be surprised how bad food from a dumpster can be."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." The young airbending girl said sympathetically.

"No, no, it's okay, that's all in the past." Bolin said quickly. "Things are great now. I got to be a pro-bender, fought against a dangerous revolution, became a mover star, I'm helping the Avatar rebuild a whole nation and I met one of the strongest and scariest guys ever."

"Who?" She asked.

"Well you know him as the Shinigami, I know him as Kanan." Bolin told her.

"Wow. You're life sounds so exciting." Opal said kinda envious.

"Bet you couldn't find much information on me?" Kanan asked Suyin.

"Kinda. You're like a ghost. Aiwei as well couldn't read you." Suyin said before changing the topic. "By the way how's your search for airbenders going?"

"Honestly, not great." Korra admitted sighing. "We had to rescue a whole group of them from the Earth Queen."

"Oh, she's horrible. She thinks she can just do whatever she wants." Suyin agreed. "I mean, the idea of even having a queen is so outdated. Don't you agree, Korra?"

"I...I haven't really thought about it too much." Korra said.

"The monarchies are finished. They were finished a while ago, but they're still making the corpses dance." Kanan remarked. "Think about it, they put the small thief in prison, while the big thief lives in a palace."

"Wise words." Suyin said, impressed.

"Sorry we're late, everyone."

Turning to the entrance of the dining room, they saw that it was Varrick and Zhu Li.

"Varrick!" Bolin gasps, excitedly.

"What are you doing here?" Asami asked.

"Great question, Asami. I mean, what are any of us doing here? Why are we all here? Wow, food for thought." Varrick said turning to the raven haired girl.

"Either way, the universe decided to set me free." Varrick stated. "So, I looked up my old friend Suyin here, pitched her a few ideas, and bam! We're in business together."

"Varrick's heading up my new technology division." Suyin said.

"I've seen the future, and the future is... **magnets**!" Varrick stated dramatically. "I'm working on a high speed rail that would revolutionize transportation and shipping as we know it. But that's not all, I'm..."

"All right, that's enough!" Lin snapped, standing up. "I'm trying to keep the Avatar safe and you're harboring a criminal?"

"Ease out, Lin." Suyin spoke. "Sure Varrick's made a few mistakes in his past, but that doesn't mean he should pay for it for the rest of his life. My chef was a pirate, but now he's a culinary master. People change."

"You haven't." Lin bitterly exclaimed.

* * *

Later in the evening Kanan, Mako and Bolin went to one Zaofu's night clubs, after dragging Bolin there.

"So, Bolin." Kanan began as he sat down at the table setting their drinks down. "You and Opal, I can see some chemistry between the two of you. It looks like she really likes you." He said taking a swig.

"Yeah, I know." Bolin said, holding the drink not sure if he should drink it. "She's sweet and pretty and super nice. But what if she's not my type."

"Right." Mako said amused, downing his drink slightly. "Your type is a dumb mover star or some psycho ice princess."

"No need to remind me of Eska." Bolin shuddered. "And just so you know I never went out with Ginger."

"Could you two give me some advice?" Bolin asked. "Since... you know, you two have actual relationships."

"First: When a woman tells you nothing is wrong, then something is wrong believe me."

"Second: When you hear a woman saying: "Correct me if I'm wrong but..." Don't ever correct her! This will lead into a huge argument." Kanan said as Mako couldn't help but laugh.

"Third: Don't be afraid to admit you are wrong. Even if you still think you are right. Good advice, but I usually end up just rehashing the whole thing because I was right in the first place."

"Fourth: Handle all finances and lie about how much things cost." Kanan said as Mako burst out laughing.

Deciding to get serious Kanan gave Bolin some actual advice.

"Talk about everything. Keep the lines of communication open. You're going to be in trouble if you can't talk in times of crisis." Kanan stated.

"Never compare your relationship to others. You never know what's going on behind closed doors." Mako added.

After too many drinks to count and lots of funny and serious relationship advice the three benders found themselves walking through the empty streets of Zaofu, towards the party of some kid, said kid had invited everyone in the night club.

Kanan, Mako and Bolin all thought the same thing. _"Okay let's go over there and destroy the place."_

When they got there everyone was drinking like it was the end of the world. People were drinking like it was the Hundred Year War and the doctor was coming to saw their legs off. The trio walked down into the basement, there was a pool table there. Bolin took a running start and threw himself onto the pool table breaking it in half.

The party was going great Kanan was standing in the basement and holding a red cup and he was starting to black out. He then heard someone say something like: "something, something police". And in a brilliant moment of word association Kanan yelled "fuck da police! fuck da police!", and everyone else joined in.

A hundred drunk teenagers yelling: "fuck da police" With the confidence of guys who have like already been to jail And aren't afraid of it anymore. The reason someone had said: "Something, something police" was because the police were there. A Zaofu police officer walked down the stairs and got to the bottom of the basement, and looked out over a sea of drunk toddlers yelling "Fuck da police" in his face, the officer was almost impressed. He then said something in his radio. Mako took a bottle smashed it against the ground and yelled. "Scatter!!!"

The trio darted out of the house barely escaping the officers. It was then that they found themselves standing in front of a high chain-link fence.

"I've never climbed a fence this high before." Bolin voiced his thoughts.

* * *

Kanan found himself stumbling into his and Korra's room and promptly fell onto the bed, where a awoke Korra was sitting up in their bed, the only light coming from the lamp on the nightstand.

"How much have you been drinking?" She asked.

"A lot... I stopped counting after... I didn't count to be honest." Kanan said, his voice muffled by the sheets.

"What we're you doing?" Korra asked.

"Went into a night club, where some kid had invited all over to his house, which we proceeded to wreck. Some officers then came and we escaped. I don't remember the rest." Kanan stated.

"Why did you tell me all of it?" Korra asked again.

"Because it's the truth." Kanan replied.

Korra's eyes widened. _"Wait a second. He's telling the only the truth when he's drunk?"_

"Kanan tell me. Do you have any fantasies about me." She decided to test her theory.

"I'd like us to try some role-play, BDSM you know. I wanna fuck you without mercy, as if you were nothing but a piece if meat." Kanan replied.

She was slightly confused about the BDSM thing but smiled nonetheless. "Anything else?" She asked, but the only sound that came from Kanan were his cute, soft snores. She wrapped the sheets over him and cuddled up next to him

* * *

That morning, Korra and Asami where eating breakfast with Suyin's family, sitting at the dining room.

"Hey, has anyone seen Chief Beifong?" Asami asked.

"I think she's still sulking in her room." Korra said.

"I know she has a problem with me, but she had no right to yell at Opal last night." Suyin said as Wei and Wing run into the room. "All set for your power disc game, guys?"

While Wei takes a few pieces of fruit from the basket. "Yeah, all set to kick Wei's butt." Wing said, snatching an apple.

"I wanna power disc your face." Wei said, smacking Wing in the stomach, causing him to choke on the apple.

"Do you all have to speak so loud?" Kanan groaned painfully, holding a hand to the side of his head as he, Mako and Bolin came in as well.

"Rough night?" Asami asked.

"I... think?" Bolin groaned as he sat down. "Don't remember much."

"Well things got out of hand in Zaofu last night." Suyin told them when the three young men sat down. "The officers interrupted a large party, because of noise complaints. All party guests were apparently yelling: F the Police."

Those three words flashed in Kanan's mind.

"... Really. Lin never offered to train you?" Suyin said surprised upon discussing the fact that Korra never learned to metal bend. "Well, it's probably for the best. I'm sure Lin would be a horrible teacher. As the Avatar, you should have mastery over all the elements. I'd be happy to show you the basics."

"Really?" Korra said. "That would be great!"

"You should try it, too." Opal said, turning to Bolin.

"Later maybe. Besides I still have a horrible headache." Bolin stated.

* * *

A hour or so later Kanan was meditating, trying to contact someone.

"Hey, how's it going." Rai A.K.A the Raiju greeted his son. "How's the search for airbenders going?"

"Not great really, but that's not why I need to talk with you." Kanan said.

"In the last month or so after Harmonic Convergence, I've... changed. I feel stronger than I even was before. My bending is much stronger, I've discovered how that I can hear people talking at a rather extraordinary range."

Kanan referred to being able to pick up electromagnetic waves from the air, allowing him to overhear conversations and everything around him, at a rather extraordinary range.

Rai looked slightly shocked. _"It can't be... is he... does he... No I probably worry to much."_

"You evolve, you grow stronger. That's all there is to it." Rai told his son.

"If you believe that's all, then okay. Oh and one more thing. Do you have an actual name?" Kanan asked.

Rai turned around, shocked. "I never told you? Oh this is awkward. I know my son for years yet he doesn't know my name." He laughed.

"It's Tōga." Tōga smiled, before dissappearing.

* * *

**Again sorry if the chapter is short.**

**I wanna end the chapter here so.**

**I also love, The One Thing You Can't Replace. If you don't know what it is look it up****.**

**Tōga - "Fighting Fang"**

**Tōga's appearance:**

**-In his human form, he has snow-white long hair that reaches down to his knees.**

**-He has typical Water Tribe skin.**

**-Blue eyes that look like blue pure lightning energy. Underneath his eyes he has two purple jagged lines. Some of his front row teeth being sharp fangs.**

**-His clothing consists of a white hakama, a sleeveless white kimono shirt with a cherry blossom and lightning pattern. Around his forearms and fingers he has white gauntlets with blue stripes across them. He wears the same sandals as Kanan.**

**-Voice Actor: Troy Baker.**

**See ya next time.**


	26. Chapter 26: Traitor Among Us

**Welcome back to the next chapter.**

**Please leave a review if you can.**

**I would love to give Kanan something like the Flying Raijin, but I have no idea how to explain it, if you have an explanation for how it would work in the Avatar world that I could use. PLEASE TELL ME.**

**Crystalheartlover17: Can't reveal what that means and why his father was so worried. You'll have to wait, but it's gonna be good.**

**I don't own anything aside from my OC's and some other stuff I might add.**

**Now on to the story.**

* * *

Later that day, Korra and Kanan are following Suyin through the gardens where several meteorites of different shapes and sizes are resting on low pedestals.

"These meteorites are perfect for beginning metalbenders." Suyin explained. "The metals have a unique property, making them easier to bend."

Suyin breaks off a piece of the meteorite, which she slowly bends down to her hand, she bends it into a star shape, followed by a diamond.

"That's amazing!" Korra said, as she was given the meteorite.

Kanan went off to sit on the nearby stairs, watching Korra concentrate and move her hands around the meteorite.

"Try to focus on the fine pieces of earth within the metal." Suyin instructed Korra.

Taking Suyin's advice, Korra concentrated and successfully changes the shape of the meteorite. "I can't believe it! I'm metalbending!"

"That's my girl!" Kanan applauded. "You picked that up really, really quick. Guess you're that one in a hundred earthbenders that can metalbend."

Suyin scoffed. "That old myth. Don't believe everything you hear. The only thing limiting you is your attitude."

An idea then came to Korra. "Hey Su, I wonder can you bend Kanan's sword. I've seen Lin try and disarm him, but it didn't work."

Kanan materialized Masamune in his hand, and held it out. Suyin concentrated on the **ridiculously** long-reaching katana, focusing on the metal, but much to her shock she felt nothing, no feeling of metal in the sword, nothing.

"What kind of weapon is that? Who even made it?" Suyin asked curiosly.

"The master swordsmith Masamune crafted it." Kanan answered, shocking Suyin.

"How's that possible? Masamune lived hundreds of years ago." Suyin remarked.

"Are his swords that special?" Now it was Korra's turn to ask.

"Masamune was known for being the best swordsmith in existence. His weapons were considered pieces of art, even national treasures." Suyin explained. "They were known for being, unbreakable, they couldn't rust."

"The strangest thing is that I felt no metal in the sword. It looks like it's made from metal, but I can tell it's not." Suyin said to Kanan.

"Well I myself don't know what it's made of. I was told when to pick it up. I don't know much about it." Kanan replied.

"Well I can tell that the sword is unbendable." Suyin said.

Finally, Bolin walked over to Korra, Kanan and Suyin. "So, I've been thinking, and...I wanna learn to metalbend. I mean, I'm sure you have a waiting list, a couple of years or so, sooo..."

Suyin set a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Let's get started."

The ground cracks beneath them and a meteorite falls and breaks. The group turns around to see an angry and panting Lin.

"Su, it's time we talk." Lin said, walking towards her sister. "When we were in Mom's office that day, you could've taken responsibility for what you did. But instead, you stayed quiet and let Mom throw her whole career away."

"Mom didn't throw her career away." Suyin said. "She retired the next year. She was a hero."

"You think she wanted to retire?" Lin said. "She was so guilt-ridden about what she did to protect you that she didn't feel worthy of her badge."

"Look, I admit that I was not a perfect kid." Suyin argued with her older sister. "And I've made some mistakes in the past but..."

"You made some mistakes?" Lin scoffed.

"Lin, Mom and I already talked about this years ago and worked things out." The younger sister said in a hurt tone. "If you had gotten together with us like we'd asked, you would know that I'm a different person now. I've been a different person for a long time."

"You think that just because you live in a big, fancy house, and have a chef who cooks you fancy food, that you're a different person?" Lin said. "Maybe you could fool everyone else, but you can't fool me. I see right through you."

"You know what, Lin? You're the one who hasn't changed." Suyin angrily told her older sister. "You're still a bitter loner who only cares about herself. No wonder Tenzin ended things with you years ago."

Kanan facepalmed at that comment.

Lin bends a rock toward Suyin, which she deflects using her wrist. Suyin trips Lin with a fissure, before knocking her off with a meteorite. Lin gets back up and earthbends a staircase, while Suyin metalbends a metal panel.

"Should we stop them?" Korra asked, standing next to her boyfriend.

"You don't have any siblings." Bolin added. "Fighting is all part of the healing process."

Moments later, Huon, Wei, Wing, and Suyin's husband, Baatar, were watching the fight, one of the twins cheering Suyin on.

After a moment, Lin hurled Huan's most recent sculpture at Suyin, who redirected it into a metal wall off to the side, too busy fighting to pay attention to what it was. Huan ran over to it worriedly, only to apparently decide it looked better that way. Finally, Suyin sent Lin flying over a small stream into a set of stairs beside the others. Lin took a moment to catch her breath before growling in annoyance and frustration, glaring at Suyin.

"You got it out of your system?" Suyin asked.

"Not quite yet!" Lin shouted, earthbending a part of the staircase leading to the pavilion, while Suyin earthbends a boulder from the ground. The two of them begins to charge at each other, but Opal interfered by airbending both objects to the side.

"What are you two doing!" Opal said angrily. "You're sisters! Why would you want to hurt each other?"

Both Suyin and Lin pant in exhaustion, and suddenly, Lin faints and falls to the ground, Kanan flickers with inhuman speed next to Lin and catches her.

"She's burning up." Kanan said feeling her forehead.

"Is she okay?" Suyin asks worried for her older sister.

"Yeah, don't worry. I believe it's stress, she needs to rest. I'll bring her to her guest house." Kanan added grabbing Lin in a bridal style before flickering away.

"Alright then." Suyin nodded. "Well, Korra, Bolin, let's go clean up the mess my sister and I made, then get back to your lesson."

The two nodded, after cleaning up the mess they got back to training.

* * *

The next evening during Opal's farewell dinner, as the chef walks over and gives Opal her plate.

"Thanks for making my favorite meal." Opal said.

"I'm really going to miss you, Opal." The chef said. "No one appreciates my raw veggie wraps like you do." He walks away to serve the remaining plates of food.

_"Everywhere I go there's veggie food. I swear this stuff is gonna follow me to my death."_ Kanan thought taking a bite out of his steak.

"Every time I eat raw kale." Bolin said to Opal. "I'm going to think of you."

"Oh, that's so sweet." Opal relied blushing slightly.

Lin was also here. After sleeping for sixteen hours straight, Lin had woken up in a wonderful mood, making peace with Suyin, apologizing to Opal for being a bitch towards her, well not in those exact words, and convincing Opal to tell her parents that she wanted to go to the Northern Air Temple.

"Kid, can I give you some relationship advice?" Varrick asked Bolin, who quickly declined. "Well, your loss. Zhu Li! Bring the, uh, thing."

Zhu Li appears in a flash next to Varrick and hands him a contraption from a bag. "Check out my latest invention: an airbender finder."

As Asami takes the machine from Varrick, Korra points her fork at the device. "Wait, that can find airbenders?" The Avatar asked.

Asami points the device toward Korra, moving the device up and down but nothing happens. "I think it's broken." The Sato heiress said handing the gadget back to Varrick.

"It's not broken. She needs to airbend into it!" Varrick said angrily, waving his hands around in a bending motion. "How else do you expect the thing to work?"

"I can see dark times ahead for your company Varrick." Kanan stated.

"Why?" Varrick asked.

"You're leading it." Kanan replied as he took another bite from his food.

At the middle of the table Suyin stands up with a glass raised. "Everyone, if I could have your attention please? Tonight, my beautiful little girl leaves for the Northern Air Temple. Opal, none of us could be more proud of you. You're an incredible daughter, sister, friend."

She lays a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "And soon to be airbending master." Suyin gives a kiss on Opal's head.

Huan, Wing, and Wei watch the slightly emotional scene. The twins sniffle and Huan rolls his eyes. Raising her glass up high, Suyin continued. "Here's to Opal. May she help lead us into the new era!"

Everyone raises their glass for a toast.

* * *

As night had fallen over Zaofu, in their guesthouse Kanan and Korra were having fun.

Their kisses were simple but passionate. Kanan left a trail of kisses across Korra's neck, as Korra's hand trailed across his naked body. Kanan's hand trailed down to her perfectly shaped ass, giving it a couple of squeezes, causing a silent moan to erupt from Korra, while his other hand was fondling her breast. As Kanan was busy sucking on Korra's neck, Korra took the opportunity to place something around Kanan's neck, which in turn caused Kanan to stop and look to see that he now had a collar around his neck with a leash in Korra's hand.

"W-What does this mean?" Kanan asked slightly nervous.

"Oh don't play innocent." Korra leaned in to whisper into his ear. "I know that you like this." Causing Kanan to blush out of embarrassment and eagerness.

She tugged on his leash leading him off the bed onto the floor. "On your knees." Korra silently commanded him. "And now pleasure me."

As Kanan leaned in to trail his tongue into her private area, his head was softly pushed away. He looked up to see Korra waving her finger dismissively.

"You have to earn it first." She told him as Kanan began to kiss and lick her body, from her abs to her legs.

Korra herself was surprised how submissive Kanan was. He was the Shinigami for crying out loud, on of the most feared and dangerous people in the world and here he was worshipping her body, like she was his goddess. Well she couldn't really complain, she was starting to like this position of dominance. She wouldn't mind to be the submissive one as well.

Grabbing Kanan's hair Korra guided him underneath her directly under her private area. Kanan wrapped his arms around her sides before giving her clit a long and unhurried lick, causing a shock of pleasure to run through Korra's spine. Kanan focused some electricity around his tongue and continued his steady movement, sometimes snaking his tongue into her clit as deep as he could. The electricity causing Korra's body to almost convulse and for her to moan loudly. He continued his assault, his tongue burrowing it's way inside her clit, as Korra's moans rose in volume. Korra bit her lip as she felt Kanan's small lightning currents course through her body, slowly but surely she felt herself reaching her climax. Her legs shaking as sweat rolled down her body. Finally she couldn't hold it anymore, and with a loud moan she came into Kanan's mouth. Kanan felt her liquids rush through his throat, he drunk every last drop of her juices, not letting any go to waste.

Korra dropped to her knees next to him, panting slightly, leaning onto his shoulder she said. "Now for your reward."

Korra threw him onto the bed. This time Kanan noticed a collar on Korra's neck, it was just like his, plain black leather, with several rings around it for the leash. She turned her back to Kanan and held her arms back, while gesturing her head to the cupboard next to the bed. Kanan turned and saw several plain black leather straps. He took them and wrapped the tightly around her wrists and forearms, not allowing for any movement.

"Tell me Avatar can you leatherbend." Kanan turned her on her back, as he moved in Korra's leg stopped him.

Sering the look of confusion on his face. "I want you to..." She said swinging her rear a bit. Kanan turned her around again as Korra lay face down and ass up.

"Are you sure?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah. We gotta try new things once in a while." She reassured him.

Nodding Kanan lined his long erect member before slowly pushing it in. Korra immediately bit into the sheets, as her face scrunched up in pain. Kanan heard her hiss and stopped.

"It's okay." Korra reassured him with a heavy breath. Kanan began moving his hips again in a slow movement, wanting Korra to get used to this. Kanan's hands trailed up to Korra's breasts as he began fondling them softly. Korra relaxed the feeling of her breast being kneaded helped her a lot. Korra began to moan as Kanan thrusted into her. She hadn't felt this way before. She had always wondered what the appeal of bondage was. She never felt the need when she previously had sex with Kanan.

She was always puzzled by the need of some people to tie themselves up during sex. To Korra this was at best a weird perversion. It didn't seem to improve the experience. In fact, to her, it seemed to make things worse. However, now that she was experiencing bondage herself, she now saw it in a whole new light. It didn't restrain pleasure. It enhanced it. The feeling of being completely helpless while being penetrated got the heart racing, adrenaline filling her veins. This was an exhilarating experience for Korra. She began to laugh at her old self. The old self that had shook her head at those people who tied themselves up.

Kanan pulled on her leash, pulling Korra up to sit on her knees, directly over Kanan's waist. His shaft now reaching even deeper into her ass. She bit her lip, hoping to contain her moans, but it was futile when Kanan hit a very sensitive spot causing Korra to scream in pleasure, silently hoping no one else had heard it. Kanan noticed that she liked the spot and thrusted and hit the spot several times, which caused borderline screams of pleasure to erupt from Korra's throat.

_"Wow! If there's Assbending, Kanan has to be the best at it!"_ Korra thought as she breathed heavily as Kanan tore through her ass. She saw Kanan's lightning coated fingers enter her clit, as she started screaming from pleasure again. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, her moans and screams coming out as whimpers as her eyes rolled back and her mind began to melt as small currents of lightning coursed through her body. She was about to cum, but for some reason found herself unable to. It felt like somethin was holding her back.

Was Kanan using his waterbending to hold her orgasm back.

_"Oh you want me to beg, don't you. You'll see this goes both ways."_ Korra thought.

Kanan began to grunt, seemingly unable to hold himself back from orgasming. Korra herself needed the release, so she begged.

"Please!" She almost whimpered. "Please... l-let me cum. Please."

Kanan seemed to like this as Korra finally released all the built up pressure and came all over the bedsheets. She then gasped at the amount of Kanan's cum which completely flooded her. He finally let go of her leash, and untied Korra's arms.

Big mistake. Kinky boy.

Korra grabbed Kanan and pressed his back against the nearby wall. She pulled and held on tight to his leash and began to stroke his member with one hand and held his arms above him with the other, as cum dripped from her ass. Kanan was too exhausted to fight back, but Korra still had some strength left. After stroking him for a minute or so Kanan felt himself about to cum again, but something held him back. Something denied him the heavenly feeling of release.

"That little waterbending trick goes both ways." Korra told him, using her waterbending and holding him back from orgasming.

She leant closer and whispered into his ear. "If you want to cum so desperately, you're gonna have to beg."

But Kanan stood defiantly. He would break soon enough Korra thought. After a minute or so Kanan's legs began to shake, Korra smiled sadisticly.

She leant closer and whispered again. "Beg. Beg your Mistress to release you. Beg."

Kanan couldn't hold it anymore, he needed the release so desperately.

"Please..." He whimpered.

"Please, what." Korra demanded.

"Please, Mistress." He groaned. "Please, Mistress let me cum!"

Korra removed her grip as the cum exploded from Kanan's shaft, spraying onto the bed and floor.

Both lovers fell to the floor, both breathing heavily. Both covered in sweat and each others juices.

"Wow... that... was... simply... amazing." Korra exclaimed between heavy panting. This had to be their best time yet.

"I know... you... were so... amazing." Kanan said placing a kiss on her forehead. He'd gladly be Korra's pet again.

Korra herself loved the dominance she felt. But she also liked being the submissive one. Kanan felt the same as well from what she saw.

After laying on the floor for an unspecified amount of time Korra decided they need to take a bath, both stunk from sweat and needed to clean each other's juices from themselves.

After a long and hot bath, the two lovers found themselves cuddled next to each other in their bed, both clothed in their sleeping wear.

"I love you." Kanan said as he took in the beautiful smell of Korra's hair. Surprisingly her hair smelled like his, after coconut. Well, another thing they had in common.

"I love you too." Korra said looking him deep in his eyes before locking her lips with his for a small and delicate kiss.

Sleep then took both off them, both smiling, both in each others arms.

* * *

Some time after midnight, a Zaofu guard is patrolling the guest houses. A small group runs across a trail in the park toward a bridge.

Zaheer quietly peers out from under the bridge. In the distance, a guard with a metallic staff in hand looks down at the bridge for a few seconds before walking off. Zaheer waves his hand and signals to everyone to continue moving forward.

Another guard patrols the sheltered walkway as the invaders use the cover of darkness to sneak past the walkway undetected. They head toward a guest house in the far end.

They passed a window of Bolin's room, who was sleeping with a blanket over him in his bed, snoring. Pabu is curled up on top of the blanket. The fire ferret perks up with a squeak.

"Opal..." He mumbled in his sleep. "Eating kale off me... naked..."

Pabu wakes up, the fire ferret leaps off the bed and hops over to the nearby window and looks out, noticing the four criminals. He paws against the glass and squeaks loudly in alarm in an attempt to wake his owner, jolting Bolin awake.

"What?" Bolin said, his pet continues to shrill. "What's going on? Pabu, sleep!" He sinks back and lays down to his pillow in annoyance.

Looking through the right window, they saw the sleeping forms of Korra and Kanan laying cuddled together in bed.

They crouch down beside it, and Ming-Hua raises a water tentacle up and forms a small sickle at the end. She uses the ice sickle to scratch the glass and carves a hole into the window with her water bending.

As they turn to enter through the hole in the window an energy spear shoots out and spears Zaheer, pinning him onto a nearby wall. The others are promptly blasted away by a strong gust of fire.

Out of the dust step out Korra and Kanan in their sleeping wear. The lightning spear coming from Kanan's left hand as he held the Masamune in his other.

"Do you think we're stupid or something." Korra told the criminals. "Just because we're in a safe place you think we're gonna let our guard down." Korra scoffed.

"So much for the element of surprise." Ming-Hua said shooting out several ice shards which Kanan slaps away with his Masamune. He dissolves the lightning spear as Korra lunges and punches Zaheer through the building, waking up everyone else. Korra turns around and incinerates several darts thrown at her.

Kanan flickers behind Ghazan, he swung his sword lazily, which the lavabender barely dodged as the Masamune cut some of his hair. With a one hand backflip Kanan dodges the combustionbender P'Li and her explosion.

Several sirens are heard throughout the area around them.

"Retreat!" Zaheer yells out as the others turn to run.

The alarm began to blare louder, as the criminals reach a small square, several lights from nearby guard towers illuminate them.

**"Kaze no Kizu!"** The four turn to see Kanan swing his sword releasing a gigantic blast of energy which tore through the ground and almost them if Zaheer didn't blast himself and his teammates with his airbending into the air.

"What the hell was that!" Ghazan yelled out upon seeing the young swordsman's attack.

Korra breathes in before releasing a gigantic breath of fire from her mouth. Ghazan bends an earth wall, which slowly begins to melt from the fire's pressure.

"Go! Go!" He yells out they turn to run and see Kanan running towards them, Kanan jumps and spins once before firing another **Kaze no Kizu** at them. This time they have enough time to dodge.

**"Chidori Nagashi!"** Kanan exclaims throwing his arms to his sides as an electrical discharge flows from his body, the large lightning current tearing through the area around him. The current catches Ming-Hua and electrocuted her. Suddenly they are surrounded with slabs of metal, bent by Lin Beifong. Wei and Wing add onto the pile, backed up by guard captain Kuvira and more guards.

"We have you surrounded." Kuvira said, "It's over."

"This is far from over." Ghazan snarled as lava begins to flow out from underneath the pile.

Lin uses a rock pillar to propel herself away from the deadly lava, and Kuvira and another guard do the same with their metal cables. The metal cage holding the criminals slowly falls apart under the magma.

"No way! That guy is lavabending! That's awesome..." Bolin said, before realizing the looks he got from Mako and Asami. "ly not good for us."

"You won't escape." Kanan says.

**"Chidori Eisō!"** Kanan exclaims creating another lightning spear skewering the fleeing Zaheer. Kanan alters the spear's shape into multiple additional blades skewering the other three as well.

"Korra!" He yells.

"I got it!" Korra exclaims releasing another gigantic gust of fire from her mouth about to incinerate the four intruders. P'Li turns around grunting painfully and combustionbends creating an explosion next to Kanan forcing him to dissolve the spear and jump back.

Zaheer and Ming-Hua combine their bending and stop the large fire blast. Ghazan bends more lava in front of them, as the four wounded criminals turn to run.

Kanan and Korra jump into the air before smashing their fists down onto the ground, the combined strength of both of them almost causing a small earthquake.

Zaheer and his group are almost swallowed by the created ruptures in the ground before Ghazan bends the earth shut, Zaheer bends up the dust into a cloud creating a cover, as the four finally escape.

* * *

Later in Suyin's office, Suyin rests her right hand on her chest relieved that everyone was okay, though Lin angrily turns to her half-sister, her fists clenched to her sides.

"How could you let this happen!?" She almost yells. "You assured me this was one of the most secure places in the world."

"It is. I don't know how this happened." Suyin said. "Obviously this was a well-planned operation, so don't blame me."

The door opened and guard captain Kuvira entered. "We searched the entire estate." She reported. "There's no sign of them."

"Well, keep looking! They can't have gotten far." Lin said. Kuvira gives a bow and departs.

"It seems they had inside knowledge of Zaofu." Kanan calmly adds. "They must've been working with someone."

"The guards." Korra adds. "It had to be one of them."

"I agree." Aiwei said.

"Question them all!" Suyin said furiously. "Whoever betrayed my city will suffer the consequences!" She then storms off.

* * *

After a few lengthy investigations, Korra, Kanan and Lin are looking through a one-way window, as Aiwei interrogates a guard, he looks at them and shakes his head, signaling that this man is not the culprit. Korra looks at Kanan defeated, who had a pondering look on his face as Lin nods to Aiwei to question the next suspect.

"What was I doing last night?" The next subject, Varrick said, as he slams his hands on the table. "Same thing I always do. From nine to ten, I checked my body for ticks. Lyme disease is a serious killer. Then I did my nightly Varrick calisthenics, followed by thirty minutes of breath holding. I filmed the whole thing if you want to watch it."

"That won't be necessary." Aiwei sweatdropped.

Korra has a hand on her mouth, looking like she is about to laugh even Kanan looks amused. Suyin has two hands clasped in front of her mouth.

Varrick and his assistant leave the interrogation room and close the door behind them.

"Maybe it wasn't a guard after all." Lin said. "Maybe it was someone a little higher up the food chain."

They turned to the window, where Aiwei was interrogating a eighteen year old man named Hong Li.

"Do you have any knowledge of the people who tried to kidnap the Avatar?" Aiwei asked.

"I didn't." Hong said.

For some reason, Aiwei stiffens and leans forward. "Did you help the attackers enter Zaofu last night?" Aiwei asked.

"No, of course not." Hong claimed.

"You're lying." Aiwei calmly said.

"What!?" Hong said shocked. "No, I'm not!"

Suyin storms into the room and walks up to him. "How did they get in and out?" She demanded to know as she grabs him by his armor and pulls him out of the chair and slams him against the wall. "Where are they now?"

"I don't know!" Hong said fearfully. "I'm telling you, I didn't help them!"

Kanan forms a slightly suspicious look on his face as they watched the truth seer leave.

* * *

At Hong Li's house, as they search for evidence. Team Avatar and Aiwei searching for clues. Bolin walks to the kitchen and opens the oven before closing it in disappointment. He stands up and opens a small cupboard above.

Mako is separating some papers on a desk. He picks up a small written note. "I got something!"

"What?" Bolin said with a mouth stuffed with cookies.

"It looks like it's from them." Mako said, holding up a letter.

Asami walks up with a book in hand. Aiwei takes it and opens it as Kanan leans over to look. "Guard logbooks and their schedules." Kanan said.

"That guard knows everything." Korra said. "We have to get him to talk."

"Let's go confront him with this evidence right now." Mako said.

"No. Let's give him a little time to sweat it out." Aiwei calmly states. "He will talk eventually."

Kanan's suspicion only grows.

* * *

A few moments later, Team Avatar is studying the cooled down moat from last night. Naga and Byakko are walking around, sniffing the rocks. A few Zaofu guards watch over the crime scene.

"I don't understand why we're not talking to that guard right now." Mako said. "Every minute we waste here, those guys get further away. How does a random guard get involved with a group of super criminals anyway?"

"Good point Mako." Kanan said. "It wasn't the guard." The others turn to him.

"The guard looks barely over eighteen. Zaheer and his gang have been in prison for more than thirteen years." Kanan explained.

"I don't know, but we all saw the evidence." Korra said. "It's pretty overwhelming."

"A little too overwhelming? Don't you think." Kanan pondered, stroking his chin. "If I was trying to set someone up, I would tell everyone he's guilty and then plant the evidence in his apartment as proof."

"Ah yes. I did the same thing with Mako." The group turns to see Varrick with Zhu Li who's collecting the cooled down magma stones.

"What are you doing here?" Asami asks.

"These stones are great for skin care." Varrick adds before walking away, having collected enough.

"You're right." Mako said, turning back to Kanan. "All the evidence points to this guard, but maybe he's just the fallback."

"But for who?" Bolin asked.

"For the only person who can truly keep a secret in this city." Kanan pointed out.

"Aiwei." Korra says.

* * *

Team Avatar are standing outside Aiwei's house. Bolin peeks into the window. "He's not home. Or he's hiding in there. Or he's invisible." He said. "Probably just not home."

"We have to get in there and find some evidence that links Aiwei to Zaheer." Kanan said, unlocking the door. "Otherwise I doubt Suyin will believe us."

As they enter, Asami flips through a book on a table. "It's just an empty book."

Bolin gains interest in a jar on Aiwei's bookshelf.

"Bolin, put that back!" Kanan told him. "We don't want him to know we were in here if we can't find anything."

"Isn't he a living lie detector?" Korra remarked.

"If you remember, he can read you guys but not me." Kanan points out.

Bolin moves to put the jar back, but is hesitant. "You forgot where it goes, didn't you?" Mako said, who puts the jar back on its shelf a few inches from where it originally was.

"Wait a minute." Korra said, kneeling down next to the end of the bookshelf. "These look like scuff marks. I think this bookshelf slides open."

Kanan and Mako put their backs to it, making the shelf slide aside to reveal a cellar.

"What do you think is down there?" Korra asked.

"Could be a storage cellar." Kanan said. "Or it could be how Zaheer got in and out."

"Aiwei's coming back!" Asami said, looking out the window. "Quick."

The group run off of the stairs and slide the bookshelf back where it was, as Aiwei enters.

"What are doing in my house?" Aiwei said. "You are trespassing on the property of one of the highest-ranked officials in the city. You'd better have a good explanation."

"We came here because things weren't adding up." Kanan said, stepping up. "And we thought you might have some answers."

"Now, what is not adding up exactly?" Aiwei asked, walking towards the bookshelf. "Hong Li was clearly lying and we found evidence in his apartment."

"But don't you think it's weird how young he is?" Korra pointed out. "How did he ever get mixed up with this group?"

"Perhaps through a relative, or maybe he was bribed." Aiwei theorized. "We will find out those answers in time. But if it wasn't him, who do you think it was?"

He moves the jar back to its original spot. "You don't think I had something to do with this, do you?"

"We're just looking for answers." Korra said.

"And you think you've found something, don't you?" Aiwei said, noticing the bookshelf has been moved, he turns to the teens. "You have no idea what is coming for you, Avatar."

Aiwei metalbends his stairs upward. Mako firebends at the new wall, but it has no effect. Korra metalbends into the wall, but only makes a small rupture.

Korra manages to break through the wall, and the gang run to the cellar and open the door, only to find a bomb, which promptly goes off, but Kanan forms a large water wall to protect himself and his allies from the impact.

Seeing a small opening nearly covered by debris. "He must've escaped through there!" Kanan pointed out.

"Help me clear it out." Korra said.

Bolin and Korra do so with earthbending to reveal a tunnel entrance, as Lin and Suyin run into the room.

"What happened?" The older sister said. "We heard an explosion."

"Your trusted adviser is the one who betrayed us." Kanan said, turning to Suyin. "He was lying about the guard."

"We confronted him and he bolted through here." Korra added.

Lin uses her seismic sense on the tunnel. "He must have collapsed the tunnel behind him."

"And he rigged an explosion to destroy any evidence that might have been here." Kanan remarked. "Pretty smart actually."

"This is where Zaheer got in and out." Mako said. "Aiwei was the traitor."

"I... trusted him." Suyin said saddened, just as Kuvira runs in. "Aiwei is a fugitive. Get all available guards to search the mountainside, and find out where this tunnel exits immediately!"

Kuvira obeys, and Lin walks over to comfort her sister.

* * *

Later that day in Suyin's office, where the Beifong sisters, Team Avatar are sitting.

Kuvira rushes inside the room. "We located the end of the tunnel, but there's no sign of him. Just some fresh tire tracks." she reported before leaving.

"I trusted him with my life." Suyin said enraged. "I thought we were family, but it was all a lie."

"Whoever these guys are, they are more powerful than we thought." Mako remarked.

"Korra and I kicked their asses." Kanan scoffed.

"That's why we have to find them." Korra said, standing up. "We're going to hold off our search for airbenders and hunt down Aiwei. Naga and Byakko can track his scent."

"And I bet if we find Aiwei, we'll find Zaheer." Asami added.

"No! We're not hunting this group." Lin told them. "There could be other secret agents in other parts of the world looking for you right now! I'm taking you back to Republic City, where I can protect you."

"If I wasn't safe here, then I'm not safe anywhere." Korra told her. "I have to stop them! I'm the Avatar. This is my job!"

"Don't lecture me about jobs!" Lin told her.

"Enough! Korra, listen to Lin." Suyin came between them. "Please. Lin's only looking out for you. I promise you, Aiwei and everyone he's working with will be brought to justice."

"Everyone should get some rest tonight. I'll have my people prep your airship and you can leave in the morning." Suyin said.

* * *

At Team Avatar's apartment, where they are getting ready to set off on the hunt for Aiwei, there's a knock at the door.

Korra opens it to find Suyin. "You really think Naga and Byakko could track Aiwei?" She asked suddenly at once.

"Definitely." Korra told her.

Suyin hands Korra car keys, who looked surprised. "There's a jeep packed with supplies on the east gate. It's all gassed up and ready to go."

Hearing what the keys are for, Kanan quickly snatched them away from his girlfriend. Asami having told him about the horrible driving lesson.

"I want you to hunt down Aiwei and bring him back to me." Suyin said.

"But didn't you say back there-"

Suyin raised her hand to stop Bolin.

"I said what Lin wanted to hear and I bought you guys some time. Go. I'll deal with Lin in the morning."

* * *

**That's about it for this one.**

**For the lemon, I read a 5000 word article about women and their first experience with anal sex. So yeah I did my research.**

**Hope you liked the Assbending and Cumbending joke.**

**Chidori Nagashi - One Thousand Birds Current.**

**Chidori Eisō - One Thousand Birds Sharp Spear.**

**See ya all next time, you beauties.**


	27. Chapter 27: Xai Bau's Grove

**Welcome back to the next chapter.**

**PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF WHATEVER YOU BELIEVE IN REVIEW!!! I'm serious you don't seem to understand how important reviews are to writers or authors (whichever you prefer) like me.**

**REVIEW!!!**

**SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: I already explained it to you, so no need to write it here.**

**I don't own anything aside from my OC's and some other stuff I might add.**

* * *

**Let's roll.**

* * *

In a Red Lotus hideout the four strongest members were planning out their next move.

"I did not expect the Avatar to be this strong." Zaheer said clutching his chest in pain, the Avatar sent him flying through a building while breaking several ribs.

"Forget the Avatar, have you seen what her boyfriend did. That Lightningbending and Kaze no whatever. What even was that." Ghazan exclaimed.

"A Raiju child." P'Li added. "The Children of the Raiju, the only true Lightningbenders."

"Great. As if it isn't hard enough already." Ming-Hua snarled.

A slow clapping was heard from the hallway, emerging from it was a young looking man, Water Tribe clearly, long dark-brown hair. Others knew him as Minuano.

"Cut yourself shaving? I expected something more from the four of you." Minuano said, instinctively dodging a combination of the four elements.

He jumped forward with insane speed, his foot planting Zaheer's head into the ground. As he landed he bended backwards dodging a water blast. He spun around catching Ghazan's fist and throwing him into a nearby wall. Faster than the human eye can see he drew his blade and held it to Ming-Hua's throat while holding P'Li underneath his foot.

"I could end your lives here and now." Minuano stated, a smirk gracing his lips.

"But that's not what I'm here." He says, sheathing his Muramasa while releasing P'Li from his grip.

"I'd like to offer my services." Minuano stated shocking everyone in the room.

"Why do you wish to help us?" Zaheer asked, consciously still ready for an attack.

"The boy you mentioned. The Shinigami. I want to fight him, but only him. I don't care about the others." Minuano said. "And it seems sticking with you, I'll have a better chance at meeting him."

"What? You got some personal business with him?" Ghazan asked.

"It's none of your business."

"You are welcome to join us." Zaheer said as Minuano nodded and walked away.

As Minuano left Ming-Hua turned to Zaheer. "Are you kidding me? How can you trust that guy."

"I said nothing about trust." Zaheer began. "Think about it, with him taking care of the other one, the Avatar will have to focus on us all by herself."

"Yeah. We can deal easily with the other buffoons in their group." Ghazan said.

"Let's say the kid beats this guy. What would stop him from killing all of us?" P'Li asked.

"No worries. I have a plan for the Avatar's boyfriend." Zaheer said smirking.

* * *

Driving across the mountain-side in a jeep were Team Avatar. Byakko was flying around with Naga on his back both tracking Aiwei's scent.

"I never knew you could drive?" Korra asked her boyfriend who was driving the car with her sitting on the passenger seat next to him, and Mako, Bolin and Asami on the seats behind them.

"After the Equalist Revolution I asked Asami if she could teach me." Kanan explained.

"And he did a lot better than you." Asami told Korra.

Kanan chuckled. "She's good in other professions."

"Pleasuring you?" Asami teased, smirking.

Both lovers gained a red hue to their faces.

A couple of minutes later the team reached a small desert town. They entered a nearby bar for clues and for refreshments.

Kanan spotted his likeness on a poster on a wall.

"Wanted posters." Kanan pointed out.

The others turn to see that there were wanted posters on the wall of all of them.

"Wanted by the Earth Queen for crimes against the kingdom." Mako read. "This is because we took her airbenders, isn't it?"

"They weren't hers to keep!" Korra said. "I swear if I ever see her pinchy little Queen face again, I'm gonna-"

"Um, guys?" Asami said, staring at the rest of the bar's occupants as they stood, reaching for their weapons.

Kanan stepped forward, the bar's occupants ready to attack.

Korra and the rest sighed as they all though in unison. _"Are they trying to get themselves killed."_

As Kanan kept walking towards the bar counter the occupants were dropping unconscious, one after the other. Kanan left some of them alone.

"I suggest you lowlifes leave us in peace." Kanan stated calmly.

He approached the barkeeper and described Aiwei to him. The barkeeper said that such a man had stopped by and left shortly after.

They followed the road for nearly another hour. Byakko keeping a watch for any danger with Naga still sniffing around. Naga stopped, sniffing at a boulder.

"Naga found something!" Korra called out, the others climbing out of the jeep.

Korra moved the stone out of the way, exposing a vehicle, and Naga nudged her with her nose. "Oh, uh, sorry. I forgot to bring treats, but...good girl."

She shook the loose skin of Naga's head and Naga whined miserably about not getting a treat, so Kanan pulled a chunk of seal jerky out of his travel food and tossed it into the air, Naga catching it and waging her tail, tongue hanging out.

"Good girl, Naga." Kanan smiled, rubbing her belly.

Naga licked him and he smiled, turning to the others.

"This must be Aiwei's jeep." Asami said.

He can't have gone far." Mako said, looking over the cliff where they could see a small rundown town called the Misty Palms Oasis in the distance. "Bolin, and I will investigate the Misty Palms Oasis."

"Oh, I love it when you act like a cop!" Bolin grinned.

"I'll come too." Korra said.

"No." Mako held his hand out. "You and Asami stay here with Kanan in case he comes back and not alone."

They nodded and the two of them left. Kanan jumped up to sit on the nose of Aiwei's jeep. After a moment, Korra sat next to him, leaning on his shoulder.

"You alright?" Kanan asked.

"I'm just frustrated." Korra sighed. "What does Zaheer want with me? What's his plan?"

"I don't know. But it doesn't matter, because he will never get you." Kanan said gripping Korra's hand.

Korra smiled, kissing him before setting her head back down. Asami began to search the car, and after a few minutes, handed Korra a piece of paper.

"Xai Bau's Grove, sundown." Korra read. "This must be where and when Aiwei is going to meet Zaheer!"

"You've traveled the world Kanan. Ever heard of that place before?" Asami asked.

Kanan shook his head. "Can't say I have." Kanan turned to Byakko.

"Hey Byakko ever heard of a place called Xai Bau's Grove?"

The Liger thought for a moment before shaking his head. _"No sadly not."_

"It's okay."

Asami opened a map, Kanan and Korra moving out of the way as she spread it out over the nose of the jeep, looking it over. Kanan concentrated for a moment when a blue spectral serpentine dragon surrounded him.

Korra and Asami looked in awe at the spirit it seemed.

"This is my spirit guardian." Kanan explained. "Every living being is born with one."

"Do you happen to know where Xai Bau's Grove is?" Kanan asked his spirit dragon.

The dragon looked at the map before pointing it's tail at the South Pole.

"No, there's no place called Xai Bau's Grove in the South Pole." Korra said with Kanan nodding.

The dragon tapped it's tail at the same place again.

"It's at the South Pole."

"It's in the Spirit World!" Korra and Kanan exclaimed in unison.

"Thanks pal." Kanan said stroking the back of the dragon.

"So, his body's going to be here somewhere, undefended." Korra thoughtfully said.

"We found Aiwei hiding in an Inn." Mako said, walking over.

"That's great." Korra said.

"We found something too." Asami said, holding out the piece of paper with instructions on it. "It looks like Aiwei is going to meet Zaheer at some place called Xai Bau's Grove. And thanks to this big guy..." She gestured at the spirit dragon that was circling Kanan. "... we know that's in the Spirit World."

"Let's go kick Aiwei's door down and finally get some answers." Korra said cracking her knuckles.

"No." Mako shook his head. "Once Aiwei knows we're onto him, we lose our advantage. I say we wait until he goes to the Spirit World, and then go in. Once he wakes up and doesn't warn Zaheer about us, we can force him to tell us where to find Zaheer."

"As much as I'm itching for a fight, I can't argue with your idea." Kanan stated.

Korra nodded in response.

The spirit dragon dissappeared as everyone headed into the small town and to the Inn, where they would rent a room for the night.

"Good afternoon," Mako greeted the woman working the counter. "We'd like a room on the ground floor, across from 1-0-2 please."

"Forget it." The woman said. "The last time a bunch of teenagers came in here they trashed the whole room."

"We found you!" A deep voice shouted suddenly, everyone turning to the door.

Team Avatar instinctively took their fighting stances.

"Hey, no bending in here!" The woman behind the counter yelled. "Take it outside!"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!" The guy said, walking forward, hands raised placatingly. "We're not here to fight you! We're here to meet Nuktuk!"

Kanan groaned loudly, dispersing Masamune, as the woman opened her "quiver" and pulled out a rolled up poster advertising Bolin's mover. She unrolled it, walking forward and holding it and a pen out.

"We're your biggest fans. Could you make it out to Lily and Macao?"

"Uh, I'd be happy to." Bolin said, taking the pen and poster, trying and failing to force a smile as he signed. "Always love meeting my fans."

As he signed, the woman stepped up practically against his side, biting her bottom lip and stroking the two strands of hair framing her face, glancing between him and the poster several times. Just as he finished, she pulled out a doll vaguely resembling Bolin dressed as Nuktuk.

"I made this Nuktuk doll for you." She whispered creepily, holding it out and squeezing it, the doll making a squeaking sound.

"Aw, it's...cute." Bolin said, smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me your friend was a mover star?" The woman asked. "I'd be happy to rent you any room in the Inn!"

After getting a key for the room next to Aiwei's, the fans finally left. Kanan snatched the Nuktuk doll from Bolin and threw it to Naga, who happily caught it with her jaws.

"My Nuktuk doll!" Bolin said, sobbing dramatically. "Why!?"

"Naga looked bored and I hate your stupid mover." Kanan said walking towards their room. "Let's go."

* * *

They all headed to their room, squeezing Naga in first, Naga instantly laying down on the bed and rolling onto her back, taking up half the room alone. The rest of them squeezed in anywhere they could and Kanan gave Mako a knowing look, Mako grimacing. Bolin was sitting against Naga's side, getting smacked in the face every couple seconds as Naga happily chewed the doll, tail wagging along in time with the squeaks. Asami was sitting in front of Naga's head by the door, Pabu was curled up on top of the dresser beside her, Mako was standing at the window, careful to stay out of sight as he watched Aiwei's door, Korra was seated on a box in front of the window to watch as well. Kanan was sitting in front of the bed, scratching Naga's belly a couple of times.

"I thought stakeouts were supposed to be exciting. This isn't. At all!" Bolin said as he looks in the highest bedside table drawer. "Ooh, I wonder if there's any snacks in here."

"Hey, look! A Pai Sho board!" Bolin said, holding it up. "Mako, you want to play?"

"Kind of busy here, bro." Mako said.

"I'll play." Asami took his offer for a game.

"No offense but I learned street Pai Sho from Shady Shin, and I'm pretty good. So it wouldn't really be a fair game." Bolin smirked.

"So? I learned to play from my dad, the diabolical genius." Asami said before turning serious. "I'll destroy you."

"Well, looks we've got ourselves a Pai-Shodown." Bolin joked, nobody laughing at his pun as they sat up their boards. They exchange a couple moves, but Asami stops and thinks on one of her turns. "Don't mean to rush you, but let's speed things up a bit."

"Why?" She asked, genuinely surprised, "This game is all about slow, methodical strategy."

"No, it's not." Bolin said. "This is a fast-paced, edge of your seat, game of chance! Don't think. Just go."

"I don't know what Shady Shin taught you, but it wasn't the real Pai Sho."

"Oh really? I think Mr. Rulebook might disagree with you." Bolin told her as he picks up the rule book and began to read it out loud. "The origins of Pai Sho date back over ten thousand years. It is a game of both strategy and chance. Wait, how can it be both?"

"It depends on your opponent's decisions." Kanan added. "There's a chance they do something that ruins your strategy."

"Let me see that." Asami said, taking the book and starts reading from it. "There have been countless variations of Pai Sho through the centuries and each culture has its own rules and variations of the game."

"That's no help at all." Bolin said, turning Korra. "As the Avatar, you need to standardize these Pai Sho rules."

"Okay, I'll put that on my to-do list." Korra said sarcastically. "Right after bringing back the Air Nation and taking down the group that tried to kidnap me."

"That's cool." Bolin said. "Whenever you get to it."

"Assuming we do find Zaheer, what then?" Mako asked.

"Then I make him talk." Korra told him.

"It's not like he has been locked away for thirteen years and never broke." Mako pointed out. "Don't think five teens are going to make him talk."

"Electrocution." Kanan added. "Even Zaheer can only take so much pain, right? So I'll just keep shocking him until he cracks. Or dies. Basically a Win-win situation."

"You're not a torturer." Korra said.

"Spy on them." Mako cut in. "If Aiwei and Zaheer think they are alone, they talk more freely. Then we'll find out who they are and what they want."

"That's just like Pai Sho!" Bolin said, having the rule book in his hand. "In order to defeat your opponent, you first have to know your opponent."

"Then I guess I know you pretty well." Asami said, making a winning move.

"Best two out of three." Bolin said.

"No. Now it's my turn." Kanan said taking his seat.

"And just so you know, I've played Pai Sho with my uncle since I was a child. Air Nomads are really, really patient." Kanan added as Asami moved the board.

Kanan and Asami's game lasted for almost two full hours before Asami finally beat him one move before he beat her.

* * *

The sun had started to go down, but Aiwei hadn't left him room yet. Korra growing impatient by the second. She looked over to Kanan to see his eye twitching out of annoyance foe waiting so long.

She stormed out of the room with Kanan and went over to Aiwei's room. The others just followed.

Catching up with her just as Korra and Kanan busted down Aiwei's door with two powerful kicks.

"It's over, Aiwei! Where's..." She shouted, but to their surprise, they found Aiwei meditating on his bed.

"Is he sleeping?" Bolin asked. "Because that's a weird way to nap."

"He's meditating." Kanan said as he moved Aiwei onto a chair and restrained him.

I'm going in after him." Korra said, sitting down beside Aiwei.

"I'm going with you." Kanan said sitting next to her. "We can't be sure, if this isn't a trap.

"We'll watch him in case he wakes up." Mako said. "Be careful!"

Kanan and Korra nodded, before meditating.

* * *

Korra opens her eyes, and sees that they successfully passed into the Spirit World. Kanan though looked slightly different, his claws were out and there were two purple jagged lines, one underneath both eyes, four of his teeth were sharp fangs, two upper front row teeth and two lower front row.

"What's with that?" Korra asked.

"Not really sure." Kanan said looking over himself. He tried retracting his nails but they stayed as they are.

They look ahead and see Aiwei standing on a nearby hill in front of another tree. Zaheer materializes across from him.

"What happened back in Zaofu?" Zaheer demanded to know. "You told me we wouldn't have any problems getting the Avatar? Because of you, we've all been compromised."

"No, any evidence was destroyed when my library burned."

"Good." Zaheer said. "Your physical body is in the Misty Palms Inn. Like how we had told you if the plan went south?"

"Yes, like I agreed." Aiwei said. "But there is no need to worry. I was not followed."

"You left a loose end." Zaheer said angrily, grabbing a hold of Aiwei and teleport himself and Aiwei, before he teleport back to the tree, this time alone. "It seems Aiwei was mistaken. He was followed."

"That's right." Korra said. "We knew he'd lead us straight to you. Now, what did you do with him?"

"He'll be spending eternity in the Fog of Lost Souls, which just leaves the two of us plus a surprise third one." Zaheer said, sitting down. "None of us has our bending, and I'm not going anywhere. I'll answer whatever questions you have. You deserve that much. What would you like to know?"

"Don't be so sure." Kanan said and unstable looking amount of lightning forming around his hand.

**"Chidori!" **Kanan lunged at Zaheer who barely dodged the dangerous attack. As Kanan prepared for a fight, spirits encircled them.

"Stop this." Zaheer told Kanan. "I understand your wish to kill me, but the spirits here don't like the commotion."

Kanan reluctantly dispersed the **Chidori**.

"First off, who are you people." Korra demanded to know. "And why do you keep trying to take me?"

"We are part of a secret society, dedicated to restoring freedom to the world." Zaheer said. "We are the Red Lotus."

"The Red Lotus?" Kanan asked. "Any relation to the White Lotus?"

"We are what the White Lotus was meant to be." Zaheer continued to explain. "But after the Hundred Year War, the White Lotus lost its true purpose. It's members came out of hiding and openly served the Avatar. They became nothing but glorified bodyguards who served corrupt nations. So a great man named Xai Bau broke from the White Lotus and began his own society."

"And how does that explain why you tried to take me when I was a kid." Korra pointed out.

"That was Unalaq's idea. Yes your uncle was part of the Red Lotus. I met your uncle when I was a teenager, after we had joined the Red Lotus. We learned about Raava and Vaatu, and how Avatar Wan foolishly severed them, disrupting the balance of the world forever." Zaheer explained.

* * *

In the physical world, Team Avatar is watching over Korra and Kanan. Mako glans out of the window, his eyes widening in fear when he saw who was approaching.

"I don't know how." he said, turning to the others, "But Water Arm Lady, Lava Guy and some samurai found us."

"What!?" Asami said, standing up. "We need to get Korra and Kanan out of here."

Bolin nods, carrying Kanan and placing him on Naga, as Mako did the same with Korra moments before the wall and door were sliced apart.

"Mind if I cut in." The swordsman said with a smirk.

Minuano looked around and spotted the Shinigami wasn't here.

"Where's the Shinigami?" He calmly asked.

"You're not getting him or Korra." Mako exclaimed.

"Yeah, you have to get through us first." Bolin added, as the two brothers took their stances.

Minuano pouted and sat down crossing his arms and legs.

"No fun. I'll only fight against the Shinigami." Minuano said, looking like a child who was not allowed to open his present.

The two brothers look confused, as Ghazan and Ming-Hua sigh.

* * *

At Xai Bau's Grove in the spirit world, where the three where still having a conversation.

"So all along, you and my uncle planned to use me to open the portals and release Vaatu?" Korra asked. "That's why you tried to take me when I was a kid?"

"Yes, and with members of the Red Lotus as your elemental masters, we could've taught you so much." Zaheer said. "All I wanted was to show the Avatar a better path for the world..."

"I want what you want: to restore balance to this world." Zaheer said.

"I don't think our ideas of balance are the same." Korra said.

"Are you sure about that?" Zaheer asked. "You kept the spirit portals open. But why stop there? Bringing the spirits back should only be the beginning. And what about you Hitokiri, you fight for what you believe and don't let governments or nations stop you, just like your predecessors."

"The idea of having nations and governments is as foolish as keeping the human and spirit realms separate. You've had to deal with a moronic president and a tyrannical queen." Zaheer explained, "Don't you think the world would be better off if leaders like them were eliminated?"

"Killing is not the right answer." Korra said. "You can't murder people and call yourselves the good guys."

"Why not?" Zaheer said. "Your governments do it all the time. Just like your boyfriend."

Korra turned to Kanan and realized what she had just said, the hurt expression on his face saying everything.

"And didn't you yourself Kanan say, "The monarchies are finished. They were finished a while ago, but they're still making the corpses dance." Zaheer repeated Kanan's words. "Think about it, they put the small thief in prison, while the big thief lives in a palace." Your exact words."

"True freedom can only be achieved when oppressive governments are torn down." Zaheer said. "The natural order is disorder. Do you know who once said, "New growth cannot exist without the destruction of the old"?"

"Guru Laghima." Kanan replied, much to Zaheer's satisfaction.

"That's right. Wise Guru Laghima." He said. "An airbender."

* * *

Outside of the hotel, Ghazan overwhelms Mako with his continued attacks of lavabending, Bolin attempted to give his brother breathing space but his earth was deflected by Ming-Hua's waterbending.

Mako runs near a wall and jumps to avoid a blast of lava that melted the wall on impact. He was thrown upwards, but Ming-Hua used her waterbending to launch herself towards him, gripping his ankle and bringing him down into the ground.

Gripping a hand full of black hair, she slammed Mako's head down hard against the ground, putting him out of commission.

Turning around, Ghazan used his earthbending to throw Bolin backwards and into the pool. As he swims towards the surface, Ming-Hua traps him in a sphere of water and brings him up to the surface.

She relinquished her control, allowing Bolin to fall to the ground, gasping for air. With one last blow to the head, the young earthbender too fell unconscious.

* * *

"You know, being locked away for so many years, I was beginning to lose hope." Zaheer said, back at Xai Bau's Grove, before standing up. "But when I awoke with airbending, I knew I would be the one to destroy the old world and plant seeds for a new world to flourish."

"Zaheer, please." Korra pleaded with him. "As an airbender, you could help make a positive difference in the world, instead of destroying it."

"You're a very smart young woman, Korra." Zaheer said. "But you must realize that once change begins, it cannot be stopped, not even by the Avatar."

"Enough with your philosophical bullshit!" Kanan yelled. "I don't care what you want with Korra, but if you even touch her, I'll slaughter your entire organization if I have to." Kanan finished in an eerily calm tone.

"You'll have that answer soon enough." Zaheer said. "The Red Lotus should have you by now. See you in the physical world." His spiritual body starts to leave Xai Bau's Grove.

They both realize what he meant and leave the Spirit World.

* * *

Kanan woke up back in the physical world, he noticed he couldn't move. He noticed he was tied up completely with thick chains around his arms, not allowing almost any movement.

Opposite from him was Asami, tied to the wall with cuffs.

"Good morning." Asami greeted.

He looked around to find Korra in the same cell, tied up by a strait jacket, chains and several other restraints.

"Asami, are you okay?" Kanan asked, and she nodded. "What happened?"

"Well Zaheer didn't capture us." Asami explained. "The Earth Queen's forces did."

"Where are we?" Korra asked.

"I'm not sure. They are taking us back to Ba Sing Se."

* * *

On the observation deck of the Red Lotus airship, Minuano was meditating it seemed, the other members of the Red Lotus sitting in the nearby lounge area.

"The Earth Queen's army snatched up the Avatar before we could." Ghazan explained to Zaheer and P'Li.

"But we figured we could find a use for these two in the prison deck." Ming-Hua said, referring to the captured Mako and Bolin.

Zaheer nodded. "They can be used as bargaining chips later down the line."

* * *

On the Earth Kingdom Airship, the trio of Korra, Kanan and Asami where still locked in their prison.

Kanan used his sharp claws and cut through the chains binding him. With a couple of swings the restraints of the others were cut.

"Wow. Those things sure come in handy, huh." Asami remarked about Kanan's claws. "You don't even need to cut your nails."

"It was hard to get used to at first." Kanan said retracting the nails.

Korra walked over to the metal door, taking a stance and metalbending it of its hinges.

* * *

At the destroyed Earth Queen's Palace, courtesy of Kanan**, **the Earth Queen asked. "When are the Avatar and the Hitokiri scheduled to arrive?"

"The air ship already left Fort Bosco and should be arriving in a few hours." Gun replied.

The Earth Queen was pleased. "Excellent, bring them to me as soon as it lands."

Gun nodded. "Yes your majesty, but first there are some people here who captured all of the Avatar's friends. They also say that they have information of the whereabouts of your missing airbenders."

"Send them in." The Earth Queen stated.

The Red Lotus entered and threw Mako and Bolin before the Earth Queen.

The Earth Queen raised and eye brow. "This had better not be a ploy to raise the bounty just like the information you say you have on my airbenders."

"We do not want a bounty for any of them. We just prefer to do a thorough job. These two are simply a thank you gift for taking the time to talk with us." Zaheer assured.

The Earth Queen was happy. "How very magnanimous. So, where are my airbenders."

"Your majesty, that is what we wish to discuss. We can tell you exactly where your airbenders are once you hand the Avatar and the Hitokiri over to us." Zaheer replied.

"Who told you I have the Avatar or her boyfriend?" She asked.

Zaheer smiled. "How I know is of little consequence. What is important is that if I found out, then others will to. It would end up putting you a difficult position."

"Is that so?" The Earth Queen questioned.

"The Avatar's imprisonment would make the other nations turn against you. Cause quite the international incident. If you let me take her today, then no one would be able to say that you ever had her in the first place. You would then get your airbenders back without the other nations interference. We both win." Zaheer offered.

"What do you plan on doing with the Avatar and the Hitokiri if I saw fit to grant such a request?" She asked.

"All I can say is that I have business with them, but they will no longer trouble you. I can assure you of that." Zaheer stated.

The Earth Queen thought it over. "I find these terms agreeable. Gun, escort these people to the chambers until the Avatar's arrival." Gun led the Red Lotus away. "Send these two to the dungeon."

The Dai Li opened the ground, and everyone fell in.

As much as the Earth Queen wanted the Hitokiri to suffer for what he did to her castle, she would get the airbenders instead of him.

* * *

Kanan kicked off the roof of the crashed airship, crawling out of it first before helping Asami and Korra out of it.

"I think you might have been a little over-aggressive with the airbending." Asami said looking around the wreckage, she picks up the radio phone which has broken into two. "Also, you broke the radio."

"Sorry, but it's not my fault this airship's a hunk of junk." Korra protested.

"Well it was a Cabbage Corp ship." Asami said. "Great morale, but shit craftsmanship."

Just then some of the crew climbed out.

"Is everyone all right?" Korra asked.

"Like you care." One of the crew members said.

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't let you take me to the Earth Queen as a captive. There are dangerous forces at work that you don't know anything about." Korra said.

"More dangerous than being stranded in the desert?" Another one of the crew members said.

"Yes." Kanan said.

"Don't worry." The captain said, emerging from the wreckage. "I've radioed Ba Sing Se before we went down. We just need to sit tight. Somebody will be here to rescue us."

"I'm not waiting around for that." Korra said. "We need to get out of here now."

"I called Byakko. He should be here in a couple of minutes." Kanan responded.

"You're not going anywhere." The captain told them. "You're prisoners and it's our duty to transport you to the Earth Queen."

"You do realize she's the Avatar and he's the Shinigami, a Hitokiri as well." Asami said taking a seat on the sand. "You don't wanna fight them."

"I'm kinda thirsty." Kanan said.

"I doubt you're gonna find anything here." Korra remarked.

"You underestimate my skills." Kanan said before focusing and then clasping his hands as a gigantic amount of water shot from the ground, creating a small oasis.

* * *

**That's it for this one.**

**I also gotta say Zaheer's views are simply hypocritical. One of the many reasons why this show was a fucking disaster.**

**See ya.**


	28. Chapter 28: Air Temple Siege

**Welcome back.**

**About what I said last chapter. I hope some of you can give some of your free time to review thoroughly. You need to understand that reviews are very important to authors/writers like myself. Through reviews we find out what you like and dislike and can hopefully make the story better. And if you review, please say something more than just, 'good chapter' or 'update soon' be more creative with a review.**

**If you've read all of the above, thank you and sorry if it wasted your time.**

**Crystalheartlover17: Something will happen soon. You're nervous, huh.**

**SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: In my opinion all villains in this show were complete shit. About Zaheer's plan for Kanan, well wait and see.**

**Chris (guest): I am planning for that. Zaheer, maybe.**

**JokerAka: Thanks pal, appreciate it. Next time if you leave a review, please try and say something about my story, my characters, okay.**

**clank2662: The last episode is one of the most cowardly acts ever. The creators should be ashamed. They just bended the knee to the SJW community.**

**Well GET WOKE, GO BROKE bitches.**

* * *

**I don't own anything aside from my OC's and some other stuff I might add.**

* * *

The Red Lotus were relaxing in the chamber when, Zaheer's curiosity got the better of him.

"Minuano. I understand you have your reasons for wanting to fight the Hitokiri, but why?" Zaheer asked.

Minuano sighed he drew his Muramasa and slashed across his abdomen. The four others stared in shock. But what shocked them even more was that the wound began to heal. They saw some blood-red worms crawl into the wound and fuse with the skin and muscle healing him.

"Bloodworms." Minuano answered.

"They a-are real?" Zaheer asked, confusion and shock evident in his voice.

"What are those things?" Ghazan asked as he stepped away from Minuano.

Zaheer proceeded to explain that Bloodworms are mystical organisms that infest the hosts body and in case of an injury fuse themselves with the skin and muscle to replenish the lost tissue. He also added in that a person basically becomes almost immortal with them.

"So... how old are you?" Ming-Hua asked.

"400 years ago I was born to the Southern Water Tribe." Minuano answered, smirking at the reactions of the other four.

"You must have seen so much, met all these people." Zaheer said astounded.

Zaheer asked Minuano to tell of his life. Minuano happily obliged. The four Red Lotus members were simply fascinated. Minuano's life was... they couldn't find a fitting word.

Minuano said how he met some of the Avatar's in his life. Zaheer intently listened. Minuano was a interesting young man.

Minuano explained how he has lived long enough and wishes to die. But he refuses to commit suicide, exclaiming he will die fighting, fighting against the strongest.

Suddenly a Dai Li agent hurried by the doorway.

"Looks like he's in a hurry." Zaheer got up. "Wait here."

He ran after the agent before jumping through the open doors of the throne room and jumping to a higher place, so that he could hear what was happening.

The agent knelt. "Your majesty, we received a distress signal from the air ship carrying the prisoners. We believe that it crashed in the Si Wong Desert. We believe that the Avatar and the Hitokiri may have escaped."

"This is outrageous." The Earth Queen angrily declared. "Send another airship to retrieve the Avatar and the Hitokiri immediately."

"It's already on its way your majesty." The agent replied.

Zaheer made his way back to the chamber and told everyone what he heard.

"What are we going to do now?" Ming-Hua asked.

Ghazan said. "There's no way we could track them down before the Earth Queen."

"There's no way they'll be lucky enough to catch them again." Minuano stated.

"It doesn't matter because we're through chasing her. It's time we made her come to us." Zaheer stated.

Zaheer led the other members to the throne room blowing the door open with his airbending. They then made their way towards the throne.

The Earth Queen was offended. "What is this rift raft doing in my throne room?"

"Apologies your majesty." Zaheer bowed. "We couldn't help but overhear that the Avatar wouldn't be joining us today."

"The Avatar is still in my custody, however, eavesdropping on royal conversations will land you in a cell next to those two you brought in. Now, if you value your freedom, you'll tell me where the airbenders are, now!" She commanded.

Zaheer said. "That wasn't the deal."

"I will not barley words with bounty hunters. Seize these hoodlums and throw them in prison until they decide to show proper respect for the crown." The Earth Queen ordered.

The Dai Li surrounded them, and P'Li knocked them away with her Combustionbending. Some more agents came throwing their Earth Hands, but Ghazan threw them right back.

Ming-Hua was blasting them away with her water. Zaheer didn't even have to lift a finger.

Minuano though like always wasn't interested in fighting anyone aside from the Shinigami.

Gun ran as the Earth Queen hid behind her throne. "Gun! Get back here and lay down your life for your queen. You coward." Zaheer made his way up the steps. "You wouldn't dare attack a queen."

Zaheer airbended onto the top of her throne. "I forgot to mention something to you. I don't believe in queens." He bent the air from her lungs. "You think freedom is something you can give and take at will. To your people, Freedom is just as essential as air. Without it, there is no life." He bent the air away. "There is only darkness."

**Ba Sing Se Communication Center**

Zaheer and P'Li made their way to the console as the man in the chair turned angrily saying. "You cannot be in here."

"There is no need for alarm. I need to make an announcement to the entire city. How do I do that?" Zaheer asked.

"Who do you think you are?" The man asked.

P'Li knocked him out and gave Zaheer the microphone.

Zaheer nodded and grabbed the microphone. "Citizens of Ba Sing Se. I have an important announcement to make. Moments ago, the Earth Queen was brought down at the hands of revolutionaries including myself. I'm not going to tell you my name because my identity is not important."

"I'm not here to take over the Earth Kingdom. I think you've had enough of leaders telling you what to do. It's time you found your own path. No longer will you be oppressed by tyrants. From now on you are free. I deliver Ba Sing Se back into the hands of the people."

The Inner Wall began to melt into lava thanks to Ghazan's bending. With one last stomp, the wall collapses. Bystanders brace themselves from the collapsing wall and cheer when the dust settles before making their way out.

* * *

Down in the palace prison in Ba Sing Se. The prisoners had began to riot as Mako has managed to melt off a section of the bar, shaking his wrist with the the strain before resuming.

"We have to find a way out of here before Zaheer gets his hands on Korra." Mako said, looking for a way out. "You have to metalbend us out of here. C'mon! I know you can do it! This is your time!"

Bolin readies himself and metalbends when suddenly all the doors but theirs suddenly opened.

Zaheer and Ming-Hua appeared in front of the door. Mako and Bolin unleashed their respective elements at the pair, but Ming-Hua blocked it and hosed everyone against the back wall of the cell.

"Listen to me. I'm going to set you free, but I want to talk to you first. I have a message for the Avatar." Zaheer stated.

* * *

**Misty Palms Oasis**

Kanan who with Korra, Asami and the ship crew were riding on Byakko, could see the small town coming up. Byakko landed and everyone got off.

The captain then spoke up. "You know, it seems that whatever conflict you have with the queen is above our pay grades." He held out his hook. "Thanks for not stranding us out there."

Korra shook it. "It wouldn't have been right. And I'm sorry I stranded us out there in the first place. I honestly didn't mean for that to happen." Korra admitted.

"It's alright." The captain reassured her, before he turned to his men. "I think we could use a drink."

The soldiers left them, and Naga ran over knocking both Kanan and Korra over and licking their faces

"Easy girl, did you think we weren't coming back for you." Korra happily stated.

Kanan smiled as he scratched Naga's belly.

The pair got up and made their way to a bar where they saw Lin, Zuko, and Tonraq. They instantly ran over.

"What are you all doing here?" Korra questioned.

Tonraq hugged Korra. "Korra, you're safe."

"Yeah, we made it out of the desert thanks to Kanan and Byakko." Korra replied.

Tonraq then gestured to the elderly man. "Do you remember Lord Zuko?"

"I met you when you were a very young girl." Zuko said bowing. "It's good to see you again, Avatar Korra."

"It's good to see you, Lord Zuko." Korra said returning the bow.

"Thanks for ditching us back at Zaofu." Lin said annoyed.

"Your welcome." Kanan dryly said.

"And you must be the Hitokiri." Zuko bowed. "An honor to meet you. I also wish to express my gratitude to you for freeing the Amana province."

"Just Kanan is good enough." Kanan laughed returning the bow.

Then Kanan remembered something. "Oh and Lord Zuko, I've meet Iroh in the spirit world and he told me to tell you that, "Your tea tastes like hot leaf juice"."

Zuko then shed a small tear, he wiped it away and started laughing. "Thank you for that." Zuko said between laughs.

"Have any of you seen Mako and Bolin?" Asami asked.

"Some people at the inn saw them captured by Zaheer's crew." Lin said. "We don't know where they are."

"They were taken to the Earth Queen by the Red Lotus." Zuko began. "They also killed the queen, Ba Sing Se is overrun by looters."

* * *

A few hours later at the Misty Palms Oasis where numerous spirits have gathered around the iceberg in the middle of the town, Kanan was sitting he was concerned for his family. His mother, his aunt, his uncles, his cousins. What if Zaheer decided to attack the Northern Air Temple.

"I know that look. It isn't sexy at all." Korra said hugging Kanan from behind. "What's wrong."

"I'm worried. What if Zaheer decides to attack the Air Temple?" Kanan says concerned.

Before Korra could answer they both turned around spotting an airship landing, a large group of people emerging from the airship and two very familiar young men among them.

"Bolin? Mako?" He said as Asami emerged from the nearby building.

"Kanan! Korra! Asami!" Bolin shouted happily, running towards them with his brother. "You guys are okay!"

Mako hugs Asami as Bolin hugs both Korra and Kanan. "Easy there Bolin." Kanan said as he and Korra wrenched themselves from his grip.

"It's really good to see you both." Korra said.

"Good." Lin said as she and the others came out of the building as well. "You guys aren't dead."

"Don't get all mushy on me, Chief." Mako said, before bowing to Tonraq, who nods back at him.

"Oh my gosh!" Bolin said, sliding toward Lord Zuko. "It's Lord Zuko! I can't believe it." He tries and fails to suppress his laughs of excitement.

"Forgive my brother." Mako said, pulls Bolin aside. "We're just really honored to meet you, Sir." The two brothers bow respectfully to Zuko.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Zuko said with a bow.

"So what happened to you two?" Kanan asked.

"We were captured by Zaheer and taken to Ba Sing Se." Mako explained. "We were there when the Earth Queen was overthrown."

"We heard about that." Korra said. "How did you escape?"

"Zaheer let us go. He is headed to the Northern Air Temple as we speak." Mako explained. "He said he's gonna wipe out the new Air Nation and everyone in it. Unless you turn yourself over to him."

Korra listens to the news in disbelief and worry. "Zaheer's threatening innocent lives just to get to me." She said.

"He could be bluffing." Tonraq argued.

"I knew it. These fuckers are dead!" Kanan shouted. "When I'm done with the Red Lotus it's gonna make the Air Nomad genocide look like a joke."

Korra grabbed Kanan's hand. "Calm down. We can still warn them over the radio."

"I agree." Mako said. "Unfortunately, we don't have a radio on the airship."

"There's a portable radio on the jeep." Tonraq said. "But the signal will never make it to the Northern Air Temple."

"We need to get back to the Metal Clan, they will have a strong radio transmitter." Kanan said. "We'll radio Suyin on the way."

"Let's go." Korra said. "Hopefully she can get a hold of Tenzin at the air temple by the time we get to Zaofu."

* * *

**Zaofu**

Everyone got off the airship and walked to Suyin.

Korra asked. "Did you have any luck getting through to Tenzin?"

"No one's answering." Su was worried. "What is Zaheer is already up there? I never should have let Opal go."

Lin put a comforting arm around her sister. "It's going to be okay Su."

"I hope so." Su stated.

A while later everyone stood around the radio.

A metal bender said. "We have a strong signal, but no one's answering."

"I'm going to ready an air ship ready. With a full force of the Metal Clan's security backing us, we can take them." Su firmly stated before walking away.

"No Su. I'm going there by myself." Kanan said shocking everyone.

"Are you crazy! You can't possibly take them on by yourself!" Lin yelled at him.

"You seem to forget who I am." Kanan said before walking outside.

Outside Korra caught up with Kanan.

"Wait!" She said to her lover/boyfriend.

"Korra I can't waste any time." Kanan turned to her.

"I know." She said giving him a deep kiss, which Kanan returned.

"Promise me you'll return." She said as they stood there their foreheads connected.

"I will. Be careful." Kanan said as they separate and he jumps on Byakko, as the Liger flies away.

Back at the radio room everyone converged in the room as Bolin spoke to Meelo on the radio.

"Who's this?" Meelo asked.

Bolin was exasperated. "I've been telling you this for a while now. It's Bolin."

"Bolin's not here right now. Can I take a message?" Meelo asked.

Korra grabbed the microphone. "Meelo this is no time for jokes, get your dad NOW!"

"Hello, this is Tenzin." Tenzin replied.

"Tenzin, listen to me carefully. Zaheer is on his way to the temple, and he's coming for the airbenders. You must get everyone out of their immediately. Drop everything. Leave. Now." Korra quickly explained.

"Oh no." Tenzin stated.

"What? What's going?" Korra asked.

"It's too late. He's already here." Tenzin stated.

"Hold on, Kanan is on his way!" Korra shouted.

* * *

**Northern Air Temple**

The airship, carrying the Red Lotus, was flying outside the window to the radio room.

"What is it daddy?" Meelo asked.

"We need to get everyone out of here." He picked up his glider. "Stay close to me."

They flew out the window landing before Bumi, Kai, and a few other airbenders.

"What's going on Tenzin?" Bumi asked

"It's Zaheer. Round everyone up. We need to get to the Bisons and evacuate immediately." Tenzin ordered.

In the meditation room Kya was leading a meditation class that included Opal and the other airbenders.

Bumi opened the door. "It's Zaheer. We have to leave."

On one of the bridge exits they almost made it to safety until Ming-Hua took Opal captive.

"No one's going anywhere."

On the other bridge exit Tenzin was getting his family out when Zaheer landed on the bridge and Ghazan climbed up the side coming to stand beside his leader. Tenzin moved to stand protectively in front of them.

Zaheer smiled. "The entire family is here."

Everyone had been gathered together.

Zaheer looked at Tenzin. "It is an honor to meet a true Airbending master."

"What do you want from us?" Tenzin asked firmly.

"I want nothing at all. In fact, if you all cooperate, then you'll walk out of this situation unharmed." Zaheer replied.

Kya angrily said. "If you're not after us, then you're after Korra."

"Very perceptive." Zaheer praised. "We're after your son as well."

"I will never let you get them." Tenzin firmly stated.

Zaheer said. "You don't have a choice."

Tenzin replied. "Yes, I do." He stood and blew them all back. "Jinora, get everyone out of here. Bumi, Kya, help me hold them off." Tenzin jumped back as P'Li sent down a Combustion Blast from the air ship. "Stay out of her line of sight. Go!"

The airenders ran as P'Li took more shots at their retreating forms. The airship went after the airbenders as Tenzin, Bumi and Kya squared off with Zaheer, Ghazan and Ming-Hua.

* * *

Tenzin began blasting the Air Bender. Zaheer climbed to higher levels with Tenzin following him. He got Zaheer's foot forcing him to hit the roof of one of the buildings. Zaheer got up and continued to lead Tenzin higher as their battle continued.

**With Kya**

Kya ducked under some earth flung by Ghazan and made it out as Kya blasted the lavabender in the back with some water. She quickly had to defend herself as Ming-Hua came at her with ice now on the end of her water arms.

She avoided the swinging ice before breaking one of them and flinging it back at the Red Lotus member. Ming-Hua redirected the ice, sent another icicle, and a large chunk of ice right back at Kya.

Kya was able to deflect and break the icicles before being pushed back to the wall and taking a huge chunk of ice to her midsection. Ghazan then took a large chunk out of the floor and flung it at Kya.

She ducked under the rock and grabbed water from the fountain hosing both outside and right over the edge. Kya walked out holding her right shoulder as the water flowed down after them.

Ghazan was thrown back to the top as Ming-Hua slowly rose having created six arms and smiling at Kya.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face, Bitch." Kya said as she shot out a pressurized jet of water from her mouth, something Ming-Hua didn't expect as it blasted her backwards.

_"Alright focus Kya. You've seen Kanan spit out Acid before." _Kya thought to herself as she concentrated and out of her mouth came out an acidic mist.

Ghazan got caught in it as it literally melted some of his skin off as he screamed in pain and ran from the acidic mist.

Ming-Hua stood outside of the mist, thinking what kind of waterbending technique it was. She jumped back as Kya flung her fist at her, Kya's fist hitting the ground splitting a large portion in half.

"What the hell?" Ghazan exclaimed as he jumped away before the ground swallowed him.

_"Thanks Kanan." _Kya silently thanked her son for teaching her his chi control.

**With Bumi**

Bumi used his airbending and blasted Ghazan into a nearby garden. The lavabender quickly stood up and launched several earth spikes at Bumi, which Bumi dodged.

Ghazan cursed inwardly, he could finish this fight faster if he could use his lavabending, but Zaheer said that they weren't allowed to kill anyone.

Ghazan flipped back dodging several airblasts from Bumi. Ghazan stepped on the ground, a torrent of earth spikes heading for Bumi. Bumi jumped away only for several large rocks to hit him and launch him into the temple.

**With the Airbenders**

P'Li kept sending Combustion Blast down on all the Air Benders.

"I can't wait any longer." Kai said as he took his glider.

Jinora was concerned. "What you are you doing?"

"Whatever I can." He ran out. "Get to the bison and get out of here."

Kai managed to dodge a blast from P'Li and make it to the edge. The Red Lotus member sent down another blast. It missed him striking the nearby and sending the young airbender off the cliff.

He opened the glider and flew at her avoiding the shots she sent his way. Everyone ran at the bison as P'Li spotted them. Kai saw this and glided back around. P'Li was about to hit everyone when Kai air kicked her.

Her shot struck the cliff above them. P'Li glared at Kai and took aim at him sending a shot his way. Kai noticed it coming and spun as much air around himself as he could before the shot hit him. He then fell out of the sky.

Jinora had tears in her eyes. "Kai! No!"

The airbenders made it to the bison only for P'Li to scare them away with another Combustion Blast. They were at her mercy now.

**With Kya**

Kya focused a whirlwind of watter around her arm shaping it like drill, she jumped away from Ming-Hua's torrent of ice spikes.

Kya lunged forward her fist connecting with Ming-Hua's face, sending her flying through several walls.

"That wiped the smirk of your face now didn't it." Kya remarked, before an airblast sent her into a pool of water. She got out to face Zaheer.

Has he already beaten Tenzin. Zaheer didn't waste any time and got close to Kya, starting his barrage of punches and kicks, some of which Kya was able to dodge some not.

Kya couldn't use her waterbending, Zaheer was constantly keeping up with her leaving her no breathing room. She took hit after hit, Zaheer was a master martial artist after all. With an air punch he sent her into a nearby wall, he then rimmed his fist into her abdomen making her cough up blood, before knocking her to the floor with a kick to her legs.

Seeing as she couldn't move anymore he turned to leave, to help the others.

**With Bumi**

Bumi was getting exhausted, Ghazan easily kept up with anything. Fed up Ghazan bended some lava from underneath Bumi as it shot up like geyser. Bumi airbended himself out of the way landing on the edge of a cliff. He turned around to see Ghazan and P'Li cornering him. With a simple kick Ghazan sent a large earth wall towards Bumi, as P'Li fired a Combustion Blast in front if Bumi, causing him to fall from the small cliff.

He then used his remaining strength to airbend below him. He managed to prevent himself from smashing into the ground, but he still hit it hard enough that it prevented him from getting back up.

**With Tenzin**

Zaheer dodged an airblast just in time from Tenzin.

"Ah, you've freed yourself." Zaheer remarked after he trapped Tenzin under a pile of debris.

The fight continued and he eventually knocked Zaheer to his knees. He moved in to continue until P'Li shot the wall to his right knocking the Airbending master down into a courtyard.

He caught himself with his airbending and faced Zaheer only for Ming-Hua to hose him with water. Ghazan then sent rocks at him knocking him down. He got to his feet and spun avoiding the Combustion Blast P'Li sent his way.

This enabled Ming-Hua to nail him with some ice. He was surrounded by everyone as slowly rose to his feet blowing both Ghazan and P'Li away.

He pivoted past Zaheer's air strikes and blew Ming-Hua back. He spun generating air that he coated himself in before P'Li shot him with a Combustion Blast. It wasn't strong enough.

He was slammed into a wall, but still Tenzin refused to go down. He slowly rose to his feet with his back against the wall. He had injuries everywhere and was panting heavily as the Red Lotus came to stand before him.

Zaheer said. "Give up. It's over."

"As long as I am breathing, it's not over." Tenzin firmly stated.

He shot out a blast of air at Zaheer only for the Red Lotus member to dodge it and airblast Tenzin back against the wall. Every member just began wailing on the exhausted Tenzin.

**With Kai**

A baby bison licked Kai's face waking him up. He saw that he was hanging from a tree by his left foot. He got himself out and the bison caught him.

He pets the baby bison. "Thanks buddy. Yip Yip."

He rode off in search of his fellow Air Benders.

* * *

Kanan with Byakko was soaring through the air.

Worry etched on Kanan's face.

"Is there no way to get there faster!?" Kanan yelled over the wind.

_"There is one. It's dangerous and unstable. Tōga told me to teach you, only if you were ready." _Byakko began.

_"Focus your thoughts on the specific place and then focus your lightning. It's a teleportation technique."_

Kanan didn't want to waste any time. He didn't care if the technique was dangerous or unstable.

He focused all of his thoughts on the Northern Air Temple. It's large temple, the gardens.

A bolt of lightning shot into the air. Kanan was gone.

_"Let's hope this worked."_ Byakko said as he sped up towards the Northern Air Temple.

* * *

**Zaofu**

"Why are we still here? We should be going to the Air Temple." Tonraq exclaimed.

"Kanan is heading there he can handle it. I know he can." Korra said determined.

"But what if he can't get there in time?" Mako asked.

"Then there's only one way. I'll surrender myself to Zaheer." Korra stated as silence befell the room.

"We'll find another way." Tonraq stated.

"I've thought it over a great deal. I have to do this." Korra stated.

"You can't seriously expect us to sit aside and let Zaheer take the you." Asami stated.

"The world has been out of balance for far too long. It needs the Air Nation." Korra began.

"I won't let Zaheer destroy it and everyone we love. Help me save the airbenders. Then you can worry about saving me." Korra finished.

"We're with you." Tonraq finally said.

Korra nodded and went to radio Zaheer.

Korra went to the radio room alone and used the radio. "Zaheer, are you there? It's me."

"I've been waiting for your call. So, do we have deal?" Zaheer asked.

"Yes, in exchange for their freedom, you get me. Name the place and how this goes down." Korra stated.

Zaheer said. "Listen carefully."

* * *

**Cliffhanger.**

**As you've probably seen I've made some characters more powerful. Kya and Korra.**

**See ya.**


	29. Chapter 29: The Venom of a Lotus

**Welcome back everybody. We are nearing the end of Book III.**

**Also when Kanan does his mist technique, he does the same pose as Zabuza.**

**Crystalheartlover17: Sorry about the cliffhanger. And yeah the last episode is shit. Not canon to me as well. To me it's a bad dream. Aang's bad dream.**

**SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: Yeah his Vamp part. Tell me what do you think of Bloodworms. Pull of a Laxus? Oh you mean his lightning teleportation.**

**Chris (guest): Well you'll see in this chapter.**

**JokerAka: That's what I have planned for Book IV.** **Your review was actually really good.**

**I don't own anything aside from my OC's and some other stuff I might add.**

* * *

**Let's go.**

* * *

After taking over the Northern Air Temple, the Red Lotus positioned it's troops and guards everywhere. Turning this temple of peace and tranquility into an heavily fortified prison.

Zaheer and Ghazan had left to capture the Avatar, leaving Ming-Hua and P'Li to watch over the prisoners.

The Airbenders weren't in danger as long as they complied and stayed still. The people who fought received different treatment, Tenzin, Bumi and Kya were heavily guarded and weren't allowed any medical treatment.

Kya had several broken ribs, courtesy of Zaheer. While she was able to defeat Ming-Hua, Zaheer was something else, the man was a master martial artist, he didn't allow Kya any kind of opportunity to even bend a drop of water. His attacks were swift, brutal and merciless.

Bumi's arm was broken from the fall he suffered, even if he used airbending to cushion it. Ghazan was bad enough to deal with, when the combustionbender P'Li came, Bumi quickly lost.

Tenzin was being held in a room with his children. Zaheer allowed it out of some reason. Was it out of sympathy, or simply to spite them, or was it to send a message to anybody who tried something would end up in the same state.

Talking about Tenzin, the Airbending master suffered the most injuries. Zaheer had after they begun the fight trapped Tenzin under a large and heavy amount of debris. After he had escaped from his trap, he confronted Zaheer again but this time all four members were there and Tenzin was left to the mercy of their attacks.

"You're gonna be okay dad. Right?" Jinora asked concern evident in her voice.

"I heard Kanan is going to come and save us." Ikki added.

"Yeah and then they'll be the ones running." Meelo exclaimed, surprisingly silent.

Tenzin could only smile.

* * *

The skies over the temple darkened, a bolt of lightning crashed onto the roof of the highest temple.

The guards immediately tensed up.

"Don't be bothered. Looks like a thunderstorm could be coming." Ming-Hua ordered the guards.

In reality the bolt that crashed was Kanan.

Kanan was surprised at first that it worked. He had just traveled a large distance in mere seconds. He could already imagine Bolin fawning over the technique. He allowed a smile to grace his lips, but his face quickly darkened.

Standing on the highest roof gave Kanan a view over the entire temple. Large parts were destroyed, he even spotted molten earth somewhere.

Kanan stood up, he couldn't be spotted either way were he was standing. Water focused around his hands, trailing around his arms, before dispersing into a thick mist, which Kanan slowly spread across the entire temple.

"Where did this come from?" Ming-Hua asked, as the mist swallowed their location.

"We're in the mountains after all." P'Li remarked.

Ming-Hua just shrugged. "Guess you're right."

In all honesty Ming-Hua was bored. While Zaheer and Ghazan went to capture the Avatar, she was stuck on guard duty.

As Kanan dropped silently onto another rooftop, he noticed himself diminished. The teleportation technique must have strained him greatly.

As he reached the cliffside, which was surprisingly unguarded. He noticed someone around. Walking towards the presumed location Kanan spotted Kai.

He approached Kai and put his hand over his mouth. "Kai, it's me." He said turning the boy around as he removed his hand.

"Kanan!" Kai silently exclaimed as he hugged Kanan. While surprised Kanan hugged back, the boy must have gone through some horrible things.

"Where's everybody else?" Kanan asked.

"They took all the airbenders, including Tenzin and Jinora to the main temple." Kai explained. "The ones who fought are held in separate small dorms."

"Alright Kai, I'll go get everyone out. As soon as they get here use the Bisons and run, don't look back just run." Kanan explained as Kai nodded.

Kanan took off towards the temple, he saw some guards standing in front of a small dorm. As much as Kanan wanted to kill the guards, it would only cause problems. He distracted them before quickly entering. Just as he entered he spotted his uncle Bumi.

"Kanan?" Bumi asked surprised.

"Uncle are you okay?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah don't worry, it takes more than this to take you good old uncle down." Bumi exclaimed with a small smile. "But I'm not sure about her."

Kanan turned around and spotted his mother, he saw the terrible state she was in. Bruises on her face and arms, he also noticed her labored breathing.

A range of emotions flooded Kanan's mind.

Worry - for his mother's well being.

Hatred - at himself for not getting here quicker.

Anger - at the Red Lotus for daring to hurt his family.

He pressed his one hand onto her chest and began healing her, he put his other hand softly around her cheek.

Kya groaned and slowly opened her eyes, she noticed that breathing didn't hurt anymore. Opening her eyes fully she was met with the gaze of grey-blue eyes she would recognize everywhere.

"Mom, are you okay?" Her son asked her in a soft tone, worry noticeable in his eyes.

"Yeah. Don't worry. Kanan you have to get the airbenders out, quickly. Zaheer went to capture Korra, using the airbenders here as hostages." Kya said.

"Who did this?" Kanan said seemingly ignoring her previous comment. "Was it Zaheer and his group."

"Yeah, but don't worry." She reassured him. "You need to act quick."

"Can you two walk?" Kanan asked.

Bumi and Kya stood up, Bumi holding his arm, Kya clutching her chest slightly, even if Kanan healed her, it still hurt slightly.

Kanan flickered outside, and then back inside within a second. He opened the door, they stepped out and noticed the guards were knocked out.

He explained to them where Kai went, before Kanan left for the main temple.

As Kanan reached it he didn't care anymore and snapped the necks of the nearby guards.

He entered and repeated the process with the other guards. He found the airbenders and told them where to go, outside Bumi and Kya with help of the mist helped them. He reached some heavily guarded quarters, quickly disposing of the guards he entered.

Immediately he was almost tackled to the ground by his three beloved cousins.

"Kanan!" They all exclaimed, almost sobbing.

"Hey, its alright. I'm here." He hugged them before walking over to his uncle.

"Uncle." Kanan said his fists trembling with rage when he saw the state he was in.

Tenzin took Kanan's hand. "It's alright Kanan."

The three children helped their father outside, where Bumi took Tenzin and hoisted him over his shoulder.

Kanan noticed his mother running towards them.

"They found me." She said panting." But I was able to warn the others, over the radio."

"Go! I'll hold them off!" Kanan shouted as he jumped between the large group.

**"Chidori Nagashi!" **Kanan exclaims as a strong electric current streams out of his body, tearing up the area around him while the current is strong enough to burn his opponents alive.

Kanan bends backwards dodging a blast of fire, he grabs the Red Lotus guard and throws him at another fire blast. He spins around and snaps a soldiers neck.

Kanan's fingernails grow into small claws as lightning charges through them, in a burst of speed he appears behind his opponents as they're all shredded apart.

He instinctively jumps back evading a combustion blast and and extending ice spike.

"Lookie here." Ming-Hua said stepping from the dust.

"You seem to be suicidal, facing us all by yourself." P'Li adds.

Kanan disperses the mist, including the dark clouds.

"Why do you give up your only advantage?" P'Li asked.

"Your belief that you have any kind of advantage over me is amusing." Kanan stated.

"I'll take your belief... and break it open with brute force!"

* * *

Korra was being led away, and contemplated signaling everybody. She held off knowing her father had to be on the way. He was. Tonraq grabbed the ramp and jumped up.

He sent out water that separated Ghazan and Zaheer from Korra. Korra feel back onto the earth.

Tonraq then cut the Red Lotus air ship free. He faced them with Korra, still bound, standing behind him ready to fight.

"Nowhere to run now Zaheer." Tonraq stated as he sent out water.

"Congratulations. You just sacrificed the Air Nation." Zaheer stated.

Korra chuckled. "We're do you think Kanan is?"

Zaheer's and Ghazan's eyes widen.

* * *

Ming-Hua and P'Li were sent flying through a nearby wall by Kanan.

They stood up panting.

Kanan smirked.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face!" Ming-Hua shouted twisting her water arms into a drill, freezing the tip. Kanan simply bended the water away.

P'Li blasted at the Lightningbender only for him to flicker behind her and kick the back of her legs forcing her onto her knees. With a roundhouse kick to the back of her head Kanan sends her flying into a nearby wall.

He bends backwards dodging Ming-Hua's water tendrils. He grabs the tendrils and sends his lightning through it, electrocuting her, before knocking her away with a simple kick.

The two stand up, several water spikes erupt from behind Kanan, forcing Kanan to jump forward, giving P'Li the chance to fire a combustion blast at him. Kanan uses the resulting explosion launching himself at Ming-Hua knocking her through several walls.

Kanan lands in front of P'Li, he clasps his hands together as several large water dragons form behind Kanan before they lunge at P'Li. She uses her Combustionbending and blasts several of the dragons apart, only for them to reform and crash into her the water blasting her onto a wall.

P'Li drops to her knees, glaring tiredly at Kanan.

* * *

Korra ran at Ghazan ducking under every rock. When she got close enough she jumped and airbended herself into Ghazan, knocking him backwards. Korra stood up and jumped back avoiding an airblast from Zaheer.

Korra sent rocks at Zaheer and Ghazan pushing them away. Tonraq then came at both members swinging his water tendrils at them. Ghazan brought up an earth wall smashing it into Tonraq and pushing the Southern leader back.

Korra launched herself into the moving earth smashing it with a simple kick. Zaheer came at her only for Tonraq to launch some water into the airbender's gut. Zaheer hit the ground.

Tonraq froze water around his hand before lunging at the downed airbender. Zaheer rolled back avoiding the strike and using the air to pick up Tonraq. He carried the Southern leader to the edge.

"Say hello to the Earth Queen for me." Zaheer stated before having the air push Tonraq over the cliff.

"Dad!" Korra shouted as tears filled her eyes.

**With Team Avatar**

The reason why Team Avatar, Lin and Suyin weren't helping Korra was standing before them, looking bored.

"I kinda expected more from the daughters of Toph." Minuano said knowing it would irritate the Chief of Republic City's Police.

And it sure did as Lin launched several large rocks at Minuano. Minuano drew his sword with such speed it created a shockwave that sent the large rocks flying back.

Suyin bended an earth wall to protect her sister.

Mako was tired, thinking of any way to beat this guy.

Before the fight started they wanted to help Korra and Tonraq to defeat Zaheer and Ghazan. But before they could, this guy dropped in front of them, a shit eating grin on his face.

He said they would serve as small warm-ups before he fought the Shinigami. Not even a minute later and Minuano was wiping the floor with them.

Back to the present Mako stared at the swordsman, who was standing there with his arms stretched to the sides, as if telling them "Come at me!".

They all nodded each other and lunged at Minuano, surely he couldn't block all of them. We'll he sure did.

"Hah. Wide open!" He mocked their attacks.

* * *

Kanan and P'Li eyed each other, P'Li was already tired and Kanan wasn't even breaking a sweat, if anything he looked bored.

_"That stupid smirk of his. He's mocking me with it. Acting all high and mighty." _P'Li thought scoffing.

"Don't move!" Ming-Hua yelled. "Look what I found." She said as she held Kya in front of her one of Ming-Hua's water arms turned into a sharp blade, which she held next to Kya's neck.

"Sorry Kanan." Kya said before Ming-Hua hit her in the back. "Shut up!"

"Consider yourself lucky." Ming-Hua began. "You have front row seats of your son's death. But don't worry, you'll join him immediately afterwards." She taunted.

Now it was P'Li's time to smirk. "One wrong move and your mother is dead, got that."

"It's funny. It's just a matter of time if you think about it." P'Li smirked.

"Is that what you think." Kanan spoke.

P'Li got into her fighting stance.

A small smile graced Kanan's lips.

"Why you arrogant wretch. What's so damn funny. You're hardly in any position to be laughing!" P'Li roared, creating combustion blast next to Kanan.

Kanan dashed forward throwing his sword back.

_"He threw his sword away." _P'Li thought.

The Masamune skewered a shocked Ming-Hua through her right lung. Just as Kanan's claws dug themselves into P'Li's chest.

"Mom. Run." Kanan said as P'Li coughed up blood. Kya runs back to the others, Byakko appears before her and she climbs onto him, she reluctantly leaves still concerned about her son.

With his other hand Kanan dug his clawed finger into P'Li's third eye tattoo piercing through her skull, just as she screamed in pain.

Kanan pulled his blood covered claws out of P'Li's chest, she held her chest one final time, before dropping dead.

Ming-Hua for a long time felt fear again, as she looked at the slow approaching form of Kanan. She swore she saw a demon appear behind Kanan and laugh menacingly.

The sword disappeared, as she fell to her knees. Kanan grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up.

"I see you pride yourself at your waterbending skill. But... it's child's play compared to mine." Kanan stated as eight gigantic water dragons form behind him, from seemingly no water source. The dragons turn to ice giving them a scale-like appearance.

Kanan throws her in the air as he begins to walk away. The dragons lunge at Ming-Hua and start tearing her apart with their fangs, her screams of pain echo throughout the empty temple.

With a strong pull, Kanan rips P'Li's head clean off.

The dragons disperse into a beautiful ice dust as Ming-Hua's mangled body parts drop from the sky. Kanan catches her disembodied head and with P'Li's puts it around his waist with a rope.

A bolt of lightning shoots into the clouds above. Kanan having disappeared again.

* * *

Zaheer was slowly regretting throwing the Avatar's father from the mountain.

Said Avatar was wiping the floor with both of them. With an angry roar Korra ripped the cuffs apart which held her hands.

Korra fires a gigantic breath of fire from her mouth, which starts melting the very ground they stand on. Ghazan holds an earth wall with all of his strength, but the wall starts melting from Korra's flame.

The wall breaks apart knocking Ghazan to the ground. As the lavabender tries to stand up he's smashed back into the ground by Korra, who unleashes a fury of kicks onto his chest. Ramming him into the earth, with a final double kick so strong it creates a crater underneath Ghazan. The lavabender was conscious but couldn't move.

As Korra jumped away she's blast by Zaheer. She roars again firing large jets of fire forcing Zaheer back. Korra creates a tornado trapping Zaheer in it before setting it ablaze with a strong breath of fire. The resulting explosion knocks Zaheer into the airship's side.

Taking the chance, Ghazan with the last of his strength sends earth at Korra, who in her enraged state doesn't notice the attack heading for her, the rock hits her in the stomach knocking her down while Zaheer charges at her knocks her out with a very strong strike to the head.

Zaheer hoists the unconscious Korra over her shoulder, while he helps Ghazan up, said lavabender clutching his chest in pain before coughing up some blood.

A bolt of lightning strikes the area. Everyone looks to see Kanan standing up.

"Ah, there he is." Minuano exclaims, before drawing his Muramasa and charging at Kanan.

Kanan turns around and blocks the attack. Minuano pushes forward and knocks them both off Laghima's Peak.

Lin and Su arrive on the scene where they see Korra being held by Zaheer.

"It's over Zaheer." Su firmly states.

Zaheer begins reciting the poem. "Let go of your earthly tether."

"Release and drop Korra." Lin demands.

"Enter the void." Zaheer continues.

Su warns. "This is your last warning."

"Empty and become wind." Zaheer finished before stepping back off the cliff.

The sisters run forward to find Zaheer flying. They launch their cables at him, but he avoids them flying off like he's swimming through the air.

"Did he just fly?" Lin asked shocked.

* * *

Kanan and Minuano, both having safely landed on a cliffside, were clashing blades.

"Didn't you hear me. Out of my way. I have no business with you." Kanan stated, surprisingly calm.

"And didn't you hear me. I said you'll only pass, if you kill me." Minuano stated.

Both swordsmen clashed their blades repeatedly, sparks flying from the exchange. Kanan swung horizontally as Minuano rolled forward. Kanan spun and clashed his sword onto Minuano's vertically. Minuano kicked Kanan's legs, making him falter. He swung his red blade at Kanan cutting the blue bandages holding his hair.

Kanan quickly composed himself, his hair now flowing freely in the wind.

Both swordsmen charged at each other again. Kanan swung the Masamune upwards, while Minuano his Muramasa downwards. Both blades struggling to push the other away. Muscles strained from effort, Minuano swung his sword, the Muramasa scratching against the Masamune. Kanan turned the blade, quickly blocking the strike.

Both opponents jumped back, readying themselves for the final strike, the one which would end this battle.

**"Anryō Tensei." **Kanan's Masamune flashed, he swung it forward, in a show of godly speed, three concurrent arching blades close on Minuano from all sides creating a prison, allowing no chance for defense or evasion. Minuano drew his sword with such speed it was almost invisible.

In the final moment Minuano drew a tanto from the back of his sheath. With the tanto he blocked two blades heading for his neck and torso. He spun dodging the third blade as he swung his Muramasa.

Both opponents stood with their backs turned to each other. Both silent, no sound aside from the howling of the wind.

Blood burst from Kanan's chest, his Masamune dropped from his grasp as it stabbed itself into the ground.

Kanan fell to his knees, his eyes wide with shock.

"The same move won't work on me twice." Minuano stated as he wiped the blood from his Muramasa.

"Even in such a situation like this one, you still won't use your full power. The woman you love is in danger, yet you still see everyone beneath you, refuse to use your power." Minuano continued sheathing his sword.

"Your arrogance in your skills disgusts me. You weren't worth the effort I put into this fight."

_"I... lost."_ We're Kanan's last thoughts before darkness overtook him.

* * *

Zaheer gasped slightly as Minuano dropped the unconscious Kanan in front of him.

"Do what you wish. I have no use for him anymore." Minuano said as he turned walking away.

Minuano was done with the Red Lotus, he seriously didn't care about their plans.

Even more Minuano was disappointed in Kanan. The boy while strong, was arrogant. Even if Kanan appeared normal and all, he still saw every opponent as weak and unworthy of his true strength.

Minuano noticed that simply by fighting him. It's the way warriors communicated. Minuano had hoped that Kanan would be able to kill him, end his suffering. He shook his head and left.

Meanwhile Kanan came to, he felt tired. Kanan noticed he couldn't move. He looked around and saw several cuffs around his arms and legs, chains were connected to the cuffs and walls, leaving him standing in the middle of the large crystal room, unable to move.

"Ah you've woken up." Kanan's gaze met Zaheer's.

"What's your plan Zaheer?" Kanan immediately asked.

"True freedom." The bald airbender exclaimed.

"A world without world leaders, nations or borders. Were people will live, think and act for themselves."

"Anarchy!? You're insane! The only thing you'll create is death and suffering!" Kanan shouted.

"Your predecessors Hitokiri, always fought and killed for what they believed in, what they thought was right. And now they are still feared, they are known as heroes to many people." Zaheer said.

"You're a hypocrite. You sound like some badly written cartoon villain." Kanan exclaimed.

"What?" Zaheer asked.

"What. What?" Kanan asked.

Zaheer shook his head he must have imagined those previous words.

"Your words don't matter. After we destroy the Avatar Cycle, true freedom for everybody will be within reach."

"You won't touch her." Kanan stated.

"And what will you do to stop me. You will die here. You... will become a martyr, Hitokiri." Zaheer stated.

"Begin." He said as two men in red cloaks entered the room, just as he left.

They put down a bowl with some metallic liquid in it. They bended it out as it headed straight for Kanan.

Kanan noticed his gloves and sweater vest were gone, probably so that liquid metal could enter his body easier.

The liquid metal wrapped itself around Kanan's skin, as it entered through his wounds.

Kanan's screams of pain echoed throughout the caves.

* * *

Korra came to and gasped.

She angrily said. "You. You killed my father."

She breathed fire at them, but Zaheer made sure she was bound to far away for it to reach them.

"I understand you grief. Your beloved Lightningbender took someone precious from me, but your pain shall soon be over. Bring the poison." Zaheer stood aside as men in red cloaks brought forth a bowl filled with a metallic poison.

Korra tried to struggle free. "When I get out of here, none of you will survive."

"You won't get out unless the Metal Clan taught you a way to bend platinum. Once we administer the poison, your body will naturally react forcing you into your Raava State. Then we will be able to not only kill you, but her as well." Zaheer stated.

"The Avatar Cycle!" Korra gasped in shock.

"Yes it will be gone. It is necessary to bring about true freedom. We will continue down this path to bring about a new world without kings or queens. Without borders or nations. A man's only allegiance will be to himself and those he loves. We will be the true balance of natural order." Zaheer informed.

"The others... Kanan will get me out!" Korra shouted.

"I believe he is busy at the moment." Zaheer smiled evily, as Kanan's screams echoed throughout the caves.

"What? No." Korra said in disbelief.

"Fear nothing Avatar, you both will be soon reunited in death." Zaheer stated.

Jinora appeared in her spirit form witnessing all of this.

* * *

Jinora opened her eyes. "They got Korra and Kanan."

"What!?" Tenzin was shocked, he never expected them to get Kanan.

"We need to hurry!" Kya yelled as she rode on Byakko.

"Lead the way!" Bumi yelled over the wind.

* * *

Zaheer said. "Administer the poison."

He walked back as the four cloaked figures bent the poison into Korra's body causing her to scream in pain. Her eyes began to flicker with her blue glow.

"Get ready. Once she's in the Raava State, take her out." Zaheer ordered.

Several of the surviving Red Lotus guards stretched their weapons and bending out. Korra wasn't going to enter her state so easily.

"Why isn't she remaining in the Raava State?" Ghazan asked.

"Give it time. She can't resist for long." Zaheer assured.

"Go and watch over the boy." He turned to Ghazan, who nodded and left.

* * *

Kanan was refusing to scream, he felt weak.

_"I couldn't protect you. Any of you." _Kanan thought of his family. _"I failed you Korra. Forgive me."_

**Back to Korra**

Korra was beginning to lose to the poison. Zaheer's face gave way to Amon's, telling her that the world no longer needed her. One of the guards became the Vaatu possessed Kanan, telling her that the time of the Avatars was over and that she should give up. Another guard became Vaatu flying up to her. Telling her that she was powerless, and that he was stronger than ever.

**Back to Kanan**

Ghazan stood there contemplating on just killing the boy now. But he restrained himself. He and Zaheer agreed that Kanan had to suffer for what he did to P'Li and Ming-Hua.

Hatred replaced all of Kanan's emotions.

Hatred - at himself, it was because of his weakness that Korra was suffering.

Hatred - at the Red Lotus.

Hatred. Hatred.

Ghazan turned around and saw Kanan growling like a wild beast.

Kanan's eyes shot open, aside from the pupils they were completely blood-red. Purple jagged stripes appeared underneath his eyes, on his cheeks and around his wrists. Four of his teeth turned into sharp fangs. His nails on his hands and feet grew into sharp claws.

A blue energy exploded from Kanan, shaking almost the entire mountain, and blowing Ghazan and the two cloaked men back.

Lightning started coursing through the chains restraining him, the lightning current was so strong the chains started melting.

Kanan swung his arms forward the melted chains bisecting the two cloaked men, while Ghazan jumped back. Ghazan stood up only to notice something was missing. He looked at himself and saw that his right arm was missing. He turned around and saw Kanan standing there holding Ghazan's arm, before he lunged at Ghazan.

Kanan's claws dug into Ghazan chest, breaking several ribs. Kanan roared into his face.

"You're going down with me!" Ghazan yelled as he tackled Kanan to the floor and focused his lavabending, lava quickly shot from the cave's floor.

Kanan dug his claws in Ghazan's throat, and with a small pull ripped his head clean off. Kanan roared in pain as some of the lava fell onto his left arm, quickly melting his skin, muscle and bone.

He dug his claws into his left arm, and then ripped it completely off, leaving it there to be consumed by the lava.

Kanan couldn't control himself. He wasn't Kanan. He was now simply a bloodthirsty beast.

**With Korra**

She soon succumbed unable to hold the poison back any longer. He eyes glowed dark blue and air whirled around her.

"Now, destroy her!" Zaheer ordered.

Some guards shot icicles at her, but Korra breathed fire out, melting them. She then tore one of her chains free and smashed the rock onto several guards.

The entire mountain shook for some reason.

Korra had broken her legs free and used airbending to swing to the side avoiding several more attacks. She then swung back and forth with air and fire until she broke free of her binding landing in front of Zaheer.

She sent several boulders at the Red Lotus forcing them away from her, before spewing fire from her mouth.

Zaheer flew threw an opening in the ceiling and Korra used her fire boosting into the hole and following after him.

Mako, Bolin and Tonraq, who was saved by Zaofu's guard captain Kuvira from his fall, entered the small cave room.

"We have to help her." Tonraq declared.

He jumped up only to be blasted away by a fire blast by a Red Lotus guard.

One of the other guards closed the hole with his earthbending.

"Here's what we're going to do. Tonraq, you go back the way we came while we take care of these guys. We'll try and get to Korra as soon as we can." Mako explained.

Tonraq nodded and left. As he ran through the cave system in a hurry to get to Korra, he heard some guards, he quickly hid himself.

The guards stopped, looking around. Suddenly several guards were shredded apart. Tonraq looked to see Kanan slaughter the guards in a very brutal manner. He grabbed one of then and ripped him in half. He swung his claws slashing the others into pieces.

Kanan looked around, Tonraq saw how Kanan looked like. That wasn't Kanan, his left arm was missing, he had fangs and claws, but most importantly he was in some kind of berserker like state.

Kanan roared before running further outside.

* * *

Tenzin and his family reached Laghima's Peak with the airbenders.

"Quick we need to find Kanan and Korra." Kya stated.

Tonraq ran out of the caves stopping at the group.

"We have to help Korra." Tonraq stated.

The turn to see her still fighting Zaheer in the distance.

"What about Kanan?" Kya asked, worry evident in her face.

"Don't go near him! I don't know what happened to him, but now he's just a mindless beast who slaughters everything in his path."

**Korra vs Zaheer**

Korra was still onto Zaheer, launching herself after his flying form with her fire and attacking him with a fire shot from her hands or feet. He fought back with his air soon hitting her into the ground.

She tumbled along before trying to get back to her feet. Zaheer flew by blowing her down a mountain. The moment she stopped, she used her firebending to launch herself back at him.

She grabbed a large boulder smashing it down at Zaheer. Zaheer avoided it and she landed in a small stream that she used to send water at Zaheer attempting to strike him out of the air as he flew at her.

He avoided several shots before taking the last to his right foot. Korra froze it, slowly bringing him down to the ground. Korra launched at Zaheer, but the poison was still affecting her, she hit the side of a cliff.

Zaheer broke the ice and flew up just before hitting the ground. He flew back to Korra who attempted to breathe fire at him, but the poison continued to affect her putting a stop to it.

"You can't fight me and the poison." Zaheer stated.

**With Kanan**

Kanan ran alongside the mountain, several Red Lotus guards stood in his way. Kanan ran through them cutting everyone down, but the poison slowed him down, as he was pelted with several elements which blew him back, some others took the chance and rammed their weapons into him.

Kanan jumped forward with a feral roar and ripped the guards apart.

He looked up, his blood-red eyes spotting Korra and Zaheer.

Even in his feral, berserk like state his mind thought about one thing, or one person more specifically.

_"Korra."_

* * *

Zaheer flew by again and again knocking Korra against the cliff until she slid down falling towards the top of an earth spire. She caught herself with airbending cushioning the blow and skidding to the edge.

"The poison has done its work. The reincarnation of Raava shall be no more momentarily." Zaheer stated.

Kanan bursts through the ground and quickly took in the scene. He saw the airbenders making a large tornado, and he saw Zaheer beginning to bend the air from Korra's lungs. Kanan ripped out a spear from his gut and threw it with inhuman precision at Zaheer, which nailed him into the gut and sent him into the tornado.

Korra wrapped her chain around Zaheer's foot she swung it down with all of her strength, Zaheer crashing down with such force it created a large crater.

Everyone gathered around Korra as Lin and Su trapped Zaheer in earth. Tonraq ran over followed by Mako, Bolin, and Asami. Tonraq skidded to her right side bringing Korra into a hug.

Tears were forming in his eyes. "Korra, sweat heart. It's me. Dad" She looked at him. "Please, hold on."

"Dad." Korra breathed out. "You're okay."

Suddenly something landed with an earth-shattering smash behind them.

The dust dissipates as they spot Kanan standing there. Everyond looks shocked at the state which Kanan is in.

Several weapons were lodged in his torso, back and arms. His left arm was missing he was bleeding heavily, as the blood dripped from his body creating a large puddle.

"Kanan!" Korra exclaimed happily. She then saw his eyes, his fangs.

Kanan materialized the Masamune.

**"Kaze no Kizu!" **Kanan roared as he fired the devastating attack, everyone dodging to safety.

"Why is he attacking us?" Korra asked.

"That's not Kanan!" Kya shouted. What happened to her son.

"We can't possibly beat him." Asami said, it wasn't like her giving up, but they were all tired and Kanan could still fire his attacks.

"Restrain him!" Suyin ordered Kuvira and the troops that came with her.

They shot their cables out wrapping them around Kanan, before trapping him with earth.

Kanan let out a feral roar, a dark-blue aura appeared around him, flattening the entire area around him, while blowing everyone back.

Korra was the only one who stood up, surprisingly.

Kanan's gaze met her, he started approaching her slowly.

"Korra! Run!" Tonraq yelled out, struggling to stand up.

"No." Korra calmy stated.

"You helped me so many times Kanan, protected me. Now it's my time to help you." Korra said with a smile.

Kanan stood in front of her, he swung his claws... but they stopped.

Everyone saw that Kanan's hand was struggling, trembling.

Korra saw tears fall from Kanan's eyes. His eyes were begging her.

Begging her to stop him.

Begging her for help.

Korra leaned in and kissed Kanan fully on the lips. His hand fell to his side, as his eyes turned to normal. The jagged stripes, claws and fangs stayed.

**(Play "Dearest" from Inuyasha)**

"I love you." Korra said with a weak smile, as she collapsed in his arms.

"No. No no no. Korra!" Kanan exclaims as tears welled up in his eyes.

Everyone gathered around them.

_"I... I let her die. My arrogance led to this. I should have stayed by her side, I shouldn't have held back against Minuano. No power I have is worth losing her. Nothing is. Nothing at all." _Kanan gritted his teeth as tears fell from his cheeks.

Kanan then groaned in pain as he fell. The poison was killing him.

Zaheer laughed. "You're too late. The poison has been in their system for too long."

"For... give me... Korra." Kanan said as he breathed out one final time, his eyes closed.

"No. No. There has to be something we can do." Kya said with tears in her eyes.

"Mom. You can do it right?" Opal turned to her mother with a begging look. "The poison is metallic. You could bend it out of them."

Su ran over and knelt by Korra and Kanan as everyone watched with a held breath. Su placed her hand on Korra's head before bending the metallic poison out. Korra coughed coming to as Su splashed the poison on the ground. She repeated the process with Kanan.

Tonraq smiled.

"No! No! You don't understand. The revolution has already begun. Chaos is the natural order of…" Zaheer began until Bolin shoved his sock in the anarchists mouth.

"See what I did there? I put a sock in it, literally." Bolin happily stated.

Opal smiled. "Classic Bolin."

Korra turned to Kanan.

"It's over." She said, when she then noticed he wasn't breathing.

"He's not breathing!" Korra yelled out.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "No. Wake up. Please." She broke down crying on his chest. Bumi comforted Kya as she cried against his shoulder.

Tenzin's children broke down crying.

"Su?" Lin turned to her sister.

"I've removed the poison. His wounds were to great. I'm sorry." Suyin stated.

After several minutes. Korra stopped crying and gave Kanan one final kiss.

But as she separated from the kiss, she saw Kanan's wounds... healing.

She felt his pulse and felt his heart beat.

"Oh thank the spirits you're okay." Kya hugged him as tears of happiness flowed from her eyes.

Finally everything was alright.

* * *

**Air Temple Island - A week later**

Korra was in a wheel chair as Asami fixed her hair for the big event that would be happening.

"There we go. All fixed up for a formal Avatar appearance." Asami brought a hand mirror before her. "Take a look."

Korra hadn't recovered from the event yet, nor had she been sleeping well since.

She looked in the mirror. "It's great." She looked down. "Thanks."

She was wearing a blue kimono Kanan gave her.

Kanan appeared in the doorway dressed in a blue kimono with a white dragon pattern.

Korra saw that Kanan's left sleeve was empty. She looked away, as some tears welled up in her eyes, he lost his arm.

"I'll leave you two alone." Asami said leaving the room.

"Please. Don't cry." Kanan said brushing the tears away. He knew of Korra's nightmares, especially the one about him.

"You lost your arm because of me." She said gripping his empty left sleeve, she blamed the loss of his arm on herself, she should have protected him.

There was also another loss, Kanan had lost his ability to Lightningbend.

"Korra, it's not your fault. And don't worry. We'll figure everything else out together." Kanan said kissing her cheek. "That's what love is there for."

She smiled and nodded. Kanan then picked her up, carrying Korra outside, much to her protest.

Kanan carried Korra to her seat and put her down.

Zuko bowed to Korra before Senna ran up and hugged her daughter.

Tonraq then knelt before her. "You look beautiful sweetie."

He kissed her on the head.

"You're looking stronger everyday Korra." Tenzin stated.

Kanan's mother, grandmother and uncle were also there.

Kanan picked Korra up again and carried her up the stairs.

"Need some help?" Lin asked as Kanan shook his head.

Lin placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Hang in there, kid."

Inside the temple, a group of airbenders stood behind Jinora who wore dull orange robe obscuring her head. Tenzin stood on stage just a few steps in front and to her right. On the far-left of the stage there stood everyone else.

"Jinora, come forward." The young airbender did as Tenzin said. "Today we welcome the first Airbending Master in a generation, and I couldn't be prouder of my daughter." Jinora looked up and smiled as Tenzin addressed everyone.

"When the existence of our people was threatened, the Avatar's life hung in the balance, Jinora never gave up hope. Thanks to her leadership, I see a very bright future for the Air Nation.

Of course, there would be no Air Nation without Avatar Korra. She was willing to lay down her own live and fought hard to defend our people. There is no way we could ever repay her.

We can however, follow her examples of service and sacrifice. That is why the Air Nation will reclaim its nomadic roots and roam the earth with the remaining temples serving as bases.

Unlike those of the past, we will serve people of all nations working wherever there is corruption and discord to restore balance and peace. Now, we shall apoint the master who will help lead us in our new path."

Jinora stood and removed her hood revealing a bald head with the Airbending Tattoo. She removed the robed revealing a sleeveless, dull orange shirt as the airbenders behind her bent the incense around the room ringing the chimes. Jinora hugged her father as everyone clapped.

* * *

**That's Book III for you.**

**See ya all next time.**


	30. Attention! Rewrite

Hello everybody.

I've come to the conclusion that I'm going to rewrite this story.

This is my first story, and I made a lot of mistakes on the way. Glaring plot holes that I can't ignore.

I thought I would resolve them later, but I kept going and going, turning my story into a mess.

The rewrite is already out and has two chapters already.

I can't promise anything, but I will do my best to make the rewrite better.

The rewrite will have changes, but for those who read this story simply for the Korra x Male OC pairing, don't worry. Kanan and Korra are still going to be a couple in the rewrite.

I'm truly sorry about this but I hope you understand.


End file.
